Un pecado con sabor a placer maduro
by Berhenizita
Summary: REEDICIÓN BETA. La educación no solo se da en el salón, yo aprendí en la cama. Mi profesor Edward supo enseñármela demasiado bien. Adulterio y placer son siónimos para mí. Describirme como buena e inocente es una falacia ya que soy la amante de Edward
1. Prefacio B

**Prefacio**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga**

Mi vida no era la mejor del mundo, pero tampoco la peor, era la de una chica normal de 17 años, que cursaba el ultimo año de escuela para irse a la universidad, que estaba eligiendo una carrera a la que dedicaría su vida entera, en la que tenía planes, y en ella no figuraba ningún hombre. Sí, una eterna soltera, pero estaba a gusto con esto; si había un hombre, había un embarazo y un hijo no era para nada un plan en mi vida, para nada hasta que lo conocí.

Pasé de ser una adolecente normal y común a ser la amante de Edward, un hombre guapo, sexi, Dios del sexo, casado y mi profesor de 31 años, casi 15 años mayor que yo. No son muchos años…. en la cama. La educación no solo se puede dar de números y letras si no también de lo sexual.

Placer y Adulterio es lo mismo para mí, no sería ni la primera ni la ultima. Buena e inocente, yo no me describiría así, ser el amante de Edward por placer y pecado nos podría describir alguien así, sí su esposa Tanya. Todo tiene consecuencias en esta vida y llegaron 10 meses después, pero antes con un enfrentamiento por mi parte de mi familia y de su esposa.

Pero ¿Qué es la vida sin unas cuantas de noche y tardes de sexo desenfrenado?, mientras su esposa pensaba que estaba con sus amigos y yo llegaba a mi casa con la cara más inocente y buena que tenia para no demostrar que detrás de esa cara angelical se mostraba un demonio que no querían conocer.

Hola, espero que les guste este solo es el prefacio de mi nueva historia, más de rato les subo el primer cap. y un nuevo también de juramentos rotos, espero sus comentarios y las quiero mucho

…

Hola, yo de nuevo, bueno con la noticia que después de un año de haber publicado esta historia por fin conseguí una beta, gracias a un alma buena de este mundo llamada Constanza, y bueno el otra alma buena que aunque tenga trabajo que va a ayudar en esto Isa, espero verlas por aquí checado las actualizaciones y los cambios.

Después de tanta espera, aquí esta, espero que mañana me manden el primer cap. Para subirlo.

Las quiero muchisisisismo.

Xoxo.

Bere.


	2. Capitulo 1 B

**Cap. 1****Observando Mejor**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga**

**Yo, igual que Dios, no juego a los dados y no creo en coincidencias.* Pero si en un destino que te hace pagar todos tus pecados que has cometido en esta vida y no de una manera agradable sin duda.**

Diecisiete años recién cumplidos, para el mundo ya eres todo una señorita, para mi familia la niña que se les iba a estudiar fuera de Chicago, la niña que se iba, para mí solamente una fracasada que a sus muchos años de edad nunca había tenido un novio y no lograba retener a los hombres más de 2 meses porque ella los mandaba a volar o le ponían los cuernos. Realmente nunca he creído en la rencarnación, pero sí creo que algo muy malo cometí en otra vida para merecer esto; una asesina en serie, una mala madre, pero por eso me merezco esta vida del vil y reverendo asco. Era una chica normal común, jamás quise ser porrista o algo más, solamente quiero dejar de ser esa eterna solterona, quiero solamente algo de acción en mi vida, realmente no es mucho pedir.

—Señorita Swan, me puede decir que es lo que acabo de decir—dijo el estúpido de mis maestros. Regresé la mirada de la ventana abierta a su cara.

—No lo sé—enserio que no hay nada más que me moleste y me caiga mal que me pregunten algo porque estoy distraída, por lo regular pensando en lo horrenda que es mi vida y que nada podrá cambiarla.

—Pues ponga atención, estamos iniciando el semestre y no me pone atención ¿qué va a hacer esto al final del semestre?—bla bla bla, es como lo interpreta mi cerebro después de cierta cantidad de palabras.

—Lo siento—respondí porque no sé que era lo que me decía.

Ok, odiaba que me pusieran atención, pero era tan fácil distraerme en clases pensando en nada, pero a la vez en todo, pero esta vez lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos era lo asquerosa que era mi vida, si aparte de todo era el primer día de clases odiaba entrar, pero a la vez lo necesitaba porque extrañaba a mi mejor amiga Alice, la chica mas loca y con cara de seria que había conocido en mi vida y a mi otra compañera, bueno si es más o menos mi amiga Rosalie. Aunque estábamos locas entre las tres, nos gustaba ofendernos con cosas no muy cuerdas, como gritarnos a media escuela —Eres una maldita zoofilia*, ninfómana*, necrófila*, etc., etc., etc. — creo que no somos las personas muy cuerdas que digamos, pero nos queremos y nos gusta la poca anormalidad que a veces tenemos, porque lo normal es aburrido, jamás nos hemos querido ver como las ñoñas del salón, aunque somos responsables no somos tan ñoñas como nos podría catalogar alguien que no nos conozca.

El timbre sonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Di gracias a Dios porque por fin había terminado la penúltima clase, de otra que faltaban para salir de clases, y si contamos que duran 50 minutos cada una, esto se vuelve peor cada minuto parece volverse una hora. Me voltee a platicar con mis amigas para que me contaran sus interesantes vacaciones, porque las mías no lo fueron interesantes, pero bueno eso no hay nada que se le pueda hacer y tampoco es una novedad.

—Buenos días chicos— dijo el nuevo maestro. Me voltee, no me quedaba de otra cuando estas completamente volteada al menos para demostrar educación en el primer día para después ser el mismo desmadre que siempre.

Era obvio que los maestros no eran muchos, como siempre nunca puede entrar un maestro nuevo y guapo, lo más seguro es que fuera uno muy feo, pelón y viejo, eso no era atractivo. ¿Por qué no pueden contratar maestros realmente atractivos? que te hagan pecar con solo una mirada que les des o que cuando te miren tu mente se desate por completo, uno de esos que te les quieras subir al escritorio y enseñarle las piernas para sacar un diez.

—Pueden levantarse para saludar, es de buena educación—dijo con voz más fuerte que la que utilizo para saludar.

Alice y yo maldijimos entre dientes, era el colmo que un nos trataran como a niños de primero que los hacen levantarse cada vez que entra el maestro o alguna otra persona, educación es responder y casi todos lo hicieron, pero que se podía esperar de un maestro viejo, era obvio no podía cambiarse nada porque estaba mal. Me levanté y acomodé mi falda que era pequeña y se levantaba con facilidad, sentí una mirada algo penetrante, levanté los ojos para encontrarme con esa estúpida mirada, de un viejo libidinosa y que era desagradable. Esos ojos verdes no tenían nada de malo, me quedé viéndolo con desaprobación y levanté las cejas. Me sonrojé un poco y él desvió la mirada enseguida, pero mi vista no solo se podía quedar en sus ojos tenia que ver completamente al poseedor de esos ojos de color jade hermosos sin duda.

—Pueden sentarse— dijo y todos obedecimos inmediatamente entre susurros —Podrían guardar silencio— dijo y volteó al pizarrón —Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy su nuevo maestro de Metodología de la Investigación— Eso era obvio y me molestó más de lo que ya estaba porque que no me dejaba verlo, aparte que era estúpido decir "soy su nuevo maestro" cuando nunca antes nos había dado clases.

Volteó para seguir explicando sobre su materia, pero dejé de saber en ese momento del mundo, era atractivo sin dudar, pero nada que me llamara demasiado la atención, solamente podría decir que juzgué mal al pensar que era un viejo cualquiera como los otros, pero de hecho ya lo había visto, nada nuevo en el panorama como siempre. El timbre interrumpió la plática sobre su materia y todos como los buenos maleducados que somos, mientras él hablaba habíamos arreglado las cosas, lo primero que queríamos hacer es salir corriendo.

—Que día tan malditamente aburrido, enserio que sí tenia ganas de gritar aleluya cuando la clase terminó— comencé a expresarme con Alice mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras casas.

—Ay ya sé, maldito primer día es el más eterno— dijo y puso cara de asco —Y para colmo ahora sí vamos a estar jodidas — fijé mi mirada en ella y levanté una ceja en una silenciosa pregunta de un ¿Por qué? —Ese maestro último no nos va a dejar copiar, para nada, era el mismo que le daba clases a Taylor y nunca deja copiar, estamos jodidas— Ambas reímos al conocernos que no la pasamos copiando en los exámenes.

—¿Me juras que es él? —le pregunté intrigada, ella solo asintió. Sin duda nunca había visto que tenía unos ojos tan hermosos y enigmáticos —Hablando de otras cosas, me puedes decir ¿Qué está pasando con Carlisle? cuéntame las últimas noticias.

—Sí te las contaré, a sus casi treinta años vive con su mamá aún y eso lo vuelve un reprimido sexual que no suelta nada por nada del mundo—dijo con voz molesta y yo solo reí un poco, sabiendo que se molestaría, la conocía desde hace un año, era imposible no saber como reaccionaria.

—Te dije que no te fijaras en él, está viejo y feo y aparte de todo vive con su madre, te dije que no era buena idea fijarse en el profesor de filosofía— le dije en tono de reprocho.

—Está guapo aunque no lo creas y no esta tan grande, solamente tiene treinta años, eso no es demasiado y no lo vuelve un viejo como lo crees.

—Claro que lo es, te gusta la necrofilia y lo peor es que el muerto viviente aún vive con sus papas— le dije y me seguí riendo —Mujer sí que tienes malos gustos.

—Como si los tuyos fueran tan buenos—dijo y me quedó viendo, puse cara de asco ante su comentario —Te has fijado en cada persona, que bueno es mejor evitar los comentarios respecto a su apariencia física.

—Pues al menos no están tan viejos, ni casi quedándose calvos y ni tan feos, eso no me lo puedes negar, enserio que no entiendo cómo te gusta tanto, está tan feo, enserio mereces algo mejor y aparte de todo es un viejo déspota de primera.

—Ay pues solamente lo encuentro atractivo, no te puedo decir nada más— me quedé mirándola y le volví a poner cara de asco —Pero sabes por admirada tu castigo va a hacer, fijarte en alguien más grande y más feo, sin dudas.

—No lo creo— le dije y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados —Creo que desde ahora me voy a hacer asexuada, no encuentro guapo a nadie, adiós hombres y adiós mujeres.

—Como si tu carácter te lo permitiera, enserio que el día que eso pase, ese día el mundo se acaba Isabella, eres una lasciva de primera con todo el tiempo que este guapo, no dudaría que un día de estos llegues y me digas que te gusta alguien nuevo.

—Eso no sucederá, solamente voy a dedicarme a mis estudios como la buena niña que soy— mientras lo decía, me pintée un aura imaginaria con mi mano.

.

.

.

Maldita Alice con voz de profeta, al ver a nuestro gran maestro, cuatro días a la semana me hacia babear a diario, pero realmente era guapo, podría decirse que era una clara representación para mí de un dios griego, cabello cobrizo despeinado aunque no mucho, la piel blanca y unas facciones que lo hacían ver más guapo, una barba tupida que lo hacia ver más sexi, sus años eran obvios, yo podía calcular cuando mucho unos treinta años. Era claro, los vinos entre más añejos mejores están y él era igual que ellos.

—Si te limpias la baba, creeme que no se verá que te la pasas babeando en esta clase— me susurró Alice asustándome y mi pobre corazón sentía que se iba a salir.

—Yo no estoy babeando, solamente estoy admirando la belleza humana sin duda— le respondí en voz leve para que nadie escuchara.

—Y si fueras buena mintiendo no más habría dado cuenta, de que este profesor te encanta y está casi tan grande como Carlisle, eres el colmo Isabelita— me dijo en voz más alta, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien nos entendiera.

—Pueden guardar silencio y poner atención— gritó el profesor Edward, y yo solo solté unas pequeñas carcajadas.

—Maldita, ¿Por qué a ti no te regaña?— me comenzó a reclamar Alice desde atrás con susurros— Deberían prohibir traer faldas para que los profesores como este para que no se queden viendo las piernas, porque todos te regañan, no me agrada el cambio de papeles— tragué en seco, me había percatado de miradas, pero la interpreté como mi imaginación.

—Estás loca, eso no ha pasado, tú alucinas— dije a mi defensa intentando convencerme a mi misma.

—Ya veremos Bella, pero yo creo que al profesor Edward, alguien le gusta y creo que este mes lo pasaremos con una buena calificación sin duda, sigue trayendo la falda.

Los días pasaban y las miradas de Edward no se dejaban esperar cada vez que llevaba la falda y la camisa algo abierta, cada vez que iba o pasaba a revisar los trabajos. Él era guapo sin duda y algo de aventura coqueteando con él no tendría nada de malo si del coqueteo no pasa claramente, aunque no es lógico que un maestro se acueste con su alumna en la vida real ¿Verdad?

Eso parecía que al destino le gusta verme pecar con Edward sin dudas, para colmo a las dos semanas de haber entrado a la maestra de literatura se le ocurrió la genial idea de fracturarse un brazo e irse por incapacidad y además tenía que cuidar a su bebe recién nacido. ¿quién vino a sustituir a la Profesora Emily? Edward, la misma rencarnación de mi demonio de la lujuria personal.

—Su proyecto final estuvo muy bien sin dudas— dijo el profesor Edward quien traía todos los ensayos en la mano— Pero sin dudas hay los mejores como en todos los casos….

—Jane— dijimos todos, sabiendo que era la nerd del salón, ni siquiera dejamos terminar de hablar a nuestro profesor.

—No, esta vez se equivocaron sin dudas— dijo y me volteó a ver y sonrío, por decencia lo hice, pero eso era algo atrevido para ser mi profesor —La señorita Swan hizo el mejor ensayo sin dudas, tomando todos los aspectos que les dije plasmándolos en este ensayo de la manera indicada.

—Creo que el ensayo sobre Lolita obtendrá un diez, porque no se me ocurrió hacerlo a mí— me dijo Alice en tono desaprobatorio según ella.

—No fue de Lolita — le respondí enseguida intentando defenderme —Fue del Diario de una Ninfómana, que es diferente, este es de una mujer y no de un hombre.

—Ambos son de sexo, así que da igual, tal vez te puso una nota en el ensayo diciendo te veo en tal lugar para cumplir con todo lo que narras en este ensayo— dijo riendo por lo ultimo.

—Ja ja ja— reí sin ganas —No eres tan graciosa como te crees— le dije molesta.

—Me vas a negar que no te encantaría saber que es lo que ese hombre puede hacer en la cama, yo conociéndote sé que quieres averiguarlo sin dudas.

—Claro que… no— intenté negarle, pero la verdad es que mi mente decía otra cosa.

Era guapo, sexi y se veían ciertas partes de su anatomía muy desarrolladas y quien soy yo, una podre solterona de diecisiete años, que aparte de todo, a esta edad seguía siendo virgen. Eso era una vergüenza ¿por qué no intentarlo? si él responde avanzar, porque ese hombre provoca que se me levante el ego y también las hormonas viéndolo tan guapo y con su maldita cadena que cuantas noche no me ha hecho pecar.

…

*1 Frase de V de Venganza

*2 Zofilico (a): Persona que le gusta mantener relaciones sexuales con animales.

*3 Ninfómana: Mujer que tiene un deseo incontenible por el sexo y lo piensa y lo acciona a cada momento.

*4 Necrófilo: Persona que le gusta tener relaciones sexuales con un muerto.

Hola, sé que no es muy largo el cap., pero es el primero y en este no hay mucho que contar, esta va hacer una historia corta, espero que les guste y voten y me comenten, por favor y pasen a mis demás historias.

…

Hola, chicas, yo de nuevo, bueno aquí esta el primer cap., corregido y alargado, voy a hacer mas largos a los primeros y así sucesivamente cambiando ciertas cosas para que sea mas entendible y no solo eso, si no que también se pueda ir adaptando al final que decidieron, y démosle un gran aplauso a mi nueva Beta Isa, que me va ayudar a corregirles esto.

Xoxo

Bere.


	3. Capitulo 2 Beteado

**Cap. 2 Todo lo Bueno es Inesperado **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga y hago estas cosas**

—Dejas en mi lujuria total, hermosa y sensual— me susurró al oído y yo solo mordí mi labio, maldición este hombre sí sabía como excitarme —, quiero tenerte, quiero poseerte, quiero estar dentro de ti lo más pronto posible—confesó con voz ronca.

Sus labios eran carnosos y suaves, los besé, su barba picaba pero no me importaba. Lo jalé y le mordí un poco su labio sacando un pequeño gemido de su parte, su erección rozaba contra mi sexo haciendo una fricción de lo más deliciosa. Me cansé de sus labios y bajé hacia su cuello, mis manos viajaban por toda su espalda que era grande y musculosa. Sobre la tela, mis manos parecían abarcar todo y casi sentir lo terso de su piel, siento un calor que traspasa la tela, sin saber, si son mis manos o es su espalda o ambas. Mis labios bajan a su cuello, parecen tener vida propia, comienzan a besar todo su cuello, haciendo que gima una y otra vez, hasta llegar a esa maldita cadena que día a día veía y como me lograba hacer pecar, fantaseándome de cómo se la quitaba, de todo lo que significaba. No me importaba que trajera un crucifijo, lo importante era arrancarla como tantas veces había imaginado. La arranco con los dientes, él gruñe de placer, eso me excita aún más si esto es humanamente posible. Mis manos pasan a su camisa, lo veo buscando su aprobación y con un parpadeo me la da, sus labios invaden los míos, sin sutileza. La abro arrancando todos los botones, salen volando y golpean contra el suelo.

—Alguien está desesperada, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunta susurrando en mi oído, mientras me acercaba más a su sexo si era posible y muerde un poco el lóbulo, haciendo que mi excitación, si pudiera, se hiciera aún más grande.

—De todo, quiero de todo contigo, quiero averiguar como follas—le respondía mientras me removía para sentirlo aún más —Sí, así mismo— le dije y haciéndonos gemir a ambos.

Sus manos viajaban a mis piernas y las abre más si es posible o más bien inhumanamente posible. Marcaba sus dedos en la parte interna del muslo y una de ellas iba directo a mis bragas para destrozarlas y sentirlo completamente, sonreí complacida ante su acto. Mis manos cobran vida y con esa mirada en mis ojos le abro el cinturón.

—Marie levántate, ya se te hizo tarde— gritó mi mama.

—Es sábado, necesito dormir más— le grité poniéndome la almohada sobre la cabeza.

—No es sábado, es viernes y es día de escuela. Ya levántate es hora—. Respondía molesta.

—Cinco minutos más, tan solo cinco malditos minutos más—respondí, ¿Acaso su actividad favorita es sacarme de mis buenos sueños? Me volteé y cerré los ojos para volver a intentar soñar pero no lo logré, eso me frustro.

De solo recordarlo sentía sus manos, su sexo y todo, todo era tan malditamente real que si mi madre me hubiera dado cinco minutos más hubiera llegado al orgasmo sin ningún problema.

—Levántate que tienes que bañarte— volvió a gritar mi mama y golpeó la puerta —Ya me voy a trabajar y no te quedes dormida de nuevo, tienes que bañarte— y buena falta que me hacia con agua fría.

—Sí ya voy—le respondí molesta.

Efectivamente por castigo divino el agua había salido completamente fría, ¿Qué acaso es un pecado soñar con tu sexy y guapo profesor? pero se me tibiaba en la piel al recordar ese sueño, no sabía como lo iba a ver ahora, pero sin duda no con los mismo ojos que lo vi ayer, maldición.

¿Por qué se mete en mis sueños precisamente el viernes? ¿Por qué no el sábado? ¿Por qué el maldito viernes y no el martes que no tenía clases con él?

Y agregando cosas más geniales a mi día, sin manera de faltar a clases, no sin que mis padres se enteraran porque los mandaban a llamar y no tenía pretexto para faltar, así que resignada me cambié para ir. Maldita sea porque Charlie me tuvo que espantar con eso hace tanto tiempo.

—_Escuché en el radio una historia de un tipo que se la pasaba soñando con su vecina y ella un día lo encontró en el corredor de su edificio, lo detuvo y le dijo "Por favor deje de soñar conmigo porque tengo marido" y ahí decían que si tú sueñas con una persona ella también sueña contigo._

Prendí la televisión y todo tenía que recordarme lo genial del día para mí, hoy 14 de Febrero. Sigamos con un día genial ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me va a tropellar un coche? ¿Me van hablar de sus malditos novios? mientras yo soy una maldita solterona empedernida.

Llegué igual de puntual que siempre, la escuela estaba repleta de globos, osos de peluche y parejas besándose. Al llegar al salón las cosas parecían que se iba ir poniendo mejor, Rosalie habla y habla de su novio y me preguntaba por el mío y yo sin novio. Definitivo, me había levantado con el píe izquierdo y parecía que en especial hoy yo tenia dos o todos los del mundo para tener tan mala suerte y agregándole con una amiga con un pretendiente que no sé qué había hecho con él, aunque lo sospecho.

Alice no me quiso decir por el teléfono, era obvio que era algo grande y fuera de lo común y que nadie debería escuchar y con Rosalie que tenía su novio y no sé qué tanto planeaba, esto realmente se volvía un martirio. Aunque nos habían dicho que salíamos temprano no fue así, maldición, esto iba aún mejor a cada momento cuando me sentía una solterona empedernida, rodeada de amor, de cosas que hace años no vivo y aparte de todo en la maldita escuela que, si siempre es aburrida, ahora es más que ayer ¿Por qué no dejarnos salir temprano si llevábamos dos horas sin clases?

Alice me sacaba del tema que me tenía que contar a cada momento, pero como siempre la perseverancia es la que me ha hecho llegar a donde estoy y este tema me lo iba a contar.

—Alice ya realmente me quieres decir qué fue lo que pasó con Stefan— Stefan, saliendo con él hace años y sin declarársele, bueno tampoco quiero que lo haga, aunque no lo conozco, no me cae nada bien.

—Ay Bella olvídalo, no fue nada importante olvídalo, pero es que me confunde— era clásico que esto pasara, pero bueno era tan normal con mi amiga, la confunde todo lo que la rodea.

Sonó el timbre que marcaba la penúltima hora antes de salir y yo me quedé callada, pero eso era lo ideal para que me pudiera contar qué era lo que había pasado con Stefan, no me pienso quedar con la curiosidad. Siempre nos contamos todo ¿Por qué esto iba ha marcar una diferencia?

—Enserio que sí eres bien maldita, te quedas callada para que te cuente, pero no voy a caes esta vez— yo seguía callada sin decir nada, aparte no tenía nada que decir ¿Qué le podía contar de nuevo? nada, porque nada pasa en mi vida —Ok, bueno ya caí, lo que pasó es que me invitó a su casa a ver una película y estaba solo.

—Y ¿Cuál vieron? Si es que la vieron— le dije y solté unas carcajadas. Me golpeó con su libreta, clásico cuando le digo algo que no le gusta.

—Ay no sé, la del numero 23, pero eso no fue lo malo, es que no jodas nos empezamos a fajar de manera muy, muy, muy intensa y no jodas luego…

—¿Qué?— le pregunté sin ocultar toda mi duda, la curiosidad y el morbo me están comiendo.

—Pues pasó que empecé a fantasear muy intensamente con el pinche Carlisle, pero no mames tuve que dejar todo— dijo sonrojándose y metió la cabeza entre las manos. —Ni modo que le cambiara el nombre— solté unas carcajadas, Alice parecía un tomate.

Nadie dijo nada, el salón quedó en un silencio absoluto que solo se veía en ciertas ocasiones rarísimas. Regresé a mi posición original en el banco para al menos en la entrada ser una niña buena que no platica para que a los cinco minutos estar de nuevo volteada con Alice, pero eso ya lo sabían todos los maestros. Voltee viendo fijamente al pizarrón, sin realmente ver nada.

¿Edward? no podía ser, nosotros no teníamos literatura. Ya me había querido morir a la hora de metodología, pero me la había saltado gracias a mi querido profesor el Señor Billy Black que me sacó de su clase con un pretexto de unas fotos para el permiso de conducir y me puse ha platicar con él para no regresar a su clase, hoy no era un buen día para verlo en definitiva.

Ok, lo acepto, me gustaba, pero lo que no me gustaba era alucinarlo, eso era el colmo. Estoy harta de que me guste, era frustrante y mi cabeza parece tener tres voces diferentes que me dicen que es lo que debo o no debo de hacer, realmente creo que ya estoy enloqueciendo.

"_De verdad no puedo creer que no tengas los suficientes pantalones para poder coquetearle ¿Qué podía pasar? nada, si no le intereso no me haría caso, pero si le intereso podría descubrir muchas cosas más que las de tus sueños."_ —dijo una voz en mi cerebro que siempre aparecía cuando quería hacer algo más allá de mis expectativas.

"_Eres el colmo, tus personajes favoritos son mujeres de carácter, ambiciosas, independiente, coquetas y tú no puedes aprender nada de ellas, solo es un maestro, nada malo puede pasar."_ —Y esa voz que raras ocasiones salía y cuando lo hacía me hacía hacer cosas que eran malas pero que disfrutaba.

"_Recuerda que todo pecado cometido en la tierra se paga, puede ser casado y no creo que quieras ser la amante"._ — Me decía la voz de la niña buena, pero no era muy factible su opinión.

"_O tal vez si quieres, pero bueno, confórmate con babear un rato en su clase"_ —La normal y la que siempre tengo también tenía razón, 5 puntos de gane.

"_¿Por qué conformarse con eso, cuando lo puedes tener de la manera que desees? y ¿Por qué no?, que acaso nunca has pensado hacerte amante de alguien. Tú y yo sabemos que sí lo has pensado ¿Por qué no aceptarlo y realizarlo? no tendría nada de malo"_ —mi voz mala iba ganando diez puntos

Y así es como mi cerebro comienza un debate en menos de cinco segundos, sin confirmar si es un sí o un no y trayéndome diferentes imágenes a mi mente. Maldición, odio tanto mi imaginación a veces, aunque era cierto todo lo que decían.

Era cierto lo que opinaba el loco de mi cerebro, realmente siembre me gustan los personajes muy independientes, con pantalones, sin pelos en la lengua y yo no podía ser una de ellas, tenía todo, todo para coquetear tan solo un poco, si era algo casual no pasaría como zorra, si no como coqueta natural y no era lo mismo.

Siempre escotes tal vez no muy pronunciados pero lo suficiente para dejar a la imaginación, faldas cortas, con calcetas algo altas, porque para colmo aún traemos uniforme aunque ya nadie lo use, el reglamento marcaba muy bien el uniforme a diario, ¿Éramos escuela de monjas? No, pero aun así parece una; la falda debería ir a la rodilla, pero ¿Qué era infringir un poco la ley? Nada, y más si todas lo hacemos. No era monja ni tampoco Kelly, mi hermana mayor que no enseñaba nada aunque le paguen. Mi camisa como siembre estaba abierta hasta el busto y mi playera dejaba ver una parte de mi busto ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente cobarde?

—Alice, acaso estoy alucinando o ¿Ese es Edward?— decidí mejor preguntar y callar un poco mi cerebro, me daba demasiadas ideas que en cualquier momento de locura las realizaría.

—Sí, que miedo ¿Nos va a dar ahora Literatura a esta hora o van a hacer dos horas de metodología?— Se preguntó sola como siempre lo hacía, inclusive hasta se responde, puso cara de duda al igual que todos —Ay no, más clase para que me regañe más, esto es el colmo porque yo no soy la favorita que se la pasa viendo toda la clase mientras disque ve otra cosa—dijo en tono de berrinche y me reí un poco pero de nervios, agradeciendo que no lo detectó.

—Cállate, claro que no es así— sé que debería de aceptarlo, pero no era cosa fácil ya mentalmente está casi aceptado, pero en voz alta aún no podía —Tú que te la pasas alucinando— le dije en tono "serio", que ni yo me creo realmente.

—Aja sí, haré como que te creo— dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Buenos días de nuevo— volvió a decir y al parecer éramos las únicas que no nos habíamos levantado del lugar, genial.

"_Hoy llámale la atención, ándale Isabelita, síguele llamando la atención hoy precisamente cuando se presentó en tus sueños más salvajes,_ _literalmente_"

Porque eso siempre me pasa, siempre nos volvía a saludar para levantarnos ¿Por qué no valerle? que ya no le importe. Por amor a señor, tenemos 18 años y 17 en promedio, ya no teníamos 8 como cuando lo hacían los maestros, ya se supone que habíamos pasado esa época, hace 10 largos y grandes años y mi mente se quiso ir por otro lado, pero mi miraba se fue, no pude evitarlo y llegué a esa parte de su pantalón.

Las dos nos paramos, muertas de pena. Yo en automático me puse roja, por la pena, porque realmente no lograba ponerme nerviosa y creo que eso era lo que me daba más miedo porque, a diferencia de Jared, él realmente sí me ponía nerviosa, inclusive ni siquiera podía participar en su clase porque me decía Srta. Swan y me ponía roja y quería que me tragara la tierra en ese instante mismo de puros nervio.

Pero con él no. Cuando pasaba para revisarnos yo siembre tenía ganas de hacer cualquier locura como rosarle la pierna o yo qué sé, pero no podía y eso era lo que más me podía frustrar. No era difícil, pero mi cabeza en ese mismo instante iniciaba una guerra de opiniones que no puedo controlar; una me indica que me pare y accidentalmente choquemos, la otra dice que haga lo que sea y la otra la reprueba por completo ¿Por qué no ponerse de acuerdo? sería más fácil así.

Después de un rato nos pudimos sentar y continuamos platicando de todo lo que había pasado el sábado en casa de Stefan. Mi atención disminuía un poco, sentía una mirada en mi espalda, pero con solo pensar en voltear me ponía nerviosa y hacía que me sintiera raramente frenética, necesitaba sentir algo de emoción, algo de esa adrenalina que da cuando se hace lo prohibido.

Unos sonidos sordos se hicieron presentes, todos volteamos como los metiches que somos. Uno de los alumnos apareció después de abrirse la puerta, al menos eso creo porque por ser 14 de febrero nos habían dejado traer ropa casual, pero para mi maldita suerte no podía traer falda y a mí que me encantan las faldas. Esto sí era un martirio porque teníamos que traer pantalón de mezclilla y eso solo me daba más calor del que ya teníamos, pero no hacia tanto y eso era lo bueno.

—Profesor ¿Me podría permitir a la Señorita Alice Brandon?— dijo el individuo que tocó.

—Señorita Alice, le llaman a fuera— se paró y me dejó su celular y todo para que se lo cuidara y se fue abandonándome por completo.

Ahora sí estaba realmente sola, Rosalie se había ido temprano con su amiga porque el asesor las había dejado irse y a mí no, solamente me sacó de clases para nada importante y con trampa me quedé hasta el final de la clase del Señor Cullen. Alice ahora me abandona porque la llamaba alguien y realmente no entendía por qué, ella era una muy buena alumna… bueno, hasta que se le ocurrió fijarse en Carlisle y comenzó a acosarlo.

Y ahora completamente sola, sin nadie con quien platicar o distraerme de esa mirada que solamente unos segundos no me hacia sentir nerviosa y era en los que se distraía y se quitaba de mi presencia, pero no eran nervios, si no deseo por lo prohibido.

—Pasen en su libro a la pág. 63 de Literatura, hoy vamos a dar repaso para dar el examen de la próxima semana— dijo parándose en medio del salón dejándome verlo por completo. Malo, mi cerebro iniciaba y traía las imágenes de mi sueño a mi mente.

El repaso se nos hizo bastante rápido y no me quitaba la vista de encima, no era que realmente me molestara de hecho me gustaba, pero se me hacía incómodo que realmente siempre me viera y que alguien se diera cuenta de que me gustaba y de que se me quedaba viendo porque aún conozco el miedo, al fin era maestro y como un día lo había dicho, tenía 31 años y yo 17 o sea se hacia una diferencia de 14 años, aunque también dependía de cuando cumplía años él.

Me quedé viendo analíticamente, era bastante guapo, no aparentaba los 31 años, de hecho se veía más joven tal vez fácil pasaba por tener 28 años. Sus ojos eran de un verde jade muy bonito e hipnótico, su nariz era respingada y bonita, sus labios carnosos e invitándote al pecado, la barba lo hacia verse mucho mejor, aunque sin ella tal vez se vería también guapo, su cuello era largo y su cadena con un crucifijo eso sí era mi perdición, mi pecado día a día. Continuo bajando, su pecho no se distinguía bien, pero lo que se veía era de buena forma, hacía ejercicio sin duda, un poco de bello, mas no excesivo y así podía continuar mi miraba bajando hasta su pantalón.

—Podríamos decir, que aunque no sea directo, el acto sexual está marcado de forma sutil—. Como si él conociera eso, su mirada se encontró con la mía y cobardemente la bajé.

Continuó con sus explicaciones de la evolución de la novela georgiana a la novela victoriana, pero como siempre metió al sexo en esto ¿Acaso era psicoanalista?, todo lo relacionaba con esto, inclusive en sus explicaciones de metodología. Nos explicó el método de investigación a base de la danza de los 7 velos y gracias a eso no entendí nada. Mi mente se puso a divagar y no me dejó poner atención, supongo que este examen lo voy a reprobar, porque mi gran amiga se sentía confiada a que yo era buena en las clases teóricas así que no pone nada de atención y yo no puedo concentrarme, definitivamente esta vez íbamos a reprobar.

—Pasen a la pág. 69, el número más bonito que hay— se quedó viéndome y eso me puso súper incómoda y todos se dieron cuenta, aunque lo disimulé pasando a mi página como la niña buena y obediente que soy o intentando fingirlo, pero eso era mejor a aceptarlo en público.

—Sí verdad, ese es el mejor número de todo— dijeron mis compañeros.

Volví a sentir esa mirada penetrante, levanté la mirada y me quedé viéndolo, pero no retiró su mirada y le dediqué una sonrisa rápida. Me había puesto incómoda, pero eso me hacía sentirme segura para hacer un segundo acto ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Qué podía tener de malo? me agradaba mucho más de lo que debería, o al menos eso me decía mi conciencia, mi cerebro o la parte de niña buena que me quedaba.

"_Sé que quieres yo también, te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien. Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré y con elegancia yo te lo DARÉ"_— Maldición, mi cerebro tenía que traer a colación la canción más sexosa y genial de todos los tiempos y hacer énfasis en _te lo daré_.

"_Tú solo dime que no quisieras eso, te pone a sudar, no lo finges tan bien, pruébalo a él y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, nadie se enterará"_— me susurraba esa voz que me pedía algo de adrenalina.

El miedo también se hacia presente, era mi maestro, era mayor que yo, mis padres no dudarían en mandarlo a la cárcel si algo pasaba, agrégale un embarazo y al diablo todo; carrera, maestría, viajes, toda la vida, pero por un simple coqueteo no va a pasar nada de eso, si no pasa de un coqueteo solamente y no iba a pasar, porque él era el maestro y yo la alumna, nada puede pasar.

Terminó el repaso enseguida de terminar con la página, no sin antes anunciar que iba a revisar la tarea pendiente. Comenzó a pasar por los lugares a revisar la tarea que nos había dejado, esta vez empezó al lado contrario de mi fila, porque éramos las últimas de la última fila.

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada por alguien. Realmente espero que sea Alice, si estoy sola comento locuras, por amor al señor que sea Alice, ella me controla un poco inconscientemente. El asesor fue el que apareció cuando abrieron la puerta solo para avisar que salíamos en cuanto sonara este timbre, ¿Por qué no nos daba la salida ahora? Esto realmente me agradaba, quería ya terminar con este día que parecía que tenía que ponerse peor al paso de los segundos, contando que tenía que llegar a hacer diez mil cosas a mi casa para poder salir por la tarde con Alice al cine como habíamos quedado hace demasiado tiempo. Si le quedaba mal estaría muerta en cuanto se lo dijera.

—Señorita Swan, ¿Hizo la tarea?— Ay, y con lo que me encanta que me llamen "señorita", pero bueno, tendría que soportar eso hasta estar en casa o dejar de ser virgen, genial.

—Sí— le entregué el libro —Usted sabe que soy muy responsable— le respondí dedicando una sonrisa, cuando pensara en esto más tarde querré morirme, pero no tiene nada de malo.

"_Qué estás haciendo, acaso te estas volviendo loca, ¿Estás intentado coquetear con un maestro"_ —comenzó a reprimirme mi voz interna.

—Que bueno— ¿Por qué no acariciar mi pierna con la suya? Claro, por accidente —Eso habla de que usted es una buena alumna, continúe así.— Lo hice y algo dentro me aplaudió ese acto y la adrenalina comenzó a correr.

El sonido del timbre anunciado me hizo sentir liberada, puedo ver Alice corriendo. Todos empiezan a salir, valiéndoles que Edward no nos había dado la salida, pero no la dejaban pasar.

—Ali me dejó su libro para que se lo revisara— le dije sabiendo lo que con una mirada me había querido comunicar, aparte que ya era costumbre que una fuera a revisar las cosas de las dos, pero con ella tenía una comunicación que algunas veces no necesitaba palabras.

—Ok ¿Hicieron jutas el trabajo?— preguntó algo sorprendido, quité unos momentos la pierna para que se viera algo casual, pero él no me decía nada así que no es del todo indiferente.

—Sí, ya sabe que siembre trabajamos juntas— le comenté. Realmente no era un secreto para nadie, todo el tiempo hacíamos y hacemos las cosas juntas.

—Sí, que bueno que me dice para no leer doble— dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, que una vez más me dejó en la lela total, bueno no es que sea muy difícil.

—BELLI tengo que ir de nuevo con Carlisle así que me esperas abajo— dijo en tono de orden mi amiga, aunque ya sabia que la iba a esperar —y por favor llévame las cosas, que ya no tengo tiempo de ordenarlas, por favor— gritó desde el inicio de la fila.

—Sí Alice, sabes que siembre lo hago— respondí en tono de fastidio con la voz algo alta.

—Te vas a ir al cielo, juro que te vas y con tus zapatos favoritos— comentó y se fue corriendo como llegó tan rápido como pudo.

Todo quedó en completo silencio, eso me daba más oportunidad. Realmente estaba enloqueciendo, creo que necesito un buen baño de agua fría y después un psicólogo.

—Veo que somos los únicos que quedamos ¿Verdad?— dijo Edward terminándome de entregar los libros. Me agaché y recogí mi mochila,

—Ay sí— respondí desde abajo donde me quedé viéndolo. Regresé a mi posición original y ahora si iba poniendo la pierna más enserio, ya no quitaba mi pierna de donde la había puesto y seguía moviéndola constantemente y él no hacía nada, no es mi culpa —Me abandonaron— me quejé sin mostrar realmente una queja.

—Sí, verdad y usted ¿Cómo se va?— sonreí ante eso, pues como iba a ser era obvio, pero creo que no se refería a eso. A veces ser tan alburera era malo y estoy segura de que mis ojos le decían que había entendido mal, porque me sonrió también.

—¿A qué se refiere?— era mejor preguntar que decir una tontería, aunque la podía decir o habría problema.

—Como se regresa a su casa, no a otra cosa— dijo soltando una breve risa y yo le respondí igual.

—Ah, me voy caminando con Alice, vivo relativamente cerca— sonreí un poco más, una de esas que quieren decir soy buena, pero no.

—Interesante, bueno señorita me paso a retirar— como me castra que me diga señorita, enserio ¿Que acaso lo sabe todo el mundo? ¿Acaso soy tan malditamente obvia?

—Y quién dijo que soy señorita— refuté muy despacio. Volteó a verme y solo se rió, ¡Por Dios sí me había escuchado! Trágame tierra.

Baje corriendo por Alice y seguía metida en la asesoría de ese viejo y solo me senté en el pasillo a esperarla y a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho. Por dios ¿Qué me había pasado? le acaricié la pierna y me había escuchado, pero realmente ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? acaso realmente si me había coqueteado o yo estaba loca. Realmente yo sí quería con él o no, realmente mi vida esta loca.

—BELLA, YA VÁMONOS

—¿EH?—le dije, me había sacado de mis pensamientos y no había entendido bien

—Que ya nos vayamos ¿En qué mundo andas?— dijo Alice con cara de desconcierto.

—En ninguno, lo mismo de siempre, me distraigo con facilidad— me excusé como siempre lo hacia— Mejor dime ¿Qué te dijo ese whey?— le dije distrayendo el tema, sé que me va a descubrir si le hago un comentario.

—Mejor fuera de la escuela porque aquí hay demasiado chismosos— dijo y me ayudó a levantarme con la mano. Volteé y Edward está adentro con él y estaban platicando, eso fue suficiente para apresurar y comenzar a caminar rápido.

Enserio que no quiero volver a verlo, me da vergüenza. En cuanto menos acordamos ya estábamos fuera de la escuela, aunque yo aún sigo reprochando mi actitud.

—Si te digo que ya se me va hacer con Carlisle ¿Me crees?— dijo en cuanto cruzamos al puerta, volteé a verla y esta roja.

—Claro que te lo creería y a la primera, porque siempre te lo dije en tercer semestre— le recordé en tono de gozo como cuando se dice "te lo dije".

—Y si te digo que hoy ya no puedo ir al cine ¿Me matas?— esta vez volteé a verla con ojos de furia.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo hago, porque quedamos de ir con Maggie al cine y desde hace mucho tiempo que lo llevamos planeando, no puedes salir con eso ahora.

—Y si te digo que sería para ir a…— hizo con la mano un puño y lo golpeó con la palma, eso lo había enseñado Rosalie porque a ella como le encaba todo lo de sexo. Solo ignoré su movimiento, sí sabía que significaba

—No Alice Mary Brando, sé que eso es posible, pero no me vas a cancelar esta salida, esta vez no, si lo haces te dejo de hablar— comenté con furia, necesitaba ir al cine y dejar de pensar.

—Por favor, esta oportunidad no se presenta cualquier día— dijo viéndome con cara de niña buena —y tú sabes que desde el segundo semestre me gusta— dijo con el tono mas inocente que tenía—y que desde tercer semestre me lo quiero follar y por eso todo esto y ahora mira, me aceptó y habló conmigo de eso, por fin tubo los calzones de decirme que era yo la que le gusta desde tercer semestre y que quiere todo conmigo. Por favor, no me puedes hacer esto— siguiente fase berrinche.

—Has lo que quieras— le dije con tono molesto y caminé más rápido.

—Pero dime que no me vas a pegar y que me vas a hablar— dijo en tono de preocupación, como si realmente si le importara.

—Bueno tal vez, solo porque chance y si en unas dos semanas esto progresa chance y esté igual que tú— dije soltando todo sin pensar, trágame tierra una vez más.

—¿Cómo? Cuenta el chisme, pero cuéntalo completo.

—No, porque no vas a ir al cine— dije y saqué la lengua como niña chiquita.

Aparte se dice que si cuentas las cosas se salan y yo no lo pienso salarlas porque ya decidí que si quiero rozar las sábanas con él ¿Por qué no hacerlo? era guapo, sexy y bueno, en mi mente e imaginación increíble para follar.

¿Por qué quiero algo con él? No lo entiendo, pero lo quiero ¿Qué era lo que este hombre le hace a mis hormonas para que se alteren como a mil? Enserio, cada vez que lo veo se enloquecen y sube la temperatura, pero no entiendo por qué.

Pero en algo no hay dudas, no descansaré hasta a verlo follándome una vez ¿Para qué más? solo es el experimento para saber qué se siente.

.

.

.

Hola, como ven metí este cap. como nuevo, porque creo que si lo necesitaba porque se me empezó a hacerla mucho la historia, pero como esto es una catarsis de todo lo que traigo dentro se me va de las manos, recuerden que ciertas parte como casi todo este cap. está basado en hecho que si han pasado por eso, realmente espero que si les guste y me dejen votos y comentarios, las quiero.

PD: para las que leen juramentos rotos, hay pequeños cambios desde el cap 8 para que o chequen

PD: también cambien el 2 cap. A lo que ahora será 3 también hay cambios para que los chequen

Hola chicas, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo dedicado especialmente para mi amiga Jessi, espero tenerles uno cada semana para ir actualizando así, día exacto el sábado, sé que se me fue por dos días pero tenérselos el sábado sin falta de cada semana, espero que les haya gustado, porque si me costó algo reditarlo. Y bueno como siempre un aplauso y un agradecimiento a mi beta Isa que me ha estado ayudando y que enserio el honor es trabajar contigo, gracias. Espero que les haya gustado y Jessi si algún día vuelves a leer esto, que realmente espérelo que no lo haga, entiende que eso era parte de la catarsis, necesitaba sacar todo lo que traía dentro, pero vez lo bien que hablo de ti, buena amiga y sobre todo esposo mio, que tu eres mi Federico García Lorca, sabes que te quiero y que algún día nos casaremos por ser almas gemelas y que aun que sea en la ficción se hicieron las cosas.

lobalunallena : Bueno aquí esta el nuevo, y no hay Edward PVO hasta el final, toda la historia la cuenta Bella

isaaa95 : Isa como te decía, el honor es mio, que bueno que te guste, y me gustaría ver tus comentarios en los mismos caps.

FerHdePattinson: Tal vez no era tan guapo, pero sin dudas mi profesor si era guapo, jajaja luego porque se inspiran estas historias.


	4. Capitulo 3 Beteado

**Cap. 3 Malo, Aún peor, ¿No tan malo?, Creo**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga**

Siempre en mi vida se puede ir de un malo, a peor:

Malo: traer uniforme en la escuela, sobre todo cuando nadie usa, más cuando tu estúpido uniforme es una falda de tablones que se la pasa arrugándose, aumentándole traer una camisa blanca. Blanca, el color más limpio que hay.

Peor: cuando la flaca de tu amiga se traga una hamburguesa en tu cara. Más malo: ella no sube ni un kilogramo mientras tú subes 5. Peor: no abre bien la cátsup y te mancha toda tu estúpida camisa blanca de la parte más visible; el busto y el estomago, y hace un calor del demonio que no puedo andar con el estúpido saco y no me queda más remedio que andar desfilando por la escuela solo con un Tank negro, pero eso no era lo peor. Como cada vez que no tienes nada de ropa porque no has lavado, sale lo peor como ahora; un estampado en azules y letras, que dicen "ángel", una aurora encima. Por la espalda una cola de un demonio y abajo otro letrero "no todo es como se ve". La había comprado hace mucho tiempo y ahora salía cuando no había más que ponerse debajo.

El reloj parecía ir más lento cada vez, en un punto era bueno porque eso quería decir que aún me quedaban quince minutos para que mi mente estuviera a salvo del "pecado carnal", diría mi señor padre que se hacia pasar por súper religioso y que si se enteraba de que el Señor Cullen me gustaba, me mandaba a un exorcismo y después a recluirme a un convento o a un eterno internado de señoritas con maestras y ningún hombre a la vista. Lo malo era que aún faltaban dos horas y medias de tediosas clases.

Bueno, salir de clases, por fin viernes, un buen fin de semana de dormir el sábado hasta las doce o más, ver televisión, escuchar música a todo volumen y estar en la computadora sin tarea, eso era lo ideal. También que ver a Edward y echarme un taco de ojo no tiene nada de malo. Sí, un mes y medio en clase y aún no logro superar el gusto que tengo por él. Alice no entiende qué le veo, yo tampoco, pero tiene algo que me fascina. Tal vez su sexy moralidad que se hacía pasar por un maestro respetable y para mí era lo que menos era, le pierdo el respeto con una mano en la cintura.

Sí, así vestido de maestro, con esos pantalones formales negros que realmente que bien se le ven, los sabe llenar muy bien. Luego esas llaves de su camioneta que llevan a tus ojos a ciertas partes muy bien desarrolladas, sentado en una silla así con esa cara de buen profesor de "yo no me fijo en mis alumnas", hipnotiza su sexy moralidad. Verlo sentado detrás de ese escritorio provoca muchas cosas subirme como acorralarlo y decirle "vengo para liberarme de mi estúpida inocencia" y me jalara hacia él.

—Llamado a Bella al planeta Tierra, llamando, llamando— dijo Alice con tono de molestia —¿Puedes abandonar el país de la lujuria para hacerme caso?— Volteé a verla con cara de molestia.

—No estaba en el país de la lujuria, ni que estuviera fantaseando— dije mordiéndome la lengua. Agradecí aprender a mentir con cosas como esas.

—Claro que sí, tus ojos te delatan, tú muy bien lo sabes. No me engañas Isabella, te conozco desde hace un año, tus ojos gritan lujuria y estás sonrojada con esa sonrisa cochina en tu cara.

—Bueno no importa, no lo estaba haciendo y ¿Para qué me hablas?—"¿_Por qué tenías que sacarme de mis fantasías?". _Le pregunté intentando sonar lo menos molesta.

—No lo creo, pero bueno no importa. Te hablaba para pedirte un gran favor, tú eres mi mejor amiga así que tienes que hacerme los favores más grandes que nadie— ahora sí sabia a donde iba sus intenciones.

—¿A qué hora "vas" a ir a mi casa esta vez?— pregunté haciendo énfasis en la palabra "vas".

—Tal vez como a las 7 o 7:30 porque me has invitado a cenar a tu casa, es el cumpleaños de tu hermana y quieres que te acompañe porque le van hacer una pequeña reunión familiar— dijo y me sonrió.

—¡Falta un mes para el cumpleaños de mi hermana!— reclamé molesta, era el colmo que siempre me hiciera lo mismo —Tu madre me va a odiar, va a decir que soy una mala influencia para ti y luego ya no te va a dejar salir conmigo cuando sea verdad.

—Sabes que eres una mala influencia, tú me has guiado con Carlisle y es la última vez, te lo prometo. Solo vamos a ir a cenar, tal vez a bailar y ya me regreso a mi casa, pero aseguro que es la última vez.

—Eso mismo lo llevas diciendo desde las tres ocasiones anteriores, pero que importa, tu pobre amiga puede hacerlo— le dije en tono sentido.

—Algún día te lo pagaré lo juro, algún día haremos lo mismo por ti— me dijo y volvió a sonreír —Mira, ahí está el señor Cullen ¿Qué no te gustaría follar con él? No me equivoco, no es pregunta solo lo tengo que asegurar, te gustaría follar con él.

—Deja de decir incoherencias Alice, ya me convenciste y ya deja de decir eso— dije enseguida antes de que mi mente comenzara a formular esa imagen.

—Solo imagínatelo— mi mente enseguida le hizo caso —Así sobre ese mismo escritorio follando con él— maldita imaginación, maldita fantasía de hace unos momentos —Y tú diciéndole al oído "vengo a liberarme de mi estúpida inocencia"— me comenzó a susurrar y una parte de mi mente maldijo que le haya enseñado esa canción —Y después un grito tuyo u otro de él diciendo Bellaaaa— maldita Alice que puede hacer una mala imitación de su voz —¿Gritará como vieja mientras se corre?— suficiente. Después de tremenda fantasía me sacara con algo tan simple.

—Joder Alice, eso no es de Dios hacérselo a alguien como yo con tanta imaginación— comencé a reclamar —No creo que grite como vieja.

—Averígualo, yo sé que puedes hacerlo— comenzó a animarme mi amiga —Porque te puedo asegurar que hace mucho que no rechina el catre*

—No me interesa averiguarlo, lo sabes.

"Ni yo te lo creo, créeme que ese ni tu madre te lo cree, aunque tú sabes que no es correcto que haga eso"— dijo enseguida mi cerebro.

—Ajá, sí claro— dijo torciendo los ojos —Ni tú te crees eso, menos me vas a engañar a mí. Te dejo porque ya llegó el señor Cullen y a mí sí me regaña por platicar, como no soy la favorita.

—Déjame en paz Alice, ya era justo, siempre a la que regañaban era a mí, que en una te regañen a ti no es mi culpa quejumbrosa— dije como niña chiquita en pleno berrinche.

En cierto punto eso era cierto, a mí él nunca me decía nada; estuviera platicando, parada o lo que fuera no me decía nada a diferencia de Alice, siempre le llamaba la atención, pero ya era justo porque siempre era al revés, en cada materia me regañaban a mí y a ella no le llamaban la atención para nada. Eso era totalmente injusto para la pobre de mí, tener justicia en una materia se me hace muy razonable y ella se la pasa quejándose de lo mismo, lo que es no estar acostumbrado.

Nos pusimos a trabajar sobre unas páginas que dejó en el libro como nos indicó el sexy maestro mientras pasaba a revisar la tarea, y también agregándole al disgusto de Alice. Yo, aunque no llevara varias tareas en la semana, tuve una calificación mucho mejor que ella, pero ¿Quién dijo que yo era la culpable de ese hecho? Si él me veía las piernas no era mi culpa y que por eso, y por estudiar un poco más que ella, no era mi culpa sacar una mejor calificación. Yo no tengo la culpa de ser buena en clases teóricas, tener buena memoria y tal vez coquetear un poco con el profesor.

—Oye ¿Ya entendiste este ejercicio?— me volteé a preguntarle sobre el ejercicio del libro. Como soy una persona que no le importa enseñar tanto, me di vuelta del lado del pasillo y me tapé las piernas con la libreta para que no se me vieran tanto las piernas. Un poco de pudor no hace mal.

—Mmm, no aún no ¿Por qué no le preguntas al profesor?— dijo Alice en tono de reto.

—Pregúntale tú, sabes que odio preguntar— aparte que no quiero que se me salga algo que no es correcto.

—Ay, pero te vas a tener que esperar hasta que llegue hasta aquí porque no soy tan rápida como tú que enseguida terminas, ni has de contestar bien— dijo como niña chiquita en berrinche.

—Pareces niña haciendo berrinche, Carlisle no va a querer una niña en la cama— dije y me le quedó viendo fijamente.

—Solo tú me haces reaccionar así— dijo en tono molesto —Aparte no me da largas, yo se las doy. No voy a follar a la primera con él ¿Cómo lo voy a volver a ver en la escuela?— dijo Alice y enseguida bajó la mirada sonrojada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo va hacer una noche de sexo loco y casual.

—Isabella ¿Me permite su trabajo?— trágame tierra, fuck. Era obvio que había escuchado, me quería meter debajo de las piedras.

—Claro— respondí aún sonrojada y sin mirarlo a la cara para entregarle mi libreta. La falda estaba más arriba de lo que creía, me la bajé discretamente pero sentí su mirada.

¿Isabella? ¿Acaso me estaba llamando por mi nombre cuando para todos es por apellido? Debería estar alucinando, sí eso era, estaba alucinando. Discretamente levanté de nuevo la vista dándome cuenta que, mientras checaba mi trabajo, también se le bajaba bastante la vista hacia mi busto, pero no era la primera vez. Mi pierna cobró vida propia y comenzó a acariciar con el pie la pierna de Edward, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que ¿Cuál era el problema? Aparte yo no tenía compromisos con nadie, así que podía hacer lo que quería y repetí la acción mientras él no me dijera nada.

—¿Isabella Swan?— preguntó un poco confundido. Era clásico que pasara siempre que hacia eso, así que su reacción para mí ya era normal pero no tan confusa como la primera vez. Parecía que casi se le salían los ojos, pero no me dijo nada, solo pasó de largo a revisarle a Alice.

—Sí— se pasó con Alice a revisarle. Cuando regresó de revisarle a todos, yo ya había terminado mi trabajo así que le dije que me revisara y volví a pasar mi pierna por la suya. Esperaba que me dijera algo, pero no me dijo nada, solo lo anotó en la lista y me regaló una sonrisa coqueta. No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo un intento de ser un poco coqueta pero no rebasando los limites.

Seguí platicando con Alice sobre sus planes de esta noche y de muchas cosas más. Como era normalmente en nuestra vida, iniciábamos en un tema y terminábamos en otro completamente distinto.

—Me quieres contar ¿Por qué siempre cuando pasa por aquí el profe se pone nervioso?— dijo en tono inquisidor y sus ojos aún más penetrantes sobre mí exigiendo la verdad.

—Amm no lo sé, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta— dije poniendo mi cara más inocente y desviando la mirada.

—Claro que sí te has dado cuenta, eres más observadora que yo, obvio que lo notaste— me dijo y me vio aún más fijamente si eso es posible —¿Me quieres contar por qué se pone tan nervioso? Quiero la verdad, a mí no me engañas— Negué con la cabeza —¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú me dijiste que si quería y no quiero, menos ahora. Te lo cuento después.

—Que mala eres, no sé cómo te puedes hacer llamar mi amiga siendo tan mamona. Sabes que eso de "te lo cuento después" nunca llega— dijo reclamándome —Si no me dices ahora, yo ya no te voy a contar nada.

—Ok, porque le he coqueteado descaradamente ¿Eso querías saber? Le rocé la pierna con la suya ¿Feliz la niña? Ya te conté— dije lo más rápido que pude y con voz de molestia en casi un susurro.

—Ahora sí entiendo por qué ese nerviosismo y por qué se sabe tu nombre y no el mío ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso hace un semestre? Para hacerlo con "la cosita"— malditos apodos que se le ocurrió ponerle a Carlisle.

—¿Qué acaso así está? No, me equivoqué, no era pregunta, era afirmación— Dije y solté una carcajada.

—Claro que no y ahora por eso ya no pensaré en otro pretexto para salir con él, usaré el de tu hermana.

El sonido del timbre nos sacó de nuestra conversación y comenzamos a arreglar las cosas rápidamente. El salón estaba vacío cuando terminamos y nos salimos lentamente como siempre.

—Alice ¿Vienes por favor a mi oficina?— dijo el imbécil de Carlisle tomando a Alice por la espalda al llegar a la planta baja.

—Claro— le dijo y me indicó con la mano que esperara.

El señor Cullen pasó y no me dijo nada, era lo ideal En serio no entiendo de dónde saco las fuerzas ni las ganas para coquetearle. Nunca creo haber tenido agallas para nada hasta que él apareció en mi vida. Lo seguí con la mirada; no era guapo, era lo que le seguía, tenía una personalidad atrayente, pero ¿Cómo me sentía atraída por él? En realidad siempre me habían gustado más grandes pero no era para 15 o 14 años, eso ya es excesivo, de hecho la última vez me había gustado uno de mi edad y el anterior había sido uno un año más chico que yo, pero Edward era diferente. Algo en él me gusta, no entiendo qué pueda ser, a menos que sea la prohibición que él podría tener para mí.

—Bella, bellita, amiga, perdóname— dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. Volteé a verla y levanté las cejas —No me voy a poder ir contigo ¿Me perdonas por fis? Es que tengo que quedar de acuerdo, él me va a llevar a mi casa ¿Verdad que no hay problema?— dijo con voz "convincente".

—Maldita Alice, me voy a tener que ir sola, te odio— dije, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

—Ay Bells no te enojes, es la última vez— me giré a verla con incredulidad, ya que estaba al lado mío y yo había parado —Te juro que cuando tú necesites un favor así yo lo haré y no renegaré tanto— dijo intentando convencerme.

—Has lo que quieras— dije en tono sentido.

—Siempre lo hago, solo no quiero que mi amiga se enoje— le negué con la cabeza con tal de que ya me dejara —Ya sé, por qué no te apresuras y alcanzas a Edward y en menos tiempo de lo que crees yo te hago ahora los favores— dijo y me sonrió.

—Seguramente Alice— dije con fastidio y seguí avanzando, no quería llegar tan tarde a mi casa. —Nos vemos, me llamas— le dije.

Salí de la escuela con paso regular, estaba fastidiada. Puse mi celular, me acomodé los audífonos y puse mi música favorita: el rock. Iba caminando al son de How you remember me, intentando tener un poco de paz mental y para que una pequeña, casi nula, parte de mi mente dejara de regañarme por lo que hacía con Edward, pero no tenía nada de malo si era soltero, pero ¿Si no lo era? ¿Sería capaz de ser su amante? Su sexy personalidad podría lograr que yo hiciera eso. Seguí mi camino eliminando eso de mi mente automáticamente.

Un coche se me emparejó pero ignoré eso, era normal cuando vas debajo de la banqueta caminando. Este bajó una de sus ventanas automáticas, vi de re ojo y seguí mi paso, pero este coche me intersectó más adelante. Exactamente era un volvo plateado del año.

—Isabella ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?— esa voz era idéntica a la de Edward, voltee y mi sorpresa fue que realmente sí era Edward. Me quité los audífonos para escucharlo mejor.

—¿Me está hablando a mí?— "Isabella has la pregunta más tonta y parece idiota enfrente de él, adelante sigue cargándola" me regañó enseguida mi cerebro. Él solo asintió y se rió un poco por mi pregunta idiota —Pero te puedo desviar de tu camino— ¿Qué había hecho? Le había hablado de tú y él era mi maestro aunque ya no en hora de escuela —No perdón, lo puedo desviar de su camino.

—¿Cómo sabes?— me dijo y me regaló una sonrisa de lado la cual se le veía muy bien.

—No lo sé, pero puede ser una posibilidad, tal vez lo desvié demasiado—dije esta vez ya en la ventana del copiloto asomándome —Aparte usted es mi maestro y no creo que eso esté bien visto, tal vez tenga problemas.

—Aún así no importa desviarme. Los problemas no son nada, ya no estoy en horas laborales y ahora solo soy una persona que invita a otra persona a llevarla a su casa, a menos que prefieras irte caminando sola hasta tu casa. Está haciendo mucho calor para ir debajo del sol como está— solo sonreí ante su propuesta.

Bella piensa, piensa, piensa, solo tenía dos opciones: Irme con él, averiguar el porqué de llevarme a mi casa y saber qué era lo que podía pasar y dos: Irme caminando sola, llegar 20 minutos después a mi casa e irme con el aire y que la falda se me levantara más de lo de siempre.

—Bueno, confiando en que no va a tener problemas usted ni yo, y que sus argumentoso son cierto, bueno, me voy con usted— le dije y me levanté de la ventada para abrir la puerta que enseguida se le quitaron los seguros automáticos.

—Muy bien, vamos yo te llevo, pero con una condición— dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta y subí la mochila.

—¿Cuál?— pregunté un poco confundida, estaba vacilante con la puerta abierta, acaso ¿Acostarme con él? Sería interesante sin duda, pero nunca lo haría en un coche, tal vez en un motel pero no lo creo, tampoco caigo tan bajo y menos por llevarme a mi casa.

—Cuando te subas al carro me dejas de hablar de usted y me hablas de tú porque, como te digo, a esta hora ya no soy tu maestro, si no solo una persona normal como tú— me sonrió y le regresé la sonrisa. Era el colmo que pensara tanta idiotez en segundos.

—Ok, está bien— tal vez no era lo que había imaginado pero era bueno sin duda, tal vez Alice tendría razón, maldita tiene voz de profeta.

Me subí a su Volvo, el camino no fue largo, transcurrió en una serie de comentarios e indicaciones para llegar a mi casa. No era difícil conversar con él, aunque no sabía si siempre conducía lento o solo era para no llegar a mi casa. Me alegré de que no hubiera nada y no me preocupaba los vecinos, es la hora de la comida así que no habrá nadie. Afuera todo era perfecto.

—¿Qué dirían en tu casa si te vieran llegar conmigo Isabella?— dijo Edward estacionándose donde le había dicho.

—Si yo te hablo de tú no me digas Isabella, solo Bella, no me gusta mi nombre completo— me sonrió.

—Me parece bien, solo quería tener confianza para llamarte así como lo hacen todos, bueno pero, no te salgas por la tangente y responde mi pregunta— dijo y apagó el motor del coche.

—No lo sé, nunca ningún maestro me había traído a mi casa, creo que es la primera vez que me trae un hombre a mi casa— respondí. Me senté mejor en el asiento para verlo frente a frente —Pero me preguntarían por qué mi profesor me hizo el enorme favor de traerme— respondí y me acerqué un poco a él.

—Eso me agrada— lo dijo tan despacio que ni siquiera puedo decir que escuché —Aunque te recuerdo que ahora solo soy Edward, ya no soy tu maestro, no estamos en la escuela ni en horario, solo sería un hombre que te trajo— dijo viéndome a los ojos, solo sonreí y vi que su mirada baja un poco —¿Por qué no traes la camisa del uniforme?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Alice me la ensució de aquí— con mi mano toqué un poco mi estomago y uno de mis pechos. Él solo se quedó viendo pero no dijo nada, me alejé un poco —No se fijó al abrir su cátsups, así que tuve que andar desfilando con esto por la escuela— dije y con una mano señalé todo.

—Está bonita tu playera— dijo después de leer el estampado —Creo que ya es hora de que te bajes, no te vayan a regañar— dijo rápidamente.

—Gracias, aunque no hay nadie en mi casa, no hay problema alguno— le informé enseguida. Tomé mi mochila agachándome para hacerlo y escuché un suspiro pero no comenté nada —Gracias por haberme traído Edward— dije y me acerqué para despedidme.

Le di un beso en el cachete y me retiré rápidamente, sus manos atraparon mi barbilla y me acercaron a su boca, sus labios eran suaves como los había imaginado, su barba picaba pero no me importaba, su lengua pedía acceso a mi boca que negué haciendo hacía atrás, tenía que darme a desear tan solo un poco.

—Lo siento Bella, esto no debió haber sucedido— dijo después de un segundo. Mi mano estaba en la perilla de la puerta para salir enseguida, pero mi cuerpo no reacciono.

Abrí un poco la perilla, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó de otra manera. Me acerqué de nuevo a Edward, ahora yo tomé la iniciativa y comencé a besar sus labios quienes no se hicieron de rogar. Nuestro beso tenía sincronía, su lengua pedía acceso a mi boca que no negué, mi mano se quitó de la perilla para acariciar por encima de la camisa el musculoso cuerpo de Edward, su mano fue a mi rodilla y comenzó a subir y subir hasta el inicio de la falda como pidiendo permiso para subir más, no la quité así que subió más hasta llegar a mi entre pierna, mi mano tampoco estaba quieta y siguió su curso hasta el pantalón de Edward, en el cinturón me detuve y bajé la mano a la pierna, el oxígeno nos faltó así que no separamos.

—Esto realmente no debió haber pasado— dijo Edward después de unos segundos —Tú eres mi alumna, yo tu maestro y esto no debe pasar, no cuando yo…— dejó la frase incompleta.

—¿Eres casado?—pregunté enseguida, con mi miraba buscaba en sus dedos el anillo que lo mostrara.

—¿Importaría? ¿Cambiaría las cosas? ¿Cambiaría lo que acaba de pasar? — dijo en un examen de conciencia moral en ese momento.

—Respóndeme ¿Eres casado?— esta vez exigí.

Un celular comenzó a sonar, Edward buscó en su pantalón y lo encontró. —Lo siento, me tengo que ir— dijo enseguida después de ver la pantalla— y disculpa lo que acaba de pasar.

Me bajé enseguida de el coche, abrí la casa y escuché el coche acelerar e irse ¿Qué había pasado allá afuera? Me había besado con mi profesor sin importarme nada, solo quería más de él, esto no estaba nada bien.

No puedo negar que era excitante pensar en que era casado, de que eso estaba mal, que a mí me gusta portarme muy mal de vez en cuando y tal vez una noche o dos estarían bien, solamente debo de saber manejar bien mis cartas. Su silencio hasta cierto punto respondía mi pregunta, tal vez se esté divorciando y eso lo volvía aún más interesante. Era guapo, solo me llevaba 15 años, no son tantos al, menos no en la cama ¿Qué podrá tener de malo? nada.

—¿A qué debemos el honor de que llegues tan temprano?— preguntó alguien en cuanto entré a la casa.

—Maldición, que susto de…— dejé inconclusa la palabra. "Mierda" no era una buena palabra para una niña decente como yo, en casa al menos.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no debes maldecir? Las niñas como tú no maldicen— dijo enojada Kelly. Bueno, como si maldecir fuera lo peor que saliera de mi boca o pasara por mi cabeza pero bueno, creo que eso de que me dejen de tratar como niña nunca será posible sin importar de que tenga 18, 20 o 30 —¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? Escuché un coche ¿Eras tú?— mierda, mierda, mierda, ahora sí estoy en problemas ¿Por qué tenía que hoy precisamente estar en casa?

—Sí, me trajo un compañero porque discutí con Alice y no me vine con ella— Cosa que era mitad verdad y mitad mentira, nada malo.

—Iba a salir, pensé que ya habían llegado por mí— dijo y dejé de respirar por un rato —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solamente quiero saber a dónde vas— dije y comencé a respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad para no ser más sospechosa.

—Ah, va a venir Paul por mí para ir a comer— escuchamos el claxon.

Kelly se despidió rápidamente, agarró su bolsa y salió corriendo. Tiré mi bolsa y me acosté en el sillón ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en mi vida? Me acabo de besar con mi maestro, sentí una corriente eléctrica que rara vez se siente y eso solo fue en un sueño. Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua y su sabor inigualable. Mi hermana iba a salir y estuvo apunto de verme besándome con mi profesor el cual tiene un 50% de estar casado ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a mi vida? Cerré los ojos en busca de un poco de paz mental, era necesaria, después de todo lo que me había ocurrido.

¿Qué más está por venir?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*Para las que no sean mexicanas o no conozcan esa expresión vulgar, en primera, un catre, es una tipo cama, (link para la imagen . ) y esa expresión se usa para expresar vuelvo a decir de manera vulgar que alguien hace mucho que no tiene sexo.

Ola chicas, primero que nada una disculpa, por mi tardanza, si me he eche una semana y un día en actualizar, pero es que la semana pasada cuando acorde ya era viernes y no había hecho nada ya ahora fusione dos caps. así que me tarde más y ayer no estuvo el cap., aparte que no en conecte porque me fui a ver a Miguel Mateos, y creo que ahora estoy enamorada de él, y por eso actualizo ahora, pero espero tenerla la próxima semana a tiempo. Después un agradecimiento a mi beta Isa por ayudarme con estas locuras y escucharme en un momento de crisis y darme palabras de aliento y otra obviamente a quien me ayudo a inspirar otra historia mi amiga Jessi, que sabe q la odio x ser flaca,

Segundo chicas, que prefieren Outtakes de la historia o una historia contada toda por Edward, es importante que me digan para trabajar en ello, avismenme dejanme sus comentarios que agradesco mucho.


	5. Capitulo 4 Beteado

**Cap. 4 Mentira a Medias ¿Es mentira?**

Maldigo el día en que pedí una vida interesante, por Dios mi vida es una maldita telenovela o un libro muy raro. Problemas en mi casa por todo, porque ahora voy a estudiar en Ilinios y no en Chicago, eso es suficiente para que todos los días me digan algo al respecto. En la escuela mi desempeño era casi excelente sin contar que gracias a Edward era así. Después de que me trajo las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales, después de eso me trajo más veces y nadie sospechaba porque todos llegan más tarde a casa, así que yo podía hacer lo que quería fuera de la casa.

—Así que en tu casa no te dicen nada porque llegas conmigo.

—Nada, nadie está, ahora mismo puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi casa y nadie se enteraría porque estoy completamente sola —dije y sonreí, ok sí era algo atrevido, pero parecía que ahora traía el demonio dentro. Sus risas coquetas se hicieron presentes y me regaló una sonrisa de lado

—Y ¿Qué se puede hacer contigo en una casa sola? —me dijo y se acercó un poco.

—No lo sé, muchas cosas —dije, estoy segura que mi mirada revelaba más de lo que se puede decir con palabras.

— ¿Se podría decir entonces que buena e inocente no eres? —dijo Edward más para si mismo que como comentario, solo levanté los hombros, no tenía nada que comentar.

—Todo es cuestión desde el lente que se vea o cómo se quiera descubrir las cosas — mejor decidí responder.

— ¿Con qué lente lo debo de ver? —preguntó en un susurro que hizo que todo mi cuerpo sintiera un escalofrió ante esa simple pregunta.

—Todo depende de tu respuesta —dije igual acercándome un poco más. Sus labios se estamparon con los míos y yo no detuve el beso para nada.

— ¿Qué respuesta necesitas? —me preguntó cuando él mismo terminó el beso, solo me mordí el labio.

— ¿Eres casado o no? No es una pregunta difícil de contestar, solamente quiero una respuesta, sí o no.

— ¿Te importa mucho eso? —solo sonreí. La verdad era que no, pero tampoco iba a quedar como una zorra ante su mirada más de lo que ya me podría categorizar por eso mismo.

—Bueno, da igual si no me quieres decir, solamente que no me quería sentir la otra cuando puede que tengas una mujer en tu casa esperándote con la comida ya hecha y servida a la mesa para que el señor llegue a comer —un poco de dramatismo siempre hacía que las cosas aflojaran un poco —Y mientras estés aquí afuera de mi casa besándote conmigo —. Eso sonaba como de su amante, pero era una buena pregunta.

—Eso no importa, y hablando de la hora lo mejor es que ya me vaya —dijo evitando la respuesta.

—Está bien —dije y bajé una vez más a tomar mi mochila, la agarré y abrí la puerta—Nos vemos hasta después de vacaciones —dije poniendo comillas con mis dedos por la última palabra, era puente largo de 7 días.

—Ahora te hablaré como tu maestro y te diré que era necesario esa tarea, tiene que terminar bien el curso.

—Eso dice usted, porque no tiene que trabajar todo el tiempo, pero bueno me voy Señor Cullen.

—Hasta luego señorita Swan —dijo. Puse un pie fuera del coche y me di la vuelta.

Edward me tomó del brazo y me hizo voltear, me giré para ver qué era lo que quería. Su cara está tan cerca que no pude evitar volverlo a besar, me volví a meter en el coche, nos continuamos besando, su mano fue hacia mi espalda y cerró la puerta, mi mano fue hacia su pierna, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y bajaban lentamente. El beso se volvía más intenso cada vez, mi mano llegó hacia la parte más prominente de su pantalón, me quedé acariciando unos segundos para subir hacia su cinturón una vez más, y el oxígenos se nos acaba cada vez más.

—_Esta siguiente canción habla del sexo causal _—anunció mi celular, trágame tierra.

— ¿Llamada? —preguntó Edward entre risas.

—Mensaje solamente — mentí avergonzad, era llamada pero antes necesitaba una convención — ¿Me vas a dejar con duda durante este tiempo y no me vas a decir si eres casado o no? —le volví a preguntar al tiempo que mi celular se callaba.

— ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad al respecto? —preguntó intrigado.

—Ya sabes, simple curiosidad.

—Bueno la verdad es que….

—_Esta siguiente canción habla del sexo casual_— mi celular volvía anunciar otra llamada.

—Eso ya no es mensaje, mejor contesta—casi ordenó Edward.

Saqué el celular de la mochila para poder ver quien me llamaba, la pantalla me anunciaba "Mamá", en ese momento maldije traerla así. Volteé a ver a Edward, le dejé un casto beso en los labios y me bajé del coche.

—Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el regreso de clases —dije desde la ventana asomándome.

—Claro que sí—me respondió y me sonrió.

Mi celular comenzaba a sonar una vez más, me despedí y decidí contestar, si no mi madre era capas de dejar 20 llamadas perdidas.

—Hola, ¿Qué pasa? —intenté decir en el mejor tono posible.

— ¿Estás bien te escucho rara? —preguntó enseguida mi mama. _Bien, claro que estoy bien, solamente estaba a punto de meter a mi maestro a la casa y fornicar arriba de mi cama y tú lo interrumpiste, pero estoy muy bien—Ok, esa no era la respuesta._

—Sí, voy llegando de la escuela a la casa, ¿Qué pasa? —decidí responder, lo anterior no era lo ideal.

—Nada, solo quería saber si ya habías llegado ya que es tarde —volteé a ver el reloj en la pared y marcaban las cuatro y media. Había pasado una hora y media hablando con Edward, eso sí es raro —También te iba a decir que voy a llegar un poco tarde, tengo junta.

—Ok, está bien, nos vemos de rato.

—Adiós —colgó.

¿Por qué tenia que marcarme? Ahora podría estar muy feliz sumergida en el mundo del placer que podría dar Edward, eso seria más genial que tirarme al sillón, ver televisión y atormentarme por la maldita tarea, pero no me quedaba nada más que hacer.

.

.

.

.

—A ver si entendí bien Isabella Swan —ahora continuaba un regaño de parte de Alice, —Me estás diciendo que "en si" ahora eres su amante, en qué cabeza cabe eso Isabella, ¿Eres su amante? —si no fueran las tres de la mañana estoy segura que estos serían gritos, pero solo era una voz fuerte y una mirada acusatoria.

—Yo no dije eso, yo solo estoy diciendo que me besé con él —dije con voz cautelosa —Y que él no ha contestado si tiene esposa, pero no usa anillo —aclaré enseguida para que las cosas no se pusieran peor.

—Isabella, engaña a tu madre pero a mí no, tú perfectamente sabes que está casado y que tú eres la otra, así que ya no te hagas mensa —dijo Alice en tono más fuerte.

—No puedo engañar a mi madre, casi siempre se da cuenta de mis mentiras, soy mala mintiendo —dije y puse mi sonrisa de niña buena, Alice solo levantó las cejas —Aparte de todo, él fue el primero en besarme, no yo a él, así que cambian las cosas —repuse a mi favor, Alice solo negó con la cabeza.

—Sí y mucha objeción que pusiste, si no te conociera Isabella, y bueno supongamos que fuera como tú me dices —dijo, iba comenzar a hablar pero me cayó enseguida — desde el momento en que te trae a tu casa eres su amante.

—Claro que no, solamente me hace un favor, nada malo.

—Solo respóndeme una pregunta, es muy simple y sencilla ¿Estás dispuesta, por una aventura, ser la otra? —Esta vez lo dijo en tono serio —Porque si mal no recuerdo, hace un tiempo me dijiste que te harías la amate de alguien para saber qué se siente, ¿Estás dispuesta ahora?

—No, no quiero ser la otra ni la amante ni nada, no —Respondí en un intento de sonar segura.

—No te lo creo Isabella, ¿Por qué dijiste eso si cuando se te presenta la oportunidad no lo haces? —dijo Alice viéndome a los ojos, desvié la mirada.

—Porque en ese momento era distinto, no tenía la posibilidad tan palpable, así que no lo creo.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? —volvió a preguntar y su mirada volvió hacia mis ojo —Si lo estás, mírame a los ojos.

—Lo estoy —respondí lo más rápido que pude y volteé la mirada después de terminar.

—Tus sueños me lo revelaran Isabelita —dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente, apagó la luz y se acomodó.

Todo el mundo me había dicho que hablaba en sueños, inclusive así se enteraban de cosas y todo el mundo a veces me preguntaba cosas que ni yo sabía por qué lo hacían y es porque hablo dormida. Realmente fue mala idea hablar hoy precisamente con Alice de Edward, aunque por lo regular no se hacía presente en mis sueños, hoy no se haría la diferencia.

.

.

.

Miércoles, mejor día de semana por ser mitad de semana y tener clases con Edward. Alice me había hecho reflexionar y eso no era bueno, mi conciencia solo buscaba un pretexto para reprocharme que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, que había una posibilidad de que fuera un hombre casado, pero sobre todo que era un hombre mucho mayor que yo. Pero otra parte en mi cerebro decía que estaba bien, que no tenía nada de malo un poco de aventura en la vida.

"Sé que quieres, yo también, te pongo a sudar y lo fijes bien, si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré" repetía mi cerebro para contrariar a mi conciencia, y siempre aclaraba, sexo sin amor es sano, solo será una vez, no tiene nada de malo, pero otra parte dice que debo ver si es casado y desde ahí valorar todo.

Pero Edward logra lo que nadie, él tiene la manera de que mi ego suba a mil con una sola mirada, y es eso es lo que me gusta. Por Dios santo realmente qué era lo que me pasaba, bueno sí sé, pero realmente no quiero aceptarlo, quisiera que mi vida no fuera así. Pero también aparte del ego suben las alocadas hormonas adolecentes, su mirada y su sonrisa ocasionan estragos y no se digan sus beso, nadie en mi vida había logrado eso, el solo sentirlo cerca hace que me den escalofríos y una corriente eléctrica atraviesa todo mi cuerpo.

Otro punto a Edward; me gusta demasiado pero no me pone nerviosa para no hacer nada, y realmente no lo hacía, inclusive era interesante hablar con él. No solo es su físico si no también su personalidad la que me atrae, ese aire misterioso o más bien prohibido que tiene, tanto por ser mi maestro como por tener una posibilidad de ser casado.

"_Tienes redes sociales y no es tan simple como inventar una cuenta falsa y preguntar"_ —sugirió mi conciencia.

Me tiré en mi cama, debía dejar de pensar en Edward, es un símbolo prohibido para mí, es hombre y ahora no necesito uno, es mi maestro y está casado, lo mejor era dejar de pesar en él. Paz mental era lo que necesita mi pobre cabeza, prendí la computadora y puse todos los videos.

—"_Esta siguiente canción habla del sexo casual"_ — anunció el siguiente video.

Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo en vivo era casi un orgasmo verla, babear estando viendo al vocalista de la banda haciendo caras súper sexosas es lo más común del mundo, y es que quien no quiere ser esa guitarra.

Como cada vez que la veía la repetí, conecté los audífonos, me puse boca arriba sobre la cama cerrando los ojos para encontrar una mejor comprensión de la letra, y bueno por qué no decir, fantasearme un poco con el vocalista.

—_Te voy hablar con la verdad, para no perder el tiempo más, sé que quieres yo también, te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien, si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré y con elegancia te lo daré. Sé que me quieres tener y yo te prometo no hablarte de amor, sensual ruge mi nombre así sensual —_la voz de Edward era tan ronca y en esos malditos bóxer blancos se veía tan bien que no podía negar a nada.

Un momento, acababa de fantasear con Edward con una canción de "sexo casual" y me había gustado, la canción coincidía con lo que vivía aunque nunca la había analizado estando en la situación. Era tan difícil definirlo, sabía a la perfección que me quería tener y que obviamente, aparte de Alice, nadie más lo iba a saber, porque si quería prudencia no le iba a contar a alguien más, pero realmente ¿Qué era lo que quería? Maldita sea como odio esta parte que cambia de opinión, aparte de todo yo ya no quería nada de él, no pensaba ser la otra, o ¿sí? Después de una buena tarde de sexo cualquiera quiere ser la otra.

Por Dios santo, necesitaba hacer algo para solucionar este problema ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Podría ser mi padre o mi hermano mayor aparte de mi maestro, ¿Podría ser yo la amante? Por Dios mi familia no se podía enterrar de que había tenido una aventura con mi profesor de metodología, pero también lo que pasa es que no cualquiera puede decir, "me follé a mi profesor porque me gusta, no porque realmente quería que me pasara". Aparte de todo, él tenía dos grandes poderes sobre mí; tenía la oportunidad que nadie en esta vida aún tenía sobre mí, podía subirme el ego a mil y las hormonas junto con él y eso no me gustaba, no me gustaba que tuviera poder sobre mí, no me gustaba que nadie tuviera poder sobre mí, yo era una alma libre y él no iba a llegar a arruinar todo lo que yo he logrado al liberarme por completo, pero en un punto muy abajo eso me agrada.

Volví a acostarme en mi cama, pero necesitaba pensar una buena solución porque ya tenía los días contados para hacer algo con Edward, y tenía de límite y como meta la graduación. Alice y yo hicimos un trato que hasta el día de la graduación aflojaríamos porque era lo ideal ante cómo los íbamos a ver, no era posible y aunque suene raro, solo se citaba con él para hablar y tal vez un faje un poco intenso, y con Edward era lo mismo, aunque era muy difícil sin duda verlo al día siguiente. Dentro de lo que cabe tengo algo de pudor, aunque ya nadie me lo crea, a veces hasta ni yo misma.

Mi mente estaba divagando a más no poder hasta que encontrar la solución ideal a mi problema, más bien mi enorme problema. Si me ponía otro nombre y otra foto en el Messenger, podría hacerme pasar por otra persona y no tendría nada de malo, esta vez la tecnología podría ser mi amiga y no mi enemiga, así me confesaría todo, desde si era casado, tiene hijos y qué piensa de mí.

—Mira esta puede ser tu canción —dijo Alice después de poner una canción.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté confundida al reconocerla.

—Porque así eres —dijo muy segura —Eres una princesa en tu casa pero eres cruel también, eres un impostora. En tu casa eres buena y afuera eres el demonio, traicionas a tu publico, o sea tu familia, con calumnias y mentiras de utilidad a tu favor aparte que ellos aman lo que les dices —siguió relatando —Tu cualidad es la persuasión, eres brillante y atractiva, o si no preguntémosle al Señor Cullen —me dijo y levantó las cejas, yo solo sonreí.

"Mismo fuego que calienta, te quema" era lo que pasaba con Edward, cuando él estaba cerca el fuego aparecía en mis venas y me quemaba.

—Alice te amo —dije después de analizarlo un rato —me has dado la mejor idea.

— ¿Qué idea? —preguntó confundida Alice —Y sé que me amas, no tienes que recordármelo.

—Abigail se va a llamar el Messenger con el cual voy a contactar a Edward para saber todo de él —dije y tomé la computadora.

—Estás locas, lo sabes ¿Verdad?— Dijo y después de unos segundos respondió —Aunque es buena idea ¿Qué apellidos le vas a poner? —negué con la cabeza, no lo sabía realmente —lo ideal es que sea una cuenta con nombre y no tan loca ni tan común para que no se de cuenta.

—No lo va hacer porque serán…. —no me quedaba otra opción más que volarme los de mis ex compañeros —Abigail Masen Greene— dije después de hacer memoria.

—Esto es una locura, y dime algo, ¿Cómo vas a conseguir su correo? —solo le sonreí.

—Recuerdas que el primer día de clases nos lo dio —negó con la cabeza —Bueno, lo dio, y yo como buena alumna lo anoté así que lo tengo, se los ha dado a tantos que no va ha saber quién es —Alice solo me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya perdiste la cordura, pero es razonable que lo hagas, solamente ten cuidado con eso, que es un arma de doble filo. No te vayas a enamorar de él —dijo Alice con tono muy serio.

—Claro que nunca me enamoraré de un maestro, esa es la peor ridiculez y estupidez que hay —de por si enamorarse no era una buena idea para mí —Nunca lo haré, palabra de Boy Scott —dije y levanté la mano.

—Eso espero realmente, no quiero volver a ver a mi amiga mal —dijo y me quedó viendo.

—Claro que no, eso no volverá a pasar.

Eso era un hecho, era hora de vivir mejor la vida que, aunque fuera un poco dramático, parecía realmente que yo no había nacido para amar, todos se había dedicado a destrozarme el corazón, pero la última persona fue la peor; por medio del Messenger me dijo que no quiera nada conmigo. Ok, la mejor manera era de frente decirnos todo, pero ambos éramos unos cobardes. Después de eso nunca nos volvimos hablar aunque dijimos que fuéramos amigos, y yo era lo suficientemente orgullosa para no volverle a hablar y lo débil para casi perder mi escuela gracias a Alice que me ayudó en todo para poder regresar y no reprobar en la escuela.

Con la ayuda de Alice, creamos más rápido el perfil, mandamos la solicitud a Edward, pero no respondió enseguida. Después de despedir a Alice decidí mandarle un correo para poder ver si así ya me respondía.

**Hola guapo, ¿Cómo estas?, sé que no sabes quien soy, pero yo sí sé mucho de ti, si quieres saber quien soy, hablar un poco conmigo y conocernos acepta mi solicitud de correo.**

Seguí con mis actividades normales, descargando películas, viendo televisión, escuchando música y haciendo de todo un poco, chequé también vestidos de graduación para ver qué era lo quería comprar y que la elección no fuera tan difícil. El pitido del Messenger me avisó que alguien se había conectado.

_**Hola estoy bien, pero ¿Nos conocemos?, no te reconozco en la foto ni recuerdo tu nombre aunque suene a grosería no te recuerdo en absoluto, puedes refrescarme la memoria y decirme de dónde te conozco.**_

Sonreí sin querer al ver la pantalla donde Edward me había comenzado a escribir, me había encantado que me hablara, pero lo que más me gusta era el valor que había tomado para hablar con él y que no me reconociera se me hacia mejor porque ya me daba oportunidad de inventar una mejor historia.

Su vida era admirable, pegado a la computadora y contestando en menos de una hora el correo, aunque yo que podía criticar, estaba igual que él, Me puse a ver su perfil antes de contestar porque tenía que pensar muy bien.

**Yo te conozco, pero tú a mí no, pero si tú lo deseas me puedes conocer y mejor dejamos anónimo de donde te conozco para seguridad de lo dos.**

Decidí responder y enseguida me puse a checar su perfil. Su imagen de perfil era él con una mujer delgada y más pequeña que él, de cabello rubio con ojos cafés casi miel. Estado civil: casado, como era obvio, pero en la foto había una distancia y una separación muy palpable, aunque todos comentaban que hacían una muy bonita pareja con su esposa, Tanya todos la llamaban así.

.

.

.

La semana ya había pasado y me seguía contestando, de hecho habíamos hablado muchas veces y platicado de diferentes cosas, eso sí no dejaba de preguntarme quién era; si era alguien de la escuela, o si era alguien de afuera, de cómo lo conocía. Yo solo le daba información muy vaga, como que sabía que era maestro, que daba clases en mi escuela, que era alguien te estaba muy cerca de él pero tampoco tanto para que no me reconociera enseguida. Mi imagen no decía mucho, solo eran paisajes o imágenes de soledad o de cosas así como las que me gustan.

Edward seguía con su misma imagen, ya le había preguntado muchas cosas, de hecho Edward me daba información mayor como que no tenía hijos, que estaba casado pero no le gustaba su matrimonio, que se había casado muy joven y no le parecían las actitudes de su mujer y así.

Esto era empezar un juego bastante complicado y también era un arma de doble filo, porque si alguien se daba cuenta en la escuela, me corrían y adiós a mi carrera de Criminología y adiós a los cursos que mi papá me pagó para pasar el examen de admisión y del cursor al que había ido.

**¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién eres?, ¿Acaso te doy miedo?**

No sabía si sospechaba que era yo o no, algunas veces sentía que en clases me lo decía pero otras no. Gracias a Dios toda esta semana Alice se había ido conmigo casi hasta mi casa, tenía miedo a que todo lo que había pasado fuera un error, bueno en ese punto de vista, porque la verdad lo único que me interesaba de Edward era lo que podía y quería dar, pero también lo que me podía quitar. Eso era lo único, pero lo que más miedo me daba era que alguien se enterara y a la mierda mi carrera, porque ya no me la pagarían y ¿Qué haría? Serían capases de sacarme de la escuela, de hacerme estudiar algo aquí y adiós a mi idea de libertad.

**No, no me das miedo, pero no voy arriesgar mi carrera por esto, solo dejemos un tiempo más en el anonimato quien soy de verdad, a ambos nos conviene.**

Seguí con mi tarea mientras estaba en el Messenger. Después de un rato me di cuenta que toda la lista de mis canciones sexosas se estaba viendo, y por consiente Edward se había dado cuenta de todo lo que yo escuchaba. Trágame tierra, pero yo una era Abigail y otra era Isabella, él no sabe quién soy, así que no tiene nada de malo.

**No tienes por qué arriesgarla, solo lo sabremos tú y yo, pero si no me quieres decir quién eres dime mínimo de dónde me conoces ¿Acaso eres de la prepa?, dime algo de ti, tú ya conoces mucho de mí y yo nada de ti. Dime ¿Eres una de mis alumnas?, ¿Te conozco más de lo que debería?**

Maldita sea, no sabía cómo responde a eso, esto realmente no era entre los dos porque Alice ya se había enterado pero no quería responderle, la verdad era muy tímida y tenía miedo a decepcionarlo y que ya me dijera la verdad, o me dijera que solo todo fue un juego y les iría con el chisme a los demás. Eso era lo que me daba miedo, eso era lo que me daba mucho miedo, porque lo demás me valía, yo no estaba enamorada de él, pero últimamente yo me había alejado por la confusión tan grande que traía.

Como las clásicas zorras que si materia era muy difícil, se le acercaban para que las pasara, pero yo no era de esas, por eso también lo quería hacer hasta el final

**Tal vez no soy quien crees y ya no quieras nada, pero sí soy de la prepa y soy de un salón donde das clases, ¿Qué más quieres saber?**

Realmente no quería seguir con esto de decirle quien era, pero a vez sí quería mas me daba demasiado miedo. Enseguida me apareció el nuevo mensaje, realmente eso sí era una vida interesante de matrimonio, casi toda la tarde hablábamos de diferentes temas, pero siempre me decía que su esposa no estaba. Solo hay dos opciones: O miente, o me dice la verdad.

**Creo saber quién eres pero quiero que tú me lo digas, creo que este no es tu nombre verdadero, así que dímelo o muéstrame una foto tuya porque es injusto, tú sí sabes de mí y yo no de ti, y lo peor es que logras algo raro en mí. Me gusta la intriga pero esto ya fue demasiado, así que dime claramente quién eres.**

Ese último mensaje me dio miedo, porque yo solo quería sexo casual como decía mi canción preferida y no más, pero si eso raro que causaba en era amor, no, eso no podía pasar. Era muy malo que se enamorara, aparte yo jamás me enamoraría de él, jamás me enamoraré de un maestro y más cuando lo que quiero es diversión.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola chicas, ya se que es un poco tarde el cap, pero bueno ya estuvo, la verdad esque me tardaba mucho editándolos pero aparti de aquí ya llevan menos edición asi que ahora si cada semana va a estar a tiempo, entre sábado y domingo, espero que le haya gustado y gracias ya llegamos a 90 Reviews.

Gracias a mi beta Isa, que me ayuda con mis locuras y austedes que me leen, espero la próxima semana estrenar el primer cap de Obsecion, pecado y amor, la historia contada por Edward y con cosas inéditas, de hecho espero el sábado estrenarlo conjunto del nuevo cap de esta historia.

**No se olviden actualización entre sábado y domingo.**

cathyta: Gracias, espero que te guste lo demás y sigas hasta el final en el cap 20.

felicytas: Gracias, espero que ya estes leyendo este cap., intento hacerlo lo mas interesante posbile.

lauriss18 : Gracias que te guste, espero q me sigas hasta el cap. 20 y lo mas importe me des tu opinión aquí para tu una nueva actualización.

**Xoxo**

**Bereniss.**


	6. Capitulo 5 Beteado

**Cap. 5 Último día de Clases, ¿Bueno o Malo?**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

Me levanté de mi cama tan feliz porque hoy es el último día de clases. Bueno, realmente me levanté como un zombi, pero un zombi que destella felicidad; por fin hoy me deshago de levantarme a las seis treinta. Desde que me dieron mi guía de estudio para el examen de admisión para la universidad me la pasaba estudiando hasta las tres de la mañana y solo dormía tres horas y media por lo que es bastante cansador, y más cuando tengo muchísima tarea. En lugar de alumnos normales de último año, nos tratan como de primero; demasiada tarea, demasiado por estudiar... Pero todo es demasiado en mi vida; demasiados problemas, demasiadas preocupaciones, demasiado todo.

Por fin esta semana había estado más relajada porque ya no era tanta tarea, pero sí demasiado que estudiar. Lo malo era que realmente del 100% del tiempo que estudiaba, un 30% pensaba en lo que Edward me había dicho por medio del correo. No era ninguna buena noticia que me dijera que creía saber quién es Abigail, pero me asusta el solo hecho de pensar tenerlo enfrente y confesar.

—_Hola Edward, qué crees, la acosadora que te agregó al Messenger y se hace llamar Abigail soy yo. No pienses mal, no soy una acosadora, pero necesitaba estar detrás de una computadora para poder preguntar. Todo esto es una máscara solamente ya que tú no me das respuestas concisas y bueno, tampoco tengo el suficiente valor para decírtelo a la cara, así que todo lo que te dije por ahí es cierto. Claro que cuando agarro el valor para poder decirte todo esto no siempre es posible ya que soy cobarde y sé que esto está mal, pero me encantas y quiero todo contigo —._ La sola idea de pensarlo me daba miedo, escalofríos, sudor frío y todo lo que se pueda dar por culpa del miedo, el terror y la fobia.

En cada clase con él siento una paranoia terrible de que me encare y me diga que ya lo sabe todo, que lo iba a confesar y eso si seria horrible. En esos momentos, la primera idea que llegaba a mi mente era que es un error haber hecho eso, pero por otro lado es la forma por donde me confesaba cosas ya que para él, Abigail es una persona muy especial que muere por conocerla en persona, que es única y especial, que le gustaba lo desinhibida que era, lo prohibido que marcaba ya que sabe que soy una alumna.

Eso le gustaba demasiado y a mí también, pero lo prejuicioso de una relación así siempre me hace sonreír al imaginarlo, pero no de una manera feliz, más bien a una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada que todos llaman lasciva que me sale demasiado bien. A veces la gente puede decir más con una mirada que con palabras o al menos ese es mi caso.

El problema inicia cuando comienza hablando de amistad pero más de amor, eso da miedo porque yo no quiero enamorarme ni que él se enamore y mucho menos que él me dé algo muy especial y yo a él. Al menos quiero sacarle el mínimo provecho y a ambos nos beneficia mi idea ya que no por empezar con amor se va arruinar esto. El sexo no se mezcla con el amor, es algo que llevo aclarándoselo este tiempo y al parecer a Edward le agrada mi idea, dice que es razonable porque ralamente lo es.

Porque lo que inició con una suposición ahora es una certeza; él me quiere tener y yo a él, es recíproco. Vamos a tener un común acuerdo donde no llegaremos a hablar de amor y si quiere prudencia yo se la daré, pero el silenció también ya que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que se sepa algo de esto. Bueno, no le voy a advertir, pero sí va a saber que yo no estaré al amanecer . No le voy a hablar de amor, es verdad, pero lo que quiero tener es su cuerpo descomunal sin indumentaria, lo quiero palpar y voy a disfrutar haciéndolo sin dudas.

Después de estirarme y pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, me levanté y me vestí como el zombi que soy, pero no me arreglé para irme a la escuela. La verdad es que si me puse el uniforme fue demasiado. Me voy muriendo de sueño y lo único que tengo ganas de hacer es regresar a mi cama, tomar la sabana, taparme y volver a los brazos de Morfeo, pero eso no debería hacer. Tenía que ir a la escuela a ver los conocimientos que me faltan y sobre todo a hacer acto de presencia. Las clases ya no son clases, los profesores casi no asisten ya que siempre tienen un pretexto para salir de clases o ni siquiera llegar, así que en algunas clases me duermo para poder recuperarme un poco, aunque nunca es suficiente. En otras clases solamente me maquillo para no caer dormida sobre el banco y que me llamen la atención, además aprovecho de no lucir como un muerto viviente.

— ¿De nuevo desvelada porque tienes que estudiar para la universidad?— comentó Rosalie como si no fuera bastante obvio. Estaba con la cabeza acomodada en el banco y mi respiración era más tranquila de lo normal; no estaba profundamente dormida pero sí relajada.

—Exacto, estoy en los cursos y aparte estudiando. No es muy bonito que digamos dormirte hasta las tres de la mañana y levantarte a las seis y media para venir y hacer nada —respondí bastante grosera, pero mi humor se altera cuando estoy desvelada, eso sí me pone de verdadero mal humor.

—Ay pues no deberías estudiar una carrera tan difícil, por eso yo estudiaré para educadora y no me voy a complicar. Aparte, en una universidad de paga es mejor ir hasta Illinois por una simple carrera —comentó. Me levanté para verla a la cara.

—En una privada no es lo mismo, ahí no se hace esfuerzo así que no compares una Educadora contra un Criminólogo. Tú no vas a ver asesinos ni a víctimas, no seas es… —dejé la frase incompleta porque no tenía ganas de insultar gente. —Me gusta la universidad de Illinois mucho más que la de Chicago y tiene más prestigio, créeme—comenté y me volví a recostar para que se fuera.

—Uy, hoy amaneciste más enojona que de costumbre, así que mejor me voy a platicar con otro porque contigo es imposible. No sé cómo Alice te soporta —dijo retirándose y diciendo más cosas. Yo solo sonreí ante mi soledad.

Me molesta que siempre intente ser mejor que los demás o que estuviera de dramática sintiéndose un fantasma cuando no era así. Me molesta que se victimice tanto… No, de hecho me caga, porque solo lo hace por llamar la atención. Ya era suficientemente excéntrica y gritona para llamar la atención, pero que haga eso es peor.

— ¿De nuevo peleando con Rosalie? —dijo Alice cuando se sentó en su lugar que estaba enfrente mío; se había preferido cambiar de asiento.

—Sus aires de superioridad y su invisibilidad me cagan ¿Qué quieres que haga? —dije levantándome y alzando los hombros en señal de que no me importa.

—Ser menos mamona te haría muy bien, te la pasas de malas últimamente. Yo entiendo que no duermas bien, pero siempre se tiene que hacer sacrificios y nadie tiene que pagar por tu mal humor —dijo en tono de mamá regañona.

—Pues sí Alice, pero no tienes que venir a decir que por eso va a estudiar para educadora como si eso fuera lo máximo —dije poniendo cara de asco y ella poniendo la misma, aunque no odia tanto la docencia como yo. —Que carrera tan simple se agarró, minino yo estudiaré algo mucho mejor que ella y bueno, tú ni se diga.

—No, pero te vas hacer daño en la salud si sigues estudiando así y adiós examen de admisión y carrera —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y me miraba con desaprobación. —Después te vas a andar muriendo, ya bájale un poco porque te va a pesar.

—Son pocos lugares para los extranjeros, ya hice demasiado esfuerzo en pasar la entrevista, en ir a los cursos y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a entrar a estudiar así tenga que…

— ¿Qué?, ¿Acostarte con el director para que te pase, con un maestro o con quien tenga la autoridad para que entres? —solo sonreí.

—Sí, así tenga que hacer eso y pasar por su cama veinte veces —. En ese momento, como siempre te pasa cuando dices una tontería, todos se callaron y Edward escuchó. Solo agaché la mirada y me sonrojé. —Quiero estudiar eso y no me importa lo demás, así poder callarle la boca a Kelly porque yo sí conseguiré trabajo y no me va a volver a decir que me voy a morir de hambre.

—Lo que me encanta es que es tu hermana y hablas pésimo de ella —dijo Alice ya hablando más bajo y todo el salón regresó a sus murmullos.

—Sí sé que es mi hermana, que está mal que hable así de ella, pero se metió con lo que es más importante que nada en esta vida: mi carrera, y no va a volver a decirme que me voy a morir de hambre— dije molesta —así me haga prostituta ella creerá que estoy trabajado como criminóloga —. Y una vez más todos se enteraron de mi última frase.

En eso Edward nos calló y no tuvimos otra que guardar silencio para que no nos dijera más cosas de las que ya nos iba a decir por no haber hecho el trabajo que nos dejó y que por culpa de Rosalie no pudimos.

Por suerte sonó el timbre, pero con mi estado de flojera masiva de hoy no pude salir casi corriendo como siempre. Aún quedaban varios en el salón y era extraño porque era el último día y solo regresaríamos en dos semanas para recoger calificaciones y en un mes para la graduación. Iba con Alice y mi mochila se me cayó del hombro, la levanté y comencé a buscar mi sudadera negra que se suponía que debería estar en el suelo.

—Alice, se me quedó mi sudadera en el salón —dije luego de buscarla.

—No jodas, ya vamos a media escuela, ¿Por qué te das cuenta a esta ahora? —comenzó a reclamarme, pero se calló y quedó viendo fijamente. —No me jodas, mierda. Ahí está Carlisle y va a querer hablar conmigo, mierda ¿Ahora qué hago? —dijo preocupada y soltando tantas maldiciones como es posible. Me reí discretamente para que no se molestara.

—Vamos por mi sudadera, regresamos despacio para darle oportunidad de que se vaya o al menos que se meta a su oficina y nos vamos por otro pasillo cuando salgamos y así no te ve —dije y le sonreí ante mi simple solución.

—Alice ¿Podrías venir un momento? —. Parecía que la maldita Alice tenía voz de profeta o venia el futuro, porque el estúpido Carlisle le habló. Maldije entre dientes aunque creo que sí se escuchó.

—Bella, ya no te voy a poder acompañar porque no hay pretexto para que no lo haya escuchado, ya la escuela está casi sola —dijo en tono de preocupación, mirando a Carlisle disimuladamente. —Bells, ve rápido y vienes por mí. Por favor no te tardes, no quiero hablar tanto con él aunque me puedo… —dejó inconcluso porque Carlisle le hizo una señal y se fue.

—No me tardo, déjame ir corriendo —dije molesta.

—Ok, pero no te tardes nada —dije respondiéndome yo sola.

En serio me va a pagar el que me haya dejado hablando sola. Iba caminando lo más rápido posible por el pasillo porque correr era imposible ya que la falda a medio muslo no ayuda en lo absoluto.

Llegué muy rápido al salón y estaba completamente solo, ni siquiera las cosas de la limpieza figuraban cerca, nada ni nadie. Entré confiada hasta mi asiento y efectivamente ahí estaba mi hermosa sudadera negra. La jalé pero no salió, la volví a jalar y nada, observé como estaban amarradas las mangas al tubo que une la banca con la paleta. Siempre la pongo para que no se me caiga y se me pierda o se ensucie. Me senté a desamarrarla y después de tres nudos la puerta se cerró de un portazo que me sacó de mi mundo y también desató un grito ahogado del susto que me acabo de llevar.

—Maldita sea Alice, ¿Por qué tienes que cerrar la puerta así? —dije en tono de reclamo. —Que no vez que asustas y soy una persona que se asusta con facilidad, lo sabes. ¿Para qué lo haces? apenas iba a ir por ti —dije molesta ya que aún mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir.

—No soy Alice —dijo una voz aterciopelada atrás de mí. —Y no sé por qué te asustas, ¿Tan sucia tienes la conciencia?—. Quiero morir, quiero que me trague la tierra, desaparecer, hacerme invisible y poder irme, quiero todo a la vez y en este mismo segundo si es posible.

—Claro que no, mi conciencia está muy limpia, más que la de cualquiera —dije sin que fuera muy creíble. —Solo es que soy fácil de espantar, tengo un corazón sensible a los sustos—. Me levanté del banco con mi sudadera en el brazo doblada evitando todo contacto visual.

Eso llevaba haciéndolo desde hace tres semanas desde que confesé que era una alumna, porque al verlo él sabrá que soy yo Abigail y todo se irá al carajo, por eso solo trataba de voltear a verlo lo más minino y eso no cambiará ahora, no cuando hago un gran esfuerzo día a día para no mirarlo y tirármele, no, eso no puede pasar después de todo lo que hago.

—Y ¿Por qué? Algo has de haber hecho para tener este problema, ABIGAIL—. Estoy segura que los colores de la cara se me habían ido.

Si fuera posible los calzones se me abrían caído y el sudor frio no se hizo esperar demasiado recorriendo mi espalda. Mierda, él sabe que soy Abigail, trágame tierra. No, mejor déjenme regresar el tiempo. Enseguida comenzó mi conciencia a regañarme sabiendo que había actuado mal, que eso no lo podía hacer una buena persona, que eso estaba mal y que me merecía que me descubriera, que era la parte de la consecuencia de mis actos.

— ¿Por qué me dices así?, yo no me llamo así —dije aún sin voltear hacia donde él estaba.

En cuanto levanté la vista lo vi parado al lado de la puerta viéndome de esa manera tan hipnótica que solo él tiene, esa manera que logra que mis bragas terminen muy mojadas y me quiera tirar sobre él y decirle que me quite mi estúpida e inservible inocencia, y eso era solo la mirada. Su posición era una cosa que... bueno, mis fantasías a cada momento me lo recuerda en esa posición de prostituto.

Mi baba no se hizo esperar para que se cayera viéndolo recargado contra la pared con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y esa sonrisa tan sexy que solo él tiene. Me veía y sentía que me desnudaba con la mirada y no es una sensación nada molesta en sus ojos, con esa mirada tan sexy pero tan moral. Su cadera recargada en la pared al igual que la mitad de su espalda y esas malditas llaves que como me hacían pecar al lado de su broche del pantalón, eso era demasiado para mi mente.

—Segura que tú no eres Abigail, porque yo te puedo jurar que sí —. Ya casi iba llegando a la manija de la puerta después de mis cinco segundos de lujuria total, pero ese escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y mi mente dijo una vez más que estaba mal lo que había hecho.

—No sé de qué me está hablando, mi nombre es Isabella y no Abigail —respondí enseguida. Solo a veinte centímetros de la chapa, Edward se interpuso entre ella y yo.

Me quedé pasmada, si tan solo movía mi mano unos cuantos centímetros llegaban a la gloria del

pantalón de Edward y eso mandaría a la mierda el quererme esperar hasta la graduación para acostarme con él. Al fin ya no lo iba a volver a ver, no tendría nada de malo hacerlo y sería bástate excitante que me tomara sobre lo que siempre ha sido mi fantasía: esa maldito escritorio.

Me moví para tomar la chapa e irme lo más rápido posible antes que alguien nos viera y se hiciera un escándalo tremendo del cual toda la vida me podría arrepentir.

—Pues a mí me encantaría tener una —. Esta vez estaba muy cerca de mí y mi cuello estaba sintiendo todo el aliento de Edward de una manera que solo hizo que me diera un escalofrío más grande. —Aventura, pero ella la llama de otra manera... Ah sí, ya recuerdo. Ella lo llama sexo casual y da la casualidad —me volteé enseguida porque sentí como mi cara iba cambiado de un color normal a rojo carmesí. Sentí como se acercó a mi cuello de nuevo, lo olió discretamente y acercó más sus labios. —Y a ti también te he escuchado esa canción, no es demasiada casualidad—. Me tomó de la cintura y me hizo sentir su erección que solo sacó un gemido en mí.

Para que mentir, esta situación me excitaba. —Y no creo que sea una coincidencia que ambas conozcan la misma canción ¿No crees? —. Mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a lo que yo le decía. Este giró un poco las caderas para sentir más a Edward.

—No es coincidencia, solo... —. Dejé de pensar unos segundos cuando su mano volvió a sostener fuertemente mi cintura. —Que esa canción es muy famosa por el grupo panda —contesté lo más rápido que pude.

Al final no pude evitar soltar un gemido y que mis caderas buscaran un poco su erección, mis hormonas ya estaban alteradísimas. Su erección, un salón de clases y hablar de esa canción era casi igual a orgasmo.

Él siempre hace que mis hormonas se pusieran a mil con una mirada o que con una simple palabra susurrada en mi oído conocía mi cielo personal. Con solo un toque iba a llegar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida porque nadie había logrado hacerme sentir como lo hacía Edward.

Me tomó de la cintura , me volteó y nos besamos en un beso casto que se fue haciendo más intenso. Me llevó al escritorio, me sentó en él y abrió mis piernas. En automático mi falda se me subió dejando mis piernas al descubierto y más porque hoy no me había puesto nada debajo para cubrir las bragas. Se colocó entre mis piernas y sus manos fueron a mis costados y las mías a su cuello y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo. Su lengua pedía acceso a mi boca y no lo negué en absoluto, el sentirlo tan cerca me hacía hervir la piel. Mis manos fueron directo a su cabellera para despeinarlo un poco y acercarlo más a mi boca que tenía necesidad de él. Por su parte una de sus manos estaba en mi pierna subiendo de arriba hacia abajo y su tacto dejaba fuego en mi piel. Su otra mano estaba en mi espalda y bajaba y subía, nunca llegaba hasta mis nalgas o más abajo, apenas las rozaba. Nos separamos para poder respirar.

— ¿Esto te excita? —me preguntó cuando nos separamos por falta de aire. Sonreí un poco.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad o prefieres averiguarlo? —pregunté mientras me hacía para atrás y abría el primer botón de mi camisa sin dejar de hacer contacto visual. Su mirada era lasciva y en absoluto me hacía sentir incómoda.

—Averígualo —. Me mordí mi labio inferior, se acercó y comenzó a besarme de nuevo y me mordió el labio soltando otro gemido.

Una de sus manos estaban en mi pierna acariciándola y yendo hacia mi braga lentamente y la otra en mi espalda recorriéndola completa. Ya había abierto toda mi camisa quedando en un tang negro solamente y abrí su camisa lentamente deleitándome con sus músculos. Estaba tan excitada que en estos momentos podría llega a todo.

Pasó sus manos por mis costados y mis brazos ya estaban sobre sus hombros atrayéndolo más y más hacia mí.

—Libérame de mi estúpida inocencia —susurré en su oído mientras sus manos estaban sobre mis pechos acariciándolos levemente aún con precaución.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó susurrando en mi oído y lamiendo un poco el lóbulo.

Sonaron unos leves toquidos en la puerta. Nos quedamos viendo y enseguida lo aventé, me bajé del escritorio y comencé a abrocharme la camisa al igual que él. En definitiva haber llegado a tanto había sido un error muy grande, demasiado. Estaba bien que la experiencia había sido muy excitante en un salón, pero no mientras siga siendo una alumna, él mi profesor y esta aún mi escuela. Si esto hubiera pasado dentro de dos semanas no habría tanto problema como ahora.

— ¿Quién es? —susurró Edward preocupado.

—No lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme a que vean lo que estábamos haciendo —dije mientras seguía acomodando mi ropa. Mi camisa era un verdadero caos, estaba toda arrugada.

—Ni a mí me conviene, estar con una alumna encerrado no es bueno —. Los golpes a la puerta eran más continuos. —Lo más seguro es que sea el conserje, diremos que la puerta se cerró sola para que no hagan más preguntas.

—Ok, perfecto— recogí mi mochila que estaba en el suelo junto con mi sudadera, así no seria tan sospechoso.

—Pero antes dime, ¿tú eres Abigail? —. Agradecí como nunca no estarle dando la cara, sentí caliente como hace mucho que no lo sentía.

—Luego lo sabrás —voltee y le sonreí. Me volteé enseguida y abrí la puerta al terminar la oración. Era Alice. Se quedó viéndome, luego a Edward y levantó las cejas enseguida.

— ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Alice desconcertada, levantando una ceja subjetivamente una vez más y sus ojos enseguida fueron a mi cara aún sonrojada.

—Para nada, la puerta se cerró con el aire —dijo Edward a mitad del salón. Volteé y lo vi; tenía todo el labial rojo corrido en los labios y en la camisa también un poco de labial y muy mal fajada.

—Ah, claro —dijo Alice. —Finjamos que les creo—dijo mirándonos a los dos. Ambos éramos un desastre, no pensé que hubiera sido tan intenso— ¿Nos podemos ir Bella?

—Claro —respondí, volteé y le hice una señal a Edward.

Aunque no fuera común en nosotros, íbamos calladas en el camino para salir a la escuela, pero sabía que poniendo un pie afuera iba a comenzar el interrogatorio. Dicho y hecho, a media cuadra de ahí Alice carraspeó para llamar mi atención. Lo que venía a continuación serían reclamaciones, acusaciones y de más.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Edward en el salón?, te tardaste demasiado, eso no es normal —dijo Alice con voz de policía en pleno interrogatorio.

—Nada, solo me preguntó si era Abigail, no jodas Alice ya lo sabe —. Necesitaba cambiarle el tema enseguida, no podía decirle sin sufrir un enorme regaño de su parte.

—Sí era obvio, pero lo que no es creíble es el "nada", dime la verdad —dijo con voz inquisidora y sus ojos me exigían la verdad.

—Nada, en serio—. Intenté negar sin verla para que no me descubriera.

—Y yo ya me cogí a Bruce Willis —dijo sarcásticamente. Eso me molesta ya que solo yo lo uso, pero nadie en mi contra. — ¿Qué pasó en ese salón? Quiero la verdad Isabella Marie Swan —dijo usando su voz intimidante.

—Claro que no, porque no lo conoces —dije intentado ser lógica. —NO pasó nada, pareces policía haciéndome interrogatorio, deja de hacer eso.

—Claro que no parezco eso, es lo que tu mente está interpretando para no contestarme —dijo molesta. —Y claro que sí he estado con Bruce Willis, porque tú no hiciste nada con Edward en el salón y da la casualidad de que este estaba despeinado y traía el mismo color rojo de labial que usas. Tú traes la falda arrugada y el tercer botón de la camisa desabrochado, muy mal abrochada por lo demás —. Volteé hacia abajo y eso sí era muy obvio porque no usaba ni el segundo ni el primero abrochados porque se me hacía muy ñoño o en nuestra traducción muy a la Esme , mi compañera más ñoña del salón. Además los botones no coincidían en absoluto los de abajo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no sé qué fue lo que pasó —confesé con sinceridad. Aún no podía entender cómo había pasado todo. —Lo repaso en rápido para no concentrarme tanto en los detalle y no entiendo—. _¿Cómo llegué a tanto con él?_, terminé la oración en mi mente.

—Aja, sí claro—dijo con incredulidad. —Pero si tú no sabes qué pasó en el salón yo mañana voy a amanecer y voy hacer rica —dijo una vez más con sarcasmo. Seguí callada, no quería hablar al respecto.

Era demasiado fuerte para decírselo a la cara a alguien. No es algo que se puede andar divulgando por la vida, pero tampoco podía escapar sin al menos contarle una parte de las cosas a Alice.

Los segundos de silencio se volvieron tan incómodos en ese momento

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —pregunté una vez más.

—Dime la verdad, eso es lo que quiero que me digas. No es tan difícil, solo tienes que contarme

qué pasó ahí adentro, no creo que sea algo tan malo para que no se lo puedas contar a tu mejor amiga.

—Claro que es difícil, no es como decirte que voy al baño—dije y puse mi mejor cara de molestia. —Es frustrante cuando te pones de sarcástica—dije en un intento de cambiar el tema como siempre lo hacíamos. —Y no es algo malo para no contárselo a mi mejor amiga, pero hay cosas de las que ni yo misma soy consiente así que no me conviene contarte porque soltaré datos que no debo.

—Y tú cuando quieres ocultar la verdad no te resulta conmigo y quiero que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó —dijo y las imágenes se hicieron presentes. —Ves cómo pasó algo más allá adentro, aparte de que dijo que eres Abigail. Tu mirada lujuriosa te delata —dijo y me sonrió de manera sarcástica. — ¿Qué hiciste allá dentro maldita lujuriosa?, ¿Interrumpí algo tan grande como para que no puedas contar?

Y una vez más las especulaciones son peores que lo que puedes decir, pero en esta ocasión no aplicaba. Casi lo que ella imagina era lo que había pasado, pero lo peor es que ya le confesé que soy virgen y es algo que realmente me avergüenza porque no es algo que vas divulgando por la vida y menos con alguien que te quieres acostar y hasta ese momento no lo sabe, aunque no hay nada mejor para un hombre que desflorar a una mujer, pero si entraba hay la moral ya es un problema porque para mí no es necesario el amor para una primera vez, lo importante es que se me quite esa maldita cosa.

—Ok, ok, me rindo, te voy a contar —dije viendo hacia el suelo. —Lo que pasó es que me dijo que si yo era Abigail y luego… —. Realmente no se lo quería contar en plena calle, no es un tema que se trate en un lugar tan público.

—Y ¿luego?, quiero detalles —dijo y se me quedo viendo.

—Pues pasó lo que pasó —y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Sé que con eso no se va a conformar, pero valía el intento.

—Eso no es lo quiero escuchar, quiero los detalles.

Le conté todo porque no me quedó otra si no quería escucharla todo el rato que nos quedaba por caminar preguntándome lo mismo

—Y ¿No te dio miedo que alguien los viera? —preguntó preocupada realmente.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —solo asintió y su cara de curiosidad no se podía cambiar por más que lo intentara. —. No pensé en eso, pensaban más mis hormonas. Por lo demás la escuela estaba casi sola y bueno, la verdad es que era más excitante saber que es prohibido estar con un maestro dentro de la misma escuela que ya estaba casi vacía así que ¿Qué problema habría?

— ¿Qué alguien los descubriera? Y la bronca en que se meterían… Dile adiós a todo lo que has soñado y saluda al próximo convento de monjas al cual vas a parar —dijo Alice y mi cerebro me llamó una vez más la atención.

—Y sabes que yo no soy una buena persona —puse mi cara de niña buena. —Y que puedo inventar ciertas cosas para que no me inculpen a mí —dije con la verdad y otra sonrisa.

— ¿Serías capaz? —preguntó Alice sorprendida.

—Tal vez, ¿Por qué crees que de la otra escuela Aro salió corrido? —puse mi carita de niña buena. —Jamás se debió haber metido conmigo y mucho menos andar de acosador —. Mi conciencia me regañó una vez más pero me concedió la razón un poco —Y sabes que cuando quiero las cosas lo consigo y no soy una buena persona, te recuerdo—dije y Alice solo me reprobó con la mirada.

Después de despedirme de Alice, seguí caminando hacia mi casa con el reproductor de música con todo tipo de canciones, pero esta vez en especial puse una lista de canciones diferente, una de pura música entre sexosa y dedicarle a lo que pasaba con Edward, la lista la conformaban todo tipo de géneros y cantantes.

La plática con Alice aún resonaba en mi cabeza, pero al final ella tenía razón; no debía haberme arriesgado a tanto. Si nos encontraban juntos se haría un relajo espantoso, yo terminaría en un convento, Edward tras las rejas por intentar seducir a una menor de edad y mi vida en el caño,

¿Pero realmente sería capaz de inculpar a una persona por algo así?, ¿Realmente soy mala persona?

El quererme acostar con alguien casado aunque sea por una noche no me vuelve alguien malo porque una no es ninguna, así que no tiene nada de malo. Esa idea estaba perfecta y así mi conciencia no me molestaría tanto.

Recordar las cosas en la calle no era buena idea, pero la música no me deja otra. Al ritmo de This love caminaba por la cuadra de mi casa y luego comenzó a sonar Lithium. Tomé el reproductor de la mochila y lo saqué para cambiar la canción. Pasé de una canción de desamor a una sexosa que son mis favoritas..

Después de cambiar la canción levanté la vista y me quedé pasmada mentalmente ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Benjamín, mi vecino que me encanta, estaba a fuera de su casa sin playera, con un short negro y unas rayas verticales verdes fosforescentes. No es que tuviera un cuerpazo, pero estaba demasiado bien, en definitiva ese hombre tiene que ser algo mío.

Volteó y me quedó viendo, pero en automático bajé la mirada. Enseguida se metió a su casa y yo pasé toda sonrojada y con mirada de lujuria al por mayor, estoy segura que se dio cuenta ya ni siquiera lo saludé, solamente me metí a mi casa lo más rápido posible. Me encerré en mi cuarto y mis sueños estarían plagados de cosas muy agradables para mí pero no para el que me escuchara. Algo sí puedo asegurar; voy a tener a Edward y Benjamín.

Mis próximas dos metas a esta vida: meter a mi cama a Edward que es la persona más sexy que pueda conocer en esta vida ya que esa personalidad tan atrayente hace que me quiera convertir en su amante, pero a Benjamín lo quiero de novio, presumírselo a mis amigas porque no cualquier día puedes tener a alguien tan bueno como él, moreno, delgado con cuerpo estético, tal vez no tan marcado como Edward, pero un cuerpo demasiado bien para su edad, una personalidad de niño bueno que quiere ser pervertido por mí… No es demasiado pedir poder tener a ambos, no lo creo.

Mi primer objetivo sin dudas es Edward, él está destinado a quitarme la virginidad, esto solo fue un leve encuentro para lo que nos espera juntos. Si por meterme con él que está casado es un pecado, me convierte en la peor persona y me destina al infierno, al solo recordar sus manos hacían que todo mi cuerpo quisiera comenzar a convulsionar por la combustión casi instantánea que puedo sufrir.

A la mierda los valores, la moral, la conciencia, Edward va a estar entre mis piernas sin ropa ni nada dando el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, concia es un buena palabra para los cobardes y esta vez ya no lo seria.

…

Ola chicas, disculpen el retraso de una semana, se me hizo muy tarde tanto a mi como a mi beta Isa, ambas les ofrecemos una gran disculpa, bueno aun no se si la siguente semana haya cap de estreno espero q si pero ya aquí nos veremos, aun no se porque quiero retirarme un tiempo, aun no se, espero verlas prontos y sus comentarios, gracias por sus 101 comentarios, las quiero muchísimo.

Obsecion pecado y amor, la historia contada desde Edward si la voy a escribir pero regresando después de mi retiro, ya que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.

janalez : q bueno, espero seguirte viendo en los siguientes caps.

cathyta :gracias, espero q con esto te haya respondido un poco lo q ara.

lunagotik: espero que esto te deja mas intrigada para verte en el siguiente cap.

karenov17 Que bueno q te parecio interesante , yo la verdad esq no me puedo quejar de mi profe de metodología era guapo en su estilo si no te dice mi amiga lo contrario pero que mas quisiera un Edward asi y si les escribiré la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward, se llamara obsecion pecado y amor.

Carelymh :Bueno Care una bienvenida a mis locuras, tus canciones son muy buenas, me gustaron mucho y espero que siga hasta el final.

Seiya-Moon2 :Ola que bueno verte de nuevo, mira la verdad esq si estoy cambiando varias cosas, no se si baya a ver caos nuevos pero si estoy fuciinando caps, haciéndolos mas largos por si quieres leerlos.


	7. cap 6 sb

**Cap. 6 Prohibido = a Deseo**

**Leer nota del Final Importante**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga y hago estas cosas.**

La conciencia me mata pero mis hormonas también y el único medio para hacerles caso a ambos es cediendo a la tentación que este provoca, solo una noche de sexo y listo, así mi conciencia se tranquilizara porque ya hizo lo que no debería de hacer y se relajara y mis hormonas se relajaran porque ya cedieron a la tentación y así todo el mundo tranquilo.

Un pie en la escuela es suficiente para que mi buena memoria se ponga a actuar como loca y me recuerde todo lo que pasó el ultimo día. Decir que fue algo tranquilo sería una total falacia, creo que lo sucedido no estuvo bien. Claro, porque nos interrumpieron, pero el día de hoy debo de estar tranquila esperarme hasta la graduación, pero frente de él me es imposible relajarme porque es tan malditamente sexi y me sigue en lo que quiero hacer y también me confiesa lo prohibido que es y eso me hace desearlo más..

Hoy lo veré_. Pero, ¿Cómo piensas que vas a ver a Edward esta vez Isabella después de lo sucedido? Hiciste lo que nunca habías hecho en tu vida, te abriste los botones de la camisa, dejaste que te acariciara de manera muy íntima y bueno, hiciste de todo sabiendo que lo volverías a ver, aunque en ese momento se olvida todo. _Mi maldita conciencia tenía toda la razón en estos momentos que me protegerían de una vergüenza horrenda.

¡MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE PASÓ TODO! ¿Por qué no pudo ocurrir un milagro en estas dos enormes y largas semanas como su…? Dios, de solo recordarlo se me para la respiración. Maldita sea, también tengo que sacar la lascibidad de mi vida, pero esta solo se irá después de la graduación. Después, porque ahora no. Mis hormonas no lo soportarían después de tantas fantasías y tanto tiempo que las he reprimido, pero si él no fuera tan sexi y tuviera que pasar con su maldita presencia súper sexi en frente de mí y mi buena amiga Alice o me hubiera enseñado su esplendor:

**Flash Black**

Literatura; una materia fácil, al menos para mí. Siempre he sido un bicho raro que le encanta leer a esta edad, así que un simple examen de literatura no representa dificultad para una persona como yo, pero para una persona como Alice nunca se le ha facilitado esto y siempre mi amiguita causa una distracción que no es nada difícil en mi persona, pero al menos esta vez no lo había hecho. Respiré al pensarlo. Ya voy más de la mitad de mi examen y eso es un avance, creo que por fin hoy no me distraiga.

—Sh, sh, sh —. Lo que siempre odio –que me chisten– es lo que hace ahora mi amiga. Un suspiro de desesperación sale de lo más hondo de mi alma. —Bella, Bella, acércate —susurra mi hermosa amiga, lográndome sacar por completo de mi concentración.

— ¿Qué pregunta quieres, Alice? —pregunto, rodando los ojos al escucharla. Sabía para qué me hablaba, era mejor enfrentarlo de una sola vez.

—Ninguna, quiero que voltees, ¡mira! —dice tragándose la carcajada que estaba apunto de salírsele en pleno examen.

— ¿A dónde volteo, Alice? —susurro para que nadie más escuche, porque esto no va en buen sentido cuando hay clase de metodología de la investigación y menos examen de literatura.

—Bueno, ahora solo mira enfrente, no jodas. ¿Ya viste dónde trae tu queridísimo profesor las llaves de su choche? —preguntó aún tragándose las carcajadas.

—No, ¿dónde las trae? —. Solo por unas estúpidas llaves me habla, ¿qué tiene eso de importante?

—Ahora pasarán frente a tu banca —susurró y enseguida ambas regresamos a nuestro examen. Era obvio que nos había visto murmurar.

Joder, eso no se ve en un examen y así es como tu examen se va a la mierda porque ves dónde están esas malditas llaves: Al lado del broche del cinturón. Si alguna vez dije que en los pantalones negros no se ve nada, con esto quedaba desmentido. ¡Mierda! A Edward le quedan excelentemente bien, creo que a nadie se le ven tan bien. Mi mirada lujuriosa ya había salido y esa parte mala de mí ya estaba completamente apoderada de mi mente. ¡Mierda! Las fantasías ya están por venir.

Maldita Alice, en ese momento mi examen se fue a la mierda. Es que acaso nadie puede entender el concepto de imaginación muy, muy desarrollada, que no sospechan que después de ver a un hombre guapo, tus sueños no vuelven a ser los mismos que antes y la mayoría pertenecen al horario de media noche, porque en horario familiar ni de chiste pueden salir. Hoy dormiré bajo seguro, mi lengua no es nada segura. ¡Mierda! No puedo dejar de pensar en ese pantalón para no ponerme peor de lo que ya está esta situación.

**Fin del Flash Black**

Pero gracias dobles a Alice, mi examen se fue a la mierda y aún peor, mi lujuria subió mucho más que los rankigs normales; ahora nada puede alcanzarla.

Después de lo sucedido, yo misma pude comprobar que su pantalón no miente, con solo pensarlo la expresión "se me sube el color a la cara" es poco, ni siquiera un jitomate tiene tanto color como mi cara ahora, y de mi mirada ni pensar, que brilla por completo con una mensaje que dice: "Lascividad, lujuria, concupiscencia… etc., etc., etc."

Lo único que tengo que hacer es tener un objetivo en mente y de él no quitar la mirada y tenerlo como meta total, primero debo de fijarme en la asesoría que es el mayor problema porque es muy fácil encontrarlo por aquí pero no lo voy a ver porque mi mirada esta fija en la asesoría, así nada importa ni los salones cerrados de las persianas y puerta porque ya no hay clase y se pueden propiciar para hacer muchas cosas, maldición mi mente en lugar de tranquilizarse se pone mas intensa conforme avanzo en la misma escuela, aunque una parte de mí aún no está segura de lo de Edward, aunque una mayor lo desea y no puedo controlar mis pensamientos pero estoy segura de lo que debo hacer.

Cinco minutos no es mucho pedir, si tan solo ahora mismo no hubiera salido de la asesoría viendo hacia enfrente, me regala una de esas malditas sonrisas de lado que tiene que son tan sexis en él, su mirada es tan penetrante e inconscientemente sonrío a manera de saludo y de coqueteo, su mirada me hace la indicación de que va entrar al primer salón, mi corazón en ese mismo segundo se paro y a reanudado marcha a mas de mil por hora, antes de entrar me regala una sonrisa maliciosa, mis bragas en este mismo instante ya están mojadas porque ese hombre con una sola mirada me hace mojarme al instante, mi buena voluntad se ha ido al carajo y are caso a la indicación que me dan mis hormonas, _has lo que tengas que hacer pero acuéstate con el en este mismo momento_.

La razón y el cerebro se desconectaron, mis piernas me dirigen a pazos largos hacia el salón donde este Edward, aunque el camino no es largo este parece eterno, ninguna alma parece estar cerca, mi corazón acelera su ritmo aun más y mi respiración se hace más irregular, el intento por tranquilizarme es vano gracias a mi buena memoria que me hace recordar justo en este momento el ultimo día con Edward, maldición esa sonrisa se forma en mi sin pedir permiso alguno, y esa parte salvaje esta aflorando por completo y no me desagrada en lo absoluto.

—Señorita Isabella, ¿puede venir un momento? —. Con unas palabras, todo mi cuerpo deja de reaccionar y siento un escalofrío terrible.

Entro al salón y siento un cambio de temperatura pero no es del ambiente es mía porque ese hombre eso provoca que me aumente la temperatura, me quedo aun lado de la puerta frente a las ventanas que están abiertas ya que siento la corriente y la puerta de un fuerte golpe se cierra, maldición tenia que sacarme ese susto en este preciso momento, mi respiración se aceleró más y lleve mis manos a mi pecho para intentar relajarme y la mirada de Edward sigue cada uno de mis movimientos, su mirada se fija en mis pechos, no es que me desagrade pero no es bueno en este momento.

—Dígame, ¿qué pasa profesor Edward? —dije para eliminar el silencio sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, me mata la vergüenza, una vez mas mi cara se puso color carmesí.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, y entregarte esto, —respondió y me mostro mi espejo, que lo tenía en la mano.

Mi espejo jira y jira sobre el escritorio, una mano de dedos largos y blancos como la nieve son los que hace ese movimiento, su brazo esta recargado en el escrito, un brazo con las venas marcadas pero no excesivamente solamente se ven y tiene los brazos mas perfectos que haya visto, mi mirada no se detiene y se va a su torso, una camisa color vino abierta hasta el tercer botón hacen que mi lujuria salga por completo, solo se ve una parte de su pecho que esta marcado, mi mirada sigue bajando sin importar si me ve o no, en esta seudo relación no tenemos discreción solo mucha lujuria, su pantalón negro le queda demasiado bien denotando esa perfecta parte de su anatomía y su pierna derecha recargada sobre su pierna izquierda haciendo un triangulo lo hacen verse más sexi aun si esto es humana mente posible, del cuerpo es hermoso y su cara no es la diferencia.

— ¿En que piensas? —Levante una ceja, mi cara de duda se hizo enseguida, solo se me quedo viendo—, no se si te lo han dicho antes pero tienes una mirada muy expresiva y dice demasiadas cosas, por eso mi pregunta, porque tu mirada esta vez no es nada inocente, y me siento examinado aparte de todo—respondía de manera seria, una sonrisa de lado se hizo presente, le respondí la sonrisa pero la mía era mas coqueta.

—Si me lo han dicho lo de la mirada—respondí de manera sincera y sensata—, y no encuentro el porque te podrías sentir examinado, ¿Tendría porque examinarte?—me mordí el labio para no decir más y el solo rio de manera sonora.

—No lo se Bella, tu respóndeme porque tu miraba me dice que estas pensando en algo indebido, tu mirada brilla de una manera especial—respondió lo mismo que yo sabía— ¿En que piensas? —volvió a preguntar con voz mas suave y sexi.

—En mi espejo, amo ese espejo es mi favorito—las mentiras no son lo mio pero creo que es mejor pensar que se lo creyó a pensar en decir la verdad, me extendió la mano para recoger mi espejo —Gracias por guardar mi espejo—dije desde mi lugar.

—De nada, gracia a ti por prestármelo y que nadie se diera cuanta de lo que paso—dijo Edward desde su lugar, ni un milímetro habíamos avanzado ya que ambos sabes lo que pasara cuando nos acerquemos.

Una respiración onda me hace sentir mejor, y tomo camino hacia la mano de Edward que sostiene mi espejo, lo que debo de hacer es tomarlo y en la puerta decirle que nos vemos en la graduación eso es lo ideal, mis dedos topan con los suyos y mis piernas con las suyas, una corriente eléctrica recorre toda mi columna vertebral, tomo mi espejo y lo pongo sobre la bolsa que dejo en el escritorio y me retiro unos cuantos pasos.

—A ver, vamos viendo esto, yo guardo tu espejo, cuidando que mi esposa no lo vea—mierda jamás debió de haber dicho eso, eso lo hace mas deseable si es posible—, y ahora que sé que vas a venir te lo traigo y solo lo recoges y te vas. —solo asentí, esa era lo que originalmente debería de pasar después de que me llamo pero no iba a pasar porque me dijo de su esposa.

—Si, eso seria lo más correcto—, respondí y voltee para encararlo— y también lo más aburrido y a mi no me gusta el aburrimiento, ¿A ti si?

—No, tampoco me gusta lo aburrido ni lo correcto porque a veces esto le quita los placeres a la vida—solo sonreí, me agrada tanto lo que dice—mejor hagamos otra cosa, tu me das una recompensa por a verte entregado tu espejo, ¿Esta bien? —Asentí y sonreí con malicia, mi mira esa vez centello— ¿Cuál va a ser mi recompensa?.

Me acerque lentamente, Edward no se movió en lo absoluto y me pare enfrente de él, su mirada estaba divagando entre mis pechos y mis ojos, es algo que en lo absoluto me hace sentir incomoda al contario mis hormonas llegan a mil y bueno con su sola mirada logra que mi entre pierna una vez mas se haga una alberca. Sus ojos me muestran la lujuria pero creo que los míos están igual, negros por la lujuria del momento, me acerque un poco más, tomo sus hombros para no caerme, su mirada ahora es el reflejo de la lujuria, mi escote se va haciendo más profundo según me agacho, una vez a la altura de su labios me hago asía un lado engañándolo, me rio un poco y en su cachete le planto un pequeño beso y regreso a estar parada erguida una vez más.

—Eres una chica muy mala—dijo, sonreí involuntariamente y el también— ¿Espero que sepas que esa no es una recompensa? —sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas.

Mis piensa no tienen molestia en recibir las suyas para que queden en medio, un ligero jalón hacia abajo me hace quedar justo sobre su erección, me restriego un poco para atrás para dejarla libre, Edward suelta un gemido mitad placer y dolor, lo tomo del cuello y me acerco poco a poco a su boca, sus labios están en perfecta sincronía conmigo, su lengua pide acceso a mi boca y me despego poco a poco.

—Veo que un beso no te vasta—busco su mirada mientras hablo, sus ojos ahora son negro azabache.

—Eso no es recompensa así que ni te intentes escapar, —dice mientras toma mis caderas— así que dime, ¿Cuál va a hacer mi verdadera recompensa?, que sea mejor que un beso, eso no tiene nada de recompensa quiero que me des algo mejor—solo reí un poco ante su comentario.

—Un beso no es suficiente, dime que deseas realmente— esta vez con el tono más sexi que tengo, nos comenzamos a besar con pasión y desesperación.

Su lengua pedía acceso a mi boca y en ningún momento lo limite, su miembro pide mi atención, quite una de mis manos de su cuello para acariciar su erección provocando en el un gemido, sus manos estaban en mis piernas acariciándolas desde la rodilla hasta la entrepierna, su mano llego hasta mis bragas mojadas y acaricio por encima mi muy empapada vagina, posicione mi mano sobre su bulto y le di un leve apretón que lo hizo gemir mas fuerte, fue retirando lenta y tortuosamente mis bragas haciéndome gemir y querer más, hizo contacto visual, sus ojos verdes ahora son negros de la pasión del momento, me volvió a acariciar las piernas encendiéndome cada vez más, su mano palpa mi vagina sobre mis bragas haciéndome gemir un poco más cada vez pero nunca se adentro lo suficiente para poder estar satisfecha.

Cuando nos separamos del beso para tomar un poco de aire a bocanadas, después de recuperarme un poco pero sin dejar mi trabajo de pasear mi mano sobre la erección de Edward, baje hacia su cuello dejando besos por este haciéndolo gemir un poco más alto sin que saliera por completo el ruido del salón, mi mano abandono su cuello y comenzó a abrir la camisa para poder pasar por completo mi mano por su bien definido cuerpo disfrutando de cada uno de sus músculos, nos volvimos a besar cuando los gemidos se fueron haciendo más fuertes el beso era exigente sus manos se fueron hacia mi trasero y se comenzó a levantar, cuando unos toqui dos en la puerta nos hicieron regresar al salón donde estamos y nos hizo salir de la pasión de la que hace unos momentos habíamos disfrutado tanto.

—Mierda, ….. por… que .. precisamente … ahora—dijo Edward con la respiración demasiado acelerada.

—¿Qui.. en podrá.. ser? —mi respiración estaba igual de acelerada, terminar una frase completa era un imposible. —No había nadie en el pasillo.

Me levante de las piernas de Edward sintiendo las piernas de chicle para poderme mantener demasiado tiempo de pie, el mundo quiso comenzar a dar vueltas por mi falta de respiración pero necesitaba relajarme, los toqui dos se hicieron mas seguidos y desesperados esta vez, exigiendo que la puerta se abriera inmediatamente.

—Puedes…. Hablar bien—dijo Edward entre cortado, ambos teníamos la respiración muy agitada, y lo dijo muy bajito, pero esta vez su voz ya había mejorado un poco más.

—No mucho, —respondí y me alegro que la frase me haya salido completa— abróchate la camisa y de nuevo límpiate el labial, mientras yo voy a abrir—dije y mi respiración ya esta menos entrecortada.

Yo por lo tanto acomodo mi falda que termino más arrugada de lo normal mientras también controlaba más mi respiración obligándola a que fuera lo más regular posible, cuando vi que todo estaba listo me dirigí a abrir la puerta, lo bueno fue que no nos tardamos ni cinco minutos, todo fue en cuestión de unos minutos el arreglarnos, abrí la puerta y era para colmo la maldita de mi anterior asesora Elizabeth.

—Profesor Edward —dijo enseguida que se abrió la puerta por completo, su sorpresa no hizo esperar— ¿Me quiere decir que hace con una alumna encerrado? —y de un momento a otro pase de una simple mirada a convertirme a un simple fantasma que solo había mencionado un momento.

—Estábamos hablando sobre su calificación, porque su trabajo no fue entregado a tiempo y la puerta se cerró por el aire, —contesto muy educado, se me quedo viendo, porque yo aun seguía en la puerta, voltee a ver a Edward su tono de voz es tan convincente que yo misma lo creo—, y como usted sabe vivimos en la "ciudad del aire", ¿Qué día en chicago no hace aire? —espeto enseguida antes de que la vieja pudiera decir algo.

—Si maestra, el profesor Edward es muy educado y responsable para hacer algo indebido—dije con voz de niña buena, todo el mundo me lo creería menos yo, la mirada de Edward se poso sobre mi—, la puerta se nos cerro y bueno mi calificación es muy impórtate así que no fui abrir, ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? — dije para quitar un poco la tención.

—No nada de malo y el profesor tiene razón, vivimos en la ciudad del aire, como no se pueden mantener las puertas así abiertas—dijo nada convencida en el fondo pero no había argumentos de que acusarnos si todo esta en perfecto orden—pero ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto tiempo encerrados?, hace un buen rato que lo vi salir de la asesoría—mierda estaba apunto de cacharnos, Edward y yo nos miramos por unos segundos sin que se diera cuenta.

—Como le comente, el trabajo no fue entregado a tiempo y estuvimos hablando de eso de como puedo solucionar su calificación—dijo de manera convéncete, solo sonreí de manera inocente—y la verdad es que como será una pena que su calificación final fuera arruinada así que le explique como lo solucione ya que asido una muy buena alumna—me mordí el labio para que no saliera esa sonrisa, baje la mirada para que esta no me delate y esta vez si no nos crea en absoluto nada.

—Te voy a creer Edward porque siempre has sido un muy buen profesor y nunca e tenido ningún problema contigo y usted señorita se puede retirar ahora mismo a su salón, avise a sus compañeros que en un momento llego, por favor retírese—dijo la estúpida vieja sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Con permiso—Tome mi bolsa y salí enseguida, o sea maldita vieja primero me ignora y después me corre del salón y no nos cree nuestra mentira.

Camine despacio, sabía que esta estúpida le iba a decir algo y necesito saber que es, así saber que tan segura puedo estar de seguir con esto, aunque la verdad es que hoy oficialmente ya salgo del instituto y no tengo nada que hacer ahora aquí y dejo de ser alumna aun me puede afectar.

—Edward a la siguiente atranca la puerta, no te metas en problemas que no son necesarios por una estúpida alumna—le dijo, aparte de todo me llama "estúpida" .

Después de escuchar eso camine rápido hasta el salón, me senté en lugar de siempre, en ese momento todo lo que paso hace un momento parece solo una fantasía que había tenido pero al parecer no había sido así, ahora si es algo completamente decidido el que voy a acostarme con Edward en la graduación.

— ¿Cómo te fue Bella? —pregunto Alice de manera silenciosa para los demás, solo yo la oí y mi corazón casi se infarta, si es posible se aceleró mucho más.

—Bien Alice, bien demasiado, excelente de hecho—dije sin pensarlo, mierda esta vez si la he cagado—, claro porque tu no me acompañaste a mi me fue de la mejor manera que hay—dije con sarcasmo para que no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Te deber creer? —pregunto, enserio esta mujer me conoce demasiado bien que sabe enseguida que miento.

—Sí, estoy igual que ayer, que antier y que el día que me conociste, sigo igual de virgen, casi—respondí con sinceridad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto enseguida con duda y su cara enseguida me dio a ver que tenia más curiosidad de la que, me mordí el dedo para no hablar más.

—Siéntense, les voy a entregar calificaciones—llego y dijo Elizabeth y por primera vez se lo agradezco.

Las calificaciones fueron tan rápidas o al menos para mí, enseguida salimos casi, el pasillo era largo pero no tanto como hace un rato que se me hizo eterno, y lo mejor es que puedo respirar tranquila ya que por ningún lado esta ningún profesor, al parecer están en la hora del almuerzo y nadie esta por ningún lado, sonreí feliz.

—Necesito ir al baño, ¿Me acompañan? —pregunto Rosalie mientras caminábamos.

—Sí, sirve que yo voy—respondí Alice.

—Las espero aquí, no quiero regresar—respondí.

Me quede recargada en los lokers en lo que ellas van realmente no quiero encontrarme ahora con Edward, mi vista hacia el horizonte me hace pensar en como ver mi futuro, estando en la universidad, estudiando mi carrera favorita y haciendo todo lo que yo quiera, esta bien que una de mis hermanas está haya pero aun así a partir de septiembre dejo de ser una menor de edad para cumplir dieciocho años y hace de mi vida lo que se me de mi gana, sonreí.

— ¿Vas a ir al baile de graduación? —pregunto una voz aterciopelada sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte sin voltear, era imposible que no reconociera esa voz.

—Porque quiero saber si por fin voy a poder conocer a la misteriosa Abigail ahí—dijo esa voz aterciopelada, voltee y Edward estaba también recargado en los lokers, lo que era el colmo es que después de lo sucedió aun me preguntara por Abigail.

— ¿Para que quieres conocer a la misteriosa Abigail? —respondí con otra pregunta para no responder adecuadamente.

—Realmente no me interesa conocerla físicamente porque yo la conozco pero quiero saber si eres capaz de enfrentarte hay a mí asumiendo la verdad, diciendo que tu eres la misteriosa Abigail—respondío.

— ¿Por qué hacerme llamar Abigail si mi nombre es Isabella? —pregunte dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el pasillo para checar que no vinieran—, eso no tiene coherencia, y ¿Qué tiene de importante esa persona que tanto nombras? —pregunte una vez más.

—Bella, tu y yo sabemos que tu eres Abigail, lo sabemos perfectamente, así que no me intentes engañar y mejor acéptalo—dijo de manera muy seria— solo Abigail es tu mascara para poder ocultar una personalidad que siempre sale de ti al menos en mi presencia.

—…..—me dejo sin respuesta su última afirmación porque siempre ha sido así solo que a esa personalidad que el psicoanálisis llama Ello yo la titule Abigail.

—Pero no creo que lo quieras enfrentar ahora el que yo siempre saco ese lado de ti, así que te veré en la graduación donde todo puede suceder porque hay dejas de ser mi alumna así que podemos hacer lo que queramos ese día con la personalidad o nombre que quieras y yo estoy completamente dispuesto a lo que tu desees—esto sin duda es la mejor propuesta que me han hecho en mi vida.

—Bueno entonces espero verlo en la graduación profesor, nos vemos luego—me despedí al ver que mis amigas se acercaban cada vez más.

— ¿Hablabas con Edward? —pregunto Rosalie en cuanto llegue con ellas.

—Claro que no—Alice y yo intercambiamos mirada enseguida que respondí—, solo lo salude por educación, estaba junto a mí, soy una niña educada aunque no lo creas. —respondí sonando convincente

—Estoy segura de lo qué vi—respondió nada convencida por lo que le dije.

—Alucinas Rosalie mejor ya vámonos a buscar vestidos—dije distrayéndola— porque nos vamos a tardar con el mio, quiero un sexi vestido de cierre toda la espalda—dije estando frente a Edward.

.

.

.

Es el colmo que con un solo comentario me sonroje y me tenga que morder el labio para que no salga esa sonrisa que siempre provoca Edward en mí, pero lo que no puedo ocultar es la mirada que se me hace al pensar en lo que me dijo eso de que esta dispuesto a todo es lo peor que me pudo a ver dicho porque no se que pasara hoy, el día que llevo desde que lo vi donde lo que pase hoy se queda en mi memoria y nada saldrá, porque a ninguno de los dos nos conviene, mis padres serán capaces de mandarme aun campamento para señoritas y después a un internado especial para mayores de edad o a una universidad católica que no me dejaran salir nunca con tal de no volver a ver ningún hombre en mi vida y ni pensar en casarme o a volver a experimentar lo mismo que hoy, esa sonrisa ya esta presente al igual que la mirada.

— ¿Te subo el cierre del vestido? —como quisiera que me dijeran lo contrario, una vez mas me mordí el labio— ¿En que piensas Bella? —pregunto enseguida mi madre que vio mi expresión.

—En nada, y si por favor sube el cierre—conteste intentando no se obvia en mis verdaderos pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado para esta noche? —pregunto mientras me ayudaba a terminar de acomodar el broche del vestido.

—No se si me den permiso para ir a la fiesta en casa de Rosalie que va a hacer en su casa para festejar la salida y sus papas en la mañana me traerán para la casa, ¿Puedo ir? —pregunte en tono de suplica.

Pasara lo que pasara esta noche tanto la mentira como la verdad pueden cumplirse hoy sin ningún problema, aunque preferiría que fuera una mentira lo de la casa de Rose y poderme ir toda la noche a casa o a cualquier lado con Edward, una sonrisa se forma cada vez que pienso en ese hombre y bueno hoy con mayor razón.

—Bueno solo porque es él día de tu graduación y es importante—dijo y se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me quede viendo al espejo, realmente si hoy no pasa nada, Edward se va a perder de algo mejor de lo que cree, estoy segura que por mi actitud cree que no soy virgen, primer error aunque yo ya le di a ver en una ocasión que lo soy y segundo punto me compre un vestido especial para esta noche, altura a la mitad del muslo, con unos relieves de tela que lo hacen lucir como en desnivel, una tira de tela plateada debajo del pecho y todo lo demás en negro excepción x el cierre plateado que es la única vista que tiene, y lo que nunca uso zapatos de tacón negro con plateado.

Esta noche lo que más deseo es que mi vestido caiga al piso por las manos de Edward, quede en ropa interior negra de encaje discreta e inocente y me reparta besos me quite mi estúpida "inocencia" o para mi lo que más me estorba y poder regresar antes de que él despierte a mi casa y ahora si iniciar una mejor vida estando lejos de mi casa.

.

.

.

Para colmo o más bien como siempre llegamos tarde a la entrega de documentos ya que mis hermanas jamás pueden estar a tiempo y bueno llegamos tarde y para colmo no vi a Edward y todo a estado tan aburrido, la comida incluso ni estaba buena, mi familia no mejora en lo absoluto esto ya que tiene cara de pocos amigos a cada momento y esta era la razón por la cual no los quería traer pero se vinieron si mi autorización.

Lo mejor fue cuando nos fuimos a otra mesa completamente alejada solo la música suena a un volumen considerable, las botellas no se hicieron esperar ni tampoco los cigarros, que hicieron un mejor ambiente con los de él salón, la diversión es mucha pero aun así no puedo dejar de buscar a Edward con la mirada, por dos razones quiero ver si trae a su mujer y como anda vestido, pero el problemas es que estamos tan arrinconados que dudo mucho verlo ahora aunque también tengo duda de como nos vamos a ir juntos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, la bebida se hacia más seguida hasta que todo comenzó a dar vueltas y el piso parecía doble, el mareo se hacia peor pero ahora no importa eso solo quiero vivir mi noche al máximo y plenamente y aun queda mucho por hacer porque aun la noche es joven.

—Isabella—alguien me llamo por detrás de mi, era una voz femenina así que tire el cigarro y lo pise—Ya nos vamos, despídete—dijo Charlotte mi hermana mayor.

—Yo no me voy a ir, le dije a mis papas que me iré a una fiesta así que les valla bien—dije y mi voz sonó más clara de lo que pensé.

—Renne dijo que nos vamos a ir todos, así que eso te incluye despídete nos vamos—dijo molesta. — y si no te quieres ir, pues tu ve y recuérdele.

—Eso hare—dije pero no me escucho, ya se había ido.

Comencé a caminar sintiendo que pisaba doble pero no era tan importante si no pisaba pasto, el problema se ha llegado porque mi tacón no quiere salir del hoyo en el que se enterró del pasto, pero no tiene lógica como llegue hasta aquí si iba caminando del otro lado, un fuerte jalón hace que se desatore y pueda seguir con mi camino, intentando no caerme, ya que nunca a sido buena mi coordinación menos en tacones y mucho menos en este estado de estar un poco sobre pasada de copas de vodka, sentí como se me atoro el tacón una vez más y mi pie se comenzó a doblar, solo cerré los ojos para pronto sentir el suelo, una mano larga sostuvo mi brazo para no caerme.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado— dijo una voz masculina sexi que me era imposible de no reconocer.

—Gracias, si sé que debería de hacerlo pero ya no ando en mis cinco sentidos ahora mismo podría hacer lo que fuera, ya no ando tan bien—respondí sin pensar hasta que lo dije.

—ja ja ja—rio seximente Edward—eso suena demasiado interesante—me sonrío, y así todo deja de existir y solo me concentre en su mano que tomaba mi brazo. —Alguien te debe cuidar para que no te pase nada malo.

—Si lo sé, ahora cualquiera podría abusar de mí sin ningún problema o hacerme creer cosas que nos son verdad—dije inocentemente—así que alguien me debe de cuidarme para que no me pase nada malo o nada que no sea lo que y deseo y así no arrepentirme después —respondí cuando deje de concentrarme en su brazo.

— ¿Qué es algo que deseas? —pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

Mi podre labio ya tiene las marcas de mis dientes hoy más marcadas que otros días—No lo se deseos que siento dese hace mucho tiempo y no he podido llevar a cabo porque siempre pasa algo que nos interrumpe.

— ¿Se puede saber con quien siempre te interrumpen? O ¿A que tipo de deseos quieres sucumbir? —dijo alzando una ceja seximente.

—Si se puede saber a estar con un hombre un poco más grande que yo que ha sacado cosas de mi personalidad que nunca nadie había sacado y que realmente me interés que nos interrumpan esta vez que pueda ser sobre una cama y ya no escritorio—dije todo sin pensar una vez más.

— ¿Acaso soy yo ese hombre? —pregunto y solo sonreí.

En ese momento recordé por qué realmente había caminado hasta hay— ¿Qué te parece si en cinco minutos hablamos mejor de esto? —pregunte para poder arreglar mis asuntos con facilidad. —Porque lo más seguro es que se vuelva tal.

—Si antes me concedes una canción que bailes conmigo, claro que te puedes ir y esto se puede volver la mejor propuesta—respondió.

—Déjame ir a arreglar esto y después te concedo lo que desees en donde lo desees, peor ahora me tengo que ir—dije y comencé a avanzar porque si me respondía no podríamos parar esta conversación.

Haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo logre llegar a la mesa donde todos estaban ya listos para irse, tome mi abrigo y mi bolsa y me acerque a recordarle a Renne lo acordado quien dijo que estaba bien que no llegara después de la diez de la mañana, los despedí pero me retire hasta que los vi dar vuelta hasta la salida, me puse mi chaqueta y me dispuse a regresar con Edward ya un poco más acostumbrada a mi estado, llegue y Edward no estaba, maldije entre dientes y seguí mi camino para esta vez ir a la fiesta, Edward estaba más alejado pero sin llegar donde estaba mis compañeros, me observo desde lejos y una riza burlona salió de sus labios e hizo contacto visual.

—Pensé que me dejarías plantado—dijo Edward en cuanto me hacer que más.

—Claro que no, siempre cumplo mis promesas—asegure.

— ¿Me vas a concedir esta pieza? —pregunto enseguida que me posicione enfrente de él.

Me pare y comencé a moverme lentamente igual que la canción enfrente de él, él estaba estático por completo, conforme avanzaba la canción mis movimientos de cadera se hacían mas rápidos, me di media vuelta y le pegue la cadera con la suya y me moví más rápido y me acerque mas a él, su erección no tardo en surgir y sus manos sostuvieron cerca de su pelvis mi cadera que no dejaba de moverse, más rápido de lo que creí termino la canción y Edward me soltó después de la segunda canción, esta noche va a hacer muy interesante.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que la fiesta se va a terminar? —pregunto Edward.

—No lo sé, tal vez ir a una fiesta si no me dan planes mejores—respondí.

— ¿Para ti que es un mejor plan?

—No lo sé—levante los hombros en señal de que no importaba demasiado—tal vez ir a una casa a pasar una buena noche entre copas, cigarros o algún lugar donde estar íntimamente con una persona, eso cerería un mejor plan.

— ¿Si te invitan algún otro lado aceptarías? —Pregunto en tono sexi —suponiendo claro esto—dijo en tono inocente.

— ¿Me estas invitando a tu casa? —Respondí con otra pregunta pero tenia que saberlo —, porque si es así tengo que evaluar bien cuales son las posibilidades de que una chica inocente como yo, se valla con alguien como tu, suponiendo claro.

—Si tú quieres ir la invitación esta hecha, —"suponiendo" había desaparecido y eso es mucho mejor—, si no es así pues solamente era una simple pregunta y regresamos al suponiendo—solo sonreí. — y no hay mucho que evaluar más que podría pasar que hoy fuera una gran noche que al menos en una semana no olvidaras—dijo en tono sexi, mi labio estaba tan apretado con los dientes que casi puedo sentir la sangra correr.

—No puedo negar que esa idea me gusta, pasar una buena noche de diversión, y si no me lleves a la misma casa donde vives con tu esposa toda va a estar perfectamente. —respondí. —Al fin como lo dijiste hoy solo somos gente común que quiere diversión.

—Jamás seria capas de hacerte eso—dijo en tono serio— así que ¿Te vas a ir con. tu ex maestro?, no es algo sospechoso, porque no somos gente tan común como dices yo sigo siendo tu ex maestro o puedo ser lo que tu desees—porque no deja ese maldito tono sexi.

—Eres ex profesor, puedes ser lo que yo desea así que quiero que seas normal y seamos solo gente normal pero me voy contigo con una sola condición—respondí un poco más cuerda.

— ¿Cuál?, y no te voy a llevar a casa de mi esposa, no te voy ha secuestrar nada malo, solo quiero pasar una buena noche contigo—respondí antes de que le dijera mi condición y sus palabras me excitaron más, esta conversación cada vez sube más de tono.

—Bueno en algo coincidimos ambos queremos una gran noche de sexo sin restricciones así que esto solo sea sexo casual, mañana no prometo estar al amanecer y tampoco que esto se repita de manera que haya algo más haya de una relación, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

—Completamente, así serán la cosas, pero mejor para no estar en problemas ninguno de los dos del baile no salgamos juntos mejor, para evitar habladurías y poder si nos gusta repetir esto de vez en cuando y ninguno salir perjudicado—dijo en tono serio.

—Si, yo me despediré de mis amigos que creerá que me voy con mi familia y mi familia piensa que voy a una fiesta así que todo queda solucionado, te veo afuera para ver a donde nos vamos—respondí mientras comenzaba a alejarme.

—Te veo afuera del salón, te espero en el coche—me aseguro, solo sonreí en respuesta.

Seguí y camine en la línea recta que se suponía debía ir y regrese al grupo anunciar mi retiro de la fiesta ya que mi familia quería que nos fuéramos juntos y después me llevaban a la fiesta más adentrada la noche, el festejo de hoy será de toda la noche porque hay mucho que celebrar, mi graduación, mi perdida de virginidad pero sobre todo llevarme a la cama al más sexi profesor que yo e podido tener.

Busque a Alice pero no la encontré, me había dejado un recado, vernos más tarde en casa de Rosalie para festejar lo mismo, camine de vuelta a la salida y la vi que iba caminando feliz mente con Carlisle quien la llevaba tomada de la cintura, solo rodé los ojos.

Salí del salón y a media cuadra estaba el volvo plateado, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear un poco, en ese momento una leve vocecilla comenzó a hablar quedamente en mi cerebro la ignoro como siempre y pronto se calla, estando enfrente de la ventana del coche ese nervio que siempre logra que haga las cosas y no me paralice comienza a resurgir lentamente.

— ¿Estas segura que te quieres ir con un hombre casado a perder tu virginidad sabiendo que no lo vas a volver a ver nunca más? —dijo esa vocecilla.

Me asome en loa ventana dando una buena vista de mis pechos, ignorando una vez más esa terca voz que no se callaba y le sonreí a Edward, quien me regreso una sexi sonrisa y sus ojos marcaban un poco de lujuria y mi ello saco la mejor respuesta—_Claro que sí, velo es la persona más sexi que has conocido hasta ahora, en este momento no te puedes arrepentir._

—Tienes dudas, porque si es así te puedo llevara tu casa sin ningún problema—rompió el silencio Edward.

— ¿Por qué debería de dudar? —pregunte levantando una ceja.

—Solamente porque te llevo 14 años, soy un hombre casado, fui tu profesor y no tiene lógica que una chica de 18 años se quiera ir conmigo.

—Tengo 17 y no me gusta la lógica ni ser normal, me gusta tu edad y tu estado civil no me interesa solo será una noche, así que no dudo nada— respondí con toda sinceridad y abrí la puerta.

— ¿Preparada? —me pregunto en cuanto comencé a subirme

—Completamente—respondí, esto era una decion de la cual nunca había estado tan segunda.

Todo lo que pase esta noche se quedara en mi memoria pero lo que si puedo decir es que nunca me podre arrepentir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*frase de la canción de Pxndx Aforismo * y para variarle frase de la canción de Pxndx Que Tu Cama Sea Mi Hogar.

Ola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, ya se que con ganas de matarme porque tengo años sin subirles un capitulo, pero bueno primero fue mi examen de admicion a la uni el cual reprobé así que esa semana me la pase saliendo a buscar una uni de paga, ahora a la siguiente se la mande a mi beta pero tuvimos muchos problemas con la redacción asi q cambie barias cosas y se lo mande de nuevo y aun no lo edita y me lo regresa así que como se que ya me quieran matar ya que prometi actualización cada semana se los subo sin editar, siento que quedo mejor que el anterior y bueno espero sus revees y luego lo subo ya beteado.

Otra noticia, en el siguiente cap va a ver lemmon no les digo que muy bueno porque bueno no soy muy buena en eso pero se hace el intento así que me voy a tardar en subir pero no como esta vez, va.

Bueno otra noticia, como ya regrese casi oficialmente porque si escriben saben lo difícil que es tener un capitulo este seria así como que mi programa mas o menos para ir subiendo cap de aquí a que sepa si entre a la otra uni o a entrar de "vacaciones", pero seria así.

Semana 1: Un pecado con sabor a placer maduro (seria esta, que solo es editar los caps, esta tal vez tengan actualización cada dos semanas tal vez)

Semana 2:Deliro Pasiona(retomándola de nuevo y ya actualizando y va a ser la segunda porque tengo un gran avence del cap)

Semana 3: Bring me to life ( la ultima porque acutualizaba más pronto de esta)

Asi que después de este choro me despido y pues espero verlas y que se agregen más, en el cap veteado contesto sus reveers.


	8. Capitulo 7 Beteado

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí. La historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga y hace estas cosas.**

**Beteado por ****Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson** quien es un amor por corregir mis 26 paginas de este capitulo y tenerme paciencia del grupo **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )**

**Capítulo 7**

**Las Redes del Deseo**

Una vez tuve puesto el cinturón de seguridad el coche se puso en marcha. Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar, esto iba a doler y mucho. Dejando mi hedonismo a un lado esto estaba realmente mal, hoy perdería mi virginidad con un hombre casado, mi profesor, el más sexi que haya conocido, con su barba marcada, sus ojos verdes y sus grandes pestañas, de hombros anchos, espalda bien definida, un cuerpo no tan marcado, para ideal sus pectorales definidos, su estómago plano y muy duro, _su gran amigo_ y su buen trasero.

Uff… Qué calor me puede causar este hombre con solo imaginarlo desnudo y yo sobre él, montándolo y él con su cara de placer, soltando un pequeño gruñido acompañado de un grito, _"Belllaaaaaaaaaa",_ mi nombre acompañado de su liberación, causando un orgasmo, bueno, no exactamente, yo causándole un orgasmo, sabiendo que lo excito tanto. Mi autoestima sube a mil.

Su mano se posicionó en mi rodilla, causando que todas mis terminales nerviosas se pongan en acción, que me mojara más de lo que ya estaba por mi fantasía en su presencia y ¡por Dios! Mis fantasías esta vez tienen que hacerse realidad.

— ¿Te estás arrepintiendo Isabella? —pregunta con tono de duda pero su mano no se retiró en ningún momento de mi rodilla.

—Para nada, si no ahora estaría con mis compañeros bebiendo más y tomando hasta perder la conciencia, y si, deseo tomar pero no perder la conciencia—respondo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer durante toda la noche? —pregunta con la voz un poco ronca.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo mismo que tú —respondo sin pelos en la legua—. Esta será una gran noche, sin duda Edward.

— ¿Entonces por qué no comenzamos lo que hemos iniciado hace mucho tiempo y nunca concluimos? —dijo y sus dedos comenzaron a caminar sobre mi pierna, abro un poco más la pierna izquierda para darle acceso y… ¡Dios! Me hace arder de placer.

Se detuvo enfrente del semáforo que estaba en rojo y su mano levanta un poco mi vestido, acarició mi pierna, dejando una estela de calor, cambia la velocidad en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde y sus dedos iban a la mitad de mi muslo, mi respiración se aceleró en cuanto sus dedos comenzaron a caminar y mi respiración es cada vez más rápida, sus dedos llegaron a mis bragas y todo dio vueltas, mi respiración paró por completo, me mordí el labio y volteo a ver a Edward, quien parecía no estar nada desconcentrado al manejar, su vista no se quitaba del camino y retira su mano y para cambiar a otra velocidad, sus dedos esta vez solo dibujaron rápidos círculos e hicieron a un lado mis bragas y dio una suave caricia sobre mis pliegues, sin llegar a nada, mi respiración se acelera y cierro los ojos, me hundo más en el asiento, si es posible.

Su mano se vuelve a retirar, trago saliva, mete otra velocidad y el coche se acelera más, sus dedos inician a acariciarme y se deslizan con facilidad, vuelvo a tragar saliva al sentir como uno va entrando lentamente. Sus dedos son una maravilla, nada que ver con los míos cuando me he masturbado imaginándolo, respiro hondo no puedo creer que esta vez mis fantasías se estén haciendo realidad.

Gimo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como sale y vuelve a entrar y otra vez desaparece. En serio, los dedos de Edward son una cosa increíble, no me quiero imaginar otras cosas pero no puedo evitar pensarlo, otro suspiro aparece, mete otra vez su dedo y lo saca acelerando el ritmo haciéndome gemir más seguido, inclusive hasta jadear por un momento su nombre entre dientes; saca sus dedos una vez más y siento que todo ha parado, apaga el coche y abro los ojos, me deslumbro un poco hay demasiada luz y demasiados coches, todo es gris.

— ¿Un estacionamiento? —Pregunto con cara de asco, sin que mi respiración acelerada interfiera—. Preferiría un motel, en serio, traigo dinero para pagar uno —sigo diciendo. El alcohol ahora si hizo un poco de efecto, pero no me siento tan borracha, solo un poco tomada.

Él se carcajea.

—Claro que no necesitamos ni un estacionamiento, ni un motel; el departamento queda arriba —levanto las cejas. Esto es mejor de lo me pude haber imaginado.

—Entonces esto será mejor de lo que me pude imaginar —susurro y sonrío un poco, intentando contralar mi respiración que estaba acelerada.

—Tu imaginación va a ser corta, créeme mi linda Isabella—me responde. Yo pensé que había susurrado.

—Yo seré tus deseos, seré un complot para tu mente y tu causa de perdición —susurro en el tono más sexi que tengo, Edward solo gruñe bajito y los seguros del auto se abren.

—Por aquí —me susurra en el oído cuando se posiciona detrás de mí y me deja sentir su erección.

Subimos por el ascensor porque las escaleras van a ser la causa de mi perdición, del tremendo azote que voy a dar al pisar mal un escalón y menos con los zapatos de tacón que aún no me quito. El tiempo en el ascensor es rápido y pronto abre sus puertas para nosotros, dejándonos ver un pasillo que parece ser largo, salimos y las paredes color camel nos dan su bienvenida, al igual que las puertas blancas, con números en secuencia que son acompañados con la letra M.

Edward me conduce tomándome de la cadera para que no me pierda o me caiga por mi falta de equilibrio, me posiciona enfrente de una puerta, haciéndome notar su amiguito, me aprieta más y no puedo evitar excitarme por la situación en la cual me tiene sobre la puerta completamente cerrada, él también lo hace, comienzo a sentir como su erección se va endureciendo, saca algo de su pantalón y sus manos pasan rápidamente por mis pechos y comienza a abrir el departamento no sin antes pasar su nariz por mi cuello, provocando escalofríos.

Enseguida se abre la puerta, ambos perdemos un poco el equilibrio y nos vamos hacia adelante, él me detiene con su mano en mi cintura y yo la subo un poco, dejándola en mi pecho izquierdo, estamos en confianza, cierro los ojos al sentir como también su mano derecha se va a mi pecho, pero para mi desazón, solo las deja ahí inmóviles, un poco después reaccionan y les da un breve apretón a ambos pechos, lo que me hace gemir y comienza a acariciarme lentamente y yo a gemir un poco, si de por si ya estaba excitada esta vez ya estoy en la meseta de placer.

—Pasemos, esto no es apropiado en la entrada —susurra, mientras deja un beso en mi cuello y otro en mi hombro desnudo, dejando una corriente eléctrica impresionante.

Gimo un poco más, no lo puedo evitar, paso intentando no caerme, me quedo parada en la puerta, cuando la cierro Edward se sienta en el sillón de enfrente y abre las piernas mostrándome que su erección aún persiste, no lo puedo evitar y me lamo un poco los labios, Edward al notar esto solo me sonríe y levanta las cejas porque yo no me he movido ni un milímetro.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

—Sí, claro —respondo enseguida, sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—Ok, mientras lo traigo ponte cómoda —dice y se ríe.

¿Qué es para él _ponte cómoda_? ¿Acaso estar desnuda como siempre dicen en las películas? No me gusta esa opción porque quiero que él me quite la ropa, la arranque o haga lo que desee, pero que él lo haga no yo, quiero susurrarle: _bájame el cierre_ y que él lo haga, que después me tome como un loco desesperado, que me haga llegar una y otra vez, que le haga justicia a mi imaginación y al deseo que siento por él, que haga que esta noche no la olvide por el resto de mi vida, en especial porque voy a poder follar toda la noche con mi sexi profesor.

Me siento en el sofá que está a un costado de la puerta, enfrente del sillón, subo una de mis piernas y la otra la dejo para enseñarle las bragas por completo, pero como esto es demasiado zorra, inclusive para mi, solo me siento con las dos piernas arriba, Edward regresa enseguida y me entrega un vaso preparado, lo huelo para identificar que es pero solo me parece vino y tiene color como el del refresco de cola.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto mientras lo bebo, no tiene el mejor sabor del mundo pero está bueno.

—Brandy con agua mineral y refresco —responde educadamente, mientras él le da un trago también a su bebida, sus ojos no se apartan de mí.

— ¿Qué pretendes o quieres hacer hoy Edward? —digo en un tono sensual, sin quitar mi mirada, observando cómo lleva su bebida a su boca y sus labios se mojan.

— ¿Pretender? Nada, ¿hacer? No lo sé, solamente vengo con deseos de pasar una buena noche, sin nada de compromisos, sólo pasarla completamente bien —sonreí ante su comentario, me encanta demasiado.

—Pasarla bien es algo de muchos significados, quiero algo más específico, no algo así de extenso, quiero que me digas exactamente qué venimos a hacer a tu departamento.

—La verdad pasarla bien para mi puede ser platicar y beber un poco contigo, conocerte bien —decía y se me miraba, comenzó a acariciar mi pierna que quedaba perfectamente a su vista porque la doblé—. No sé, ¿realmente qué es lo que tú deseas? Tú me propusiste venir para acá.

No puedo evitarlo y comienzo a reír.

— ¿Así que yo te propuse venir aquí? Si mi memoria no me falla él que inició con la proposición fuiste tú y en ese entonces estábamos por el mismo camino Edward—digo y me siento normal.

—Pues sí, pero tú terminaste aceptando, así que Isabella dime ¿Qué deseas de mí? —pregunta sin pelos en la lengua ahora Edward.

En definitiva ambos andamos tomados o nos sentimos libres, o ambos. Me quedo sin responder, va a la cocina y regresa con otro trago para ambos, me da el mío ahora con puro refresco y sabe mucho mejor. Edward se sienta frente a mí, sus ojos no pierden movimiento alguno que yo hago, le sonrío mientras de un trago me termino mi bebida. Dejo el sillón para caminar lenta y sigilosamente hacia el lugar de Edward como cuando un depredador va a darle caza a su víctima, sonrío con malicia porque sé en que va a terminar esto y no me desagrada en lo absoluto. Me paro enfrente de sus rodillas y las acaricio un poco mostrándole un poco más mi profundo escote y le doy un beso.

—Edward no te hagas estúpido, sabes lo que deseo perfectamente —digo quedándome parada frente a él.

—No sé qué es lo que deseas, quiero que me lo digas textualmente porque así tus deseos se harán realidad —responde y me dedica una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Textualmente? Pensé que nos entendimos hace un rato, queremos pasar una buena noche, claro, si esto no termina en una demanda de violación hacia mí porque abusé de ti, todo por querer tener una muy buena noche —respondo y me comienzo a sentar sobre él, siento su erección y sonrío—. Lo que no entiendo Edward es… ¿Por qué me traes a tu departamento si no sabes lo que quiero de ti?

—Sé lo que quieres de mí, pequeña Bella —dice y me comienza a besar con pasión, no me resisto a su beso y me entrego por completo, después de unos momentos él lo termina—. Solo que me encanta que tú me lo pidas, que me digas lo que deseas para hacer realidad todo lo que desees e imagines para esta noche —asegura y pasa su mano por toda mi espalda.

—Ok, entonces deseo que seas mi maestro, que me enseñes cada cosa que sepas y me des todo el placer que puedas, porque quiero una noche inolvidable —respondo por todo lo que me dijo.

—Así será —susurra y lo comienzo a besar de nuevo con una pasión desesperada.

Nuestro beso raya la dominación y no deja de ser pasional y es excitante saber que tengo a Edward entre mis piernas como siempre quise y que esta vez realmente mis fantasías se harán realidad, nos separamos pero aún me queda oxigeno, así que beso un poco su cuello que esta cubierto por su camisa, comienzo a desabrochar su corbata y la dejo a un costado del sillón, mientras abro su camisa y beso todo su cuello y su pecho que esta descubierto pero esta vez ya no solo quiero tenerlo a medias, quiero ver a Edward totalmente desnudo, cada vez que lo beso y acaricio él cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el placer que le estoy dando.

Me ayuda a terminarle de sacar el saco y la camisa juntos, acaricio su torso desnudo y me deleito con la vista y con el tacto, no puedo creer que su esposa no aproveche esto, porque realmente si lo aprovechara no estaría conmigo así ahora –mi conciencia vuelve al ataque– así que dejo de pensar y comienzo a besar su torso y a abrir su cinturón. Quiero bajarme pero sus manos no me dejan, me tiene bien sujeta del trasero, él me comienza a besar el cuello y a lamerlo, dejando dejar pequeñas mordidas, comienzo a rozar levemente su erección con mi mano primero, desesperado por el contacto él me acerca más y roza con mi sexo su erección, eso me enciende, me pone a mil y cierro los ojos, cuando voy sintiendo más placer empiezo a moverme mientras Edward sigue con mi cuello y hombros, y sus manos en mi espalda, en serio, esta sensación me tiene perdida de tanto placer porque ni en mis sueños ni fantasías me había logrado excitar tanto, como ahora.

Edward se levantó mientras yo lo abrazaba con mis piernas, lo beso, una vez más siento su legua en lo más profundo de mi boca, excitándome su sabor, alcohol con un toque de cigarro. Siento en mi trasero una superficie dura y plana, no era la cama, pero quién la quiere cuando tienes a Edward, el hombre más sexi y sensual de Chicago enfrente, apunto de follarte como nunca lo han hecho porque eres virgen pero más por el deseo que se siente; suspiro cuando el beso termina y siento aun más la erección de Edward sobre mi sexo, sus labios se van sobre mi cuello, a mis hombros y al inicio de mis pechos, sus dedos se hunden en medio de ellos y toca ambos, solo doy un fuerte gemido, me tiene perdida con sus caricias, sus manos se van a mi espalda y respiro más rápido porque sé que va a bajar el cierre, pero no lo hace, solo tira un poco hacia abajo y siento como abre mi sostén, pasa sus dedos de nuevo por mis pechos y los saca, los ve unos segundos, me ruborizo, esta vez de pena y no de placer, no sé si sea posible pero siento mi rostro ardiendo.

—Linda lencería… de encaje, me encanta y me excita —dice y me acerca más a su erección, causando que jadee.

—Me agrada que te guste, la compré para ti —respondo sin pudor. Ok, ahora si estoy borracha, esto en mis cinco sentidos ni loca lo hago.

Edward gruñe como respuesta y la huele con algo de fetichismo se podría decir, pero me parece tan sensual que lo haga. Me acerco más a su erección y vuelve a gruñir, me mira con sus ojos negros de lujuria y sonríe con malicia, no puedo creer como ese acto tan simple me excita, así que me acerco más a su erección y me restriego sobre ella y jadeo.

—Estás jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar —advierte con tono ronco y yo repito mi acción.

—Me encanta quemarme y jugar con fuego es mi actividad favorita —susurro en su oído y chupo su lóbulo, él gruñe y me pega a su erección. Lo que más deseo es que me folle ahora mismo.

—Entonces juguemos preciosa —susurra en mi oído y me da un beso debajo de éste.

Sus manos se van a mi vestido y lo jalan hacia abajo, este cae dejando mis pechos a su vista; el sólo roce del vestido me provoca un jadeo y Edward suelta una breve risa por mi reacción, me acerco más hacia el borde de la mesa y su respiración es tan cercana a mis pechos que solo suelto otro jadeo de solo imaginarlo, pasa sus dedos por la aureola de ambos y gimo. Su aliento se vuelve más cercano, hasta que devora uno desde del inicio al final, muerde un poco el pezón haciendo que sienta un pequeño dolor pero más un placer, sigue haciéndolo y no puedo dejar de jadear su nombre. Él continúa torturándome con el otro, su boca se aferraba, mordiéndolos mientras sus dedos jalan al gemelo a su placer, haciéndome caer en un torbellino de placer, comencé con mi mano a acariciar su erección para que pronto se vinera conmigo pero sus dedos y su boca son demasiado para mi próximo orgasmo que amenaza con llegar.

—Edwaaaardddd —grito después de tanta excitación, me hubiera gustado espérarlo pero no puedo evitar caer en un orgasmo inmensamente delicioso.

Jadeo unos momentos más mientras Edward me sonríe complacido por ver como logró un orgasmo en mí, le sonrío en respuesta aún con la respiración demasiado agitada para poder hablar. Mi mano recorre todo su pecho, su abdomen y bajo al botón de su pantalón, me quedo jugando un momento con él. Edward solo me dedica una mirada desafiante, bajo mi mano hacia la bragueta de su pantalón y la abro por completo e introduzco mi mano, Edward gime pero no retira la vista de mis ojos, me mira incitándome al sentir mi mano, le doy solo un breve apretón y Edward comienza a correrse con un gruñido gutural, cierra los ojos, acaricio un poco más su erección para que se termine de correr y lo hace.

El silencio solo es roto por nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, me trato de controlar pero es imposible y ahora me doy cuenta que estoy en toples, me comienzo a subir el vestido, aunque nadie me lo pueda creer en este momento tengo algo de pudor. Edward toma mis manos con las suyas justo cuando voy terminando y no puedo evitar quedarme admirando sus manos delgadas y largas.

— ¿Crees que se va a terminar la noche sólo con esto? —pregunta y levanta su sexi ceja y una sonrisa de lado se asoma, siento como comienzo a mojarme una vez más.

—Tengo pudor, aunque no lo creas —contesto.

Él se ríe y una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su cara.

— ¿Pudor? No Bella, no creo que conozcas el verdadero significado de esa palabra —dice mientras controla la risa y se suelta a reír, pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que lo conozco y lo tengo aunque no lo creas —respondo molesta pero no puedo borrar la sonrisa que me produjo su comentario.

—Bueno, no importa si lo conoces o no, lo que importa es que no debes hacer eso porque esto es sólo el comienzo —dice con su voz más sexi y me quedo hipnotizada.

Edward sólo se separa de mi unos momentos, me ve y niega con la cabeza, baja a mis pies y los besa aún con las sandalias puestas, sigue subiendo sin quitármelos, me muerde un poco las piernas y no puedo evitar gemir, este hombre sabe como hacerme llegar y no puedo evitar pensar de donde viene su experiencia y no sé por qué me excito un poco más, sube a mis rodillas y las besa, siento como el calor inicia en mis extremidades inferiores y va subiendo al igual que los besos de Edward que llegan a mis muslos. Ahora realmente si estoy encendida y no puedo evitar estremecerme al sentir sus dedos cerca del mis bragas, caigo completamente como una muñeca de trapo sobre la pequeña mesa y agradezco que mí cabeza no esté colgando porque casi llega al borde; Edward sigue subiendo y sus manos suben mi vestido hasta la cadera para dejar todo a su paso libre y una vez más sonríe al ver que mis bragas son negras y de encaje completamente.

—Estabas completamente preparada —susurra mientras va bajando lentamente acariciando mis piernas—. Sabías a que venías —dice mientras tira mis bragas al sillón.

—Sé que me quieres tener —respondo y él solo sonríe.

—Eres una chica muy mala pero me encantas, me fascinas —me dice en tono de queja y no puedo evitar sonrojarme—. Y lo que más me gusta de ti es tu faceta de buena alumna y buena niña que no rompe ni un plato —sonrío y me sube aun más el color a la cara; sé que doy esa apariencia pero me gusta que sepa que no soy así porque si no, no estaría aquí mismo, sobre su mesa, semidesnuda.

—Y a mi me ha hipnotizado tu sexi moralidad que finges de un buen maestro, que no te fijas en tus alumnas y mucho menos que las llevas a la cama —respondo.

Al parecer mí comentario le agrada y me sonríe, acerca su cara peligrosamente a mí sexo y siento su aliento sobre este y no puedo evitar el escalofrío que recorre todo mí cuerpo. Edward abre lentamente mis labios vaginales y mí respiración se acelera, lentamente introduce uno de sus dedos en mí ya muy húmeda vagina, me arqueo por completo y caigo sobre la mesa; Edward empieza a masturbarme lentamente haciéndome gemir y sentir como el calor comienza a subir por todo mi cuerpo, saca su dedo rápidamente, suspiro y caigo una vez sobre la mesa; siento su aliento sobre mi clítoris, doy un largo suspiro cuando sopla sobre el mismo, el calor se apodera de mi y me va quemando. Baja lentamente y su lengua se introduce en mi vagina, suelto un pequeño grito, a Edward le excita porque sigue haciéndolo y luego deja de hacerlo para ir directamente a mi clítoris. Siento como lo succiona y grito una más fuerte, mientras dos dedos de Edward se abren paso para empezar a masturbarme, me estoy volviendo loca, el calor se apodera y amenaza con llevarme conforme Edward acelera su ritmo y me va llevando a un inevitable orgasmo.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡Edward! —grito al llegar a mi orgasmo.

Siento como mis piernas, al igual que mis brazos parecen de chicle y no pertenecieran a mi cuerpo. Comienzo tomar aire más rápido porque siento que mis pulmones se quemaron, pero al parecer Edward no está satisfecho y comienza de nuevo a lamer mi vagina y yo a gemir, da una caricia a mi clítoris y me revuelvo bajo sus brazos. Edward comienza de nuevo pero esta vez muerde con sus labios un poco mi clítoris y me hace gritar un poco más un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior, sus dedos esta vez van mucho más rápido, siento más calor y siento que dentro de poco me voy a correr, sus dedos son sustituidos por su lengua que se hace cargo y sus manos se van a mis pechos para jalarlos y lograr excitarme más; estoy aferrada a la mesa con mis manos por arriba de mi cabeza y mis piernas se van directamente al cuello de Edward, necesito sentirlo más adentro, más profundo, mis tacones estoy segura que se incrustan en los hombros de Edward pero por lo visto esto lo excita porque me toma con más fuerza y retuerce mis pezones hasta lograr otro orgasmo más violento.

—Oohhhh Dios, Edward —grito mientras me corro.

Trato de controlar mi respiración pero no es posible. Edward deja el área completamente limpia, sus manos sostienen mis muslos porque siento que ya no puedo más y quiero cerrar las piernas pero sus dedos se sujetan más a mis muslos, me dejará una marca pero no sé por qué me excito. Edward vuelve a besar mis muslos y siento como su barba pica está vez mi piel está más sensible, Edward los lame y los succiona a ambos, vuelve hacia mí entre pierna y solo deja una mordida muy leve y placentera en mis labios, sube y va dejando besos en la piel expuesta, sube a mi boca y me deja un beso largo que busca control, lo agarro de su cuello para que no se vaya, terminamos el beso cuando Edward se separa y va directamente hacia mi cuello, lo besa y lo lame, me comienzo a excitar de nuevo; baja por mi clavícula la lame y la besa, llega al inicio de uno de mis pechos y comienza a morderlos un poco sin dejar marca en el comienzo de este y al llegar al final lo introduce todo en su boca, jadeo de placer, Edward lo saca y va por el otro, repite la acción de besar mi clavícula haciendo un cambio cuando llega a mi pecho izquierdo, lame primero el pezón y después baja en medio de mi pecho, me succiona un poco la piel, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica cruce todo mi cuerpo y me arquee un poco; sus manos aprovechan para ir al cierre de mí vestido y siento como lo va bajando, sus dedos acarician mí columna, llega hasta el inicio de mi trasero justo donde llega el cierre.

Regresa sus manos hacia el frente y va bajando el vestido, besando la piel que queda completamente expuesta, se detiene un rato en mi ombligo, juega con él, sigo jadeando y más caliente que el mismo sol¸ termina de bajar mi vestido y le da un gran agarrón a mi trasero, sus labios besan mi cadera que lo llevan a mi intimidad una vez más, le da un pequeño sorbo a mi clítoris, mientras escucho como el vestido cae al suelo, suspiro y sus labios vuelven a mis piernas las besa y luego sigue con sus besos en las partes que dejan expuestos mis zapatos..

—Vamos a la cama —me indica, me levanto y me mareo por lo rápido que lo hago y porque el alcohol en mi sangre es bastante.

Me bajo de la mesa con ayuda de Edward y me deja en el suelo, tomo mi vestido y me lo vuelvo a poner subo un poco el cierre y Edward no me pierde de vista, hago mil malabares para terminármelo de subir y Edward una vez más se comienza a carcajear de mí.

—Cállate, no vas a arruinar mi fantasía —digo en tono de molestia.

— ¿Y cuál es? —pregunta intrigado.

—Ahora la verás —respondo y comienzo a caminar y una vez más el piso se me mueve.

—Estás ebria Bella, no puedes caminar —me susurra y se acerca lentamente.

—Tú también —lo acuso, se para detrás de mí y me hace voltear.

Me comienza a besar. Las manos de Edward en mi espalda bajan hacia mi trasero y ahí se quedan, él me carga, enseguida enredo mis piernas en sus caderas, Edward gruñe y terminamos el beso.

—Menos que tú sí, yo puedo andar —responde para romper el silencio que se hizo.

—Bueno… pero tú tienes demasiada ropa —respondo y mis manos se van al cinturón y lo saco.

Edward se quita los zapatos y los calcetines y se me queda viendo, lo comienzo a besar mientras mis manos recorren su espalda, él de repente se detiene y me deja parada sobre unos escalones y baja el cierre de mi vestido y me vuelve a cargar. Una vez más arruina lo que le quiero decir, mí vestido queda sobre el segundo escalón, hacemos una parada en el cuarto y desabrocho su pantalón, Edward lo patea y queda en unos sexis boxers grises con una franja arriba negra que dice Calvin Klein.

Me vuelve a cargar y nos besamos, subimos otros escalones y me besa con pasión para después aventarme a la cama, no puedo evitar gritar por el susto mientras revoto un poco y nos reímos cuando quedo quieta, me levanto con los codos y observo a Edward, tiene una capa de sudor que lo hace ver sexi y con esos boxers y nada más. Mi lívido aumenta a más de mil. Edward me ve con lujuria, se acerca a la cama y se agacha para quedar en cuclillas, me mira mientras toma mis tobillos y me quita los zapatos, los avienta y al caer hacen un ruido estrepitoso, se levanta y se queda igual en los pies de la cama y me observa, solo puedo sonreír.

Me acomodo sobre las almohadas que hay en la cama y me pego a la cabecera, hago contacto visual y lo llamo con mi dedo índice y me rio un poco por lo irónico que es estar así con Edward, pensando que todo es una fantasía, que pronto se irá todo, porque me despertaran. Edward se sube despacio a la cama y abre las piernas para que yo quede entre ellas, me toma de la cadera y me jala para quedar completamente acostada, Edward ríe porque suelto un grito ahogado cuando me recuesta por completo, me jala más y él se recuesta sin dejar un solo gramo sobre mí, lo sostienen sus brazos que se marcan perfectamente y se notan sus venas, y sus hombros se hacen más anchos y marcados, me excito con solo verlo porque se ve tan malditamente sexi. Me acerco a su boca y comienzo a besarlo, su lengua pronto entra en mi boca y mis manos se van a todo su cuerpo, para recorrerlo rápidamente y llegar a su miembro y darle un breve apretón, él saca su lengua y muerde mi labio inferior hasta que lo suelto y siento como su erección va creciendo.

—No hagas eso si no quieres enfrentar las consecuencias —me advierte Edward y lo agarro más fuerte, lo que lo hace gruñir.

—Tus consecuencias me van a encantar —aseguro en su oído mientras mi mano se pasea por toda su longitud.

Edward no responde porque comienza a decir mi nombre entre dientes, su erección aumenta con cada toque que le doy, lo comienzo a besar y cambiamos de posición el queda acostado ahora, termino el beso antes de quedarnos sin oxigeno y lo veo directamente a sus ojos, que ahora se han oscurecido por pasión y deseo.

—Ahora es mi turno, prepárate —susurro en su oído y le doy una mordida a su lóbulo y muevo un poco mi cadera, que comienza a sentir su duro miembro.

Sigo moviendo mi cadera para irlo excitando poco a poco y llevarlo al límite, para que él también se corra en mis manos, al igual que él hizo conmigo, porque un oral aún no sé hacerlo. Bajo de su lóbulo hacia su cuello, no sin antes dejar un casto beso en sus labios, dejo besos en su cuello y su barba, cuando llego al final succiono su piel unos momentos y queda una marca roja, Edward gruñe y me agarra las caderas para acércame más a su erección, mis manos van hacia sus manos, las separo y las subo sobre su cabeza mientras bajo a su pecho, su pecho no es muy marcado si no solo formando, voy dejando besos húmedos por todos lados, a la mitad me detengo y le dejo los dientes marcados, y Edward gime en respuesta; bajo hacia sus brazos y me detengo para acariciarlos, son fuertes y lampiños y encuentro una fascinación por ellos, sigo y voy hacia su abdomen marcado también, se ve que este hombre se ejercita lo necesario porque no está excesivamente marcado, lo voy besando y en algunas partes deteniéndome a dejar pequeñas marcas, hasta que llego a la mitad y encuentro una línea de fino bello que se dirigen directamente hacia su miembro, la sigo, lamiéndola sin parar, Edward ahora no para de gemir y maldecir entre dientes, me quedo en el elástico de sus boxers y la levanto y dejo que regrese sola, repito la acción pero meto mis dedos para que se pasean un poco, los saco y dejo caer el elástico, mi mano se va directo sobre su erección y le doy una caricia.

—Mierda Bella, deja de hacer eso —dice en un susurro Edward y repito mi acción una vez más.

Edward suspira y voy bajando lentamente sus boxers, mientras sigo lamiendo esa línea de vello, termino de sacar su miembro y pongo mi mano sobre este, la subo y la bajo rápidamente, Edward jadea y le sonrió cuando me mira directamente a los ojos y me quedo un rato en sus rodillas acariciándolas. Edward no hace nada más que mirarme y mis dedos suben por sus dos piernas, llego a su cadera y mis dedos siguen sus huesos, pongo mis manos alrededor de su miembro y comienzo a subir y a bajar mientras Edward no deja de jadear, en unos momentos pongo mi boca en su punta y le doy un breve apretón con los labios sin ejercer presión y Edward gruñe, pruebo su liquido pre-seminal; mis manos vuelven a subir y lo presiono más y Edward maldice mientras gime fuertemente y vuelvo con los labios haciendo más presión, Edward suspira, dejo mis manos en su miembro apretándolo y masturbándolo.

Recorro todo su cuerpo con mi boca y le doy un beso, Edward lo alarga dándome una fuerte mordida en el labio, haciendo que mi vagina que ya está empapada comience a escurrir; introduce su lengua y juguetea con la mía, mientras sus manos quitan las mías de su miembro. Las manos de Edward se van a mis caderas y yo las detengo y las dejo allí por un rato en lo que terminamos el beso, las suelto para bajar una vez más hasta sus caderas y me siento sobre ellas viendo la expresión de desesperación combinada con dolor de Edward.

Comienzo a moverme un poco mientras mis manos van hacia el pecho de Edward y lo acaricio. Mi vagina queda justo sobre la erección de Edward, me muevo un poco, causando que Edward gruña, lo vuelvo a hacer y ambos gemimos. Es un placer delicioso sentir su erección cubierta por sus boxers debajo de mi vagina, seguimos gimiendo hasta que Edward comienza a jadear, me acuesto sobre su pecho para besarlo y él me da la vuelta mientras nos besamos y queda encima mío, baja directamente a mis pechos para ir lamiéndolos lentamente mientras su erección sigue rozando mi sexo sin penetrarme. Cada vez estoy más excitada, estoy apunto de tocar el cielo mientras Edward no deja de deleitarse con mis pechos que están hinchados y rojos, lo jalo para darle otro beso fugaz mientras me posiciono por encima de él y mientras recorro su cuerpo con mi boca, comienzo a masturbarlo, al llegar a sus boxers los bajo rápidamente y los aviento sin saber dónde van a parar, paso mi lengua por toda su extensión y Edward jadea mi nombre, una y otra vez, repito mi acción pero esta vez lentamente, disfrutando lo que hago; Edward está excitado y yo también, paso mis manos esta vez masturbarlo, las manos de Edward buscan mi cuerpo a tientas porque sus ojos están cerrados.

Encuentra mi cadera que está sobre él y Edward la sujeta de manera fuerte haciendo que sienta dolor y placer, ahora no puedo sentir otra cosa; aprieto más y hago un movimiento mas rápido con mis manos y Edward baja lentamente mientras busca mi clítoris y da unos caricias lentas, mis manos se aprietan y van más rápido, al igual que nuestros jadeos.

—Maldición —susurro entre dientes mientras Edward hace más rápidas sus caricias—. Edwaaaard —no puedo evitar correrme una vez más

Mis manos aumentan su ritmo y Edward prolonga sus caricias, haciendo que mi orgasmo se alargue, noto que Edward ya no puede más y sus músculos se van destensando poco a poco, mientras siento como su semen comienza a correr.

—Bellaaaaaa —grita al alcanzar su orgasmo y casi tengo otro al escuchar lo que siempre soñé en mis fantasías.

El silencio se prolonga mientras nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizan un poco, me acuesto sobre Edward y lo vuelvo a besar de manera pasional hasta que nos falta el aire. Ahora si el cansancio se ha apoderado por completo de mí, no siento energías suficientes para nada, me levanto y me siento mientras tomo una de las almohadas y con ella me tapo mientras suelto un gran bostezo, Edward alarga su mano y acaricia mis piernas que acabo de poner sobre la cama. Le sonrío.

—Lo has logrado, me has sacado de combate —susurro y tomo mis rodillas con las manos—. Estoy muerta, lo que quiero es dormir, creo que es hora de irme —digo. Edward sigue acariciando mis piernas sin levantarse y yo sin querer mover un solo músculo. Me siento a gusto estando así, pero también el cansancio es demasiado.

—Tú has hecho lo que hace mucho nadie hacía… dejarme cansado pero con necesidad de más —levanto una ceja y sonrío orgullosa, me regresa la sonrisa que termina en un bostezo—. Lo mejor será dormir… por ahora —río un poco.

—A ver si entiendo… me estás proponiendo dormir contigo para después continuar con esto ¿Verdad? —Edward me sonríe de lado y no dice nada—. Acepto, tú no batallas mucho para convencerme —le regreso la sonrisa.

—Bueno eso me hace sentir mejor, porque quiere decir que no he perdido mi encanto con las mujeres —responde y yo solo niego con la cabeza.

—Solo tengo una pregunta —comento mientras tomo su mano que está en mi rodilla, pero antes me muerdo el labio y él solo se me queda viendo esperando mi pregunta—. ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche con una desconocida? ¿Qué acaso tu mujer no te espera temprano? —pregunto y agacho la cabeza, maldigo entre dientes por el valor que me da el alcohol.

— ¿Quieres otro trago? Yo voy a ir por otro —pregunta enseguida y me sonrojo. Eso no estuvo bien.

—Sí, por favor —respondo con la mirada baja.

Se levanta y me deja ver su bien formado trasero, ya la decencia y la conciencia se ha ido de mi porque no es buena idea hablar de su mujer en la cama, me volteo para ver como se comienza a ir, pero antes toma una tipo toalla que hay en uno de los muebles del cuarto y se va, me quedo viendo como baja los escalones, tiro al suelo el edredón ya que hace demasiado calor y solo nos quedamos con una sabana color vino que hace juego con las paredes, me meto debajo de la sabana y me tapo hasta el pecho, porque me da pena que Edward me vea completamente desnuda a la luz de la lámpara de al lado, aunque hace rato lo hizo y me sonrojo. Edward regresa y se ríe en cuanto me ve, me entrega mi trago, le da un sorbo al suyo y entra en la cama y deja tirada la toalla me concentro en mi trago para no verlo con toda la lujuria que pueden despedir mis ojos.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —pregunta y doy un sorbo desesperada esperando no ahogarme.

—Por nada —respondo rápidamente y Edward me mira con más intensidad y su mirada no se despega de mi ni unos minutos—. Hay… recuerdos de lo que pasó hace unos momentos, es eso —respondo molesta y le doy la espalda para poner mi vaso en el mueble.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —pregunta seriamente.

—No para nada, solo que no puedo evitar sonrojarme porque no es cómodo estar desnuda enfrente de desconocidos —respondo con sinceridad.

—Bueno, creo que no tiene nada de malo, tienes muy bonito cuerpo y me fascina—responde. Sonríe y me sonrojo.

—Gracias —susurro. Sé que esto está mal pero me siento tan cómoda hablando con Edward, de hecho ni debería de estar aquí ahora, pero tampoco quiero irme.

— ¿Por qué no esperar al hombre indicado? —pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto, esperando que lo que escuché no me lo esté preguntando.

—Te decía que por qué no esperar al hombre indicado para tener tu primera vez —dice y suspiro al ver que si había escuchado bien.

—Es una pregunta interesante —respondo y doy otro respiro y lo miro a los ojos—. Es muy simple Edward, si es el indicado me aceptara como soy, con mi pasado, con errores y aciertos que haya tenido.

— ¿Cómo tomas esto? —pregunta intrigado.

Rio nerviosa.

—Acierto —respondo mientras me acuesto boca abajo y me tapo con mi cabello.

Edward también ríe. Siento que la cama se sacude un poco, se acomoda y cierro los ojos.

.

.

.

Me despierto al sentir como una mano se posa sobre uno de mis pechos y lo presiona, maldigo el no estar despierta y solo seguir alargando un sueño que solo quedara en eso, en un simple sueño. Abro los ojos y noto un mueble color negro, cierro y abro los ojos de nuevo y el mueble no desaparece, no entiendo como es esto, un mueble color negro al lado de mi cama no hay ningún mueble; siento que alguien se remueve a lado mío y me volteo y quedo boca arriba para descubrir quién es y dónde estoy. Me levanto y me mareo, por lo visto aún sigo algo tomada, veo hacia un lado y me encuentro con una espalda blanca y desnuda, muy bien marcada y me veo a mi misma desnuda, jalo enseguida las cobijas para taparme y la persona de al lado se da la vueta, se revela que no fue un sueño, que realmente pasé la noche con Edward, no de la manera que me habría gustado, pero si estuve con él.

Me levanto de la cama y recojo la toalla que está en el lugar de Edward, me envuelvo con ella y voy hacia la ventana donde intento averiguar que hora es pero solo se ven las luces aún encendidas. El sol no ha aparecido, bajo las escaleras y voy directamente hacia la sala para checar la hora, porque recuerdo que tengo que llegar a las 10 de la mañana como máximo, encuentro mi pequeña bolsa en el sillón, la tomo y rebusco el celular, lo encuentro y aviento la bolsa una vez más, miro enseguida la hora que marca las 3:45.

Voy hacia la cocina para ir por agua, pero no encuentro, abro el refrigerador y veo cervezas, saco una y la abro y su aroma me fascina, me la tomo casi toda de un trago no pensé en tener tanta sed, abro otra y me la tomo más despacio mientras subo. Llego ala habitación pero no tengo sueño, voy al baño y dejo la cerveza en el mismo lugar que está el vaso, miro el desastre que soy, mi cabello parece melena de león, mi cara está ojerosa, mis labios se están hinchandos y me siento sucia por el sudor. Abro el cancel y me doy cuenta que está todo para darse un baño, aún siento sed así que bajo por otra cerveza me la voy bebiendo mientras subo, abro la llave para que salga el agua y cierro la puerta, me termino mi cerveza y dejo caer la toalla.

Me meto a bañar, el agua comienza a relajar mis músculos que se encuentran adoloridos, pronto cierro la llave y comienzo a enjabonarme y a lavarme el cabello, en cuanto termino abro una vez más la regadera y escucho como la puerta se abre, puedo ver como entra Edward por el cancel biselado y le sonrío, sigo enjuagándome y el cancel se abre, me volteo y veo a Edward, me sonríe y se me queda viendo, cierro las llaves y agarro una vez más el jabón.

—Permíteme —dice. Entra y cierra el cancel, me acorrala entre las llaves y su cuerpo.

Abre la llave y sale el agua caliente, me recargo en la pared mientras observo como las gotas corren por su cuerpo, me acerco y comienzo a besarlo, no sin pararme de puntitas para alcanzarlo, pronto me vuelve a recargar sobre la pared y comienza a besar mi cuello y comienza a bajar lentamente hacia mi clavícula y después a mis pechos, toma uno en su boca y suelto un gran gemido porque están sensibles, su otra mano comienza a masajearlo y gimo más, cambia de pecho y su mano libre se va hacia mi intimidad, abre lentamente mis labios mientras mis piernas se van abriendo para darle mejor acceso y mete un dedo lentamente; esta vez ya estoy jadeando su nombre, comienza a mover cada vez con mayor rapidez su dedo e introduce otro que me hace gritar de placer, suelto un grito cuando muerde ambos pezones y siento que todo comienza a dar vueltas , su boca baja por todo mi abdomen y llega a mi vientre plano y me deja sin aliento el sentirlo una vez más, su lengua lame la entrada de mi vagina y grito su nombre, siento como mis paredes se contraen y pronto tendré un orgasmo, sus dedos regresan a masturbarme y su boca se pasa a mi clítoris que lo muerde entre sus labios, siento como todo ese calor me consume y sin poder evitarlo grito.

—Edwaaaaaaarddd —grito al llegar a mi orgasmo, suspiro al sentirlo y saber que fue mucho mejor que los anteriores.

Su legua recorre mis muslos y llega a mi entrada y comienza a lamer todo una vez más hasta hacerme jadear. Edward se levanta y agarra el jabón, comienza a enjabonarme saltando mis pechos e yéndose directamente hacia mis piernas. Estoy jadeando aún, me da la vuelta e inicia en mi espalda y repite toda la acción, me volteo y enjabona mis pechos, suspiro de placer, pronto termina y me vuelve a besar mientras le quito el jabón de las manos.

Lo tomo y comienzo a enjabonarlo lentamente, disfrutandolo, bajo a sus piernas y las enjabono, regreso a su pecho y lo vuelvo a hacer, me quedo en su cadera y bajo lentamente a su miembro, lo tomo entre mis manos y regreso a su boca, comienzo a besarlo mientras mis manos suben y bajan rápidamente de su miembro, nuestro beso se termina pronto y voy a su bien formada espalda a enjabonarla deleitándome, tomo su trasero y le doy un buen apretón mientras Edward solo ríe, termino y regreso a darle otro beso y tomo más fuerte su miembro, estoy completamente excitada y necesito tanto de Edward.

—Te necesito ya —susurro a Edward en el oído.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunta mientras me pega a la pared y sus manos van bajando lentamente por mi espalda.

—Sí, te necesito dentro —me sorprenden mis propias palabras, pero no puedo evitar decirlas.

Edward me carga y enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, Edward me recarga en la pared, mis manos se van a su cuello y lo sujeto fuertemente mientras él tiene las manos ahora en la pared al lado de mi cabeza, siento su miembro en mi entrada y me aterro un poco tomándolo más fuerte, va entrando lentamente.

—Tranquila —me susurra en el oído—. Voy a ir lento para no hacerte daño aunque dolerá —susurra tranquilizándome, porque estoy tensa.

—Gracias —susurro apenas.

Sigue entrando lentamente mientras se produce una sensación muy incomoda pero no dolorosa, sale un poco y entra con mas fuerza, siento como si algo se desgarrara dentro, cierro los ojos, el dolor es fuerte y siento las lágrimas escurrir. Edward me besa, el dolor va disminuyendo lentamente.

—Continua —susurro.

—Pronto vendrá el placer —susurra Edward mientras toma mi labio inferior y lo muerde un poco, arrancándome un leve gemido.

Se comienza a mover lentamente entrando y saliendo, el dolor disminuye pero queda la incomodidad combinándose con un poco de dolor que está empezando a covertirse en un placer indescriptible, poco a poco el placer va aumentando y sus embestidas se hacen más rápidas y menos dolorosas, cuando menos lo espero el baño se llena de gemidos de ambos. Edward va mas rápido y la fricción de su pecho con el míoo hace que me excite mucho más.

—Edwaaard —jadeo casi sin aliento—. Te necesito más… adentro.

Sus embestidas se hacen más profundas combinadas con un poco de dolor pero el placer va ganando.

—Edwaaard… mierda —mis orgasmos anteriores quedan como mediocres por la intensidad del que se está formando.

—Bella, lo sé —me dice entre jadeos y yo pego mis manos a la pared entre las suyas.

Sigue entrando más rápido, aferro mis piernas a sus caderas, me sorprendo al ver que no se cansa al mantenerme arriba recargada en la pared, jamás imaginé que el tenerlo dentro me podría traer tanto placer, mientras aumenta sus embestidas lo siento más profundo y es una sensación de un placer mayor e indescriptible, la fricción de su vello con mis pechos me hace gritar de placer.

—Edward, por favor más rápido, te quiero más adentro —logro formular la frase completa para mi sorpresa. Edward me sonríe.

—Así será, porque así lo quiero— dice mientras toma mis labios callando mis jadeos.

Si no tuviera los labios de Edward estaría gritando porque Edward me obedeció, ahora lo siento completamente dentro y me embiste con mayor rapidez, lo siento más adentro, la fricción es mayor y el placer hace que me arquee por completo haciendo que entre aun más profundo, mis piernas ya están tensas y completamente enredadas en Edward, el fuego me consume sin poder evitarlo, me hace llegar a mi orgasmo.

—Edwaaard —grito casi desgarrándome la garganta mientras Edward aumenta sus embestidas para prolongar mi orgasmo.

Mis manos que estaban pegadas a la pared se van a su espalda mientras me embiste más rápido, entierro mis uñas en su espalda, Edward jadea.

—No hagas eso Bella —me susurra en el oído y rueda un poco mis caderas y entra en mí.

—Edwaaard —grito al sentirlo y encajo más mis uñas.

Edward ya no me dice nada, solo comienza a embestirme sin piedad, suspiro al sentir que estoy tan sensible me arqueo un poco y mis caderas quedan más a disposición de Edward, él me embiste más rápido y fuerte mientras mis uñas no abandonan su espalda y suben y bajan dejando profundos rasguños.

—Bella —susurra Edward y me embiste más rápido.

—¡Oh por Dios! —grito esta vez cuando mi orgasmo me desgarra por segunda vez y siendo más violento que él anterior.

Edward me embiste unas veces más para terminar gritando.

—Me corroo —y sentir que nuestros fluidos se mezclan, enseguida busco su boca y le doy un beso.

Después de unos minutos Edward me deja en el piso y cierra las llaves, toma la toalla tirada del suelo y me la tiende, él toma otra y me ayuda con la mía, me guía a la cama y nos acostamos ambos, nos vemos, no comentamos nada, el silencio no es incomodo pero tampoco me gusta así que me siento y miro a Edward.

— ¿Esperabas que sucediera esto? —pregunto en un intento de averiguar si esperaba que fuera virgen, pero no deseo preguntárselo textualmente.

— ¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —pregunta y se me queda viendo y sonríe de lado haciendo que pueda admirar su belleza y no arrepentirme—. Ok, no del todo.

— ¿Este es tu departamento de soltero? —pregunto mientras recojo todo mi cabello mojado a un lado—. ¿O es tu casa y tú mujer no está?

Edward ríe ante mi comentario y niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que tienes razón en la dos? —pregunta y niego con la cabeza y le sonrió con inocencia, se me queda viendo, toma mi barbilla y me besa—. Este era mi departamento antes de casarme con Tanya, y si, Tanya está fuera de la ciudad, ahora mismo va rumbo a Michigan.

— ¿A qué va? —pregunto con curiosidad morbosa para continuar con la platica

No porque me interese mucho o bueno si, porque en estos momentos ella no está en la misma ciudad en la que su marido y yo estamos manteniendo una noche de pasión y al menos no está respirando "el mismo aire".

—Va hacia un retiro espiritual —responde Edward después de unos minutos.

No lo puedo evitar y comienzo a soltar carcajadas, porque ni siquiera es una risa, es una carcajada algo nerviosa la que sale de mi. Edward me mira y levanta una ceja sin entender nada.

—A ver entonces explícame esto —comienzo a decir mientras me acerco más—. Mientras tu mujer va a un retiro espiritual, a limpiar su alma de todo pecado, tú estas en tu departamento de soltero con una ex alumna poniéndole el cuerno, ¿en qué universo cabe eso? —pregunto mientras me acomodo para casi acostarme.

—En el universo donde tú me fascinas —termina su oración cuando yo ya estoy debajo de él, me besa de manera fugaz en los labios—. Y en donde no mantengo una buena relación con mi esposa.

— ¿Cómo es la relación con tu esposa? —pregunto con curiosidad, realmente quiero saber porque prefiere estar conmigo que con ella.

— ¿Realmente quieres que hablemos de eso? —pregunta, se levanta y se sienta.

—Solo tengo un poco de curiosidad —respondo y también me siento.

—Bueno, te contaré muy poco porque no es tiempo de que hablemos ni de mi esposa, ni de mi vida —responde y me sonríe—. El problema con nosotros fue que nos casamos muy jóvenes y por eso no supimos mantener una relación porque ella busca algo muy distinto a lo que yo buscaba, somos polos opuestos que no se atraen en lo absoluto.

— ¿La quieres? —no puedo evitar preguntar, se me ha escapado de los labios.

—Le tengo cariño, llevamos muchos años juntos —responde bien, me sonríe—. Cambiemos de tema —indica enseguida que se hace un silencio prolongado—. ¿Por qué quisiste pasar la noche conmigo? —pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos por sus respuesta tan fría.

Levanto los hombros y me sonrojo al pensar la respuesta. Edward me observa y se voltea en espera de que le de una respuesta, pero en cambio lo dejo entre mis piernas y me siento sobre él y lo beso, al inicio lentamente y después intensifico el beso mientras lo tomo del cabello para acercarlo más, pero pronto Edward se separa un poco mientras acaricia mi espalda sobre la toalla.

—Bueno tú me gustaste desde un inicio, supe pronto que yo te gustaba —digo mientras Edward no deja de acariciar mi espalda bajando lentamente la toalla y yo me acerco más a su pecho—. Pensé.. si a mí me gusta y yo a él… ¿por qué no tener solo una noche?—susurro más cerca de su boca y Edward se va poniendo rígido.

Pronto ataca mi boca con un beso pasional y sin restricciones, nos besamos intentando tomar el control el uno del otro, mientras mis manos se pasean por su pecho para deleitarme con el. Edward mete su mano a través de la abertura que hace la toalla y comienza a acariciarme el vientre. Nos separamos pronto.

—Sé que me quieres tener —susurro en su oído y Edward comienza a deleitarse con mi cuello.

Estiro la cabeza para darle mayor acceso mientras sus manos no se separan de mi espalda, su boca baja a mis pechos para lamerlos lentamente y morderlos y hacer que yo gima más por lo sensibles que están, mientras mis manos van a su entrepierna para acariciarla lentamente, siento como se va tensionando duras a medida que voy acariciándolas, le abro la toalla a Edward y me siento sobre su erección, ambos gemimos cuando bajo lentamente sobre esta. Edward pone sus manos en mi espalda subiendo de arriba abajo y me hace sentir escalofríos, mientras comienzo a subir y a bajar lentamente mientras tomo de sus hombros, comienzo aumentar el ritmo lentamente mientras me acomodo mejor y comienza a crecer al igual el placer, Edward me toma de las caderas para ayudarme, se acuesta dejándome encima de el dominándolo, me ayuda un poco más, siento como el fuego que crece en mi vientre se expande por todo mi cuerpo, queriendo quemar cada célula y músculo del mi cuerpo. Edward y yo no dejamos de jadear, pronto él separa una de sus manos de mis caderas, la lleva a mi clítoris y lo acaricia, causándome más placer.

Siento como el fuego se extiende y termino corriéndome en un suspiro mientras hecho mis manos hacia sus rodillas arqueándome más. Edward lleva sus manos a mis pechos y las baja hasta mi clítoris acariciando todo con lentitud, como él lo desea y hace que el fuego crezca más en mi y comience a gritar su nombre mientras él jadea el mío. Sin contemplaciones bajo cada vez más rápido y ahora yo le acaricio el pecho y Edward no abandona el estarme acariciando, haciéndome que me arquee por completo; mi vagina se aprieta más contra Edward, veo que Edward no deja de jadear y comienza a gritar también, regreso y recargo mis manos sobre su estómago y bajo aun más rápido, como poseída y llego a mi cielo, en un gemido fuerte y tortuoso. Edward se levanta toma mis labios y también llega, me ayuda a subir y bajar más rápido alargando ambos orgasmos, hasta que dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Edward levanta un poco la cadera y quita la toalla de debajo de él y acaricia mi espalda solamente y nos tapa hasta donde llegar a el coxis, acaricia mi espalda haciendo círculos invisibles, pronto caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, porque ya me siento muy cansada. Edward me deposita a un costado y también oigo su respiración más relajada.

.

.

.

Me levanto para ir al baño, siento la pierna de Edward enredada en la mía, me siento en la cama unos segundos, me sonrojo al recordar lo de hace un rato, me pongo roja al saber que fui yo quien lo levantó, casi tan caliente como el sol, por el sueño que tuve y volvimos a acostarnos sin importar nada, ni la hora, ni nada, excepto follar. Voy al baño enseguida, regreso y veo como el sol ya está, tomo la sabana y dejo a Edward con el edredón que subimos hace rato para poder estar más a gusto, me bajo mientras anudo la sabana, bajo en busca de mi celular que no me deja ver la hora por estar marcándome un mensaje de Alice, suspiro y lo abro enseguida para ver que necesita.

_Buena noche para mí, espero sin duda que para ti sea igual. Gran problema llegar a las cinco de la mañana y no dormir ni cinco horas después de tanta actividad, me despertaron a las ocho ¿Puedes creerlo? Espero que ya estés en tu casa para que no tengas problemas, ya debes de estar ahí. Duérmete si puedes y báñate o yo que sé que hagas pero me tienes que contar todo el chisme.._

_Sabes que no estaré al amanecer. Jajajaja… lo cumplimos._

Cierro la carta-mensaje que me mandó Alice, porque si me dice que ya debo de estar en mi casa ya deben de pasar de las diez, con todo el terror del mundo me salgo de la barra para ver que hora es exactamente, suspiro antes de hacerlo, sé que estaré en problemas, pero antes busco el celular de Edward que está sobre la mesita que está en medio de la sala y abro los dos.

—¡Mierda! Las once y media, me quedé ¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué hago? Piensa Isabella, piensa —comienzo a decirme mientras paseo por la sala.

Pronto comienzo a tomar mi ropa interior y me la coloco, subo las escaleras y veo mi vestido y lo coloco en su lugar; hago mil malabares para que quede cerrado aunque sea a medias. Dejo la sabana ahí tirada y subo corriendo por mis zapatos, me los medio pongo y bajo mas rápido porque llevo hora y media de retraso. No debí de haber dormido tanto, comienzo atormentarme, sin fijarme tomo mi bolsa y mi celular y lo hecho dentro. Salgo rápido del departamento y del edificio, salgo enseguida y para mi buena suerte pasa un taxi, le hago la parada y me subo, le indico mi dirección y que llevo prisa. Es extraño, no oigo que me llamen y suspiro de felicidad, por el retrovisor veo que mi cabello está esponjado y es un nido de tantos nudos que traigo, suspiro y me hago una trenza de lado, me relajo cuando veo que después de veinte minutos el taxi da vuelta para llegar a mi casa, le pago más de lo que marca el taxímetro y me bajo rapido, el taxi se pone andar enseguida.

Suspiro un poco y comienzo a caminar hacia al entrada. Renée abre la puerta rápidamente y niega con la cabeza cuando me ve llegar, en ese momento. Comienzo a sentir el peso de la cruda sobre mí en cuando tengo un pie en la casa y sonrió de lado pero Renée sigue viéndome con desaprobación.

— ¿Quién te trajo? —pregunta Renée intrigada, mientras veo como el coche ha desaparecido por completo—. Llegas dos horas tarde —dice enseguida y su mirada no se quita de mi rostro.

—El papá de Bree me hizo el favor—respondo mientras sonrió—. Nos trajo a todos y yo fui la que quedó más lejos, así que fui la última, por eso llegué a esta hora —sonrió al ver como me sale tan natural la mentira, mi madre niega con la cabeza mientras yo paso directo a mi cuarto.

Me tiro sobre la cama, no sin antes dejar la puerta cerrada sin seguro, porque si lo hago mi madre es capaz de ir por el hacha y tirarla, me dejo de preocupar por eso enseguida, mis manos están inmóviles sobre la cabeza y cierro los ojos y siento perfectamente las manos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo, su boca, su cuerpo sobre el mío, su sudor imprenando a mi cuerpo, combinado con mi aroma, abro los ojos cuando escucho alguien entrar y cierro las piernas al recordar las marcas de los dedos de Edward.

—Antes de dormirte deberías bañarte —dice Kelly al entrar a cuarto y pone cara de asco—. Apesta… —en ese momento se me para la respiración—. A borracho, ¿vas a querer comer algo?

—No, gracias —respondo rápidamente y no puedo evitar sonreír por el recuerdo que invade a mi cabeza, Kelly levanta las cejas—. Ya comí en casa de Bree —respondo y ella se va y yo solo rio.

Me levanto y tomo la ropa, sé que si no lo hago me van a estar molestado, sé que con eso también se va a ir la loción de Edward, más no los recuerdos y el sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, suspiro al revivir en mi mente de manera rápida todo, el baño, la cama, la cocina esta última siendo más intensa y apasionada, no me arrepiento de nada y al contrario me da risa el contraste de mujeres que tiene Edward, sonrió para mí mientras me acerco al baño, el agua en lugar de bajar mi calentura la aumenta y no me molesta en lo absoluto, esta noche dormir no va a ser seguro pero la verdad es que no me importa, fue una noche mucho mejor de lo que imaginé, así que si quieren saber que me divertí por mi no hay problema.

Regreso a mi cuarto ya vestida y al verme al espejo encuentro algunas marcas que delatarían lo que estuve haciendo. Bostezo y me acuesto en la cama para poder dormir como Dios manda, pero creo que esto no se podrá, mi madre entra e interrumpe.

—Qué bueno que te bañaste, olías a borracho —suspiro y espero lo peor—. ¿Por qué no contestabas el bendito teléfono? —pregunta molesta.

Reflexiono unos minutos, no me sonó ni un solo momento de camino a casa y no lo traigo en vibrador y traigo Well Come To de Jungle como tomo para las llamadas, así que no puede ser eso, me quedo sin respuestas y me encojo de hombros, mientras mi madre golpea el piso con un pie en espera de una respuesta.

—No lo sentí, lo traigo en vibrador —respondo sin saber más que decir.

—Eso espero Isabella y no que en tu borrachera lo hayas perdido —dice molesta. Pienso en la casa de Edward, me muerdo el labio—. Ahora te dejaré dormir pero después hablaremos de qué pasó anoche —me muerdo el labio más fuerte, realmente no quiere saber—. Y estás castigada durante tres semanas, sin salir.

—Ok —respondo en cuanto cierra la puerta.

Me estiro a agarrar mi pequeña bolsa y el teléfono está en vibrador, pero no es el mío, este es negro completamente, ¡mierda! cuando lo dejé en la mesa lo confundí con el de Edward y salí tan rápido que no vi ni cual tome, ¡mierda! ¡mierda! La cabeza me retumba, me tiro en la cama y veo las llamadas perdidas, Tanya como diez mil, Seth, Felix e infinidad de nombres que dejan llamadas, este marca batería baja, suspiro al no recordar mi número para mandarle un mensaje, pero también estoy castigada y no puedo verlo. ¡Genial! Todo se tenía que poner ahora mal, pongo la cabeza sobre la almohada y olvido todo.

.

.

.

.

Estoy sentada tranquilamente terminando de leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, cuando escucho la puerta pero aún sigo molesta por estar castigada, sabiendo que tengo la culpa, pero ahora estoy sin celular. Tenía una salida con Alice que tuve que cancelar porque no podía hablar con ella y ahora todo estaba muy bien para todos, menos para mi.

—Bella, ¿por qué hoy no sales —sugiere Renée enseguida que me ve.

—Porque estoy castigada y no puedo salir con mis amigas y porque voy a ir con Charlotte al cine —respondo aunque lo último me alegra un poco.

— ¿Vas a ir con Charlotte al cine? —pregunta Renée mientras Charlotte entra.

—Si llevamos un tiempo planeándolo, al menos pensé que podía salir con mi hermana ya que con nadie más puedo hacerlo y dijiste que era lo mejor para no quedarme sola hoy que todos se van a ir.

—Es que yo voy a salir con Maggy al cine Bella —dice Charlotte en tono de lástima, cierro mi libro y la veo molesta—. Pero claro… si quieres puedes venir —me le quedo viendo, suspiro y aviento mi libro y tomo el teléfono.

—No gracias —respondo molesta—. Sabes que tu amiga no me cae bien… y gracias por olvidarme —respondo y suspiro para que no se me salgan las lágrimas de coraje.

—Es que no me acordaba, pero puedes venir por mi no hay problema —contesta rápidamente intentando sonar convencida.

—No gracias, no quiero tu lástima ya que te olvidaste de mí, ¡perfecto! ¿cuál es el problema? —me levanto del sillón y jalo mi libro que aventé al escucharla y me voy molesta a mi cuarto—. Renée tomo tu propuesta, voy a salir —grito y me encierro.

Tomo mi almohada y me pongo a gritar como loca sobre ella, odio que arruinen mis planes, después de desahogarme y como siembre chillar un poco, marco el número de la casa de Alice quien me contesta rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué me marcas desde tu casa? —pregunta intrigada.

—No tengo celular para ahora debe estar muerto, vamos a salir hoy siempre, si puedo —respondo rápido respirando profundo para no volver a chillar.

—Claro que sí, te marco en un rato para confirmarte de que va.

Me quedo acostada, escucho que mi hermana llama a la puerta pero no hago caso, como si estuviera dormida, por suerte Kelly no está y tampoco me molesta. Lo siguiente que escucho son unos pequeños toques, me levanto y efectivamente me quedé dormida, abro la puerta y es Renée y Charlie, que se despiden para irse a su fiesta, veo la hora y son las seís de la tarde y quedé con Alice a la media, tomo rápidamente todo para meterme a bañar.

Justo cuando estoy terminándome de desnudar el teléfono suena, suspiro y veo llamada de Alice.

—Bella, nadie puede más que Peter y bueno dijo que tal vez Rosalie y Emmett, ¿te parece si vamos? —suspiro molesta, genial yo sola de hongo cuando Peter y Alice andan quedando.

—No gracias, pasó sin ver —respondo secamente.

—Puedo cancelar a Peter —dice rápidamente rogando que conteste que no.

—Olvídalo yo mejor me quedo en mi casa sola.

Cuelgo el teléfono molesta y antes de que vuelva a marcar presiono el botón de la llamada para que la línea le suene ocupada. Me meto a bañar molesta y el agua va relajándome. ¿Qué más me podrá salir mal hoy? Me pregunto molesta y cierro la regadera, me envuelvo en una toalla y escucho el timbre de mi casa, suspiro, pero tengo ganas de ir a ver quién es, aunque esté en toalla y no me gusta abrir la puerta.

…

Hola chicas no me insulte ya ni se han de acordar en que ibamos por mi tradanza pero bueno ya les explique entre a la uni que resulto ser un hasco la universidad marista de san luis potosi mexico ahora si la quemo con todo pero bueno no me arrepiento de tanto conoci buenas gentes pero entre esto mi depre por no entrar a la autonoma mi falta de tiempo etc, etc no habia podido escribir y despues de hecharnos más o menos escribiendo esto como de tres a cuatro semanas con mi amiguita Roxana una vez mas me ayudo y este cap. Es casi todo idea de ella, por eso tiene tanto Lemmon es por ella, tengo que agradecer a Eve quien es pasiente con mis 26 hojas que hice del cap. Bueno me lo betio y no se tardo tanto con el aviso que en el siguente cap que ya casi tengo listo viene un Edward PVO y biene con lemmon y espero que les guste la verdad esq esta historia es mi bebe la amo pero estos dos caps son mis favoritos.

Dedicado a mi amiguita roxana te quiero un monton a Eve quien es pasiente con mis 26 hojas que hice del cap. Bueno me lo betio y no se tardo tanto como yo en escribirlo le agradeco y bueno tambien otro agradecimiento a Ale que el en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla a tenido q aguar muchas de mis locuras, te quiero ale ya gracias x soportar mis cosas.

Bueno como siempre agradecir por sus Cometnarios y aquí van las respuestas.

akliram90: Bueno ya sabes que paso aun falta más espero que aun te guste.

Nelita Cullen Hale : Hola espero que estes conmigo hasta el final, y bueno todo lo demás que me preguntas lo sabras hasta el siguiente cap.

Ligia Rodriguez: PS ahora es cuendo espero que sigas intrigada para tenerte aun mas aquí.

Karen: Lo siento ya te explico todo arriba

robsten-pattison: Que bueno sigue pasando xfa

Damage Swan: Nada de plagio esta basa en una experiencia que vivi y te puedo decir todo sobre mi maestro, estoy encotrata total del plagio si quieres escribe a mi face y te cuento todo, esta historias es 100% mia y basada una parte en mi vida y otra en mis fantasias y yo la incie en no recuerdo exactamente pero devio de ser una semana antes en luna nueva meyer antes del 25 del 2010 y auqí la subi el 26 marzo aproximandamete..

Bueno ya saben dejes sus Revvies son muy imporates para saber que piensas y que tengo que hacer con la historia mas que nada muchas modificaciones a la original, las quiero mucho acutualizare mas seguido lo prometo.

XOXo

Bere


	9. Outtakes Capitulo 8 Beteado

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga y hago estas cosas**

Beteado por Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson del grupo Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )

**Outtakes**** Edward Cullen **

**Capitulo 8**

**Innegable Pasión**

**Edward PVO**

Mi mente ahora es un caos, en toda lo noche no pude dejar de soñar con ella, de imaginarla justo debajo de mí, con sus piernas perfectamente abiertas para que yo me posicione entre ellas y la posea, entrar lentamente en ella y después ir más rápido para llevarla a un orgasmo sin reversas. Siempre he tenido estas imágenes en mi cabeza desde que vi sus ojos chocolate, me gustó, pero el día de hoy han abordado mi mente continuamente y lo peor es que no puedo evitarlo.

Me di un baño relativamente rápido, me sequé y comencé a vestirme. Esta vez con un traje un poco más formal, camisa roja con pantalón negro y corbata negra; me veo al espejo y realmente no puedo creer que me esté arreglando y esmerándome para ella.

―Tan solo es una adolecente ―repito una y otra vez, no muy alto para que Tanya no escuche, ella está en la habitación continua a la mía y está encerrada en ella, conociéndola seguro está rezando para salvar nuestras almas; no puedo evitar rodar los ojos cuando esta idea cruza por mi cabeza.

―Edward venía a decirte… ―escuché que decía Tanya desde la puerta, pasó y se quedó callada por completo, sentí su mirada recorriéndome―. No sabía que era hoy la graduación, ¿deseas que te acompañe? ―comentó enseguida y se sentó en la cama.

―No Tanya, tú ya tienes tus planes de ir a ese retiro espiritual, no los cambies por mí, ya sabes que esto es una lata, solo serán unos momentos y tú te perderías un retiro de todo un mes y llevas hablando de él hace mucho, no debes cancelarlo por mi ―ok, soy una escoria por esto, pero… maldición, no puedo evitarlo.

―Puedo llegar un día después, no hay ningún problema ―dijo Tanya parándose, se acercó y me acomodó la corbata―. Puedes ir tú también y quedarnos allá todo el mes o si quieres solo una semana ―comentó y me dio una caricia en los pómulos.

¿Acaso Dios me odia? ¿No quiere que me acueste con Bella? Porque realmente me he arreglado para ella e inclusive tengo las llaves del departamento sobre la cama, a un costado donde ahora está Tanya, quien, para colmo ella se muestra cariñosa y me hace una propuesta, ¿qué debo de hacer? Según la religión y la moral ir con mi esposa al baile e ir con ella a ese retiro a salvar mi alama por desear a una menor estando casado y no cometer un pecado mayor; pero si Dios no quisiera esto no me hubiera metido a Isabella en la cabeza, no la hubiera hecho tan prohibida, tan sensual, tan deseable y no la hubiera puesto en mi cabeza, para que yo la desee con pasión. Si Dios no quisiera que esto pasara me hubiera hecho regresar a Tanya hace muchos años.

―No Tanya, tú ya tienes tus planes y yo los míos, y sabes que no me gustan los retiros espirituales ―respondo natural, porque hay una parte de cierto en todo eso.

―Si me hubieras avisado con tiempo podría ir, pero no me dices nada ―dijo en tono de queja―. Mira que hasta ahora me entero de que hoy es la graduación, en especial porque siempre vamos juntos.

―Se me olvidó Tanya, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y últimamente tampoco has estado para comentarte ―dije excusándome una vez más y bueno sabiendo que lo de la cabeza es mentira, el problema es quién tiene ocupada mi cabeza.

―No estoy porque yo misma estuve preparando este viaje con otras personas, que no conoces porque nunca hacemos nada juntos, siempre lo hacemos individual todo y esto no es un matrimonio ―dijo reclamándome.

― Ya ves Tanya, me has dado la razón, tienes que ir porque tú organizaste este viaje y no puedes dejar de ir hoy, así que tú vete, todo estará bien ―aseguro con una sonrisa a pesar de que ella tiene la razón.

―Pero siempre vamos juntos, yo le hablo a Mía para que me sustituya, en serio Edward. ―dice, también termina con sonrisa sentándose en la cama, al parecer no quiere discutir más.

―Pero eso es de mala educación Tanya, eres la principal organizadora, así que vete y porque una vez que vaya solo no está mal, aparte a ti no te gusta nada de eso ―digo mientras termino de arreglarme.

― Estando contigo me puede gustar, podríamos bailar un poco y ya venir cansados y dormirnos hasta mañana e irnos temprano ―dijo. Me le quedo viendo y no respondo―. Anda Edward, acepta ―respiro profundo para no responder lo que pasó por mi cabeza y volteó mi vista hacia el reloj y dejo la cara de suplica de Tanya atrás.

―Lo siento Tanya, eso no es posible, ya se me hizo tarde, lo siento ―digo―. No hay tiempo para esperar a que te arregles, ya sabes que siempre me piden que sea puntual, para no parecer grosero y desinteresado.

―No tardaré en arreglarme, lo hare rápido y alguien te pude sustituir ―responde.

― No Tanya, ambos vamos a hacer lo que planeamos, porque si te quedas no irás a tu retiro, lo sabes perfectamente ―digo, cansado de esa conversación.

Me acerqué a tomar las llaves del departamento y le di un beso en el cachete para disimular lo de las llaves, me levanto y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta de la calle, no sin antes tomar las llaves del coche y escucho los ligeros pasos de Tanya a mis espaldas.

―Edward ¿Por qué me haces esto? ―me detengo en seco ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?―. Quiero ser amable y tú me rechazas con excusas baratas ―casi brinco de emoción al saber que no sabe mis verdaderas intenciones, pero solo suspiro.

―No son excusas baratas Tanya, es la verdad ―digo intentando convencerme yo también e intentando hacer que entre en razón―. Eso cierto, yo tengo mis planes y tú los tuyos, es cierto que no me gustan los retiros y a ti no te gustan los bailes, te molesta la música tan fuerte y a mí me molestan las platicas con los sacerdotes y los cánticos religiosos, así que es mejor que hagamos lo que hemos dicho ―digo y reanudo mi caminar.

―Solo quiero ser amable y quería que me respondieras que sí a algo de lo que te dije, está bien que no te gusten los retiros y ni a mí la música, pero era para poder hacer algo juntos, quiero volver a hacer como antes ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? ―dice molesta.

―Sí, es mucho pedir ―respondo y me volteo para verla a la cara―. Tenemos muchos años sin serlo Tanya, dormimos en habitaciones diferentes, estamos juntos por… no sé, ni siquiera qué es esto porque un matrimonio no es, ¿quieres hacer algo como pareja? tú y yo ya no conocemos eso y dudo que lo podamos conocer una vez más ―respondo, también molesto―. Y eso de dejar de ser individuales, independientes… no se puede, lo somos y siempre lo seremos porque llevamos todos estos años siéndolo, nunca congeniamos.

―Claro que no, seguimos siendo una pareja porque seguimos saliendo juntos y haciendo algunas cosas, tal vez no todo pero si hacemos cosas juntos ―responde molesta―. Y si congeniamos por eso estamos casados ¿recuerdas? ―dice mientras levanta el dedo y me muestra su anillo.

Suspiro.

―Hacer las cosas para que la gente crea que estamos juntos no quiere decir que seamos pareja, ¡por Dios! Tanya, esta relación ni con un milagro se va a arreglar, hace siete años que no dormimos juntos; tenemos mucho de casados pero nunca hemos vivido felices porque no somos almas gemelas, porque tú buscabas una cosa y yo otra ―digo y salgo de la casa rápido, para ya no escucharla más.

Llego al salón donde va a hacer la fiesta, me quedo platicando y bebiendo con mis compañeros, y también buscando con la mirada a Bella, no la puedo encontrar, hasta que la veo pasar con Alice platicando.

Las bebidas cada vez son más seguidas, la gente se comienza a ir y las copas empiezan a hacerme efecto.

Mis compañeros se retiran conforme el reloj avanza y yo comento que me quedaré unos momentos más para ver solo que pasa y porque no quiero llegar a casa porque aún debe seguir Tanya allí. Comienzo a buscar esta vez a Bella, sé donde encontrarla pero no quiero acercarme demasiado, la encuentro en camino mientras daba vueltas en el jardín, se iba a caer y la ayudo a levantarse, hablamos unos momentos y se va de nuevo, prometiendo regresar al mismo lugar, me retiro un poco para que no nos ubiquen, después de un rato me encuentra, bailamos y nos vamos del salón con una breve diferencia de minutos, para no levantar sospechas.

Aún no puedo creer que la chica que va en el asiento del copiloto sea Bella, pensé que tenía dudas, pero fue lo contrario y para terminarme de provocar responde que no, que estaba completamente segura y lista, eso es suficiente para que toda mi conciencia se fuera y regrese mañana a atormentarme. Mi mano fue a su rodilla y de ahí fue subiendo hasta llegar a su intimidad. Todo el resto del camino me la paso tocándola, mientras su respiración se acelera y suspira cuando llegamos, porque abandono mi tarea de acariciarla; la guío y pronto llegamos a mi departamento, tomamos unos tragos y minutos después del Brandy mi cabeza ya no reacciona igual y se pierde.

.

.

.

Resaca en mí es igual a dolor de cabeza, náuseas y no soportar el sol y es lo que más entra por la ventana aunque tiene cortinas, pero al sol no lo detiene nada y me quema la piel. Suspiro y me levanto de la cama, solo está el edredón, la sábana ha desaparecido, supongo que la debe de traer Bella anudada para evitar la desnudez que le avergüenza, algo que es imposible de concebir en mi mente, dado que tiene un excelente cuerpo, que no debería de ser oculto por nada, pero al fin ella dice que no le gusta y es respetable. Mientras busco mis boxers que según mi memoria cuarteada deben de estar en el mismo cuarto, los encuentro, los levanto y me los pongo enseguida.

―Bella, Bella ―la comienzo a llamar en la puerta del baño, pero está sin seguro y no se encuentra ahí.

Comienzo a bajar los escalones y me topo con mi sábana, y con que el vestido de Bella ha desaparecido, lo que quiere decir que no hay nadie conmigo. Tomo la parte de mi ropa que está regada por el pequeño departamento y comienzo a vestirme.

Salgo rápido porque la verdad me da pena. El vigilante me sonríe aunque hace años que no me ve, solo he rentado el departamento desde que me casé con Tanya hace seis largos años y las veces que he venido que son esporádicas no me ha visto, le sonrió en respuesta y bajo ahora por las escaleras al estacionamiento, el elevador está descompuesto, entro en el coche y respiro su perfume que aún perdura, huele a fresas el coche, me encierro en el, enseguida lo enciendo y me alegro de estar solo en la casa, porque el tablero marca que son las doce de la tarde, tomo el camino hacia la casa y suspiro al saber que mientras yo follaba como loco con Bella, Tanya se dedicaba a limpiar mis pecados, que ahora si son muchos.

El ruido del claxon de los coches de la ciudad me causa un dolor peor, suspiro al ver que ya estoy estacionado enfrente de mi casa, después de 40 minutos de desolado tráfico y de el destrozo de mi cabeza, dejo los lentes oscuros una vez más en la guantera y al salir siento que los ojos se me quieren quemar. Suspiro y camino arrastrando los pies hasta la casa, el solo sonido de los pájaros cantando provoca un estruendo en mis oídos, en cuanto muevo la llave se hace un estruendo muy grande y causa un dolor que me hace querer arrancarme la cabeza pero me calmo al saber que dentro de poco se terminará mi tortura, después de darme un baño con agua caliente y dormir con un trapo mojado con agua caliente sobre los ojos, y solo levantarme a hidratarme, ese ahora es mi nirvana.

Al abrirse la puerta y azotarse hace que ya quiera en este instante mi paraíso, pero esto tardará, necesito una pastilla, el agua caliente y mi cielo, seré uno de los seres más felices de la tierra.

― ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, tu celular no lo contestas ―dice Tanya bastante fuerte y en tono de reclamo, lo que causa un dolor agudo en mi cabeza, mi conciencia también se ve atormentada y desaparece mi paraíso.

―He estado con unos amigos bebiendo hasta el amanecer ―respondo y me meto a la casa, el sol me está matando. Cierro lentamente la puerta.

― ¿Con quién? ―dice entre reto y coraje―. Llamé a Seth, a Félix, a todos los que recuerdo, llamo a tu celular como loca y no me has contestado ni una bendita vez ―dice completamente molesta. Busco a tientas mi celular en el bolsillo y efectivamente no está.

―No contesto el celular porque no lo traigo, debí haberlo dejado en la casa de Diego, fuimos allí después de que terminó la graduación ―respondo con facilidad mientras avanzo hacia la habitación, lo que menos deseo son reclamos.

―Pero Félix me dijo que te vio yendo solo ―dice en tono de duda y estoy seguro de que se me ha ido el color y agradezco estarle dándole la espalda―. Me preocupe por ti, ¿Por qué no me avisas? ―reclama un poco más tranquila, mientras me comienzo a desvestir.

―No te avisé porque pensé que estabas en tu retiro o eso supuse ―digo con un poco de reproche en mi voz y unos instantes después me siento peor―. Y fue improvisado ―respondo y me siento tan bien de que no se dio cuenta que me fui con Bella―. Porque venía para la casa, pero me llamaron en el camino y se me hizo fácil irme ―respondo con facilidad y no sé que siento porque a la vez me siento mal, pero también… bien.

Escucho como sus pasos se retiran de el cuarto, suspiro de felicidad, me quito los zapatos, los calcetines, el saco, y la corbata, dejo todo tirado en el suelo, para después lavarlo, porque estoy seguro de que huelo a Bella y no soy tan descarado como para restregárselo en la cara a Tanya; me desabotono la camisa y veo que tengo otras marcas en el pecho que se están poniendo moradas al paso del tiempo, tiro la camisa también al suelo.

― ¿Qué te paso en la espalda? La traes muy roja ―pregunta Tanya, asustándome, no me había percatado de su presencia.

―Alergia ―respondo rápidamente y maldiciendo entre dientes por no haberla escuchado.

―Parecen rasguños ―dice intrigada, acercándose. Siento que mi respiración se acelera.

―Lo son, porque tengo una comezón infernal en toda la espalda ―la escucho suspirar, se acerca lentamente y me da una caricia, me retuerzo un poco, porque el ardor es mucho.

―No debiste de haberte rascado tanto, traes toda la espalda herida y hasta traes unas ronchas o no sé que sea esto dice ―me toca y me da dolor, supongo que son moretones de los zapatos de tacón de Bella.

―Sí, lo sé Tanya ―digo de manera grosera―. Ahora voy a bañarme, me siento muy cansado ―digo y me meto a bañar enseguida.

.

.

.

Cuando salgo en toalla del baño encuentro una nota de Tanya sobre la cama y no puedo evitar que todos los cargos de conciencia caigan sobre mí, como si fueran una avalancha que me cubre por completo y no me deja salir.

Tomo la nota y la abro.

_Querido Edward._

_Te quise esperar para irnos juntos al retiro y hacer algo como pareja pero veo que por esta ocasión esto no será posible, me hubiera encantado ir contigo pero como no se pudo preferí irme sola, si quieres puedes llegar cuando quieras, abajo esta la dirección._

_Tuya Tanya._

Me tiro sobre la cama y suspiro, releo la nota y la dirección, pero no me interesa ir. No me interesa la religión y tampoco la relación con Tanya, aunque no quiero hacerle daño. ¿Dios por qué pusiste a Isabella en mi camino? Ella me vuelve loco, la deseo como un desquiciado, la necesito y es algo que nunca he llegado a sentir por Tanya, con ella no pasa de un inmenso cariño, pero con Bella todo es pasión desenfrenada y un deseo por lo prohibida que es. Doy un suspiro y cierro los ojos.

.

.

.

.

Estoy una vez más frente al departamento que aún no rento, porque desde que la conocí este ha sido mi refugio, es donde nadie puede decirme que hacer o deshacer. Aquí también fue donde sellé un destino que no quería, que no necesitaba, pero aquí también he vivido muy buenas experiencias; la última aunque fue buena también tuvo sus contras como el que Bella fuera virgen, si al fin el ego es mucho y me hace sentir bien haber sido el primero, pero a la vez me siento un canalla en todo el sentido de la palabra, engañé a mi esposa y desvirgué a alguien con quien lo único que comparto solo pasión, ningún sentimiento y más porque siempre he tenido presente que no he de acostarme con una virgen y ahora hice lo contrario, después de no sé cuantos años de mi época de sexo casual y pasional.

Comienzo a buscar mi celular como loco en el sofá pero lo veo pronto en la pequeña mesa, lo abro para ver mis mensajes y solo aparecen mensajes y llamadas que dicen, "Mama", "Charlotte", "Alice", "Kelly"; efectivamente este no es mi celular, además que este es negro con rosa y el mío es solo negro pero igual plegable, suspiro al darme cuenta que tengo el celular de Bella y ella tiene el mío.

Arreglo un poco el departamento y aparte del celular esta su cosmetiquera, que es muy pequeña y un lapicero con unas hojitas, tengo que entregárselo pero con urgencia, porque ambos lo necesitamos, ella tiene como veinte llamadas perdidas, treinta mensajes y van a llegar más, así que tomo todo y lo llevo al coche, lo pongo en la guantera y lo cierro, mientras ando una vez más a casa.

Ahora si me siento la peor persona del mundo, metiendo las cosas de una persona con la que tuve un encuentro casual a mi casa, donde vivo con mi esposa, que llega en unas cuantas horas porque acortaron el retiro por el mal tiempo. Tomo las cosas, al igual que las llaves de la casa y las del coche, y entro con decisión.

Tomo rumbo a su casa, tan solo hace una semana que estuve con ella y aún la siento, aún la necesito y la deseo con pasión. Me estaciono a unas casas de su casa y me bajo, camino con paso lento. El saber que alguno de sus padres me puede abrir la puerta me quiere hacer regresar al coche, acelerar a toda velocidad e irme de aquí, pero necesito mi celular. La casa se ve vacía y no hay ruido.

Todo sería más fácil si yo fuera más joven o Bella más grande, aunque puedo pasar como el padre de una de sus compañeras, si eso pasa y eso es lo que hace que mi conciencia y todo indique que esto está mal, porque Bella podría ser mi hija perfectamente y no mi amante, y esa noche la convertí en mi amante.

Mi mente hace que la desee, mi cuerpo la necesita, necesito estar dentro de ella una vez más, dentro de su ser, que una vez más grite mi nombre y me haga sentir vivo, me haga sentir hombre una vez más, me haga sentir que tengo 30 años, tal vez mucha diferencia, pero que me haga sentir vivo y no muerto como me siento con Tanya.

Toco con el valor que me han dado mis pensamientos anteriores, aunque la casa parece completamente vacía, sé que no tengo malas intenciones, pero ahora mismo deseo que no abran la puerta, puede que no tenga nada de malo traerle sus cosas, pero el problema es que nadie lo va a ver así porque quien soy, por quien es ella y qué puede hacer un hombre de mi edad, que está casado y que inclusive podría tener hijos buscando a una adolecente que apenas va a iniciar su vida, me doy media vuelta enseguida aprovechando que nadie abre, comienzo a avanzar y escucho la puerta abrirse, no pienso ni en voltear para que no piensen que fui yo quien tocó.

Escucho sus risa nerviosa y volteo, ella me sonríe enseguida, se me queda viendo y niega con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto Edward? ―pregunta y se recarga en el marco de la puerta.

―Pensé que no había nadie ―respondo en un intento de sinceridad.

―Bueno, ya ves que yo estoy, puedo saber… ¿A qué vienes? ―pregunta sin dejar de sonreírme.

―Venía a entregarte unas cosas ―respondo nervioso mirando hacia el suelo.

―Bueno, no estoy en condiciones de recibirte pero pasa ―dice haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y dejándome la entrada libre para pasar, aunque no muevo ni un musculo.

― ¿Tu familia? ―pregunto nervioso.

Ella se ríe enseguida.

―No hay nadie, pasa tranquilo, pasa. Estoy completamente sola ―dice y por un momento su mirada cambia a una de tristeza.

Paso y puedo observar que anda con una toalla blanca solamente, le cubren la mitad del pecho y me deja ver una marca morada que dejé en uno de ellos, y sus muslos se va más de la mitad, dejando ver lo blancos que son y sensuales, quito enseguida ese pensamiento, me sonríe y me indica que tome asiento, lo hago en uno de sus sillones color crema, que hacen juego con la sala color durazno, me siento y ella se queda de pie.

― ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ―pregunta enseguida.

―No gracias, creo que debe ser una visita muy rápida, no vine en buen momento te encontré bañándote ―me justifico, me levanto y dejo las cosas sobre el sillón.

―Estaba saliendo de bañarme por eso fui abrir y fue un milagro, porque nunca abro la puerta ―dice y me sonríe―. Y bueno creo que una simple toalla no te debería de incomodar cuando ya me viste completamente desnuda ―se da media vuelta.

―Pero ahora estamos en tu casa ―respondo nervioso cuando regresa con un vaso de refresco.

―Sí, es mi casa la cual está completamente sola y la otra vez fue tu departamento, aparte estoy sola y no regresaran hasta mucho más tarde y por mis vecinos ni te preocupes, puedes ser mi tío que vino de visita― responde antes de que le pueda refutar cualquier cosa.

―Tienes razón, pero creo que no debería de estar aquí, ¿qué tal si llega alguien te tu familia y te cacha conmigo aquí? ―cuestiono. Me quiero ir, pero ella me retiene con su encanto.

―Nadie llegará, todos están ocupados, la casa es para mí sola y nadie llegará, así que quédate un rato, no tendrá nada de malo ―dice y levanta los hombros―. Déjame cambiarme y bajo enseguida, aunque sea solo para platicar ―dice unos segundos después al ver que no puedo responder nada.

―Ok ―susurro y ella sonríe.

No entiendo, es como si la gravedad me mantuviera atado a ella de una manera que no puedo entender, por un deseo de ella, de su personalidad que me atrae. Si tuviera unos años más me divorciaría de Tanya para poder tener una relación con ella y no mantenerla bajo la sombra de ser mi amante, pero ahora solo son sueños lo que tengo, ella jamás se fijará en mi para algo serio, esto solo es una aventura y así ambos debemos tomarlo. Suspiro y me pongo de pie, sabiendo que ya debo irme, escucho su música a todo volumen, pero no me desagrada oír Aerosmith. Inhalo porque sé que estar en su casa está mal, sé que si grito no me escuchará, así que tomo las escaleras y las comienzo a subir hasta ver el cuarto con la puerta abierta.

―Bella, vengo a despedirme, creo que lo mejor… ―volteo y veo que la toalla está en el suelo.

La veo completamente desnuda y me dan ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y tomarla una vez más como aquel día, ella voltea al sentir mi mirada, se sonroja y se agacha por la toalla y se la sobre pone, me ve aún ruborizada y ese pequeño gesto de ella me vuelve loco, me acerco pero me paro en seco cuando recuerdo que esto está mal; Bella se envuelve bien en la toalla y se acerca a mí, toma con sus manos mi cara y me da un beso que inicia lentamente y ella comienza a hacerlo más intenso, aumentando la pasión.

Bella lentamente va haciéndome hacia atrás hasta que siento la cama, la volteo y la voy acostando lentamente en ella, al ya estar completamente acostada abandonos sus labios y nos quedamos jadeando, me retiro enseguida, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la puerta sin voltear a verla, porque eso me hará regresar.

―No te vayas ―dice con una voz que llega casi a un susurro.

―No podemos hacer esto, estamos en tu casa, en tu cama, tú eres menor, una adolecente y yo un adulto, tu ex profesor, un hombre que está casado… esto está mal.

―Solo será esta vez ―dice en voz más alta, volteo y está sonriendo.

―Pero Bella esto no está… ―no me deja terminar la oración y me pone un dedo sobre los labios, en cuanto llega enfrente de mí.

― ¿Bien? ¿Por qué no pensaste eso antes de venir a mi casa? ―susurra.

―Pero…― una vez más no me deja pensar porque siento sus labios y ahora yo me acuesto en la cama, me separo a fuerza de ellos―. ¿Y si alguien nos descubre? ―susurro en un intento de detener las cosas, aunque no deseo hacerlo.

―Déjate de preocupar nadie llegara ―susurra en mi oído y le da una pequeña mordida, que me excita más.

Baja lentamente y comienza a desabrochar mi camisa lentamente, mientras sus manos se pasean por mi cuerpo, me voy poniendo más duro al sentir como lo hace, baja al cinturón y lo abre al igual que el botón del pantalón, saca la camiseta que traigo puesta y acaricia todo mi torso, baja a la bragueta del pantalón, lo baja lentamente mientras con mis pies me ayudo a quítame los zapatos, me los quito y caen; Bella saca mi pantalón y también lo avienta y me quita los calcetines, me deja solo en boxers, sube y también me los quita rápidamente, regresa a mi boca mientras siento como su intimidad lentamente se acerca dolorosamente a mi erección, regresa a darme un beso y aprovecho la oportunidad para dejarla debajo de mí.

Me deshago pronto de su toalla y la aviento, veo que está sonrojada y le doy un beso fugaz en la boca, pronto bajo a su cuello y lo comienzo a besar. Al inicio suelta pequeñas risas que se van transformando en gemidos y me va dando más acceso a su cuello, pronto lo dejo y bajo hacia sus hombros, beso su clavícula y tomo sus pechos en mi boca, los voy introduciendo lentamente mientras ella suelta jadeos más fuertes, sigo hacia su vientre y lo comienzo a besar y Bella comienza a decir más fuerte mi nombre, la estoy volviendo loca; me dirijo a sus piernas y las beso con adoración en especial la parte interna de sus muslos, llego a su intimidad y la abro lentamente mientras Bella suelta un gran suspiro, la penetro lentamente con mis dedos y se retuerce debajo de mi.

―Te necesito ya ―casi grita e introduzco un segundo dedo.

Regreso a su boca y la comienzo a besar, mientras entro lentamente en ella; siento que Bella se remueve buscando una mejor posición para que no le incomode tanto y su beso sube de intensidad, pero lo dejo pronto para ir a sus pechos y besarlos mientras mis brazos cargan todo el peso, sigo embistiéndola lentamente mientras ella no para de gemir.

―Edward más rápido ―me pide y no me niego, yo también lo necesito, pero no quiero lastimarla.

Voy aumentando mi rapidez, Bella no para de gemir y jadear mi nombre, sus pechos rozan con mi pecho y la hacen gemir más, tiene sus piernas enrolladas a mi cadera, necesito acariciarla y besarla ver como se arquea sobre mí, así que cambio de posición, dejándola a ella encima; me besa y me sonríe, me siento en su cama y ella se posiciona sobre mi y comienza a bajar lentamente mientras acaricio su espalda y la tomo de las caderas para ayudarla, va haciéndolo más rápido y se va arqueando según sus paredes se van contrayendo, tomo uno de sus pezones y lo lamo, ella jadea más fuerte y comienza a emitir pequeños gritos, tomo el otro y lo repito, siento como se estremece.

―Edddwaaarddd ―grita al alcanzar su orgasmo.

Bella se queda jadeando al no recuperarse de el orgasmo. Me encanta ver como se arquea al seguirme. Respira con dificultad, me posiciono encima de ella y comienzo a embestirla más rápido, Bella sonríe, su cara aún roja por el orgasmo anterior, me arrodillo en la cama y tomo sus piernas, las subo a mis hombros y la comienzo a embestir más rápido y más fuerte mientras Bella no deja de gritar mi nombre y pedirme más.

―Más fuerte Edward ―exige mientras aumento la velocidad y comienzo a acariciar su clítoris, ella grita.

Siento como se va apretando más a mí y hace que tenga que hacer más fuerza para penetrarla, adoro tenerla así porque veo como se arquea de placer y me regresa sus caderas para embestirla más fuerte, mientras sus manos están aferradas a las sabanas, la tomo más rápido y acaricio sus piernas lentamente.

―Ohm Edwaaard ―comienza a gritar y a estremecerse―. Voy a llegar ―dice y la embisto más rápido para prolongar un poco su orgasmo pero llega con más intensidad―. Eddwaaard ―grita como enloquecida.

Unas estocadas más y yo también estallo, grito su nombre y me corro una vez más, caigo rendido sobre Bella, me abraza del cuello y me da otro beso no tan largo, sino simple pero con pasión, me acaricia la espalda que voy relajando al sentir sus manos, me quito pronto de encima de ella para que no cargue mi peso y Bella jala las cobijas y nos tapa. Agradezco que la música esté a todo volumen, para que así nadie se entere de nuestro encuentro, nuestras respiraciones se relajan al pasar los minutos Bella pronto se levanta y le baja al estéreo y todo queda más silencioso.

― ¿Aún te arrepientes? ―pregunta cuando llega a mi lado.

Veo su cabello que ahora está esponjado, la tapo un poco mientras se mete bajo las cobijas y se sienta, yo repito su acción, la observo y veo como me pueden hipnotizar esos ojos chocolate.

―No del todo ―respondo con sinceridad.

Se ríe un poco.

―A veces a la conciencia hay que dejarla a un lado para poder disfrutar y recordar las cosas como algo bueno y no malo―responde y me sonríe.

― ¿Esto para ti qué es? ―pregunto viendo al suelo, porque no quiero saber la verdadera respuesta.

―No tan malo. La gente lo sataniza demasiado y ve mal lo que es diferente, a mi me gusta estar contigo aunque seas casado y tengas treinta y un años, y yo apenas voy a cumplir 18 ―responde y levanta los hombros.

―A mí también me agrada estar contigo y tampoco le veo nada de malo pero la sociedad claro que sí y supongo que más tus papás, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrían si se enterarán ―comento.

―Sí lo sé, mi familia me mataría ―dice y ríe―. Mira que ilógico es, digo mi familia me mataría y estoy aquí contigo, en mi cama, en la que duermo desde que era niña y mi madre me leía cuentos como El sastrecillo Valiente, El Flautista, Pulgarcito y los de las princesas, mientras yo le contaba los verdaderos finales ―se carcajea y yo también.

― ¿Qué clase de niña eras? Saberte los finales originales y contarlos no es normal ―comento mientras me sigo riendo y ella también.

―Nunca he sido normal, mi cuento favorito era El Huésped ―dice seria y la observo fijamente―. Me fascinaba ver la cara de desilusión de mi madre porque no todos terminan en felices para siempre.

― ¿Aquel de terror donde el esposo llega con una criatura misteriosa? ―pregunto mientras la veo y Bella asiente con una sonrisa en la cara―. Es de mis favoritos.

Ambos reímos y escuchamos el teléfono sonar, Bella se inclina un poco hasta que llega su mano y lo jala, es inalámbrico, rueda los ojos al ver que número está marcando, me alejo un poco porque estamos muy juntos y la observo. Toma el teléfono y contesta, no escucho por la música lo que le dicen al otro lado, solo veo que Bella está tensa.

―Sí voy a salir, si voy con Alice y otras personas ―responde―. Y no, aún no encuentro mi cargador ―responde y rueda los ojos.

Sigue conversando mientras veo su cuarto, está algo tirado, ropa por donde quiera combinado con zapatos, las paredes están pintadas de lila, creo que el color no se cambia desde hace tiempo, porque veo que no es el color que más le gusta al dar una breve mirada a su closet donde destaca lo negro, azul, fiusha, morado oscuro. Las paredes tienen dibujos de flores, estrellas y corazones, toda esa combinación de cosas intentan indicarme que deben casi gritar Bella, pero sin embargo siento que es otra persona, no con la que estoy ahora mismo o más bien si la que cambió cuando contestó la llamada, hay una diferencia entre ella y con la que acabo de platicar hace unos momentos.

―Si madre, voy a cuidarme, sé que tengo que hacer, ya no me lo tienes que repetir y nos vemos en la noche, no voy a llegar tan tarde con Alice, yo te aviso cuando llegue si no estás ―responde molesta y cuelga el teléfono.

Avienta el teléfono a los pies de la cama y se vuelve a inclinar para tomar algo dentro de un cajón que acaba de abrir y me entrega en la mano mi celular, que está apagado, supongo que sin batería, me alegra verlo porque me trajo muchos problemas.

―Te lo entrego antes de que se me olvide ―comenta con voz tranquila aunque se le ve la cara molesta―. Me fascina como arruina una tarde que ya había sido mala, estaba por ser mejor y me la arruinan ―comenta más para sí misma.

―Gracias Bella, supongo que ya debo de irme, vas a salir ―digo y comienzo a jalar la sábana para salirme de la cama.

―De nada, pero no te tienes que ir ya ―responde rápidamente.

― ¿Vas a salir? ―pregunto ahora con duda por su anterior comentario.

―No, para nada, ahora me cancelaron dos veces mis planes así que no, solo era para que lleguen más tarde, una mentira piadosa y una pequeña trampa ―responde.

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué no sería mejor que les dijeras que estás sola? Me puedo ir ahora mismo, no hay problema ―comento, ella me sonríe y sus ojos se ponen tristes.

―Sería para mi poner victoriosa a mi hermana que me abandonó por su amiga ―responde, la abrazo por instinto y ella abraza mis brazos―. Y si quiero estar sola, sin ellos mas no quiero estar sola ―comenta y no entiendo.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Con ellos y sin ellos? Eso no se puede ―digo intentando que sus palabras me dejen entender lo que dice.

―Claro que sí ―responde y se zafa y me ve directamente―. No quiero estar con ellos porque me aprisionan, me limitan no me dejan ser, pero no quiero estar sola tampoco y sin ellos siento esa libertad que necesito, pero que no la deseo con otra persona ―responde y entiendo por donde va y la entiendo porque me siento igual.

―Ahora ya entendí, porque me siento igual ―respondo pensando que no quiere decir eso.

―Sí, es que necesito esa libertad de ser yo, pero no quiero sentirme sola en la casa, ahora la siento muy grande― dice y yo me tenso, me levanto―. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? ―pregunta.

Le volteo a ver y me sonríe.

―Bella no creo que sea… ―respondo pero no me deja.

―Lo mejor, solo piensas en eso, lo mejor, lo mejor, no entiendo como lo piensas si te acabas de acostar otra vez conmigo ―dice molesta y tiene razón―. Así que si no te agrada te puedes ir, por mi no hay problema ―dice muy molesta―. Pero me gusta estar contigo ―refunfuña lo último, pensando que no lo escuché.

―Bueno si iba a responde eso, pero me quedaré, no quieres estar sola, aquí estaré para cuando lo necesites ―respondo inconsciente y bajo los hombros y Bella me sonríe feliz―. Así que ahora modificaré lo dicho… Bella no creo que sea malo, soy un buen cocinero ―Bella se ríe.

―Bueno entonces buen cocinero ―dice con sarcasmo―. Vistámonos y bajemos a preparar la cena porque tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde el almuerzo ―dice y se para.

―Me agrada la idea porque también tengo hambre ―respondo y dejo el celular sobre la cama.

Nos comenzamos a vestir, ahora solo me dejo la camiseta y bajo la camisa para ponérmela para irme, Bella solo anda con un short muy corto y una playera en escote en V color verde con rayas negras, que marca un buen escote y lleva puestos unos tenis negros.

Bajamos y Bella me indica donde está la cocina, mientras ella pone la música conectando una memoria a la televisión, inicia la música con la Feeling Good de Muse, también la conozco porque me encanta esa música. Bella regresa a la cocina y abre el refrigerador.

― ¿Qué se te antoja para cenar? ―pregunta aún viendo el contenido de su refrigerador y recuerdo que quedé de cenar con Seth.

―Lo que tú quieras está bien ―respondo y ella me ve con ojos acusadores―. Ok, no lo sé, ―respondo y ella regresa su mirada al refrigerador―. ¿Me podrías permitir el cargador de tu celular? Necesito cancelar una salida ―digo después de unos minutos.

Bella cierra las puertas del refrigerador y camina, se para de puntas enfrente de una alacena, mete la mano, busca y saca el cargador, me lo da en la mano y regresa al refrigerador, toma unas patatas, luego Bella me indica donde hay un enchufe para conectar el teléfono, enseguida que comienza a cargar lo prendo y veo todos los mensajes y llamadas que tengo de hace una semana, lo dejo y doy media vuelta para cuando comienza a vibrar.

La pantalla anuncia mensaje de Tanya, ruedo los ojos y lo agarro de nuevo y lo abro también para retrasar mi salida con Seth si quiere, si no me voy directo con Tanya.

_Hola Edward, como veo que no viniste solo te quería avisar que llego al aeropuerto aproximadamente a la una de la mañana, me gustaría verte hay si puedes._

_Atte. Tanya, siempre tuya._

Cierro el mensaje y lo elimino, prefiero cancelar mi salida con mi amigo, que se va a dedicar a hacerme sentir mal, dejo eso enviándose al igual que una contestación a Tanya, avisándole que no me espere, que es probable que no vaya, dejo el celular y encuentro a Bella en la cocina metiendo las patatas al horno.

― ¿Me tardé demasiado? ―pregunto enseguida y Bella salta un poco.

―Me asustaste ―responde metiendo la charola y cerrando el horno―. Y si te tardaste bastante, pensé que te habías ido ―responde y ríe un poco.

―No, te hubiera avisado, pensaba irme hace rato pero Dios deberías de ser ilegal ―comento recordando todo y Bella se sonroja.

― ¿Ilegal? Es solo nuestros encuentros ―responde mientras me sonríe aún sonrojada.

―Bueno… siempre lo bueno tiene cosas malas ―respondo y ella niega con la cabeza―. ¿Y qué hay en el menú? ―pregunto, mientras ella se sube a la mesa y se sienta.

― ¿Papas al horno? ―dice entre pregunta y respuesta, y me rio.

―A ver vamos viendo esto, me dices solo papas al horno cuando me invitas a cenar y me dejas con hambre y exhausto ―comento y Bella sonríe, me acerco a ella y la jalo un poco―. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ―pregunto con tono algo preocupado.

―Puedo dejarte aún más exhausto si eso quieres ―responde Bella mientras me encierra entre sus piernas, se acerca y nos besamos―. Y tú dijiste que eras un gran cocinero, demuéstralo ―comenta en tono retador.

―Bueno te lo demostraré, ya que no quieres que te demuestre que no me dejas tan casado como crees ―respondo y me intento separar, pero ella pasa sus manos por mi cuello y me vuelve a besar.

―Tendrá que ser después de la cena, porque esto no está en mi dieta y tienes que hacer que la baje ―responde, se ríe y me suelta, yo la tomo y la beso.

―Me parece excelente idea ―ambos reímos.

Preparamos papas al horno y pasta. Bella no para de reír cuando la preparo; platicamos de todo, de nuestras vidas, de su casa, de su familia; hablamos más de ella que de mi, mientras comemos reímos y también hablamos seriamente.

― ¿Por qué cocinas Edward? ―pregunta una vez más sentada en la mesa mientras lavo los trastes―. Según me has contado tu mujer está siempre en casa y te debe atender como rey.

―Tienes razón no trabaja pero "mi esposa" ―marco las comillas con los dedos para que entienda mejor que ya no es un matrimonio―. Sale mucho de viaje y casi no asiste en nuestra casa, así que tuve que aprender rápido si no quería morir de hambre o morir de obesidad por tanta comida rápida ―respondo de manera natural, ya no es nada nuevo para mí esto.

― ¿Qué hace tu esposa? Si no trabaja como tal ―comenta intrigada.

―Organiza viajes en su iglesia ―respondo y me encojo de hombros.

―Polos opuestos― dice más para ella que para mí mientras seca los trastes―. Veamos una película―propone.

― ¿Y tus papas? ―pregunto rápido.

―Conociéndolos… deben estar bailando felices de la vida, pensando que yo no estoy, que mi hermana no va a llegar a dormir y que no tienen nadie quien los espere en la mesa ―responde rápido.

― ¿Qué no tienes dos hermanas? ―pregunto intrigado.

―Sí, una con su amiga que se va a quedar a dormir con ella y la otra de viaje, bueno no va a regresar hasta el lunes que tenga que ir al trabajo ―dice como si nada y me sonríe―. ¿Aceptas? ¿Te gusta el cine clásico de terror? ―pregunta enseguida.

―Claro, a lo que tú llamas clásico, yo lo llamo lo que marcó mi infancia ―respondo y me rio y también siento culpas.

―Bueno ese es el problema de que te metas con tu profe sexi ―responde mientras pone Halloween.

Al poco tiempo iniciamos con un beso simple y termino en el botón de su shorts, se lo saco rápidamente, nos dejamos consumir por la pasión que sentimos uno por el otro una y otra vez, mientras la película se repite, terminamos dormidos sobre el sillón a medio vestir.

Siento como Bella se levanta, suspira y quita la película, abro los ojos y la luz me molesta, escucho como Bella bosteza una vez más, me levanto y comienzo a acomodar mi ropa rápidamente.

― ¿Esto se repetirá? ―pregunta Bella mientras me ve vestirme.

― ¿Crees qué es correcto? ―pregunto mientras abotono mi camisa.

―Depende, para mí lo es, me gustas, yo te gusto, la pasamos bien juntos y no solo en lo sexual, mi familia y a ti tu esposa nos aprisionan, no podemos reprimirnos y me gusta estar contigo, ¿Qué quieres tu? ―pregunta de manera más seria.

―No lo sé, es difícil, porque pienso lo mismo que tú ―respondo sinceramente, mientras ella toma también su ropa.

― ¿Sabes qué? Ya veremos porque yo no sé qué pasará mañana, no sé qué pasará hoy, si me van a cachar, si quieres continuar con esto, pero la verdad es que me gusta, así que vamos viendo como continua esto ―responde y solo acomoda su blusa y no se pone el sostén.

―Entonces sin reglas, sin tiempo y con consecuencias, pero sin un futuro porque yo tampoco lo sé ―respondo―. Solo tú y yo, sin sentimientos, ni nada.

―Exacto Edward ―responde muy segura, me levanto del sillón y Bella también―. Gracias por acompañarme ―dice en cuanto nos acercamos a la puerta.

―De nada, a mí también me gustó estar contigo, pero lo ideal es que ya debo irme, son las tres de la mañana ―digo llegando a la puerta con impaciencia por la hora que me marca el reloj.

Bella se para de puntas y nos besamos largamente, sus labios están hinchados y su cuerpo se estremece al sentir la corriente fría de aire. Nos despedimos y Bella me sonríe mientras me subo al coche, cierra la puerta y oficialmente me siento su amante, huyendo antes de que nos descubran la diferencia ahora es que huyo de sus papás y no de su esposo.

Llego a la casa rápido, no hay tráfico en las calles, aún puedo sentir el aroma de Bella, su cuerpo amoldándose perfectamente al mío. Entro con paso lento, muero de sueño, la casa está en plena oscuridad, tal como la dejé, me extraña porque se supone que Tanya ya debió de llegar, la verdad es que no me importa mucho, Bella tenía razón me podía dejar más exhausto y era algo que en verdad; me tiene sin cuidado las luces o Tanya, ni nada que no sea mi cama para dormir hasta mañana.

Sigo caminando con paso lento y la habitación de Tanya está cerrada y sin luz, espero que ya se haya dormido, porque ahora no es el momento para hablar con ella y escuchar sus reclamos y que mi conciencia me ataque por lo de la tarde. Prendo la luz de mi habitación, lo único que deseo es quitarme la ropa y tirarme a la cama, cierro la puerta me quito la ropa y solo me quedo en bóxers, apago la luz y me acuesto a dormir, porque ahora estoy muerto de sueño.

Siento como agua entra por mi nariz y me levanto inmediatamente para no ahogarme, no entiendo qué pasa, eso me hace despertar, el agua está helada y me levanto y esta empieza recorrerme el pecho y hace que sienta un escalofrío. Me quedo atónito cuando veo a Tanya parada con un vaso en la mano.

― ¿Quién es ahora Edward? ¿La anterior o ahora es una nueva? ―reclama Tanya, tan molesta que pareciera que sus ojos quieren flamear y no hay ni una sola lágrima en ellos.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―pregunto, no fingiendo, porque no tengo ni idea de que me está hablando.

― ¿De qué hablo? ―pregunta y se da la vuelta―. Ayer llegaste a las tres y media de la mañana, toda esta semana no me contestaste el estúpido celular, mírate, estás diferente, casi la puedo oler en ti y luego para colmo entro intentando hacer algo mejor como traerte el desayuno a la cama e invitarte a pasar un día juntos ¿y con qué me encuentro? ―dice y traga saliva, las lágrimas apenas van a caer pero no son de dolor porque sus ojos me indican coraje―. Tú… soñando con ella ¿cuándo has soñado conmigo? ―pregunta aun más molesta.

Me avergüenzo jamás pensé que soñara con Bella, mucho menos que de repente hablara dormido, no tenía esa costumbre y siempre que lo hago me despierto enseguida.

Tanya está aún molesta, esperando mi respuesta y aprieta más el vaso que se está cuarteando.

―Tanya lo hacía, pero no sé ni de que me hablas ―digo y Tanya me ve con odio―. Pero tú me alejaste de tu lado y no es nadie, no tengo una aventura de nuevo ―contesto con una mentira, pero sé que ahora es lo mejor si no va a ver consecuencias peores.

―No me creas idiota Edward ―para que Tanya use una palabra como esa significa que realmente está enojada y furiosa―. Sé que tienes otra, te conozco demasiado bien para saberlo, tienes esa actitud, de un tiempo para acá me evitas más que siempre, es igual que como en la otra ocasión ¿La conozco? ¿Es más chica que yo? ¿Es bonita? ¿Por qué de nuevo? ―dice todo de un tajo, observo su brazo tenso y el vaso cada vez más apretado.

―Tanya no es nada de eso, vamos a hablar tranquilos, pero deja ese vaso por favor, te vas a cortar ―comento tranquilo y me levanto, esperando no tener ninguna marca en el cuerpo.

― ¿Te importo? Claro que no para qué te pregunto, si así fuera no me engañarías, no sé ni para que te lo pregunto ¿Me amas? ¿Alguna vez me amaste? ―pregunta ahora si con dolor.

―Tanya hablemos más tranquilos en unos momentos, tranquilízate yo me visto y tú sueltas ese vaso, por favor ―pido. No quiero responder sus preguntas.

―Lo sabía, nunca me amaste, me usaste solamente ¿Qué fui para ti? ¿Qué soy para ti?, ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ―suelta en llanto y el vaso sede y se rompe en su mano, la sangre y poco vidrios caen―. ¡Ahhh! ―grita, me acerco y se hace para atrás―. ¡No te me acerques! ―grita enojada y llorando

―Tanya déjame ayudarte ―le ruego y me acerco.

― ¿Para qué? Si me quieres destruir una vez más, porque ya tienes una amante ¿Por qué no me respondes? Termina de hacerme nada ―me acerco lentamente, mientras ella llora, pero ya ahora si no sé si por lo del vaso o por lo que me dijo.

Los vidrios cayendo de la mano de Tanya es lo único que rompe el silencio. No quiero responder, si la quise en su tiempo, pero ella destruyó todo ¿cómo le puedo responde eso, si ya sabe lo de Bella? Tanya no dice nada, espera en silencio que hable.

―Me permites ―le digo mientras tomo su mano y se la envuelvo en la camisa azul que pronto agarra un tinte rojo pasión por la sangre―. Tenemos que ir al hospital, la herida no deja de sangrar ―comento, mientras aprieto más fuerte y Tanya llora más.

―Esa no me duele tanto como la de aquí ―dice tocándose el corazón con la otra mano.

―Tanya, tienen que sacarte todos los vidrios y muy poco del vaso cayó ―comento mientras hago un torniquete.

―Vamos bajo una sola condición ―responde aún llorando.

―Dímela porque es importante que vayamos ―comento preocupado.

―Vamos con tal que me jures que vas a dejar a tu amante y vamos a hacer un matrimonio de nuevo —comenta completamente segura y me quedo pasmado.

―Tanya, no existe tal matrimonio ―contesto inmediatamente.

―Claro que sí ―responde y se da media vuelta y se comienza a ir.

―Vamos Tanya, es por tu salud ―comento enseguida que inicia sus pasos.

―Júrame que la dejas y nos vamos ―dice segura.

Suspiro.

Ahora si estoy entre la espada y la pared o mejor dicho entre Bella, mi amante, una adolescente con la que me siento bien, que pero no desea compromisos y Tanya, mi esposa, la mujer a la que le juré amor, que le tengo un gran aprecio y que por un error me casé con ella.

….

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda, y aquí esta, un capitulo todo relatado por Edward, espero que les haya gustado que el haya sido el de la puerta, me lo pidieron mucho en el próximo que yo calculo que va a ser como en tres o cuatro capítulos más vamos a ver porque el reclamo de Tanya.

A mi en especial me encanto este capitulo es de mis favoritos espero que a ustedes también les guste y mucho :D bueno pues no me queda de otra más que agradecer la ayuda de mi mejor amiga a la que quiero un montón Roxana que una sin ella ahora no estaría aquí, tu entiendes porque amiga, otra sin su apoyo yo no escribiría y la otra sin ella no hubiera sido tan extenso el capitulo porque me da las ideas, los lemmons son de las dos tengo que decirlo y por aguantarme con todo lo del Hector te amo amiga, tengo que agradecer a mi Beta que aunque no la frecuento mucho me ayuda con estas locuras, gracias Eve te lo agradezco como mil.

Bueno y a ustedes por leerme y la verdad esque no se cuando sea el próximo espero que dentro de dos semanas ya lo tengan pero estoy atorada porque no sé que hacer aunque ya tengo una idea, la verdad no se bien aparte que tengo que actualizar mis otras historias, les mando un MP contestándoles y agradeciéndoles, las quiero, nos vemos a la próxima.

XOXO

Bere


	10. ¿bajas pasiones?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga**

** Capitulo 8**

**¿Bajas Pasiones?, ¿Para quién?**

— ¿Renuncias a esto ya?, ¿Tan rápido?—pregunto mientras me rio sarcástica.

— ¿No puedo? —Pregunta Edward y solo sonrió—, no puedo creer que me hagas esto, no puedo decirlo, pero lo necesito y lo sabes—responde y alzo una ceja y sigo sonriendo.

—Lo se pero me encanta ese juego, ¿Ya terminamos o continuamos? —sonrió maliciosamente y me acerco hacia su boca.

—Maldición Isabella no me hagas esto— comenta y me retiro por completo.

—Alguien ya se enojo y no quiere jugar—comento mientras cambio mi sonrisa por una cara de niña buena.

—No se porque acepte y no estoy enojado—asegura con voz ronca y yo sonrió.

—Aceptaste porque quisiste mi amor, no te obligue o bueno casi—respondo y sigo con mi cara de niña buena—, sabes que después todo ira mejor pero antes querías vivir esto, nadie te obligo a que te involucraras corazón—comento mientras me paso una mano por el cabello.

—Sé que después todo ira mejor que no puedo cambiar esto y que si pensé que seria bueno pero no lo es Isabella—dice molesto y me muerdo el labio.

— ¿Seguro Edward?, porque hace un rato estabas seguro de que era lo que realmente querías, que te agradaba el plan y te agradaba tu recompensa—comento mientras me muerdo aun el labio y enrosco un cabello en mi dedo.

—Ya Isabella me canse deja de jugar ya—comenta con voz ronca y molesta.

—Me fascina esto, creo que deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido al menos que…. —me quedo inconclusa al verlo, dios este hombre es un pecado hecho hombre—decidas que esto no te gusta tanto y menos tu recompensa—comento y le sonrío.

—Ok, ¿Quieres que lo diga?, lo hare maldita sea—grita y comienza a jalarse desesperado.

—Sabes que no lo lograras Edward se hace nudos e hice muchos no lo vas a lograr deja de hacerlo—comento mientras lo veo feliz como se remueve en la cama.

—Maldita sea desátame ya o has algo ya—dice con voz mas fuerte y lo veo fijamente y me encojo de hombros.

—Realmente no sé que prefiero—comento mientras camino a los pies de la cama y vuelvo a revolver mi cabello mientras veo como Edward no deja de observarme, pasó el pequeño látigo por el brazo de Edward y lo dejo en su hombro de hay subo hasta su boca y hay lo dejo.

—Deja de hacer eso Isabella—comenta molesto.

—Lo siento Edward pero aún no defino como me gusta más esto, verte amarrado a la cama solo con tus boxers negros—comento mientras me muerdo el labio porque dios esto si es un sueño—, o verte amarrado completamente desnudo eso también me agrada—comento mientras muerdo mi labio y lo veo y ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te gustaría más a ti Edward? —pregunto mientras subo la cama ha gatas y quedo frente a su boca— ¿cómo prefieres estar amarrado?, claro porque no te voy a desamarrar.

—Maldición Bella deja de torturarme de esta manera—ruega y lo beso lentamente y él no se niega, mientras dejo el látigo a un lado.

—Ok no me quieres decir yo decido—comento mientras me bajo y Edward me ve impaciente.

Bajo por completo de la cama y me quedo a los pies veo a Edward de manera retadora.

—Realmente me agrada verte con boxers porque me hace no quererte saltarte enzima besarte y esta vez que tu me ruegues y no cambiar los papeles —comento mientras paso el látigo de los pies de Edward hasta sus muslos, Edward esta tenso—, pero también te quiero ver desnudo, porque me encantas—comento mientras subo a la cama y me quedo de rodillas a la orilla y subo el látigo ahora hasta su cadera—, pero sé que esta es la ultima vez que te voy a tener así que quiero que sea especial— comento y llego al abdomen de Edward y el gruñe y lo subo hasta su cuello y lo bajo hasta su cadera.

—Bella por favor—comenta y me muerdo el labio.

Subo lentamente a gatas hasta su cadera y me siento en ella y lo beso con más pasión, Edward me besa con pasión más desesperada, me separo y me bajo rápido de la cama para darle una ultima vista, Edward tiene los brazo amarrados a las patas de la cabecera con las dos palestinas que traigo una negra y una blanca, sus brazos están tensos y se ven muy bien marcados, lo único que adorna su cuerpo es esa cadena que como me ha hecho pecar y sus boxers negros que se pegan perfectamente a toda su anatomía, su pecho se ve fuerte y su abdomen marcado, Edward es fornido y Dios como lo deseo no me importa que consecuencias tenga que pasar porque este hombre me encanta.

—Dios Edward me fascinas—digo en un susurro rápido y casi inentendible.

Subo lentamente y llego a su cadera bajo sus boxers y los tiro en cuanto están fuera de su cuerpo, me quito la bata y pongo mi cabello enfrente para taparme porque aun conservo algo de pudor, subo a gatas a la boca de Edward quien ya esta aun mas tenso que hace rato, iniciamos con un casto beso que va aumentando pongo mis brazos aun lado de la cabeza de Edward y bajo lentamente mi cadera, siento como Edward va entrando, quiero gritar pero se queda en la garganta atorado y nos besamos aun mas desesperados, terminamos y me siento por completo y comienzo a bajar más rápido.

—Dios Bella, no sabes como me encantas—dice Edward mientras aumento un poco la velocidad.

—Y tu a mi Edward —comento mientras tomo la cabecera para aumentar aun la velocidad estoy desesperada.

Comienzo a aumentar la velocidad, necesito llegar y pronto y sé que Edward también lo necesita, me bajo y lo beso desesperadamente mientras mis manos tocan sus brazos duros y musculosos, nos seguimos besando y aumento aun más la velocidad, nos separamos y sigo mientras me arqueo un poco hago para atrás todo mi cabello, y lo tomo y me lo jalo un poco desesperada, necesito pronto mi liberación.

—Dios, esto es fenomenal—susurro mientras jalo aún más mi cabello.

—Aun así te hago falta Bellita—sonrío pero no respondo porque sé que es verdad, me hace falta sentir las manos de Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—Claro que si pero me fascina verte amarrado, bajo mi dominio—respondo ya casi gritando sé que mi orgasmo esta cerca.

—Dios yo también necesito tocarte—grita Edward entre gemidos.

—Oh Dios Edward—comienzo a gritar y a bajar como frenética—Oh Edward, Edward—grito desesperada.

—Bella, Bella no puedo ya—dice Edward y suspira—Bella, ya no puedo tengo que correrme—dice y bajo aun más rápido.

—Hazlo ya—grito desesperada yo también—Oh Edward lo siento, Eddddd—grito al alcanzar mi orgasmo y siento como Edward también lo logra.

—Bells—grita y suspiramos ambos cuando terminamos.

Caigo rendida sobre su pecho sudado, suspira Edward y yo solo siento como su respiración lentamente se va relajando al igual que la mía, paso mis mano por sus brazos y voy haciendo círculos imaginarios en ellos, mientras siento como ambos nos vamos destensando poco a poco, me quito de encima de él y me acerco a lado derecho y lo desamarro al igual que al izquierdo, me acuesto aun costado mientras Edward toma sus muñecas y las soba y yo solo le sonrió.

—Un día de estos tus vecinos te van a querer linchar—comento mientras me siento y beso su muñecas.

— ¿Linchar?, ¿Por qué? —pregunta intrigado y junta las cejas y le doy un casto beso en los labios.

—Por escandalosos y ni siquiera en la noche te van a decir que perviertes niños con tus gritos—comento y me sonrojo y le doy la espalda mientras me acuesto.

— ¿Mis gritos? —pregunta con voz indignada—, pero si yo casi no lo hago—comenta y se acuesta y me jala hacia él y rio, hace mi cabello hacia un lado y besa mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos—, creo que la que grita es otra—comenta y enrojezco—y me fascina que lo haga.

—Bueno entonces agrégale otra por pervertir a un menor—comento y me rio y Edward me muerde el hombro.

—Mmm—dice después de seguir besando mi hombro—, no creo deberían de hártelo a ti—comenta y me quito y me levanto no sin antes jalar la cobija y Edward rueda los ojos. —, no entiendo porque te tapas si te conozco perfectamente.

—Ya se pero me gusta hacerlo pero no cambies de tema—comento molesta. —, Edward Cullen te van a demandar por pederastia, y por adulterio y por…. —mi mente intenta trabajar pero tener a Edward acariciando mi brazo y dejando besos en mi cuello no ayudan.

—Vez ya ni sabes ni que decir—susurra contra mi oído y me retuerzo en un escalofrió—, aparte el adulterio también te llevarían a ti, por ser mi amante—dijo lo último sin pensarlo.

—No me digas eso, yo no soy eso que dices—respondí enseguida saliendo del nublado que logra provocarme con sus caricias y me recorro de la cama hasta la esquina—, solo soy una alumna tuya—respondo y le sonrió.

—Ok no quise decir eso—dice enseguida y amos sonreímos, sabemos lo que somos decirlo con palabras no es lindo—, peor bueno al fin mi alumna que se está acostando con un casado—contesta y sonrió.

—Edward, Edward, Edward, quien te entiende, te la pasas diciendo que peleas con tu mujer a cada momento que ni siquiera duermen en la misma casa, ¿Eso es un matrimonio para ti? —comento y me siento en la mitad de la cama.

—No es un matrimonio, estoy entonces comprometido porque un papel me lo indica—comenta y se me acerca y lo siento en mi espalda. —, pero bueno ya hay que dejar el tema de Tanya por la paz—comenta y sonrió, aún que no entiendo porque siempre sale en nuestras conversaciones.

—Bueno solo tengo dos preguntas más—comento y Edward toma mi cintura, el silencio se prolonga y respira sobre mi cuello, — ¿qué opina de que salgas tanto tiempo? —pregunto y enseguida me muerdo el labio sintiendo como se tensan sus manos en mi cintura.

—Esa era tu pregunta—asiento temerosa—, bueno la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo no se da cuenta, se la pasa en clubs de religión, en la iglesia y cosas así—dice y se encoge de hombros—, la verdad es que ya no me interesa lo que hace—comenta y sus manos bajan a mi cadera.

— ¿Sabe que existo? —pregunto y sé que en el fondo me voy y me siento mierda. — ¿Dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor? —pregunto pero no le doy la cara.

Si es que sí las respuestas me van a hacer a sentir aún más mierda de lo que ya me pueda sentir, porque aunque no parezca tengo conciencia y o sea si no lo niego con Edward tengo algo que siempre quise comprensión absoluta, libertad y muchas que ni siquiera se decir bien que son y bueno que puedo ser yo y no dice nada pero al fin soy la amante, soy la que siempre está en las sombras y de ahí no sale, la que lo espera y la que …., no debo de pensar eso.

—Lo sospecha, dice que tengo una amante pero como te considero como tal siempre le niego aparte que no quiero causarle daño—dice y deja sus manos quitas en la cadera, se las quito inmediatamente—, y no lo digo porque te sientas mejor si no porque es la verdad.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir aún más mierda, por más que me encante estar con Edward hay una persona esperándolo siempre, desde hace mucho tiempo lo supe pero esto se convirtió en algo más, sus palabras resuena una y otra vez en mi cabeza y me levanto de la cama.

— ¿No le quieres causar daño?, por dios que eso no lo debiste de pensar hace un tiempo Edward —comento molesta.

—Ella es como mi hermana no como mi esposa—contesta, —no quiero causarle el daño que le puedes causar a tu hermano al saber la verdad, tu deberías de entenderme Bella tienes dos hermanas—comenta e intenta relajarme.

—Claro que lo entiendo Edward per no puedes venir y decirme en la cama—comento molesta, —"no quiero causarle daño" —digo disque imitando su voz y ya subiendo la voz—cuando no me consideres tu amante y me consideres lo que quieras, venirme a decir eso—comento molesta, —de por sí sé que he hecho mal al estar contigo, pero dios me haces sentir la peor mierda que hay sobre la tierra—comento molesta.

—No te debes sentir así—intenta tranquilizarme—, solo fue una respuesta a tu pregunta—responde y me molesto aún más.

—Bueno como yo tengo la culpa y si es cierto yo la tengo—respondo casi echando chispas—, pero claro que me siento así, somos los malos del cuento, tú tienes una esposa en casa que te espera sumisa e ilusiona pensando que eres un buen marido que está en otra parte y bueno yo tengo una familia que me espera también, que piensa que soy una niña buena que ahora mismo está con sus amigas y no con su amante, porque eso es lo que somos, amantes—comento y saco todo el coraje.

—Dios Bella, no te sientas así, si somos malos esa es la verdad, no podemos mentirnos, si creen otra cosa de nosotros pero que acaso no te gusta estar conmigo—comenta y él también se levanta de la cama y busca su ropa—, recuerdas que dijiste que esto no era tan malo que estaba bien y todo eso—dice y lo recuerdo todo.

—Tu eres el que no debería de hacer eso, por Dios Edward, ¿Qué me consideras? —pregunto seria..

—Te considero…—se queda callado—, ¿Para qué hablar de eso? —Pregunta y levanta la ceja—, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? —pregunta y me muerdo el labio.

—Entonces dejemos todo ese tema en paz mejor—respondo porque si insisto no sé qué responder si me pregunta lo mismo—, Edward eso si tengo otra pregunta—comento.

—Dejémosla para otro momento, no quiero discutir otra vez—comente y me acorrala contra la pared.

Me comienza a besar despacio y dejo guiarme por él, su beso al contrario de otros es más despacio, no solo es pasión, cuando acuerdo ya estoy pegada a la pared y mis manos están en la espalda desnuda de Edward, Edward baja sus manos de la cintura a la cadera y seguimos besándonos ahora con más pasión y sus manos suben a mi cintura de nuevo, mis manos pasean entres su espalda y su pecho, pero se detiene más en su espalda, fuerte, blanca, ancha y hermosa, sus manos bajan a la cadera y suben mi trasero, mis piernas se enredan en su cadera y sus manos suben hasta mi pecho, las sostienen sobre el sostén y hay las deja, suelto su boca y me acerco a su cuello mientras sus manos se bajan y se mete debajo y un escalofrió recorre toda mi piel, mis labios besan todo su cuello mientras Edward acaricia suavemente mis pechos, mis manos se detienen en su espalda y las suyas viajan a mi espalda en busca del broche, lo encuentra y sus manos se van mis hombros para empezar a resbalar los tirantes, mis uñas se entierran en sus hombros y el solo quita mejor los tirantes y avienta el sostén, sus manos se van directo a mis pechos, comienzo a perderme entre sus manos a gemir mientras intento tomar su boca y el sonido de la vibración de mi celular nos interrumpen mientras Edward me comienza a besar el cuello, lo retiro un poco pero el regresa enseguida y no me deja de besar.

—Dios Edward necesito contestar—comento mientras me pierdo y jadeo al terminar mi oración.

—En unos momentos contestas, terminemos y regresas la llamada se supone que estas con tus amigas—ruega y me pierdo y el teléfono deja de sonar. —Vez no tenías por qué contestar ya hasta colgaron—dice y me besa apasionadamente.

Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' ,Tired of livin' like a blind man

—Edward necesito contestar ya—comento determinada y lo retiro.

Me ve de manera sexi y me muerdo en el labio deseo regresar pero voy por mi celular enseguida, veo la pantalla y marca el número de Siobhan, casi me caigo porque no recordé mi cita con ella para irnos a buscar lo que nos falta para la universidad, suspiro e intento controlar mi respiración mientras siento la mirada de Edward en la espalda, contesto.

—Isabella Marie Swan ¿Por qué no contestas el maldito teléfono? —grita como loca y cierro los ojos.

—Lo sé es que no lo escuche, lo siento Siobhan—comento tranquila.

—Espero que no se te haya olvidado que hoy vamos a salir juntas ¿verdad? —comenta y sonrío.

—Claro que no amiga, todo sigue igual—comento mientras ruedo los ojos esperando que vea mi mentira.

—Eso espero, te veo dentro de media hora donde quedamos y di que te estoy dando tiempo porque se me hizo tarde—dice molesta.

Edward pone sus manos en mi cintura y sus manos bajan lentamente y mi respiración se agita mientras una de sus manos suben y la otra baja suspiro de placer y dejo de escuchar por completo la conversación de mi mejor amiga.

—Media hora, si no llegas te voy a matar y me tienes que contar todo—comenta y cuelga.

—Edward me tengo que ir—comento y suspiro mientras aviento mi celular y tomo su cuello.

Me pierdo en cuanto sus manos me envuelven en el placer y me quedo gimiendo.

.

.

.

Me termino de peinar en el coche, con un chongo a media cabeza porque mi cabello es un caos, está completamente enredado y explosivo, me agarro una trenza, suspiro y volteo a verlo con odio.

—Mira lo que ocasionas, mi cabello esta horrible y mi amiga me va a matar porque voy a llegar una hora tarde—lo veo y el solo se ríe.

—Tu debiste de a verme parado puedes hacerlo, pero no quisiste así que es más parte de tu culpa que la mía lo siento amor—dice con sarcasmo y ruedo los ojos.

—Gracias por traerme, te lo agradezco pero no me lo vuelvas a hacer Siobhan me van a matar y con justa razón— comento y tomo la chapa de la puerta.

—De nada, ¿Nos vamos a volver a ver pronto? —pregunta en cuanto me bajo.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y Edward baja la ventana y me asomo por ahí y le sonrío, me acerco y Edward también me da un beso fugas en la boca y esto apunto de regresarme pero alejo mi mano de la chapa y le sonrió una vez más y me acerco más.

—Yo te aviso—comento y me doy la vuelta.

Siento su mirada pero ahora ya no me importa más que encontrar a Siobhan, la busco con la vista pro todas las mesas mientras busco desesperadamente mi celular en la bolsa para marcarle porque vengo con una hora de retraso y me va a querer matar y lo entiendo peor traigo tantas cosas en la bolsa que no es fácil encontrarlo, estoy sobre una mesa con mi bolsa totalmente desparramada atenta buscando mi maldito celular, siento como me toman de la cintura y grito.

—Maldición, Edward no vuelvas ha hacer eso—comento molesta enseguida mientras sigo buscando mi celular—, quedamos que yo te buscaba ¿Recuerdas?

—No soy Edward y la verdad no tengo ni idea quien sea pero me lo tienes que contar ahora para que te perdone que llegaste media hora tarde—comenta Siobhan mientras rodea la mesa y se sienta enfrente en mí.

— ¿Edward?, yo nunca dije eso—comento enseguida y ella solo alza las cejas y me ve de manera desaprobatoria.

—Sabes que si lo dijiste, que no me lo puedes ocultar soy tu mejor amiga y si no dijiste ese nombre fue otro el que te hizo el chupetón del cuello—dice mientras separo la silla de la mesa.

Me siento mientras me toco el cuello intentando sentir aunque sea casi imposible o mejor ocultarlo, Siobhan me tiende el espejo que traigo en mi bolsa, mientras llega el mesero y nos da una carta para pedir algo y así mismo lo hacemos mientras me observo el chupetón que es grande en el cuello y quiero matar a Edward en automático y me coloco las pashminas alrededor del cuello para taparlo y se ríe fuertemente mientras yo solo me sonrojo.

—Tienes que contarme todo—dice enseguida y sé que no me voy a salvar.

Mientras ordenamos y comemos no me salvo de contarle todo lo que ha pasado ya que no la veo desde hace un año ya que ella estudia y hace servicio en Ilinios y viene de vez en cuando, nos vamos en cuanto terminamos pero no sin antes terminarle de contar todo lo que ha pasado entre Edward y yo, y ella solo ríe y no lo puede creer.

—Dios, tengo que conocer al amante de mi mejor amiga—comenta y ríe mientras caminamos por el centro comercial.

La gente que camina a lado de nosotros nos ve mal pero no falta la señora que niega con la cabeza mientras me ve desaprobatoria mente y yo me ruborizo y río de nervios.

—No es mi amante y no lo vas a conocer—sentencio enseguida.

—¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo que mala eres. —comenta en tono de niña chiquita.

—No es mi amante porque es mi maestro y no lo vas a conocer porque no es nada formal. —comento y ambas reímos

— ¿Nada formal y llevan aproximadamente dos meses viéndose clandestinamente? —comenta con duda y sarcasmo a la vez.

—Bueno pero esto ya va a terminar amiga recuerda que nos vamos dentro de un mes a la universidad lejos de aquí como lo habíamos planeado hace tanto—comento y sonrió.

—Por fin vamos a vivir solar y vamos a hacer todo lo que deseamos, vamos a estar sin leyes y libertad total—responde Siobhan y sonríe.

.

.

.

La universidad de verdad es la mejor época que he vivido, libertad era una palabra que realmente no la conocía hasta hace unos dos meses que llegamos a Minnesota para estudiar Derecho y Educación y Desarrollo humano, vivimos solas ahora en un pequeño departamento ya que decidí cambiarme de Ilinios acá para tener libertad y sí que la tenemos llegamos a la hora que queremos, si estudiamos bastante pero también tenemos fiestas, la vida no está llena de excesos pero sí de lo que me gusta, fiestas con alcohol hasta la mañana, estudiar bastante, pitza, películas los domingos para evitar las salidas al sol y parecer vampiros por no soportar el sol y la cruda se ponga peor.

—Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer—es la frase más común en nuestro léxico del fin de semana y volvemos a repetir la misma acción a la semana siguiente y bueno que más podemos hacer el fin de semana al menos que mi celular suene y traiga con él la "llamada mágica" como la titula mi buena amiga, pero que puedo hacer si Edward me quiere ver no puedo dejarlo en el abandono que lo tiene su mujer.

—Isabella ¿Vas a tener visitas o vas a ir a la fiesta? —comenta gritando desde su habitación mi amiguita.

—Sí quedamos de ir a ver una obra de teatro y después a cenar así que sí pero no se va a quedar Tanya sospecharía que saliera los dos días así que solo se queda el sábado y regresa el domingo—explico esperando el regaño.

Cierro los ojos y parece que la veo rodando los ojos por explicación así que mejor me quedo acostada en mi cama mientras sigo con el libro abierto y en pijama se que me tengo que bañar pero esperare a que se valla Siobhan.

Llega con los brazos cruzados y con cara molesta levanto los ojos del libro y la observo y ya espero el sermón que me va a soltar por que no debo de estar con Edward en esas condiciones, etcétera, se que lo hace por mi bien pero no deja de molestarme eso.

—Se que te lo he dicho mil y un veces bueno menos pero si cada fin de semana que llevamos aquí y una vez más te lo digo Isabella te conozco desde que tenemos doce años eso quiere decir que tenemos más de seis años de relación, somos las mejores amigas y por eso se cuándo mi amiga está emocionada, triste, desilusionada o enamorada o en proceso de y ahora vamos en la última que te dije así que no me parece bien lo que haces si te enamoras de él está bien pero no mientras está casado. —me deja sorprendida me deja sorprendida y por poco con la boca abierta esperaba un regaño no esto.

—No me estoy enamorando de él ni estoy enamorada la verdad es que esto es solo sexo sin más todo bien y normal y no me voy a enamorar, es mi profesor. —comento bajando los hombros.

—Claro que puede pasar ya es tu exprofesor, ahora solo es Edward una persona normal como tú y como yo —comenta y ruedo los ojos—, sabes que sí puedes hacerlo y por eso me da miedo pero bueno Isabella has lo que desees pero solo cuida tu corazón y espero que esta vez me lo presentes quiero conocerlo se tanto de él y no lo conozco—comenta mientras me rio.

—No lo vas a conocer porque hay conoces suficiente de él y te va a gustar—comento y lo último lo susurro.

—Tus gustos y los míos son muy diferentes pero quiero saber quién en es en persona el sexi profesor—comenta y se ríe.

—Pues no lo vas a conocer, y punto y recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano a la fiesta porque tienes una cita hoy y no queremos dejar esperando al susodicho—comento mientras me levanto.

Voy al baño y tomo voy cajón por cajón recogiendo la ropa para meterme a bañar y Siobhan se retira rápido y yo sigo ordenando mi ropa ahora sobre la cama necesito algo más serio pero no completo una falda de mezclilla una playera de manga larga ya que está fresco el aire y selecciono unas medias gruesas y botas altas hasta la mitad de la rodilla, escucho el grito de Siobhan despidiéndose y me río mientras salgo y pongo el boiler para meterme a bañar.

Escucho el timbre y termino de ponerme la bata ya que solo ando en ropa interior, y medio me la pongo, abro la puerta y lo veo hay parado con un abrigo negro, una bufada roja y pantalón de vestir, lo veo y sonrió y me muerdo el labio sé que me va a querer matar pero solo me sonríe.

— ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? —pregunta con esa hermosa voz y sonrió.

—Claro entra a donde quieras—comento mientras me muerdo el labio..

— ¿Por qué aun no estas lista?, quedamos en que a una hora iba a pasar por ti y que tu ibas a estar lista para llegar a tiempo a la obra—comenta molesto o bueno eso intenta.

—No te esperaba tan temprano—comento mientras me quito de la puerta y lo dejo pasara. — sé que quedamos peor fala una media hora para que pasaras.

—Que no habíamos quedado en eso—comenta mientras alza la ceja y rio. —bueno si llegue antes pero la carretera estaba algo despejada y no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a Tanya así que me salí antes. —comenta y sonrió

—Si pero o tan temprano, tienes suerte que no este Siobhan—contesto y sonrió mientras pasamos. —, pero me fascina que escapes de tu esposa para que vengas conmigo.

—Ya sabes que siempre que puedo me tienes aquí—comenta y me quito.

— ¿Quieres ir al teatro o prefieres quedarte y ver unas películas? hace frio y podemos quedarnos en la cama comprar palomitos y comerlas—comento.

—Me gustan ambas ideas quiero ir tanto a el teatro como quedarme a ver películas y poder estar entre tus piernas también—comenta mientras sonrió y lo beso.

Lo siento en la pequeña sala y ahí se queda sentado esperándome mientras termino de vestirme siento que está observándome mientras me pongo las medias y lo veo en el reflejo del espejo y sonrió mientras continuo poniéndome las medias y me sonríe cuando captura mi mirada.

—Sabes que odio las medias son tan complicadas de quitar, no te puedo tomar enseguida como me gusta pero amo como se te ven las piernas así—comenta y termino de ponérmelas.

—Lo se pero hace frio y no pienso ir sin ellas, cuando regresemos ya veremos qué pasa con ellas—comento mientras termino de ponérmelas.

—Me parece perfecto, ahora realmente no quiero ir al teatro—comenta y me acerco y le doy un beso apasionado en la boca.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo con estas entradas y tendremos toda la madrugada para nosotros, así que vallamos y regresamos pronto. —comento y termino de vestirme.

Me termino de vestir en cuanto me pongo el abrigo, nos vamos en el coche de Edward que ahora se lo trajo y pronto llegamos al teatro, la gente mayor nos ve mucho porque vamos agarrados de las manos de repente o Edward me pasa el brazo por los hombros y de repente nos besamos parece que tenemos una relación de novios o pareja o como se y a ninguno de los dos nos importa de verdad.

Terminamos de ver la obra de teatro y después a cenar a un restaurante y tomamos un par de copas, regresamos al departamento y entramos enseguida y lo meto en mi cuarto para que no lo vea Siobhan y como había la probabilidad de no salir deje todo en el cuarto para las películas iniciamos poniendo atención aunque no es la primera vez que vemos el resplandor ambos somos fan de Stephan King.

Empiezo a besarlo lentamente y el no sigue mucho, se pone rojo mientras sigo besándolo y paso mis manos por su pecho y voy abriendo lentamente su camisa y no se resiste tanto, me doy cuenta de que esta algo nervioso pensando que Siobhan está en el cuarto de alado y ruedo los ojos, mientras me subo la falda y me pongo sobre sus piernas, Edward ríe nerviosos y me toma de la cadera.

—No te preocupes no está Siobhan tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos—susurro en su oído y me abrazo a su espalda.

Pronto siento el colchón en la espalda y lo beso profundamente mientas el sube mi falda e inicio a pasar mis manos sobre su espalda y le quito la camisa y solo queda en camiseta y bajo mis manos hacia su pantalón para abrir el botón y la cremallera pronto entra en mí y casi grito de placer y subo su camiseta y acaricio su pecho al contrario de otros días esta vez hacemos … tenemos relaciones más despacio porque esto no es amor, así que o podemos hacer el amor ¿verdad?, dejo de pensar y me entro por completo a él y a la pasión de momento .

Despierto mientras lo siento moviéndose inquieto el cuarto sigue igual de obscuro eso quiere decir que no ha amanecido, atiento la cama para encontrarlo pero no está me levanto no sin antes jalar la cobija un poco para taparme y prendo la lámpara.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto enseguida que lo veo enfrente del sillón que esta frente a la cama.

—Dios me asustas pensé que estabas dormida—comenta y se lleva una mano al pecho—y me voy a vestir al menos me voy a poner algo de ropa no quiero que nos vuelva a ocurrir algo como la vez pasada.

—No hagas tanto escándalo te escondí debajo de la cama casi, no deje que viera nada de tu hermosa y sexi anatomía—digo mientras ruedo en la cama y logro distinguir que se ruboriza —, regresa a la cama tal y como estas Siobhan ahora ni siquiera está en casa salió de fiesta y no regresa hasta en la mañana—comento mientras lo rodeo con los brazos desde la espalda.

—Solo si me respondes una pregunta—asiento mientras me pasa frente a él—, ¿Tu también llegas hasta la mañana siguiente? —levanto una ceja.

—No entiendo porque me dices eso—comento seria—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Bella yo se que quedamos en que esto no sería nada romántico pero creo que al menos deberíamos tener la decencia de solo acostarnos entre nosotros no con alguien más porque esto podrá ser sexo pero hay que tener un poco de respeto—comenta ya serio subo mis manos hasta sus hombros.

— ¿Te molestaría que me acostara con alguien más? —la pregunta se me escapa y no se porque una parte de mi desea que me diga que sí, que le enfurecería.

—No pero se me hace una falta de respeto hacerlo cuando ese no era el trato—comenta serio y mis malditas ilusione se viene abajo y lo suelto en ese momento.

—No se me hace a mi tú tienes esposa y también te acuestas con ella y nadie te dice nada ¿Porque me limitas a mí?—comento molesta dándome la vuelta.

—No me he vuelto a acostar con ella desde que estoy contigo—comenta serio.

—Pues la verdad no sé porque no hay manera de comprobarlo—comento y me volteo dándole la espalda.

—No lo hago te debería de bastar mi palabra con eso pero bueno si no es así solo creme que a la única que deseo es a ti nadie me provoca como tú—comenta y lo siento en mi espalda.

Me pierdo entre sus caricias y después de un buen rato de plática me pierdo en los brazos de Morfeo mientras Edward acaricia mi cabello tranquilamente, ni siquiera recuerdo mis sueños.

—Cierra las malditas cortinas me cala el sol—comento mientras ruedo por la cama tapándome con la sabana.

—Espero que estés presentable porque ya es hora de salir de la cama—comenta Siobhan.

— ¿Qué la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro? —pregunto confundida y me levanto agradeciendo a verme vestido anoche.

—No para nada pude abrir sin ningún problema y que bueno que estas presentable—comenta pero no reacciono bien en lo que dice.

— ¿De verdad estaba sin seguro?, estoy segura que anoche lo puse—comento dudosa.

—Si de verdad, estaba abierto y hasta el departamento cuando llegue no tenía llave estaba así como si alguien acabara de salir, bueno exactamente lo acabo de ver salir—dice mientras sonríe.

— ¿Cómo que lo viste?, ¿Ya no está? —comento dudosa.

Hola chicas, tuve un poco de inspiración que regreso a mí y como me he tardado mucho en actualizar decidí subirles esto que tengo falta de imaginación porque no me ha dado mucho eso y la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo pero aquí les dejo unas hojas están si editar y sin vetear pero aquí están espero que les gusten y comete aún le falta algo al capitulo pero demen su opinión chicas.

¿Qué no odian a Edward? Yo le tengo un poquito de odio jajaaj pero eso de las esperanzas y las ilusiones lo inspire en algo que me pasa así que bueno ya sabrán que lo poco que avance va ha hacer en contradel amor lo iento chicas jajaa.

Espero verlas pronto.

XOXO

Bere.


	11. Nada es 99 confiable

Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga

**Cap. 9 Nada es 99.9% Confiable. ¿Verdad?**

—Jajajaja ja el mundo me da vueltas—comento mientras me intento parar de la silla pero enseguida me mareo y me vuelvo a reír.

—Bella siéntate y espera a que se te baje poquito—comenta Alice enseguida preocupada.

—No para nada—digo y sale mi asentó un poco fresa combinada con sureño—, estoy bien y quiero otra jarra hoy pienso ponerme hasta atrás—me encamino hacia la barra.

Me voy de lado pero la verdad no me importa lo único que deseo ahora es olvidar al imbécil de Edward, deseo perderme en alcohol ahora mismo y que nadie me limite porque necesito así ahogar mis pesares más porque sé que la regué al fijarme en él, y bueno ese fue el primer error el segundo fue a ver durado tanto tiempo con él y el tercero a ver dejado que estoy avanzara hasta ahora ya fue demasiado llegar a siete meses, a que cuando su esposa lo llama sale corriendo ya me canse de ser la amante y de escuchar "es una emergencia", "necesito irme, vengo la próxima semana", "no te molestes, pero me necesita". Ok si no es de siempre que nos vemos pero cada vez que pasa me molesto más y eso indica algo muy malo y no pienso hacer nada de esto ya más, me he cansado y no pienso llegar al extremo de que me diga "ya la voy a dejar" no pienso llegar a eso.

Me dan un vodka solo y me lo tomo de un trago para que no me cale, me armo de valor y saco el celular de la bolsa del pantalón y pido otra cerveza, suspiro y decido tomar el valor que me hace mucha falta que el alcohol me puede dar aunque ya sé que no es la mejor idea hacer esto pero tengo que hacerlo es ahora o nunca y es quedarme estancada para siempre y no quiero hacer eso.

_Edward necesito verte, es algo que ya no puedo esperar, ¿Pon el lugar?, necesitamos hablar._

_Atte.: Bella_

Regreso a la mesa y veo que Alice ya también está algo tomada y mandando mensaje supongo que a Peter de verdad no me caí nada bien ese tipo, le doy su cerveza y la rechaza con el pretexto de que se está mareando ya y que prefiere declinar mi oferta me vale y me tomo la mía un poco rápido y me ve desaprobatoriamente, ignoro su mirada y veo mejor alrededor.

—Bella, ya estás muy ebria sería mejor que ya nos vallamos y ya es algo noche—comenta preocupada viendo su celular.

—No estoy ebria en primer lugar estoy algo tomada solamente pero estoy bien, segundo no es tan tarde son las diez de la noche y tercero lo que pasa es que tienes que darles explicaciones a tu novio y ya te tienes que ir, ese no es mi problema si quieres ya vete—digo molesta y me comienzo a tomar la que ella me rechazo.

—Deja de tomar ya, estas borracha y ya nos vamos—comenta un poco fuerte quitándome la cerveza.

—YA te dije si quieres ut vete, yo me quedo—digo alzando la voz y le quito la cerveza y le doy otro trago.

—Venimos juntas y nos vamos juntas y ya nos vamos—dice fuerte, volteo la veo y me hago la que no escuche por la música.

Siento que vibra mi celular y los saco de mi pantalón y veo que tengo un nuevo mensaje

_¿Qué pasa?, bueno ando en una fiesta pero si quieres te veo en media hora en el departamento ya sabes dónde están las llaves, pasa y ponte cómoda yo ahora llego._

_Te quiero._

_Atte. Edward_

Me llama la atención lo último pero lo ignoro por completo me termino la cerveza después de quince minutos y veo que Alice está pegando las uñas a la mesa y sé que después de salir de la escuela nuestra relación de amistad realmente no era esto, cada vez peleamos más, nos vemos menos y no terminamos muy bien, suspiro y la veo desesperada.

—Vámonos ya—comento y me paro y me siento peor que hace rato.

El mundo comienza a dar vueltas, el suelo comienza a verse doble y todo empieza a ponerse muy feliz, me siento libra, me siento ebria definitivamente y muy, muy maridada pero no me interesa esto es lo que me hacía realmente falta, me da igual que me ve mal.

—Te acompaño a tu casa en el taxi—dice en cuanto estamos en la calle.

—No vine sola y me voy sola, estoy bien, aun se donde vivo y se defenderme, gritar y dudo mucho que me quieran hacer algo. —comento y veo un taxi le hago la parada. —Mira ya está aquí, vete tú. —digo en cuanto se estaciona.

—No vete tú, ¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta con la intención que le diga que sí.

—No gracias, estoy bien aún se me la dirección de mi casa—digo seria y me subo al taxi.

Le indico la dirección del departamento de Edward porque ahora mismo tengo que arreglar eso que ya no recuerdo también que le iba decir para que ya cortáramos la relación. En automático me da risa y el taxista solo me ve y niega con la cabeza, ya se ve un señor grande, decido por el valor del alcohol preguntarle que se hace cuando quieres cortar con una persona que solo tienes una relación como de momento, le da risa pensando que es broma y a mí también por lo ilógico del asunto.

Como yo una adolecente que era tan normal, con una vida común, normal nada fuera de la realidad, hasta cierto punto con una vida aburrida pude terminar en una relación así, era normal, ni siquiera podía mantener una relación porque se podría decir que mi primera pareja ha sido Edward, pero como fue que yo Isabella Swan terminara involucrándose con un hombre casado, catorce años mayor que ella y terminar casi enamorándome de él. Eso no puedo ser la vida normal, pase de ser una adolece normal, a ser la amante de Edward no porque me pusiera un revolver en la cabeza si no por esa adrenalina de saber que era casado, que quería educarme en lo sexual, que quería sabes todo, pero el problema fue ese, dejar que esto avanzara demasiado que se dejara de ser sexo casual de que una vez al mes que nos veíamos por decir algo, paso a ser sexo y ahora no se ni siquiera que es, porque no es sexo ocasional, no es solo sexo, es más haya es pación y debe de terminar ya.

—Señorita ya llegamos —dice el chofer entre risas discretas ya que estoy distraiga.

—Gracias, ¿Cuánto va a hacer? —digo enseguida.

Me cobra y me bajo enseguida, me encamino a ver a Edward pero antes en las puertas me detengo a ver si estoy bien, me bajo un poco la falta si es corta, pero no tanto, acomodo mi blusa y veo que ando despeinada pero bueno no importa siempre me ha visto así, entro y el vigilante enseguida me saluda, me da igual ya que me conozca muchas veces me ha visto y hoy en especial no me importa porque es la última vez que ve espero que casi para siempre al menos que considera a alguien más que viva en este edificio, llego al elevador y siento que ya camino mejor pero como atraigo la mirada de la gente sé que no, me vale en lo absoluto y enseguida me subo al elevador, marco el número, en unos segundo estoy en el piso, salgo en cuanto las puertas se abren y me bajo busco el departamento intento abrir y efectivamente está abierto, Edward me gano esta vez.

—Hola Bells, pensé que no ibas a llegar y me ibas a abandonar—dice en cuanto me ve y me sonríe.

Recuerdo porque me gusta esa sonrisa este hermosa, y de verdad que es guapo con razón nos tiene a su esposa y a mí así, reacciono para responderle.

—No quedamos en algo en que necesitaba ver, y pues henos aquí—digo y sonrío.

Se me acerca lentamente y se va un poco de lado y yo no me he movido e la entrada solo para cerrar la puerta, me abraza por la cintura y me comenzó a besar la verdad no me resisto mucho, paso mis manos por detrás de su cuello y agradezco traer tacones para alcanzarlo mejor, siento su aliento un poco de alcohol la verdad ya ni se si es el mío o el suyo, comienza siendo un beso lento, despacio de reconocimiento por que llevamos unas semanas sin vernos, al paso del rato va comenzado a subir de intensidad mientras Edward me va abrazando más y más a su cuerpo y nos vamos yendo para atrás.

—Te he extrañado estas semanas—comenta en cuanto nos separamos.

—Yo también, me hiciste falta—digo enseguida.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa tan urgente? —pregunta enseguida que termina de acorralarme.

—Tenemos que hablar—digo intentando recuperar cuando sus manos pasean por toda la extensión de mis brazos.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunta enseguida pero me pega más su cuerpo.

—Sobre nosotros, sobre esto que tenemos, sobre todo un poco—respondo intentando mantener la coherencia.

—Tiene que ser ahora mismo, porque la verdad me gustaría que fuera después para ahora no hablar solo sentir—con eso me doy cuenta de que también está un poco tomado no suele ser tan directo el suele ser más sutil.

Me comienza a besar con pasión mientras sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo tiro la bolsa en ese momento al suelo, y comienzo a pasear mis manos por todo su espalda mientras él también lo hace, el beso sube de intensidad y sus manos se posicionan en mi trasero y me cargan rodeo su cadera con mis piernas no sin antes de que el suba mi falda y me lleva al sillón, se poción sobre mí y abandona mi boca para pasar al cuello, lo alejo un poco y se retira enseguida.

— ¿Hice algo malo?, ¿Te lastime? —pregunta enseguida preocupado.

—No tenemos que hablar Edward esto es muy importante, tan solo respóndeme una pregunta. —Digo y suspiro para armarme de valor y poder decir lo que ciento—, ¿Qué te da ella que no te dé yo? —pregunto directo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta confundido frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, de que si ella te llama enseguida corres tras ella, un día me juras que no tienes ninguna relación sentimental por ella y al otro sales corriendo enseguida que ella te llama, te vale si me dejas a mí, si despierto sola y yo entiendo que tengo la posición de la amante pero entonces déjame de decir que no tienes más que una relación de carillo por ella—digo y saco una gran carga de todo lo que siento.

Suspira enseguida él también y me ve, me siento en el sillón para poder hablar mejor, solo me observa fijamente y desvió la mirada en estos momentos no quiero verlo, porque sé que si lo hago me voy a descargar contra él de todo lo que traigo dentro.

—No es que ella sea más que tú, y tu bien sabes que para mí no eres mi amante—comenta enseguida, lo volteo a ver.

—Una vez más te pregunta, ¿Qué soy para ti? , pero respóndeme de verdad, ¿Qué soy para ti?, ¿Qué sientes por mí? Dímelo con toda sinceridad aunque duela dímelo ya, es ahora o nunca, si no me lo dices me voy para siempre y no me vuelves a ver—digo molesta ya y viéndolo a los ojos.

—No te lo quiero decir—dice enseguida y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

Me levanto en ese momento del sillón y comienzo a caminar me toma la mano y me la sujeta con fuerza comienzo a luchar pero no me suelta, volteo a verlo y me mira de esa manera que parece inocente de verdad que me va a hacer sincero por primera vez, me quedo parada y dejo de luchar me suelta enseguida sin regresar a sentarme.

— ¿Recuerdas que quedamos que esto era sin sentimientos? —Pregunta enseguida y asiento aunque con desconfianza— pues eso no paso, cuando acorde para mí ya eras importante, nunca lo he querido aceptar frente a ti porque sé que si esto termina me va a doler y bastante no va a hacer algo fácil de superar pero para ti no, porque a ti que te voy a interesar yo, pero también sé que eso no es una justificación ni para ti ni para Tanya, pero el que ella me llame y yo este enseguida se me hace que es una manera de recompensarla por lo que me pasa contigo—comenta enseguida y me regala una sonrisa de lado.

No respondo nada me acerco y lo beso, me acerca más hacia él y termino sentada sobre sus piernas, pronto siento el sillón sobre mi espalda, de nuevos besos pasan de mi boca a mi cuello y suspiro mis manos se van a su camisa y comienzan a desabrochar los botones.

Edward pasa sus manos hacia mi espalda y deshace el moño de la playera que traigo puesta esta se abre y cae un poco por la ley de gravedad, Edward la baja un poco más y comienza a besar mis hombros yo suspiro y acaricio su pecho y su espalda, Edward se levanta un poco y se quita la camisa, sonrío y también me desahogo de su camiseta que no sé dónde termina, doblo un poco las piernas y hago que regrese entre ellas y lo abrazo mientras nos besamos, poco a poco este se vuelve más lento, terminamos de besarnos y yo acaricio su rostro mientras el solo me acaricia los brazos.

—Bells creo que ya tienes sueño—comenta y abro los ojos y si efectivamente estoy muerta de sueño—, creo que deberíamos ir mejor a la cama para que te acomodes mejor.

—No quiero quedarme aquí, así contigo—digo y lo beso.

El beso es corto, lo dejo abrazado a mí, solo acomodamos un cojín como almohada y nos acomodamos un poco mejor en el sillón aunque no es una buena idea quedarnos a dormir así no quiero que esto se pierda.

.

.

.

Me despierto y me tallo los ojos, sé que mi maquillaje se va a arruinar por completo pero no me importa aún está a medio amanecer por la poco luz que traspasa la cortina aunque esta es muy delgada, me acomodo y quito la mano de Edward de mi cintura que me atrae hacia él y quito despacio mi pierna de entre las suyas para que no se despierte, me levanto y recorro solo un poco la cortina el sol apenas comienza asomarse entre los edificios, suspiro y siento a Edward removerse un poco, me siento y me acomodo la blusa que esta una parte debajo del busto y la otra en el hombro y también, me mareo eso quiere decir que aun ando algo ebria, veo que estamos en la sala y enseguida recuerdo que Edward tiene un sofá-cama, me paro hacia el baño y veo que mi rostro si es un desastre traigo el maquillaje completamente corrido y no pienso hacer que Edward me vea así, comienzo a desmaquillarme con papel y agua ya que no hay crema por ningún lado y salgo mejor.

Me paro enfrente de sillón y veo a Edward y pienso lo que me dijo, y siento la necesidad aun decirle —Déjala, si ya estás enamorado de mí ya déjala ya, no soporto que estés casado con ella—pero sé que tengo ni el derecho ni nada para decirle eso, sé que también siento algo por el pero odio que me pase esto, suspiro y revuelvo mi cabello que ya es un caos por dormidme con el suelto, me acomodo la ropa dispuesta a irme, mi bolsa se vacío , así que me pongo a recoger mis cosas que se salieron y abro la puerta lo más silencioso que se puede.

— ¿Por qué te vas? — comenta en cuanto pongo un pie en el pasillo.

— Porque no puedo con esto Edward, necesito decirte cosas que no tengo el derecho de decírtelas y quiero decirte que también siento algo por ti pero ya no puedo Edward me he cansado de saber que un día eres mío, eres mi Edward, otro día eres su Edward, el Edward que está casado que corre cuando su esposa le llama, el que me deja despertar sola porque soy la otra y ya no quiero esto si no me dejas ir ahora me voy a estanca y no quiero eso—digo y salgo por completo y azoto la puerta.

Suspiro y siento que la puerta se abre detrás de mí, volteo y lo veo y me regreso en automático, lo beso apasionadamente y entramos al departamento enseguida cerramos la puerta y el termina contra esta mientras lo beso con toda la furia que siento, nos separamos al tener una falta de aire.

— Esta es la última vez Edward, la última—aclaro después de unos momentos.

—Ya veremos—dice Edward y me retadoramente.

Me vuelve a besar y lo único que siento es que me mueve y termino con la espalda pegada al sillón, esta vez nos termina valiendo todo y comenzamos a entregarnos a una pasión desmedida, sus manos pasean por todas mis piernas que están dobladas y él está entre ellas, las mías pasean por todo su torso y su espalda, como no traigo bien abrochada la blusa enseguida que la jala un poco se caí casi por completo y se queda en la cintura, con sus dientes baja los tirantes del sostén y yo me lo termino de quitar sacando los brazos, cierro los ojos cuando sus besos se comienzan a acercar hacia esta parte y suelto suspiros al sentir que sus manos siguen paseando por mis muslos, lo jalo un poco suficiente para que enterara las uñas en la espalda, se separa un poco no sin dejar un beso en mis labios y suspiro, mi falda ya está completamente arremangada casi llegando a mi cadera, se separa y comienza a bajar mis bragas por todas mis piernas y me arqueo y jadeo, Edward regresa y nos comenzamos a besar mis manos se van al cinturón de Edward y lo abro por completo y de paso el pantalón y le bajo la bragueta.

—Te necesito y ahora mismo—susurro en su oído.

Termina de desnudarse y yo me acomodo mejor paso mis manos por detrás de su cuello y lo comienzo a besar, entra lentamente en mí y no puedo evitar arquearme más, Edward suelta unas pequeñas risitas y lo rasguño adrede, comienza una danza algo lenta que va aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, mi cadera baja también para hacerlo llegar más profundo, nos besamos y suspiro y gimo valiéndome si alguien más nos escucha para mi este momento es solo mío y de Edward de nadie más.

—Ya te necesitaba—comenta a mi oído.

Gimo y le pido un poco más, Edward se ríe un poco y me gira por completo yo quedando encima de él, lo fulmino con la mirada, se sienta e inicio con un ritmo más rápido, suspiro al sentir las manos de Edward en mi espalda, en mi estómago en todo lo que pueden tocar, llegan a mi pecho y comienza a torturarlos, siento como se comienza todo a nublar y siento que pronto voy a llegar.

—Edwaaard—grito.

El enseguida busca mi boca y besa apasionadamente mientras también se corre. Me abrazo a su cuello y me recuesto en su hombro mientras aspiro su olor siento como su respiración se tranquiliza y acaricia mi espalda lentamente, no es necesario hablar precisamente ahora el momento nos da un silencio acogedor y agradable poco a poco me voy quedando dormida y suspiro mientras lucho contra el sueño pero no puedo hacer nada más que rogar mentalmente desertarme antes que él y ahora si irme pero para siempre.

.

.

.

Me remuevo un poco incomoda el cuello me está matando no me debí de a ver dormido tan chueca, me despierto y me tallo los ojos y suelto a Edward, el dolor de cabeza amenaza con iniciar, me intento separar pero Edward me agarra y me jala más hacia él, quedando completamente pegados.

— ¿Cómo despertaste dormilona? —comenta con voz pastosa y me rio.

—Con un maldito dolor de cuello por estar chueca—comento e inicio a mover dentro de lo que puedo la cabeza—y con una amenazante resaca—digo seria y rio.

—Bueno contra eso no se puede hacer nada, al menos que quieras otra cerveza—comenta y me ve con burla.

—Claro que no lo que quiero es vomitar—comento y me siento un poco mal, cierro los ojos y ruego que se me pase el asco porque realmente no deseo vomitar.

Me levanto y me mareo un poco en cuanto lo hago y me quiero como caer y Edward me sostiene desde las manos y ambos reímos, comienzo a caminar pero me comienzo a ir de lado y Edward se levanta enseguida y me ayuda un poco.

—De verdad necesito ir al baño, no me siento muy bien— comento y sigo avanzando hacia el baño.

— ¿Quieres unas pastillas? —me pregunta desde la sala Edward donde está sentado o supongo eso, la verdad ya no volteo solo me paro frente el lavabo.

Me veo al espejo y veo que traigo el cabello completamente esponjado, el poco delineador corrido junto con el poco rímel que me quedaba, me veo peor de lo que me siento porque parezco color sepia, me decido lavar la cara ya que el asco se me pasa porque de verdad por eso odio la resaca siempre me da con asco y vómito y dolor de cabeza nada bien me van porque me vuelvo color sepia, me lavo la cara y me observo al espejo y todo se puso peor, tomo un poco de papel higiénico y comienzo a limpiarme nuevamente, nota mental no ponerme tanto maquillaje a la próxima si no quiero parecer muñeca fea.

— ¿Vas a almorzar o te vas a ir ya? —pregunta Edward y siento en el fondo un nivel de esperanza.

Suspiro y ruego que no haya escuchado y que esa figuración que se me hacer quisiera que de verdad fuera realidad, pero sé que en el fondo no es así que ya me debo de alejar de esto y este sería un bien momento respondiendo que no.

—No Edward supongo que me debo de ir—comento y observo el reloj y marca las nueve treinta —, será mejor que me valla creo que es ya hora de irme a mi casa,

— ¿Cuándo te volvería a ver? —pregunta enseguida con un air de desinterés.

—Ya no Edward, creo que será mejor que ya terminemos esto de una vez—comento seria y salgo del baño.

— ¿Qué no te importa lo que te dije ayer? —comenta un poco serio.

—No es que no me importe es que no recuerdo—digo fingiendo no hacerlo y la verdad tengo una laguna mental—, pero lo que si recuerdo es lo que dijimos hace mucho tiempo es sin sentimientos y yo no quiero iniciar a sentir algo por alguien que no puedo tener—comento seria.

Me acerco a la sala para recoger mis bolsa y mis cosas y poderme ir, me agacho a recoger mis cosas que se cayeron anoche por traer la bolsa abierta en cuanto estoy en el suelo escucho unos toquidos, me levanto enseguida y Edward se me queda viendo.

— ¿Abro? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Edward amor, ¿Estás aquí? —escucho la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta y la respiración inicia a acelerarme y el coraje en la boca del estómago a surgir.

Lo veo y me quito los zapatos y me acerco a la cocina donde esta Edward en medio y se escuchan de nuevo los toquidos un poco más fuerte, suspiro en cuanto lo veo y Edward me ve de manera preocupada y a la vez picara.

—Edward, ¿Estás aquí?, abre estoy preocupada—vuelve a hablar esa mujer.

Siento que la sangre me hierve cada vez que la estúpida lo llama amor, Edward me ve ya preocupado.

—Por dios, es tu esposa—le hablo fuerte y tengo miedo que escuchen afuera, la verdad por cinco minutos no me interesa porque tengo un maldito coraje.

—Tranquila ahorita se va, escóndete en el baño—comenta enseguida Edward y se intenta tranquilizar pero ya lo conozco bien para saber que también está preocupado—siempre son visitas rápidas, no te preocupes entra y ahorita misma te saco de hay de verdad ahorita se va—dice preocupado.

Me acerca al baño y me deja en la puerta me da antes un beso, me meto enseguida y me siento sobre la tasa, escucho como se abre la puerta.

—Hola Edward me tenías preocupada, no llegaste a dormir y me dijiste que solo ibas a salir un rato y no llegaste me preocupe y como les dijiste a tus amigos que veías aquí y decidí venir a verte para ir a almorzar hace mucho que no salimos—dice con la voz más dulce que he escuchado, no que digo dulce, empalagosa, melcochuda.

—Ha es les dije—dice así como si nada—mira Tanya la verdad hoy tenía otros planes para ahorita pero si quieres nos vemos en la casa en más tarde.

—Edward de verdad no seas amargado anda vamos algún otro lado entonces—comenta enseguida.

Me asomo un poco al abrir un milímetro casi veo por la rendijita y veo como lo abraza y enseguida lo besa, cierro la puerta igual de despacio de que la abrí y siento que me quema algo por dentro, quiero gritar pero solo me muerdo el labio para no hacer ningún ruido, al fin la que es la otra aquí soy yo, la que se debe de esconder soy yo.

Dejo de escuchar un rato la plática porque de verdad parezco loca camino por todo lo largo del baño enojada queriendo gritar, golpear algo, no salir y golpearlos a los dos pero sé que debo mantenerme tranquila y respirar, contar hasta mil para mí porque para los diez voy a salir a matarlos.

—Edward necesito usar el baño—dice y me quedo sorprendida la voz se escucha a pasos.

—No espérate, mejor vamos en el restaurante y ya nos vamos—comenta enseguida Edward y la alcanza supongo porque los pasos cesan.

Veo el cancel abierto un poco, sé que no hace mucho ruido, entro lentamente y me siento en el suelo y agradezco que este biselado y no se vea nada y no a verle puesto el seguro. Enseguida que se abre la puerta hago un pullo y me muerdo el labio, dios como quisiera golpearla, pero ya realmente quitándome todo eso, ¿Qué hago aquí?, por dios estoy reducida a un simple tina, bueno ni tina hay ni siquiera para colmo, no ya esto fue demasiado, ya lo fue de verdad, lo único bueno es que esta mujer solo se lava las manos y Edward enseguida la saca.

—Sí Tanya te veo para haya, ahorita te alcanzo para que nos vayamos en los coches y de ahí nos vamos a lo que tengamos que hacer—dice enseguida que salen del baño mientras cierra la puerta.

—Edward anda vámonos ya ahora, nos llevamos tu coche y luego me traes a recoger el mío— dice la mujer casi suplicando—, es que de verdad Edward ya tengo hambre.

—Pero por dios Tanya veme como ando, dormir en el sofá, apesto a borracho me tengo que bañar, no pienso ir a desayunar así—dice Edward casi molesto—, mejor tú te adelantas y yo llego rápido, solo me baño y me cambio y te alcanzo. —dice ahora modificando el tono de voz a algo más relajado.

—No me importa así vámonos ya—insiste la mujer.

—No de verdad Tanya no voy a ir así, me tengo que bañar y cambiar, yo te alcanzo en él lugar de siempre—dice Edward enseguida ya serio.

—Ok, Edward veo que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión, te veo en el restaurant de la semana pasa en veinte minutos—dice la tipa.

¿Semana pasada?, o sea de verdad soy la más estúpida de esta vida, claro que seguía con ella, solo que no le gusta lo suficiente como coge y por eso venia conmigo, maldito imbécil, me vio la cara de estúpida, pero esta ya fue la última vez, pero esto me pasa por estúpida por andar creyendo que nunca salía, claro ese era el engaño para que yo me quedara con él, que estúpida fui.

Escucho como se cierra la puerta y me pongo a respirar, supongo que este tiempo que se tardaron fue porque se estaban besando, de verdad que si fue una reverenda estúpida, esta vez ya fue demasiado lejos aparte de ser la amante oficial porque ya esto de esconderme en una tina ya es ser la amante oficial y no solo eso es rebajarme por completo a ser nada, y aparte de todo fui una estúpida, pero esta ya fue la última vez.

—Bella, ¿Dónde estás? —pregunta enseguida.

—Estoy aquí—digo mientras me levanto y el me abre la puerta, me salgo enseguida de la regadera.

—De verdad lo siento no pensé que fuera a venir, casi nunca lo hace, es algo muy raro—comenta y se ve a penado.

— ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber? —Comento hasta cierto punto con sarcasmo—, no solamente vino a buscarte y aparte dices ¿Casi nunca?, de verdad Edward ya esto es demasiado cinismo hasta para mí, ya me canse, ya hasta ahora me tengo que esconder en un baño, ya me canse de tus mentiras, ¿La semana pasada? —comento de verdad molesta mientras avanzo por el departamento.

—Por dios no digas eso, sé que es un error esto pero no paso a mayores—comenta hasta cierto punto tranquilo.

— ¿No pasó nada?, para ti no, pero yo estuve encerrada media hora en un baño, pero ese no es el problema mientras no seas tú, ¿Cuál es el problema? , ninguno verdad—comento molesta mientras agarro mi bolsa, ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

—Sé que no fui yo el que estuve encerrado pero no te debes de enojar tanto—intenta reconfortarme, y me toma del brazo para no alcanzar la puerta—, esto solo fue un error estaba borracho anoche y se me hizo fácil decirle—comenta serio y apenado.

—No Edward no es que este cansada, es que ya me canse de siempre estar temiendo lo mismo, de tener miedo e que tu esposa nos cache, de que hoy me tuviera que esconder por media hora, no Edward ya me canso la situación, a llegue a mi límite de tus mentiras de creer de verdad que tan mal te trataba, si viene hasta acá por ti, es que hay algo mas y que todo lo que me dijiste fue mentiras—comento molesta, furiosa y las lágrimas están a punto de caer, las ceso parpadeando para que no caigan y tragando saliva y me suelto de él.

— ¿Pero porque?, esto solo es una casualidad solamente no volverá a pasar y eso de la semana pasada igual fue una salida que termino en discusión, de verdad ya no nos llevamos bien—comenta desesperado él también y me intenta volver a agarrar pero me suelto enseguida, — no volver a pasar, aparte es la primera vez.

—Por lo mismo Edward ya basta de esto, ya es hora de terminarlo porque ya no puedo con esto, tengo que acaso esperar que esto se vuelva una costumbre para que podamos terminarlo, no ya Edward vasta, ya esto ya no puedo seguir.—comento enseguida y me pongo a caminar.

Me voy caminando y salgo de ahí lo más rápido que puedo, intentando olvidar todo pero no solo voy enojada, voy frustrada, voy con una carga de sentimientos infernales como nunca en la vida he sentido, es culpa, desilusión, tristeza, no se un poco de todo.

Tomo un taxi y enseguida indico la dirección y observo por la ventana, recordando todo lo que sentí, siento que Siobhan tiene un poco de razón pero muy poca, suspiro y pago, enseguida me meto a la cama no me interesa nada más que perderme en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ley de morfi no puedo dormir absolutamente nada, después de una hora de dar vueltas en mi cama como loca y de no poder dejar de pensar en lo que paso, no puedo relajar el coraje infernal que tengo, en la frustración, dios aparte de todo me siento súper mal por lo que paso, porque el fondo yo sé que ella lo quiere y presiento que todo el tiempo me ha mentido y eso me hace sentir una peor escoria del mundo.

— Bella, ¿Estas despierta? — escucho a mi mama y agradezco estar en pijama para que piense que llegue antes.

— Si, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto en cuanto abre la puerta.

— Vamos a ir al almorzar, ¿Quieres ir? — pregunta y medio me sonríe, el olor a crudo ha de llegarle hasta la puerta.

— No la verdad no, prefiero quedarme a dormir estoy un poco desvelada— comento y enseguida se va.

Escucho como se van y mi celular comienza a vibrar, veo que es Edward, me molesto y en cuanto escucho el carro arrancar, saco toda la frustración que traía, me pongo a gritar y a golpear el colchón, sigue sonando el celular, para y vuelva a hacerlo me canso de escucharlo vibrar con ese maldito sonido estresante que tiene.

— Hola— respondo tranquila y sonriendo aunque sé que no se ve por teléfono prefiero eso que estallar y empezar a gritar de nuevo, porque me molesta bastante su llamada.

— Bells ¿Sigues enojada? — pregunta tranquilamente y de verdad quiero estrellarlo contra la pared si me pudiera meter en la línea.

— ¿Enojada? Esa no es la palabra de verdad es molesta, frustrada engañada y si no la verdad eso si da un cumulo a sentimientos que se muestran en un intenso coraje porque está a punto de que me dé un aneurisma porque, por tu maldita culpa que no me pude continuar mi vida normal, porque siento que mi me has mentido todo el tiempo, que tu esposa te quiere y solo me usaste, como no quieres que este con esta rabieta como tú la llamarías —comento mentalmente eso, suspiro y respiro tranquila un momento— No voy a responder eso, ¿Qué quieres? — respondo tranquila aunque se me sale lo molesta y lo mal educada, pero ahora no me importa.

—Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso hoy, pero no me diste tiempo, nos pusimos a discutir, en cuanto salí de que me termine de vestir ya habías desaparecido de verdad quería hablar bien contigo, te iba a ir a buscar a tu casa o bueno mínimo en un taxi marcarte o algo, porque todo lo tomaste muy mal, pero no me dio tiempo. —dice enseguida rápido e intento sonar arrepentido.

— ¿Quién no te dio tiempo?—pregunto molesta. —, tu esposa no te dio tiempo porque enseguida te llamo para saber a qué hora llegabas a almorzar con ella. —comento sínicamente.

—No me surgió una emergencia —comenta

— ¿Ahora así le llama la esposa? ¿Emergencia? —comento molesta.

—No fue por eso, de verdad fue una emergencia ni siquiera quería ir con Tanya todo se canceló porque lo que paso fue…. —deja enseguida de hablar porque escucha algo.

— Mi amor ¿Dónde estás? — escucha la voz de su esposa al teléfono.

— Estoy en el baño Tanya, me permites un momento ahora voy— comenta casi gritando.

— Ya veo que emergencia te surgió— digo molesta, pero no tanto como por dentro que ahora mismo me podría ir a donde viven a matarlos a los dos en este mismo instante, si crimen pasional pero todo el mundo me daría la razón a mí.

— No es lo que crees, de verdad— comenta enseguida.

— No es lo que crea es lo que…. — no termino la frase porque suena que le tocan en la puerta.

— Edward cariño, ¿Estabas hablándome? — Pregunta intrigada—, bueno no importa ahora que salgas bienes porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante— escucho y Edwar solo responde con un ok seco.

— Vez no es lo que creo es lo que escucho, es lo que dices, es como actúas y ya estoy cansándome de esto, así que creo que mejor vete a que tu mujer te diga eso tan importante que tiene que decirte para que dejes de hablar a escondidas por el baño conmigo, solo necesitaba que me dijeras que querías regresar con ella y ya— comento molesta y dolida, estoy tan enojada que me duele la cabeza y el estómago.

— _Isabella no te pongas así de verdad no es lo que crees, y debemos hablar no vamos a terminar esto por teléfono que no vez lo que siento... — no lo dejo terminar porque suelto un suspiro al teléfono.

— Edward de verdad ya ven deja de hacerte el importante es maravilloso lo que te tengo que decir amor, de verdad creo que hace mucho que no estaba tan feliz, te quiero tanto— comenta feliz rebosante de felicidad.

— Mira Edward esta semana voy a ir, y vamos a terminar esto de frente como lo deseas, aunque siento que en el departamento fui muy clara con que ya esto termino pero si así lo deseas que te lo diga de nuevo por mi no hay problema—comento seria y molesta— pero ya no me llames, ya no me busques y ve con tu mujer que tanto te quiere, para que te de la gran noticia que te mereces, adiós. — cuelgo la llamada.

Estoy en un estado de coraje que nada me lo puedo bajar, de verdad fui tan idiota como para pensar que Edward era solo mío, que solo se acostaba conmigo pobre estúpida que soy, él se seguía acostando con su mujer y hay estaba la emergencia y ya maravillosa noticia, su esposa está embarazada, escucho el teléfono de nuevo y lo tomo es Edward llamando de nuevo, lo estrello contra la pared para aliviar un poco el coraje que tengo.

.

.

.

—Tu celular, ¿Qué fue lo que la paso? —comenta Siobhan mientras andamos en el centro comercial viendo otros.

—Nada, un desafortunado incidente que no resistió y no les dije a mis papas así que busca uno igual al que traía—comento enseguida y sigo buscando entre los aparadores— no mejor uno mucho más nuevo, si quiero otro mejor, nuevo y que tenga más cosas y que sirva para todo, no solo paro lo que él quiera y que sea un mejor amante que el ultimo que tuve—comento y me doy una cachetada mental por lo último.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente al celular?, eso de un desafortunado incidente no creo que haya sido tan incidente y fue adrede, ¿Qué paso con ese celular? —dice molesta mi amiga.

—Ok, no fue un desafortunado incídete, pero si fue desafortunado, porque lo azote contra la pared y no resistió se rompió en mil pedacitos pero pues nadie se dio cuenta, así que necesito un nuevo—comento mientras me escondo casi entre los estantes.

— ¿Qué paso para que lo azotaras? —pregunta entre angustiada y como molesta.

—Nada, una discusión, me enoje y para quitarme un poco la frustración, pues lo arroje contra la pared y se rompió, nada con importancia—digo como si nada, siento la mirada de desaprobación de Shio en la espalda—, mira ya encontré el que me gusto.

Se lo muestro y me sigue mirando con desaprobación, lo ve y levanta una ceja y me ve como si estuviera loca.

—Es diferente al tuyo, ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu familia? —pregunta con duda y desaprobación.

—Nada, que me lo robaron y que como lo necesito para comunicarme con mi familia, con mis amigos y para hacer tareas tuve que cambiarlo por otro—digo como si nada alzando los hombros.

—Cada vez te vuelves peor—comenta y niega con la cabeza—, ¿Vas a conservar el mismo número? — dice y se lo pide a la señorita el modelo que me gusta.

—NO, quiero también cambiar de número, que sea el cambio con todo—digo mientras tomo el celular.

— ¿Por qué de numero?, esto lo has conservado por tres, cuatro años, no recuerdo cuanto ni siquiera—comenta seria.

—Lo sé pero ya me aburrí de ese—digo seria y tajante—, me lo llevo—comento a la señorita.

Comienzo a avanzar para que me cobren, Siobhan me detiene de un tajo agarrándome fuerte del brazo para que no me zafe, me volteo, para confrontarla porque sé que no me voy a poder zafar mi amiga es muy fuerte, más que yo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —comenta tajante.

—Nada, solo ya no quiero ese número—digo, y me ve de manera desaprobatoria—, ok ya termine mi relación con Edward y no quiero tener ningún contacto con él. —digo molesta y enseguida me suelta.

—Que te cuesta decirme la verdad, ¿Que acaso no soy tu mejor amiga? —dice dolida.

—Me cuesta decírtelo porque o es que me vas a decir que tienes una olla llena de te lo dije cuando aceptar que termine la relación porque no quise empezar a sentir algo con él. — comento y avanzo para pagar el celular.

—Ok, no te voy a decir te lo dije pero si te voy a decir que fue lo mejor por ahora, deja que se divorciar y continúen si es que lo quieres—comenta seria.

—No, lo que le dije ya fue un adiós para siempre ya no lo quiero volver a ver—comento seria.

—Se sincera de verdad, ¿Sientes algo por el o realmente te enamoraste de él? —cometa seria.

—Inicie a sentir algo por él, jamás me enamore de él. —comento seria.

Nos vamos caminando por la calle hasta llegar al departamento que no queda muy lejos no sin antes pasar por comida y películas ya que es sábado pero no tenemos ganas de salir, esta semana estuvo muy pesada en cuanto a trabajos de ambas.

Bajamos del elevador en nuestro piso ya con todo y riéndonos de las tonterías que venimos diciendo, en cuanto damos vuelta nos damos cuenta de que hay alguien parado afuera, en cuanto más nos acercamos vemos quien es, me muerdo el labio molesta de ver que es Edward, me molesta enseguida y hasta la risa se nos va.

—Creo que lo ideal es mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta y regreso en un rato—comenta Siobhan casi en cuanto llegamos.

—No, tu no vas a ningún lado, nos vamos a quedar aquí porque no tengo nada de que hablar con Edward ya se lo dije todo y en este momento se lo voy a repetir—comento decidida.

Comienzo a andar pero Shio me toma del brazo, me suelto enseguida porque siempre he odiado que me toquen así, tiro su brazo y sigo avanzando hasta que llego a la puerta y veo a Edward hay parado, me paro con toda la fuerza y dignidad que logro proyectar.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward?, pensé que ya había quedado claro todo entre nosotros—comento segura, y Edward me voltea ver molesto.

—Lo dudo, hablaste lo que tu quisiste, dijiste lo que tu quisiste y escuchaste lo mismo, así que no hemos solucionado nada, así que ha eso vine a hablar bien—dice molesto y viéndome a los ojos.

—Para mí ya todo quedo muy claro, tu regresaste con tu esposa y me da gusto—, ok no pero no se lo voy dar a ver que por dentro me estoy muriendo—,así que yo regreso a mi vida como debió de haber sido hace mucho, así que anda ve con tu esposa embarazada. —comento seria y molesta, le hago una señal a Shioban y comienza a caminar.

—No es posible, vez solo escuchas y dices lo que quieres y te conviene oír, ¿Qué te da coraje de toda esta situación, ¿Qué Tanya me haya llamado? —Comenta serio y molesta también, —¿Qué Tania este "embarazada"? —dice y hace comillas, rodeo los ojos—, o ¿Qué te hayas enamorado y no lo quieras aceptar? —volteo la cara y veo que Siobhan ya está hay.

—Creo que lo mejor es que ya me retire, regreso en unos momentos Bella, bueno me llamas mejor—comenta nerviosa Siobhan y deja las bolsas en el suelo.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado, porque ya terminamos y Edward ya se va a retirar—comento enseguida.

—¿Siobhan verdad? —dice con esa voz sensual Edward que usa cuando quiere que alguien haga lo que él dice.

—Si soy yo—comenta temerosa y nerviosa, rodeo los ojos.

—Bueno creo que no se ha dado la correcta oportunidad de presentarnos—comenta Edward con ese mismo tono de voz sensual y sin ponerse como un tomate x lo que había pasado, —soy Edward, creo que ya sabes quién soy verdad—comenta y le extiende la mano, Shio la toma nerviosa y templando y asiente—, bueno te puedo pedir de favor que nos dejes hablar unos momentos a solas—dice Edward sensualmente viéndome fijamente y regresa la mirada a mi amiga y le regala una sonrisa—, tenemos mucho de qué hablar Bella y yo—comenta serio—y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No claro que no yo lo entiendo—dice Siobhan y Edward me sonríe—, deja esto en su lugar, yo voy a ir por unas cosas que me faltaron para hacer un trabajo—dice enseguida y me da la bolsa de la comida en la mano junto las llaves y se va.

—Pasa—digo molesta en cuanto abro.

Entra, me paso de largo a la cocina y dejo la comida en la mesa, volteo a ver a Edward que está sentado en un pequeño sofá que tenemos, me voltea ver cuando regreso hacia la sala y solo lo observo, realmente ya es cansada esta situación y ya también me arte, lo veo y me voltea a ver.

— ¿Qué fue lo que no te quedo claro? —comento déspota.

—Todo—contesta con sarcasmo—, en primera que dijiste que lo íbamos a terminar esto de frente y todo este tiempo te me has estado escondiendo, no contestas el maldito celular, ni mis mensajes no me contestas en absoluto—comenta molesto.

—Me quede sin celular gracias a ti y a tu querida mujercita—digo seca y cortante.

—Bueno eso explica el que no contestes mis llamadas, —dice un poco más relajado—, ahora yo entiendo que quieras terminar conmigo pero dilo de frente y no salgas con la estupidez de que es porque Tanya está embarazada porque esto no es así—comenta molesto.

—Bueno yo creí que así lo era, discúlpame por a verme equivocado—comento con sarcasmo—, pero ya me arte, me canse de ser la otra, que tengo que esperar que la señora te deje venir a verme, que me quede como una tonta esperando durante algunas noches, no digo que siempre, a que llegues, ya estoy hasta acá—digo tocándome la frete—, de que tu mujer te llame y tu salgas corriendo, lo puedo entender más si puedo cansarme, ya estoy harta de jugar este juego donde yo soy la otra, que aun piensa que no te acuestas con tu mujer, que supuestamente me eres fiel, pero que puedo esperar yo si yo soy la otra—comento casi gritando.

—Me encantas Isabella, solo piensas en lo que yo te hago a ti, y si es correcto lo que dices, pero no vez lo más impórtate, es que por ti no he regresado con Tanya como ella tanto me lo ha pedido, y recuerda que antes tú me llamabas y estaba yo hay para ti, que no hasta tu amiga nos encontró en una situación compre metedora, pero eso que importa a la señorita le importa el que ahora se siente herida y no más—grita molesto —, el que a la señorita le dolió algo que escucho, que claro le convenía escuchar porque ella salía la víctima, por eso ahora decide hacer algo, porque a la señorita le duele en el alma aceptar que por primera vez o no sé cuál y la verdad ahora no me importa, está enamorada y no lo quiere aceptar. —dice todo molesto, en un nivel de voz alto.

—Empecé a sentir algo y ya esto no me gusto pero también toma en cuenta de que ya me canse de esto, de ser la otra no me quiero ver dentro de diez años enfrascada en tener hijos y seguir enfrascada en esta situación de hoy me quedo, pero tal vez mañana despiertes sola, de que hoy estoy mañana ya no, de que te prepare cenas espectaculares y tú no llegues porque tienes otra familia no Edward, me canse de ser la otra y esto ya termina ahora que no siento tantas cosas, así que si ahora a ocho meses de relación no puedes dejar a tu esposa, menos a un año, dos o tres porque ya me vez a tener asegurada—grito molesta y las lágrimas están a punto de salir, ahora si explote con todo lo que traía.

—Tú me reclamas y me reclamas Isabella, pero no tomas en cuenta lo más importante que yo también me enamore de ti—dice molesto y también esta con los ojos cristalinos—, pero que no te das cuenta de lo más malditamente importante de esto, que cuando esto dejo de ser solo sexo y no te voy a decir que enseguida se volvió a mor porque sería una falacia pero se volvió algo más, tu pudiste a ver logrado lo que tanto me reclamas, —dice molesto y se levanta ahora si—pero si tu hubieras dejado de ser tan fría, tan desinteresada, hubiera pensado en dejar a Tanya pero siempre fuiste fría dejabas perfectamente en claro que yo era tu amante y que dé hay no pasaría—dice molesto.

—En un momento deje de serlo, pero a ti poco te importo eras igual de frio que yo, pero yo lo era para que no me lastimara el saber que me dejabas a mi e ibas y dormías con tu esposa, que la que estaba en las fotos, en las reuniones era ella, y yo no te exijo estar, pero tú tienes una vida hecha con ella y como la ibas a dejar por mi si yo no te podía ofrecer eso—siento que las lágrimas traicioneras salen y me las quito enseguida.

—Vez como escuchas solo lo que a ti te interesa—comenta riéndose pero de frustración—, que no escuchas, por una vez en tu vida hazlo y entiende lo que te digo bien—comenta ya más frustrado que molesto—, con una palabra tuya, una actitud diferente conmigo hubiera sido suficiente para que yo dejara a Tanya pero no siempre eres fría—comenta con coraje de frustración le da un golpe a la pared que esta enfrene.

— Claro que no eso no lo hubiera hecho porque yo no te puedo dar la estabilidad que te da Tanya, jamás pude a ver hecho eso, —digo seria.

—Entonces porque te molesta tanto que este con Tanya—dice ya más frustrado.

—Eso mismo, que yo no te puedo dar lo que Tanya te da, que yo no te puedo ofrecer eso, y que sin embargo esto—comento mientras me pongo la mano en el pecho—, no lo entiende y siendo algo por ti pero ya eso que importa, ya lo que paso, paso y ya me canse de ser la otra, te necesito dejar de ver, así que ya esta vez fue la última aquí terminamos— comento dolidas más que molesta.

Abro la puerta de la calle y Edward sale, la cierro azotándola a la espalda de él, grito y pataleo, pero sé que en el fondo, bueno que ni siquiera es necesario profundizar para darme cuenta de que todo lo que le dije era verdad, y que esta separación es lo mejor entre nosotros, sé que soy egoísta pero sería peor que siguiéramos juntos, me levanto del suelo y me pongo a andar a mi cuarto y saco la solicitud que me había llegado, es hora de dar la vuelta a la página y esta manera es llendome estudiar a Toronto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, que les parece el capitulo, creo que este hasta aquí se queda la verdad aun no se bien mañana hago las modificaciones que necesita muchas, comente que les parecio.

Xoxo

bere


	12. Capitulo 10 p1B

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Asumiendo Consecuencias (Parte 1).**

**Outtake**

**Edward Cullen**

Voy, no solo aturdido también molesto, me enerva que Isabella solo escuche y piense lo que se le dé la gana y no me dé la oportunidad de explicarle… de dejarle a ver algo que ella siempre tuvo el poder de lograr. Y no solo eso, me culpa de todo a mí, cuando ella también es la culpable, y no lo ve, porque no le importa tampoco verlo, ella también tuvo tiempo de decirme que me quería, que podíamos hacer algo por nosotros pero no lo hizo porque no le intereso, y ahora el imbécil soy yo, porque no se dio cuenta. Ella dice que me daba todas las señales, y solo veía cuando era fría, seca, y hablaba de otros en mi presencia y me contaba sobre ellos, y a mí me importó. No, pero ella no escucha todo eso, ella solo se victimiza y me deja a mí como el malo de la novela y eso ya se quedó registrado en su cabeza, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Miro el velocímetro y me doy cuenta que marca los 180 km/h, a medida que me molesto va aumentando la velocidad. Tomo un respiro y me dispongo a bajar la velocidad. Sé que dentro de una semana voy a tener una multa por exceso de velocidad y eso es lo ahora menos me importa; me importa el dolor que siento y el coraje. Escucho el celular sonar sin parar, está en el asiento de copiloto, supongo que es Tanya. Freno en cuanto veo la fila de la caseta y el celular sale volando, directo al suelo del coche y maldigo entre dientes, pago la caseta y sigo mi camino pensando, y entre más lo hago más se sube la aguja del velocímetro.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda ―comienzo a decir en cuanto el anuncio me indica que llegué a Chicago―. ¡Perfecto! Llego con el tiempo justo para bañarme e ir a la boda de mi hermana y ni siquiera lo recordaba ―comento. Parezco un loco hablando solo.

Avanzo de carril en carril, intentando llegar lo más rápido a la casa, me giro y miro el asiento trasero para asegurarme de traer el _smoking_, lo veo y suspiro. Aprovecho que me detengo un semáforo para agacharme por el maldito celular, pero necesito un favor de Seth para que me haga una cuartada para que Tanya no se dé cuenta de que en seis horas fui y vine desde la universidad de Bella hasta la casa, y tengo claro que salí desde la mañana y regresé casi en la noche pero necesitaba hacerlo.

―Edward, por amor a tu madre, dime que no andabas con la muchachita esa ―dice Seth en cuanto contesta el teléfono.

―Como es por amor a mi madre, sí, fui a ver a Isabella, así que supongo que Tanya ya te llamó desesperada ―comento intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque no lo estoy.

―Sí, ya me llamó, está desesperada porque no sabe nada de ti, ¿acaso no recordabas que hoy tu hermana se casa? ―pregunta pareciendo desquiciado y enojado.

―No, no lo recordaba ―contesto cortante, y escucho el suspiro de él―, necesitaba ir, así que no me digas nada ―digo molesto aunque sé que está mal pero no quiero escuchar nada en este momento―, ¿qué le dijiste a Tanya? ―pregunto siendo tajante y grosero, lo que menos necesito es que él también me haga enojar.

―Que fuimos por unas cervezas, andabas muy deprimido porque tu hermana menor se casa; puras estupideces porque sé que esa chiquilla te afectó el cerebro y te vale lo que pase en tu casa ―comenta molesto.

―Me casé a la misma edad que ahora tiene Kate. Ambos nos casamos a los 22, antes de terminar la universidad y por la misma estupidez, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ―inquiero molesto.

―Que Kate jamás ha creído que sea una estupidez esperar un hijo, ella está muy feliz, como tú nunca te viste cuando te casaste ―indica.

―Gracias por la cuartada, te veo en la boda. ―Corto la conversación, porque aunque sé que es verdad no deja de molestarme su comentario.

Me detengo en la primer bar que veo abierto y agradezco que sea sábado porque hay muchos lugares que lo deben estar, me quedo allí, tomándome unas cervezas solo y no deja de pasar por mi mente lo que dijo Seth, no lo puedo olvidar porque es tan cierto, siempre pensé que fue una estupidez casarnos, yo de 22 años y ella de 20, pero siempre los padres interponiéndose, nos obligaron a hacerlo.

―_Hijo, tienes que asumir tu rol, tú la embazaste ahora te casas, así es la vida, tienes que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos ―fue lo que dijo mi padre en cuanto se enteró._

―_No la puedes dejar botada así porque algo les falló, ese no es el caballero que yo te enseñé a ser ―dijo mi madre._

Nosotros no tuvimos de otra. No, la única respuesta y oportunidad era el matrimonio, ninguna otra opción nos quedaba más que esa y ahora maldigo que Kate lo haga, que se case por la misma razón pero sin la presión que nosotros tuvimos. No sabe el error que comente, a mí me obligaron ahora nadie la obliga, piensa que es fácil la dinámica de un matrimonio y no lo es, porque en un momento es amor, que solo es el disfraz que tomo la obligación, luego desaparece y se convierte en la costumbre de vernos todos los días, sin perdonarnos lo que pasó y sin que ninguno de los sea lo suficientemente valiente para darle final a esta relación.

Pago mi cuenta y pongo a andar el coche, no he bebido de más, solo algo ligero para que la cuartada quede. Me estaciono frente a la casa y veo que Tanya se asoma por la ventana y habla con alguien por teléfono, y sonríe aunque me mira con odio, dejo caer mis hombros y tomo el esmoquin. Entro lentamente a casa y cierro en cuanto estoy dentro. Pongo el traje sobre el sillón.

―¿Se puede saber dónde demonios andabas, Edward Cullen? ―pregunta molesta desde la entrada de su cuarto.

―¿Tú? ¿Diciendo demonios? Creo que esta vez sí te molestaste, y ya te dijo Seth andaba con él en un billar ―comento cortante mientras recojo el esmoquin.

―Eso fue hace dos horas. ¿Dónde andabas? ¿No recuerdas que hoy es el día de la boda de Kate? Para ella es muy importante este día porque tú la vas a entregar, tu padre ya no está entre nosotros y eres el único hermano ―dice Tanya molesta.

La miro por primera vez desde que llegué y me quedo asombrado. Luce un vestido ceñido hasta la cadera, de ahí abre un poco y deja ver una abertura en la pierna, desde la mitad del muslo hasta el suelo, color coral, que la hace lucir aún más blanca y un tirante de pedrería que forma flores, este va hasta la cintura donde se une con más pedrería; su cabello está recogido en un chongo de lado, ondulado y solo le falta terminar de maquillarse un poco.

―¿Quién te compró ese vestido? ―Es lo único que atino a decir, me deslumbró.

―¿Te gusta? ―cuestiona, se da la vuelta y deja ver un escote hasta la mitad de la espalda―. Fue Kate, dijo que te gustaría, ella proponía azul sabiendo que es tu color favorito, pero se me hizo muy llamativo así que preferí este, aunque me hubiera gustado más cubierto, ella insistió que así estaba bien ―comenta sonrojada y entusiasmada y le sonrió―, pero no me cambies el tema, ¿dónde andabas? ―pregunta molesta de nuevo.

―En un bar, fui por otras cervezas y me vine para acá. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar ―comento mientras avanzo al cuarto.

―¿Te recordó a nosotros? ―inquiere entre triste y algo melancólica.

―Se podría decir que sí ―comento.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. El matrimonio al inicio no fue nada fácil. Bueno, la verdad, nuestro matrimonio desde ahí desarrolló una fisura que no pudimos reparar nunca, ¿pero cómo se puede llevar un buen matrimonio si la madre de Tanya a la semana de casados se tuvo que venir a vivir con nosotros por la amenaza de aborto que tenía… y así se fue arruinando todo? Iniciamos con el pie izquierdo y terminamos perdiendo uno y luego otro, y otro bebé de los que Tanya se embarazó.

―Edward, creo que este día me ha hecho reflexionar mucho ―dice entrando al cuarto, mientras tomo mi ropa para meterme a bañar―, y creo que ha llegado el momento para hablar bien de nuestro matrimonio.

―Creo que eso es lo mejor Tanya ―digo serio.

Me baño rápido y salgo para comenzar a arreglarme para la boda. No estoy de acuerdo, pero al ser el único hermano, tengo que entregarla como me lo pidió, sonrío para mis adentros y pienso en lo paradójico del asunto, mientras ella está rebosante de felicidad porque se va a casar con el hombre que ella ama, yo estoy infeliz porque terminé para siempre con la persona de la que me he enamorado fuera del matrimonio. Suspiro y salgo en cuanto estoy listo, y Tanya también sale de inmediato de su cuarto, me acomodo para que ponga su brazo y ella lo hace y sonríe con felicidad, intento regresarle la sonrisa pero no sale bien, ella no me pregunta nada, solo avanzamos silenciosos hasta el coche y de ahí a la iglesia.

―¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Por qué te desapareces sin avisar? ―reclama mi hermana en cuanto me ve y me comienza a golpear en cuanto me acerco a ella.

―Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué no es suficiente? ―inquiero y me da otro golpe―. ¿Ahora por qué? ―pregunto molesto.

―Apestas a cerveza con enjuague bucal ―comenta igual de molesta.

―Lo siento, era para darme valor ―comento y ella solo alza la ceja―, para decirte que aún tienes tiempo de arrepentirte, huyamos juntos ―comento y le sonrío para que piense que es broma.

―Eres un idiota, Edward. En verdad, me quiero casar, de hecho sonrío con solo pensar en la idea de que me voy a unir con el mejor hombre que me pude encontrar, y bueno, lo mejor es que vamos a tener un bebé, y no me tuve que casar con una panza que me haga ver horrible en las fotos que tengamos como recuerdo ―comenta mientras sonríe y sus ojos brillan.

―Kate, el amor no es así como dicen que es, el matrimonio es algo muy difícil ―comento serio―, yo hubiera deseado que alguien me lo hubiera dicho cuando me casé con Tanya ―agrego y ambos la buscamos con la mirada, ella siente nuestras miradas, sonríe en cuanto nos ve y sigue con su conversación con algunos invitados.

―Ella es una gran mujer, Edward, tienes que valorarla, ella te adora como nadie en esta vida lo hace ―dice mi hermanita. Todos se sientan y entra el novio―. ¡Vamos, es hora! ―comenta seria y feliz.

La ceremonia comienza y luego de entregar a Kate regreso a mi asiento, al lado de Tanya, quien enseguida me toma del brazo, no deja de sonreír en toda la ceremonia y me abraza. Yo permanezco calmado, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen, en cuanto termina la boda nos vamos a la casa de Garrett para celebrar la fiesta, comemos y el baile es tranquilo. El discurso que doy es breve y les deseo lo mejor, y lo contrario de lo que me pasó. El baile inicia.

―¿Quieres ir a bailar? ―pregunta Tanya mientras me sonríe.

―A una mujer hermosa nunca se le niega nada ―comento mientras me levanto.

―Dudo que sea hermosa, siempre me niegas todo pero, bueno, hoy lo voy a tomar como un gran cumplido ―dice y se levanta de su silla.

Avanzamos y tomo unas copas mientras bailamos sigo bebiendo. Tanya lo hace en pequeños sorbos, yo me la acabo de un trago y continúo con otra, y así me la paso toda la noche; sigo bebiendo hasta perderme.

.

.

.

―Dormilón, despierta, ya es hora de desayunar ―escucho a lo lejos, me ruedo y me tapo hasta la cabeza para que el sol deje de calarme―. Edward, tienes que despertar para desayunar, ya es muy tarde ―dice y me comienza a remover.

Mi cerebro comienza a despertar y me doy cuenta de que no recuerdo donde estoy. Todo son flashes, de un baile, de que estoy con Tanya, de que alguien nos trae a la casa, pero no sé porque por un momento todo se pierde y se vuelve una enorme laguna mental; así que decido acomodarme boca arriba y comienzo a abrir lentamente los ojos, al memento me cala el sol y pongo un brazo encima de los ojos.

―Edward, ya despierta, se va a enfriar el almuerzo que preparé especialmente para ti ―comenta Tanya, así que abro los ojos con mi más grande esfuerzo.

Logro enfocar su cara y está con una gran sonrisa, me siento confundido y estoy en… ¿Su cuarto? ¿Cómo terminé aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ¿Qué estupidez hice? Esto no es normal. Me levanto para sentarme y me siento incomodo entre las sábanas, lentamente levanto la sábana para darme cuenta de que mi pesadilla es real.

―¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? ―comenta Tanya al verme y sonríe con un deje de burla.

Me veo desnudo y comienzo a maldecir internamente, y a intentar recordar qué fue lo que hice, ¡maldición! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo demonios no puedo recordarlo? Soy un idiota porque es obvio que pasó con Tanya y no lo puedo recordar, ¿y si la llamé por otro nombre? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

―No, Tanya, no recuerdo qué fue lo que paso, estaba demasiado ebrio. ―La sonrisa poco a poco abandona su rostro.

―Pensé que sí lo ibas a recordar ―comenta Tanya triste y dolida.

―No, lo siento. Estaba muy ebrio anoche pero si me lo recuerdas… podría saber qué debo decirte ahora, porque no sé qué paso, me lo puedo imaginar y supongo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto, pero no sé qué decirte ―expreso nervioso.

―No es necesario, debí haber imaginado que esto iba a pasar, fue demasiado bello para ser realidad, ¿verdad? ¡Qué idiota fui al pensar que desde anoche las cosas iban a cambiar, que todo lo que llevo pidiéndote este tiempo se va a hacer realidad! ―comenta dolida―. Soy la más idiota de este mundo, ¿verdad? Sí, se me olvida que para ti hacer el amor no significa nada, siempre lo ha sido, ¿por qué pude pensar que ahora iba a ser diferente? ―comenta enojada.

―No, Tanya, la verdad el idiota soy yo, el que inició las cosas ayer fui yo y no debí de hacerlo una vez más. Discúlpame, nunca quise que pensaras otra cosa ―comento mientras me levanto de la cama.

―No te preocupes, tú no iniciaste nada, fui yo, mantén tu conciencia tranquila ―dice mientras se sienta en la cama―, pensé idiotamente que las cosas iban a cambiar, tenía ese absurdo presentimiento y ayer volvimos a hacer lo que hace años no éramos, un matrimonio de verdad, llegué a imaginar que con la boda de Kate y mis esfuerzos te iba a hacer reflexionar y ayudar a cambiar un poco de opinión; ayer me trataste tan diferente, hoy íbamos a iniciar una nueva vida, pero eso me ratifica lo que ya sabía, a los borrachos no hay que creerles nada ―expresa molesta y con la voz entrecortada.

―No sé qué te pude decir anoche que te hiciera pensar eso pero discúlpame ―pido y me comienzo a vestir.

―Eso es lo único que sabes decir, ¡discúlpame! ―grita furiosa y veo el fuego en sus ojos―. ¡Discúlpame por haberte sido infiel! ¡Discúlpame por llegar tarde el día de la boda! ¡Discúlpame por el maldito accidente! ¡Discúlpame! Siempre dices eso para justificarte o para no sentirte peor ―explota y comienza a llorar―. ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Discúlpame por haberte robado las ilusiones que te hiciste ayer? ¿O discúlpame por haberte robado diez años de tu vida? ―cuestiona colérica y me comienza a golpearme―. ¿Qué es ahora, Edward? ―dice más tranquila y la abrazo.

―No es eso lo que te voy a decir ―comento mientras la abrazo más fuerte y ella llora―. Sí, una vez más va a ser discúlpame ―Me mira furiosa―, pero por ser tan idiota y no recordar lo de ayer, pero si quieres y estás dispuesta, podemos intentarlo de nuevo. ―Ella me mira y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, ahora me siento una escoria―, pero no te prometo que todo será color de rosa porque el pasado nos persigue pero si quieres intentarlo de nuevo… adelante.

―Gracias, Edward. Llevo años queriendo escuchar eso y ahora que lo dices no lo puedo creer ―comenta y me besa―. Ahora… hazme el amor ―susurra en mi oído.

Ahora sí sé que soy la peor escoria sobre la faz de la tierra, me siento mal por lo que estoy haciendo, pero también sé que tengo que hacerlo, ya he hecho sufrir suficiente a Tanya y de paso me llevé también a mi corazón; me enamoré de la persona equivocada y no pude regresar con la persona que más me necesita, que siempre ha estado allí para mí; pero lo peor que he hecho no es eso, sino pensar en Bella mientras estoy con Tanya pero no puedo evitarlo, aún la siento en mí, de un día para otro no se puede romper, ni deshacer el sentimiento que tengo, pero sé que con el tiempo poder hacerlo y dejar de pensar en ella e intentar restablecer mi matrimonio.

―Te amo, Edward ―susurra, por un momento escucho la voz de Isabella pero sé que la que me abraza es Tanya y ella es la que me lo está diciendo. Beso su frente mientras ella se duerme.

.

.

.

Un mes sintiéndome la peor escoria de la vida no es suficiente para sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, pienso en ella cuando estoy con Tanya y me doy cuenta de que ella quiere hacer su mayor esfuerzo para complacerme, para que esto funcione y yo lo intento pero no lo logro, esto es demasiado para mí, no me la saco de la cabeza, está allí como una maldita obsesión. En el fondo quiero que mi matrimonio funcione, inclusive estoy a punto de ir a pagarme un psicólogo, alguien que me haga olvidar su risa, sus sonrisa, su cara de felicidad cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, su suave y frágil cuerpo, el calor que emanaba ella cuando estábamos juntos, su manera de acariciarme; de verdad es una maldición que no exista algo que me haga sacarla de mi cabeza y poder ser el esposo que Tanya necesita, el marido que ella desea tener y que yo no puedo ser porque una muchachita de dieciocho años se quedó pegada a mi pensamiento, que no puedo sacarla, ni de mi mente, ni de mi corazón y eso lo odio de verdad.

Me estaciono frente la casa de Kate y busco mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, saco todo del maletín y no lo encuentro. ¡Maldición! Lo dejé en la casa, de verdad, espero que Tanya no lo encuentre y se le ocurra leer los mensajes, ruego. Salgo del coche y toco a la puerta de mi hermana, enseguida se escuchan unos pasos, ella abre, me sonríe y me abraza.

―¡Dios! Edward, tú ya no te dejas ver por nada, ni siquiera vienes a visitar a tu sobrino favorito ―comenta en mi oído y me rio.

―Favorito porque es el único ―señalo y ella gruñe.

―Bueno, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí ―dice y me abraza de nuevo―, ¡qué mala anfitriona soy! Pasa, ¿por qué no vino Tanya? ―pregunta dudosa mientras entramos.

―No le avisé, esa es la verdad. Vengo de la escuela, tramito mi cambio, de hecho, y de allá vengo y quería hablar contigo a solas ―manifiesto mientras me siento en el sillón.

―¿A dónde tramitas tu cambio? ¿Y por qué? ―pregunta intrigada―. Se supone que estabas muy a gusto, ya tenías mucho tiempo ―comenta mientras se sienta a mi lado.

―A otro colegio, más prestigioso. En un futuro quiero cambiarme a dar clases a la mejor universidad, ya sabes que eso es lo que hace un Licenciado en Historia y ya no estoy tan a gusto, me ponen a dar clases que sí bien tiene que ver con mi rama pero no me gusta tanto. ―_Aparte que no me deja de atormentar el recuerdo de Bella,_ pero finalizo con una sonrisa y mi hermana me regresa otra.

―Qué bien, me parece genial. Este niño quiere que su tío sea maestro de historia en la universidad ―comenta y se acaricia su pequeña barriga―, pero bueno no le vayas a ser infiel a Tanya con una estudiante universitaria, a veces ellas son la peores ―advierte y se ríe, y yo también por lo absurdo de lo que pasa en mi vida actualmente―, y llámale a Tanya, no vaya a pensar que estás con otra mujer, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? ―Me mira de modo acusador.

―Sí, lo haré en un momento, hermanita, pero tenemos mucho de que platicar ―comento y sonríe de lado a lado―. ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor? ―pregunto serio.

―Que si llego a los tres meses como estoy va a levantar la amenaza de aborto sino tendré que seguir en reposo y que si tengo otra amenaza tendré que permanecer en reposo absoluto pero que hasta ahora él bebe está bien, todos esperamos que llegue a término como mínimo a los siete meses para que se salve ―comenta y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas―. Edward, no quiero perder a mi bebé. Se abraza a mí con fuerza.

―Tranquila, esperemos que eso no pase ―comento mientras acaricio su espalda.

―No sabes cómo maldigo ese maldito accidente, sin él no estaría con este problema, ―dice entre sollozos y la abrazo más fuerte―, y aparte ese día arruiné la sorpresa que tenía Tanya en el restaurante ―comenta y vuelve a llorar.

―¿Qué sorpresa? ―pregunto intrigado.

―La del día de su aniversario, ¿qué no recordabas que era ese día? De hecho por eso fue a tu departamento para buscarte, tenía un desayuno en tu restaurante favorito, ese día cumplían diez años de casados ―comenta y se me queda viendo a los ojos.

―¡Ay Kate! Esa es una celebración que hace tanto que no celebrábamos que se me olvidó inclusive su existencia ―expreso serio y me golpea.

―Un aniversario nunca se olvida, sin importar lo que hayan pasado, ¡por Dios! Llevan diez años juntos, no puedes permitir que algo así se te olvide, es una eternidad de su vida, así que tienes que invitarla a cenar porque ahora estamos bien ―dice mientras acaricia su poco abultado vientre.

―Eso es lo más importante ―digo y le acaricio la cara.

―¿Qué venías a preguntarme? ¿O platicarme? ¿O quieres hablar sobre cómo prepararle una gran cena a Tanya? Sé que se reconciliaron ―dice sonriendo feliz y solo niego con la cabeza.

―Las cosas no van tan bien como crees, Kate, esto solo es un intento pero en nuestra relación no se puede hacer mucho ―comento y ella solo sonríe de lado―, y solo vengo por visitarte, no tengo nada en especial, solo a platicar un poco con mi hermana― digo y ella sonríe.

Hablamos de tantas cosas, unas importantes, otras sin tanta importancia pero sobre todo de su bebé; no deja de preocuparme que lo pierda, sé la ilusión que uno se puede hacer con eso. Cuando comienza a anochecer decido retirarme, en especial cuando llega mi cuñado del trabajo, porque ahora está alternando entre el final del semestre y trabajar, lo bueno es que este ya es el último semestre y podrá llegar más temprano con Kate, ambos me despiden con una sonrisa.

El tráfico es poco, no es una hora conflictiva, así que me relajo mientras manejo y escucho la radio. Llego a la casa y camino lentamente hacia la entrada, comienzo a escuchar gritos en cuanto pongo la llave en la cerradura, me quedo un momento intentando escuchar pero solo oigo cosas sin sentido. Entro y me quedo con la puerta abierta para que Tanya no se dé cuenta de mi presencia.

―_Yo me cansé de ser su amante._ ―Es lo único con sentido que logro escuchar, supongo que del otro lado del teléfono, me parece la voz de Bella pero no estoy seguro.

―Maldita, solo aléjate de él ―grita Tanya furiosa.

Decido entrar por completo. Me asomo en la sala pero no está, paso las escaleras y allí me quedo parado, se alcanza a escuchar todo, pongo más atención para intentar descifrar pero los gritos se escuchan hasta acá así que no es necesario solo estoy a unos pasos de la cocina y necesito saber con quién habla y ruego que no esté hablando con Isabella, porque ahora no sé qué voy hacer si lo está haciendo, va a hacer demasiadas preguntas y yo ninguna respuesta coherente.

―_¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? _―Su voz se oye desesperada y mi temor se hace realidad… es Bella―. _Ya me aleje de él, quédatelo, yo ya no lo quiero, ni lo necesito, así de simple, si quieres cásate de nuevo con él, vete del país o yo que sé que hagas con él. No lo quiero volver a ver, quédatelo, ya no me interesa y no lo voy a volver a ver, créeme, ya no me interesa, te lo dejo para ti sola pero no sé cuánto dure eso, pero disfrútalo, yo ya no lo voy a volver a buscar_ ―grita. Se escucha ahora el sonido del teléfono, ha cortado la llamada.

―Maldita golfa ―grita Tanya.

Estoy seguro que no tardará en romper algo pero no se escucha nada. Despacio decido avanzar y entrar en la cocina, esperaba verla llorar pero por el contrario sus ojos arden en llamas de puro coraje, tiene las manos crispadas en puños. Solo la observo y no comento nada, no sonríe, sigue igual de seria y molesta.

―¿Es más joven que yo? ¿Es más linda que yo? ¿Qué le viste? ―Comienza a atormentarme con preguntas y solo me quedo callado―. ¿Qué te dio ella que no tenga yo? ―Esa es le pregunta clásica de las mujeres, pero una vez más me quedo callado―. ¡Maldita sea, Edward Cullen, habla! Creo que tengo derecho a saber qué te dio ella que no te haya dado yo, qué le viste; si es más joven, más guapa, tengo derecho a saberlo porque te perdoné esta infidelidad y porque sé que escuchaste lo que hable con tu maldita golfa. ―Creo que nunca la había visto tan enojada.

―Creo que es mejor que no te responda. Ya pasó, eso ya fue historia, vivamos el ahora, no en el pasado, lo que pasó con Bella ya pasó, Tanya, ahora estoy contigo ―comento en tono tranquilo.

―No la vuelvas a llamar, Bella, y si tienes que responder porque si no… no voy a vivir en el aquí, en el ahora, voy a seguir preguntándome dónde la conociste, qué le viste, qué te dio que nunca te pude dar, qué te llevó a sus piernas porque fue eso lo que ella me dijo ―dice y continua de pie mientras me siento.

―¿No prefieres sentarte? ―pregunto mientras abro la silla y solo niega con la cabeza―. ¿Dónde la conocí? En un bar, ambos tomábamos muy seguido allí, un día nos animamos a hablar, la llevé a su casa y entonces comenzó todo. ―Sé que es parte verdad y mentira, pero esta vez no me importa, no pienso decirle que fue mi alumna y mucho menos que les chismee a mi hermana que es una alumna.

―¿Cómo es? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es linda? ¿Es delgada? Dame más detalles ―increpa molesta.

―No creo que sea bueno que te conteste esas preguntas.

―Yo sé lo que es bueno, Edward, y sé que esto lo es; respóndeme todo lo que te pregunté, sin decir más que las respuestas ―comenta y se sienta.

―Tanya, creo que esto podría ser hiriente para ti ―advierto e intento tomar su mano, y ella la aparte.

―Ya me heriste en el pasado, esto no hará la diferencia, es una simple plática, no es encontrarte revolcándote con una zorra en la cama donde dormíamos, sabiendo que estaba embarazada y por tu culpa perdí al bebe ―grita y golpea la mesa.

―¿Ves? Por eso odio hablar contigo de algo más delicado, yo también lo perdí, también era mi hijo, ya supéralo, hace seis años, casi siete de eso ―grito también desesperado.

―¡Cómo lo voy a superar! Él cumpliría seis años en este año y tal vez si hubiera nacido no hubieras andado con esa golfa que te abrió las piernas y tú enseguida caíste en sus redes, valiéndote que estés casado y a ella también ―grita de nuevo.

―No nació, murió, Tanya, déjalo descansar en paz, ya es hora de dejarlo ir y no fue porque me abriera las piernas, ella me daba algo que jamás me has dado… paz mental, tranquilidad, el poder tomar sin que me restrinjan, ¡ella es lo contrario a ti! ―exclamo, me doy cuenta de mis palabras pero Tanya sale corriendo.

Escucho azotar la puerta y me golpeo contra el respaldo de la silla. Soy un idiota, sé que ella lo quería saber pero no de esta manera. Suspiro. Me levanto de la silla y subo las escaleras rápido, toco la puerta y no responde, repito y solo escucho sus sollozos y sus llantos, nada más.

―Tanya, discúlpame no fue mi intención decirte eso pero… ―digo mientras me siento frente a la puerta―, soy un imbécil, me sacas de mis casillas, así que hablo a lo idiota, pero mi intención no fue ofenderte de esa manera, de verdad, discúlpame, no fue mi intención ―suplico y dejo mi cara entre mis manos―. Ábreme, Tanya, hablemos de frente y ya tranquilos ―digo casi en susurros y para de llorar.

―Lárgate, Edward, eres un imbécil, hoy no te quiero volver a ver ―grita furiosa.

Bajo a la sala, pongo la televisión pero nada me distrae lo suficiente. Maldigo la discusión anterior pero eso es lo que odio, sé que cuando perdimos ese bebé dimos la sentencia de muerte a la relación pero ahora ninguno de los dos tiene el valor para poder terminarla y ahora no podemos continuarla, si somos incapaces de discutir un poco sin gritarnos y ofendernos, y reclamarnos por cicatrices que aún no se cierran. Me quedo a dormir en mi anterior cuarto porque Tanya sigue encerrada, llego al cuarto y sé que en el momento en que dejamos de dormir juntos fue cuando le hicimos el nudo a la cuerda, hasta hace un mes retomamos una relación que lleva cinco años muerta, de una relación de maridos y mujer que parece más de hermanos, pensando en ello me quedo dormido.

Me levanto siguiendo mi rutina, bañarme, vestirme, peinarme, bajar y tomar mi desayuno. Al salir de mi cuarto veo la puerta de nuestro cuarto abierta y ya no está Tanya. Bajo despacio las escaleras, la verdad es que no quiero verla. Al entrar a la cocina veo su cabello largo suelto, volando con el aire de la mañana, su camisón hasta los talones solo me hace saber que aunque lo intente no puede cambiar y ser la mujer que yo siempre busqué, y yo ser el hombre que ella siempre quiso; este matrimonio fue un error desde el primer momento. Me acerco a la estufa y puedo ver que está regando las rosas, esas rosas siempre las odié, desde que las plantó, pero ahora más porque eso es lo que menos nos ha dejado retomar una relación sana.

―Hoy no me esperes para comer, Edward, voy a ir a la iglesia para ver que se les ofrece, nos vemos más tarde ―es lo único que me dice de manera cortante.

―Entonces comeré en la calle, si no te molesta ―comento también cortante.

―Haz lo que desees, tú nunca me pides mi opinión porque no te importa ―responde y sale de la cocina.

El día transcurre normal. Invito a comer a mi amigo Seth para tener con quien hablar, al fin y al cabo él siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y sabe todo sobre mi vida, él acepta, suponiendo que hubo problemas porque solo niega con la cabeza cuando me voy. Sé que él nunca ha estado de acuerdo con nada de lo que hago pero lo que más le molesta es que lastime a Tanya así que espero un _round_ de regaños pero no importa, necesito hablar con alguien, me urge.

―¿Problemas en el paraíso? ―pregunta en cuanto no sentamos en la mesa.

―No lo llamaría exactamente paraíso ―comento y sonrío.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó esta vez? ―inquiere desesperado y yo solo bajo los hombros―. Edward, deberías de vivir un paraíso porque Tanya es una buena mujer, te quiere, te respeta y mira que te perdona todo, aparte la reconciliación que tuvieron era para que ahora estuvieran en un paraíso donde todo sea felicidad, amor y carillo; salidas, intentando recuperar el tiempo que perdieron estos años que llevan como separados sin estarlo porque viven en la misma casa ―explica desesperado y molesto a la vez.

―No es un paraíso, porque sí estábamos separados por una pared física pero parece que vivimos en otro continente emocionalmente, deberíamos de estar normal como todo el mundo lo está, jamás hemos sido felices juntos, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido cuando alguno decida ya terminar esta relación de estira y afloja que no nos lleva a ningún lado ―comento y él solo entrecierra los ojos.

―¿Por qué no la terminas tú entonces? ―pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

―Primero, quiero que lo intentaremos, si esto no funciona creo que llegará ahora sí la hora de decir adiós pero para siempre, ya no volvernos a ver o sí pero como amigos, no como algo más porque todo este tiempo es lo que hemos sido… amigos, sé que esto debió haber pasado hace mucho pero ya estoy cansado y esta vez voy a tomar el valor para hacerlo ―aseguro mirándolo a los ojos.

―Y respóndeme sinceramente… ¿lo estás intentando tú? ―dice aún mirándome a los ojos.

―Hago mi mejor esfuerzo ―respondo y bajo la mirada.

―Eso no es suficiente para una mujer como Tanya ―inquiere molesto.

Seguimos hablando de lo mismo durante la comida, de lo que pasó en la noche, del pasado, de todo un poco y también nos molestamos, reímos. Del restaurante pasamos a un billar a jugar un poco para no estresarnos. La semana pasa y Tanya sigue sin hablarme, sale de un lado a otro sin importar qué es lo que pasa, la siguiente semana pasa igual y a la tercera ocurre lo sorprendente… Tanya en la noche llega a la cama y me despierta con un susurro.

―Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora, Edward ―dice en mi odio y abro los ojos inmediatamente―, anda, Edward, hagámoslo como cuando estábamos recién casados.

Ella toma la iniciativa, se quita la bata revelando un camisón de tirantes hasta la rodilla un poco más pegado al cuerpo; comienza a quitarme la playera y a bajarse el camisón; me quedo pasmado.

―Para, Tanya, hasta hace unas horas estabas enojada y ahora resulta esto ―señalo intrigado.

―Sí, pero reflexioné en este tiempo y supongo que no debemos seguir enojados, así que la mejor forma de reconciliarnos es haciendo el amor como la gente normal, decidí tomar la iniciativa ―comenta como si nada y continua, la tomo por las muñecas.

―Esta no es la manera, Tanya, de solucionar nuestros problemas ―comento serio y me siento en la cama.

―¿No quieres estar conmigo? ―pregunta y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

―No, Tanya esta vez no ―respondo siendo sincero.

―¿Es por ella, verdad? ―me grita―. ¿Es mal delgada que yo? ¿Es más sexy que yo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que quieras estar conmigo? ―grita y se levanta de la cama―. ¿Soy frígida para ti, verdad? Sí, eso fue lo que ella me dijo, que soy una frígida, por eso prefieres estar con ella y por eso no accedes hacer el amor conmigo. ―Tanya se hunde en llanto.

―No, Tanya, no es nada de eso que estás diciendo. No eres frígida, me gusta estar contigo, lo que Bella te dijo fue para lograr precisamente esto, ella es demasiado inteligente para estas cosas de hacer sentir mal a la gente y culpable de cosas que no son ―digo y la acaricio para que se tranquilice. Ella suspira y yo también, lo que le digo sobre Bella lo sé mejor que nadie porque ella lo hacía conmigo.

―No vuelvas a decir su nombre ―dice entre llanto y solo asiento―. ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo si es que te gusta? ―pregunta.

―Porque las cosas no pueden ser así de que en este momento se te ocurra y lo hagamos, las cosas se tiene que dar, tiene que ser esporádicas casi sin razonarlas, casi hacerlas por instinto y no porque la regla te dice que tiene que ser así, por eso ahora no quiero estar contigo ―comento y la aprisiono en mis brazos.

―Este es mi intento de ser esporádica, Edward, y siempre me haces sentir una fracasada porque siempre pasa esto, terminamos, o discutiendo, o yo llorando ―comenta y se acerca a besarme.

Nos besamos y sin duda terminamos haciendo el amor. La tomo pero ahora consciente de que es Tanya, mi mujer, trato de borrar la imagen de Isabella de mi cabeza, de cómo era ella cuando estábamos juntos, de la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro. Dejo de pensar en eso y me dedico a besar a Tanya para olvidarlo.

―Edward, Edward, Edward ―susurra ella mientras acaricia mi cara, la miro y le sonrío.

Ella llega mientras acaricia mi espalda y suelta un pequeño gemido, me desvanezco y cae todo mi peso sobre ella, me acaricia el cabello mientras llego, reparte caricias por mi espalda con tranquilidad y ternura, yo solo suspiro y me acuesto a un costado, ella se acomoda en mi pecho y me susurra que me ama antes de cerrar los ojos por completo y así dormirse plácidamente.

Los días transcurren todos iguales. Aún Tanya y yo seguimos discutiendo algunas veces, no pasa un día sin que discutamos. Después de salir de bañarme escucho mi celular sonar y lo comienzo a buscar, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

―¿Has visto mi celular, Tanya? ―pregunto en cuanto entra al cuarto.

―No ―dice y mira al suelo, me le quedo viendo molesto.

―¿Dónde está? Sé que lo tienes y quiero que me lo entregues ahora ―exijo bastante molesto.

―¿Para qué lo quieres? Yo no lo tengo ―responde también molesta. La miro a los ojos y aparta la mirada.

―Tanya, entrégame ya el maldito celular ―pido.

―¿Para qué lo quieres? Para llamarla de nuevo y buscarla, ¿verdad? ―grita furiosa―. Pues no te lo daré para que hagas eso ―dice y se cruza de brazos, sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

―¿Ves? Lo tienes y si no me lo quieres dar no hay problema, lo buscaré, y no te interesa para qué lo quiero, es privado, es mi celular y punto ―digo bastante molesto.

―Pues ni tanto, de ahí saqué el número de tu golfa para marcarle y dejarle bien claro quien es la señora con la que se metió ―dice orgullosa

―Sé que lo hiciste y no estuvo nada bien pero lo encontraré porque lo necesito. ―Comienzo a abrir cajones y los revuelvo mientras busco.

―Solo te advierto una cosa Edward Cullen, me entero o sospecho de que me estás volviendo a ser infiel con esa, o con cualquier zorra que te abra las piernas y tu aceptes… y esto se termina aquí y ahora, sin importarme cuanto te quiera, ni cuanto esfuerzo haya hecho para que esto funcione, y créeme esto no es un juego ―manifiesta enfadada y sale del cuarto.

Vuelve a sonar el celular y lo encuentro en su cajón de las blusas. Bendigo que haya sonado y maldigo que Tanya lo haya tomado. Bajo la mirada para ver quien llama y veo el número de Kate, se me acelera el corazón, con manos temblorosas contesto.

―¿Qué pasa, Kate? ―pregunto conteniendo la respiración.

―Soy Garrett ―aclara enseguida con voz entrecortada―. Kate está en el quirófano, no se logró, Edward y ella quería que te avisara ―dice y suspiro.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo se siente? ―lo abrumo con preguntas y su respiración se corta.

―En la tarde todo iba normal, se sentía bien pero después de la comida se empezó a quejar de que no se sentía muy bien, le echamos la culpa a las hormonas. Nos fuimos a acostar y comenzó a quejarse de que tenía unos ligeros cólicos, pero dijo que no eran nada, que todo estaba bien, le tomé la palabra; a las cuatro de la mañana empezó a quejarse dormida, le dolía mucho, me desperté y había empezado a sangrar, la desperté, se espantó y enseguida corrimos hacia el hospital. Emergencia estaba llena ―dice y comienza a cortarse más su voz―, la atendieron a las siete de la mañana y dijo el doctor que ya no había nada que hacer, que lo único que quedaba por hacer era un legrado porque el feto estaba casi afuera, ya no había nada, solo quitar el resto de todo ―agrega y comienza a llorar. El corazón se me detiene.

―Lo siento tanto, no sé qué decir, de verdad ―comento en estado de shock.

―No digas nada. Solo ven ver a Kate, está destrozada, le dieron un tranquilizante pero no sirvió hasta la anestesia, ya va a salir por eso te llamé ahora ―manifiesta y me da la dirección de hospital.

Me pongo solo una camiseta, unos jeans y unos tenis, y le aviso a Tanya, quien también va en _pants_. Nos dirigimos al hospital en completo silencio, llegamos y preguntamos por ellos y ya Kate está en una habitación, sigue dormida informa el doctor pero podemos entrar, no hay problema; cambio de lugar con Garrett, quien se va a comer algo con Tanya y me quedo mirando a mi hermana. ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? Si hace un mes fui a verla, ella estaba bien, saludable, feliz y emocionada como nunca. Sonrío tristemente. Escucho los toques de Garrett y dejo que él se quede, al poco tiempo Kate despierta, solo se escucha su llanto inconsolable, al rato Garrett sale y nos dice que pasemos.

Entramos y luce tan pálida, casi como el papel, su bata la hace ver más triste, sus ojos verdes están rojos e hinchados al igual que su nariz, y ella solo se abraza a mí en cuanto me acerco y llora más, después sigue con Tanya. Nos sentamos un momento a su lado.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―pregunta Tanya después de un rato de silencio.

―Todo estaba bien, Tanya. Tú lo viste hace dos días, estaba estupendamente bien pero me comencé a sentir mal, a las cuatro estaba sangrando y me atendieron a las siente y ya no había nada que hacer ―dice y llora. Taya se levanta y la abraza.

―Te entiendo, querida. Sé que es eso, yo lo sé ―expresa tranquila y la abraza más fuerte―. En estos días yo te voy a ir a cuidar, lo necesitaran ambos, tanto Garrett y tú créeme, yo voy a ir ―expresa. Kate asiente y sigue llorando.

Regresamos al día siguiente para pasar por ellos. Tanya se queda con ellos en la casa, decide pasar unos días con ellos, en especial para cuidar a Kate. Regreso al anochecer y reviso mi celular y veo un mensaje nuevo, marco enseguida para escucharlo.

―_Hola, Edward. Soy yo, Bella de nuevo. Sé que te dije que no te quería volver en mi vida pero…_ ―Suspira y suena nerviosa―. _Necesito encontrarte, ahora estoy de vacaciones, bueno, tú ya sabes que dan estos días, bueno, eso es lo que menos importa ahora mismo, la verdad_ ―dice mientras comienza a escucharse más nerviosa―. _Voy a ir al grano, ¿para qué tanto rodeo? Necesito verte_ ―dice y se queda en silencio un momento―, _es algo urgente. Estoy en Chicago, si quieres regrésame la llamada o mándame un mensaje, necesito verte, esto es demasiado importante. Por favor, no tardes_ ―finaliza muy rápido y cuelga.

Me siento en el sillón con el celular en las mano, pensado qué podrá ser tan importante como para llamarme, si dijo que nunca en la vida me quería volver a ver, el pleito fue grande; nunca la había escuchado tan nerviosa y preocupada a la vez, me intriga pero no tengo aún el valor suficiente para verla, así que decido posponerlo para mañana. Me levanto y me dirijo al cuarto para dormir pero no lo consigo, pongo la televisión, cambio y cambio de canal nada; es suficiente, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, qué es lo que necesita decir con tanta urgencia, veo que inclusive está amaneciendo y voy directo al celular; no tengo el valor para llamar así que solo mejor le mando un mensaje, diciéndole que nos podremos encontrar hoy en la tarde, en un bar cercano para tomar unas cervezas y hablar de lo sea tan urgente.

Al dar la hora de la cita me visto enseguida, tomo el coche y llego en menos de diez minutos, el lugar está muy cerca. Entro y en una de las mesas está ella sentada, con el cabello suelto y una blusa de encaje con un top, tomando una cerveza. En cuanto me ve me saluda, hago lo mismo y me da una sonrisa de lado. Llego y me siento, en cuanto veo al mesero le pido otra cerveza para ella y otra para mí.

―¿Qué es lo que querías hablar, Isabella? ―pregunto y ella enseguida da un último trago a su cerveza.

―Prefiero que lo hablemos después de que nos traigan las cervezas, de hecho lo preferiría en un lugar más tranquilo porque… bueno, no importa, lo hablaremos en otro lugar ―dice y se queda mirando―. Lo podemos tratar aquí sin ningún problema, mejor ―corrige y su semblante se muestra tranquilo.

―Bueno, una vez más lo preguntaré, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo? ―pregunto y llegan las cervezas.

―Ok. Creo que dramaticé un poco, esa es la verdad, no debí haberlo hecho, debí tranquilizarme pero estaba muy molesta y por eso te hablé ―comenta y se sonroja―. Me molestó que me hablara tu mujer, ¿ya regresaste con ella? ―pregunta con cierta arrogancia, en un gesto que es tan sexy en ella.

―¿Te molesta que haya regresado con mi mujer después de estar contigo? ―pregunto también con arrogancia y sonrío.

―No. Edward ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que preocuparme que en pensar si estás con tu esposa, si me habla para decirme que te deje en paz, tengo cosas mejores en que entretener mi cabeza ―dice con desdén y me sonríe.

―Yo creo que te molestó y bastante, Isabella, aunque no lo creas en este tiempo aprendí a conocerte más de lo que crees sino para qué me citaste, sé que no fue por la llamada de Tanya, así que dime qué es lo que pasa ―solicito y ella solo alza las cejas.

―Edward, deberías conocerme mejor, sí te llamé solo para eso, quiero que le pongas una correa a tu perra, porque no me gusta que me llamen para insultarme y llamarme zorra, esa es la verdad ―contesta molesta y hace muchos gestos. Solo sonrío.

―Le diré que no te llame más, que ya no te moleste si eso es lo que quieres, aunque tú te enojaste porque te llamó zorra y golfa, si te voy a agradecer porque tus concejos si le sirvieron ―comentó con cinismo, dejando a un lado las delicadezas. Si ella quiere guerra se la daré y en cuanto termina de escuchar se le cae la sonrisa de la cara.

―Me parece perfecto, para que ya no te busques a otra y te metas en tantos problemas, ¿cómo estás? Al menos que ella haya cambiado… porque oí ese día que estaba muy molesta por lo que pasó entre nosotros ―dice y se queda seria.

―Ya no los tengo, esto es casi como un paraíso, donde mi esposa me complace gracias a tus consejos, yo creo que se arrepiente de llamarte zorra, porque cree que las noches podrían ser hasta más apasionadas de lo que fueron contigo, y por lo mismo no le molesta lo que pasó entre nosotros ―comento y ella sonríe algo molesta.

―Cariño, no lo creo porque si es cierto que tú me enseñarte muchas cosas, pero yo te ayudé a gozar mucho. Cuando tú llegaste a mí eras un pobre niño sin juguetes y cuando conoció uno se volvió loco ―expresa con sarcasmo y me rio―, y es porque tu esposa no sabe complacerte o al menos no tenías sexo ―comenta más seria.

―Nunca pensé que te consideras tan poco, como un juguete, al menos para mí no lo fuiste ―comento y ella solo me mira con coraje.

―Bueno, tal vez no un juguete pero fui como tu droga, y como se lo dije a tu esposa te lo repito a ti, si yo quiero, Edward, tú regresas conmigo, a mis pies y a mis piernas, porque conmigo encontraste algo que al menos nunca encontraste con Tanya porque si hubiera sido así no me hubieras buscado a mí, así que no me retes a hacerlo ―dice y solo asiento.

―¿Qué pasa si te reto a intentarlo? ―pregunto y levanto una ceja. La miro a los ojos.

―Si quieres hacerlo vamos a donde quieras para demostrarte quien es la buena en la cama y te das cuenta que tu mujer es una estúpida que no sabe cómo complacerte en lo absoluto, pero algo sí aclaro, ya no voy a regresar contigo, esto solo sería por el reto y que lo que dices es solo para molestarme ―dice mirándome a los ojos.

En un momento la estoy azotando contra la puerta del cuarto, ella solo gime y me jala hacia ella para besarla mientras alzo sus brazos para que se quede indefensa ante mí. Entramos y a ambos nos lleva la puerta con ella pero sin contar el beso, en cuanto cierro ella se vuelve a recargar contra la pared. La acaricio desde la espalda, hasta sus nalgas y las aprieto, ella gime; la cargo, ella se resiste un poco y enseguida enreda las piernas en mi cadera, la beso con desesperación. Al llegar a la cama y recostarla en ella, acaricio sus muslos sin cuidado y con furia mientras ella jala mi ropa, y casi la arranca, al no poder dejar de tocarla rompo sus bragas y ella solo ríe, y cambiamos de posición, ahora yo estoy acostado, se saca la blusa y el sostén enseguida, me levanto por besarla y ella me detiene.

Baja y me besa, comienza a besar mi cuello, después mis hombros, mi pecho llega al ombligo y me mira a los ojos, sigue bajando y mientras me besa lame todo lo que puede, haciéndome gemir y jadear como solo ella sabe hacerlo; llega al pantalón y con sus manos desabrocha el botón, con la boca baja la pretina y baja mis pantalones completamente.

―¿Ves? Como soy mejor que tu esposa ―comenta y se ríe―. Ahora, quítate los calcetines, no son sexys ―exige y obedezco de inmediato.

Me mira a los ojos y se quita la falda, quedando completamente desnuda y me mira. Baja mis boxers y nos volvemos a besar, aprovecho para voltearla y ella queda recostada ahora; entro en ella sin precaución y ambos gritamos de placer, mientras la embisto fuerte tomo uno de sus pechos en mi boca y los jalo, ella se arquea, grita y araña mi espalda, enterrando las uñas, en cuanto aumento el ritmo ella llega al orgasmo más fuerte que nunca, grita y encaja las uñas en un costado y las baja por completo, dejando una marca enorme. La comienzo a embestir más fuerte, ella gime, me besa, me acaricia y lo hago más rápido, cambiamos de posición y tomo sus caderas y aumentamos el ritmo, regresa a besarme, nos volteemos y queda debajo de mí una vez más, tomo un pecho en mi boca mientras mis manos acarician su cara, toma unos de mis dedos y lo muerde, mientras yo tomo su otro pecho la miro a los ojos, vuelvo a besarla, al sentir su orgasmo cerca encaja de nuevo las uñas en mí y la embisto más rápido, esta vez grita más fuerte y yo la beso para correrme.

Caigo a un lado de ella rendido, ambos con la respiración demasiado acelerada para hablar, la miro y ella respira por la boca, está roja y algo sudada; su cabello se pega su frente y se lo quito despacio mientras nos miramos. El silencio no es incómodo, por el contrario es reconfortante. En lo que nos reponemos ella me besa y acaricia mi cara, se recarga en mi pecho mientras acaricio su cabello.

―¡Dios! Esto estuvo como nunca ―dice en cuanto calma su respiración. Acaricio su espalda.

―Digo lo mismo, creo que nunca había sido tan intenso ―comento y la acerco a mí―. ¿Acaso no me extrañabas? ―pregunto y ella solo me sonríe.

―No te creas tan importante, Edward, sí, eres muy bueno, y sí, extrañaba esos revolcones pero no volverá a suceder, eso es todo ―comenta y se sienta en la cama―, solo fue un reto y nada más ―agrega restándole importancia.

―Sí, fue un reto que ambos nos propusimos y no se volverá a repetir ―asevero serio.

―Lo sé porque esto fue un maldito error, que no debió de haber pasado ―dice y se muerde el labio―, porque ahora lo hago y no pasa nada pero se supone que te debo olvidar, no acostarme contigo ―susurra más para ella que para mí―. Esto fue un maldito error ―dice levantándose de la cama.

El cargo de conciencia cae contra mí y me azoto contra la cabecera con los ojos cerrados, se sabe que esto no debió de haber pasado porque lo estoy intentando con Tanya, no debía volverme acostar con Isabella. Abro los ojos y Bella ya casi termina de vestirse, se ve al espejo y me ve reflejado.

―Esto no va volver a suceder, Edward, esto fue un maldito error y no se volverá a repetir ―dice molesta y enojada a la vez.

―Sí, fue un error en eso estoy de acuerdo, en que no vuelve a suceder también estoy de acuerdo ―digo mientras me levanto y también comienzo a vestirme.

En cuanto termino comienzo a caminar por la habitación y salgo al pasillo.

―¿Le dijiste? ―escucho una voz femenina, me parece conocida pero no le tomo importancia y continúo bajando escalones y veo a Bella de pie.

―No le dije ―dice avergonzada.

―¡Por Dios, Isabella! Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que decirle. Edward tiene derecho a saberlo ―dice la voz, es Siobhan al otro lado del teléfono y veo a Bella parada en uno de los escalones solo estoy a dos de ella.

―¿Qué tengo derecho a saber Isabella? ¿Qué me tenías que decir? ―cuestiona y ella se tensa.

―Mierda ―susurra.

―Creo que te dejo, Bella, háblame después que hablen.

―¿Qué me debiste de haber dicho, Isabella? ―increpo mirándola a los ojos. Se muerde el labio y traga saliva.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me tardé un poquito más porque originalmente cuando lo comenzó a escribir eran 12 páginas, ahora son 19, así que aumenté unas cosas estos capítulos son especiales porque en la primera edición no escribí nada de esto, esto es completamente nuevo, así que… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de Edward? ¿De Tanya? Y ya tienen la respuesta de quién era la embarazada, así que ya saben, a mayores comentarios más rápido intento hacerlo, así que aprovechen mis finales de vacaciones. Gracias por sus reviews, intento contestarlos pero aquí están los que no tienen cuenta.

PattinsonStew: Primero que nada, qué bueno que es uno de tus fics favoritos, de verdad te lo agradezco, eso lo veremos hasta el próximo capítulo, pero creo que aquí se responde tu pregunta y bueno, yo también estoy de vacaciones así que intentaré actualizar más seguido.

ksts: Que este responde tu pregunta, si no en el siguiente lo veremos.

Bueno, chicas, ahora sí, me retiro.

Adiós.

Bere


	13. Capitulo 10 p2 B

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 10: Todo tiene consecuencias. **

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó Bella? ―pregunta Siobhan mientras se sienta en mi cama.

―Lo que tenía que pasar, amiga ―comento amargamente―. Terminamos, le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle, sin decir ni más ni menos, solo eso, y nos reclamamos cosas, le dije sinceramente porque no me quedaba con él y eso fue todo ―hablo seria.

―¿Qué es lo que sigue? ―cuestiona.

―Retomar mi libertad ―respondo, me levanto y le aviento una blusa en la cara―. Vamos a festejar mi libertad poniéndonos lo más ebrias que podamos.

―Claro que sí, pero solo antes explícame, ¿qué es esto? ―dice levantando la hoja de la beca.

―Una limitación que tenía con Edward ―comento seria y solo alza la ceja―, me voy a terminar la carrera a Toronto, es uno de los mejores lugares, a mi parecer, para estudiar derecho y esa es una beca del ochenta por ciento ―explico sonriendo.

―¿Te vas a Toronto? ―Es lo único que dice mi amiga.

―Sí, Siobhan, sabes y me conoces bien para saber que solo una salida no me va hacer olvidarlo, tengo que dejar toda la relación que teníamos, quiero deshacerme de todos los sentimientos, todas esas conexiones, quiero olvidarme por completo de él y este departamento me trae demasiados recuerdos ―manifiesto, mientras miro todo y trato de que los recuerdos no me agobien.

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero nos podemos cambiar de departamento, ¿me vas a abandonar? ―dice triste.

―No precisamente, solo me iré, siempre estaremos comunicadas, aparte en vacaciones vamos a ir a Chicago y allí nos vamos a encontrar ―indico y le sonrió―. Es una gran oportunidad para mi carrera, de hecho es una oportunidad perfecta, irme a una universidad, a Toronto, y tiene el ochenta por ciento de la colegiatura cubierta, es una gran oportunidad que no puedo rechazar.

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo responde una cosa muy simple, Bella. ―Asiento―. ¿Lo haces por tu carrera o por olvidarlo a él? ―cuestiona y sonríe de lado.

―Por ambos, no puedo estar más aquí, necesito romper conexión y esta es la única manera, no quiero verme en un mes marcándole para verlo, no, necesito romper esto y esta es la única manera de cumplir mi palabra, de no verlo más ―expreso seria.

―¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ―pregunta intrigada Siobhan.

―Porque es la verdad, me cansé. Esta relación nos destrozó mucho a ambos, así que lo mejor es eso, dejar todo por la paz y no volvernos a ver, ya es hora de comenzar a vivir mi vida, a hacer de chicas total y absolutamente universitarias ―señalo.

―Pero si tú lo quieres, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —increpa confundida.

―Porque era necesario, amiga. Y ya te dije, realmente la relación que teníamos era algo enfermiza u obsesiva. A mí cómo se me ocurrió por un momento estar con una persona 14 años mayor que yo ―comento e intento entenderlo―, él tal vez quiera una familia y es algo que actualmente no le puedo dar, porque mientras él quiere algo estable yo quiero algo casual, sin tantos compromisos, yo quiero fiesta, divertirme quiero alguien que solo quiera hablar conmigo para llevarme a la cama solamente eso, necesito eso porque su presencia o la nulidad de esta era una sombra para mi libertad y nadie me regresará este tiempo ―digo. Siobhan solo me sonríe con duda―, y sé que dijimos que cero fiesta pero hoy si es necesario, ¡fiesta, fiesta! ―digo lo último comenzando a bailar.

―¿Si tienes humor para salir? ―pregunta tímidamente.

―Claro que sí, por eso te estoy diciendo fiesta, fiesta ―comento tranquila y bailando con lo último―. Hay que salir a divertirnos a festejar, que recupere lo poco que tenía atada de mi libertad y de una vez por qué no la beca a Toronto ―digo tranquilamente.

―Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas salimos en dos horas máximo ―dice no muy convencida.

Le sonrió. Ella sale y niega. Sé que no está de acuerdo con todo lo que pasó pero eso ahora no me importa, porque no me puedo dejar derrumbar, debo estar con la frente en alto porque al menos no me dejó por la esposa, yo lo dejé antes de que eso ocurriera; hablamos y lo que nos dijimos en todo tenía yo la razón y ahora es lo mejor, lo siento, pero a veces es difícil aceptarlo, al menos debo de aprovechar las horas que esta idea convenza a mi cabeza y mi corazón también tiene que aceptarlo.

Salimos del departamento y las calles ya están iluminadas, tomamos un taxi y en cuanto llegamos nos reciben grandes luces de colores, música estridente que pretende acallar la voz interna que quiere empezar a sentirse triste, y los chicos que están afuera nos llaman la atención para que entremos, ambas nos sonreímos, pagamos el taxi y nos bajamos dispuestas a la diversión, no nos tardamos demasiado en la puerta, entramos y la música nos aturde pero sonreímos una vez más, en seguida nos buscan una mesa, somos clientas asiduas y comenzamos a beber unos tragos, después pasamos a bailar a la pista, nos encontramos con unos chicos que no conocemos y comenzamos a bailar con ellos, y otro Martini llega, después es una mimosa, una margarita, y todo tipo de bebidas llegan a la mesa donde estamos los cuatro conversando, y de vez en cuando bailando. Saciamos la sed con más alcohol, o al menos yo lo hago.

―Bella, creo que es hora que nos vayamos ―anuncia Siobhan después de unas horas.

―No, Siobhan, me quiero quedar aquí toda la noche hasta que amanezca ―comento mientras me entrego a la música.

―Por eso, ya casi va a amanecer, así que es mejor que nos retiremos y andas bastante tomada ―comenta mientras me mira con desaprobación―, y ya pronto cierran el lugar ―agrega molesta.

―Bueno, amigas, no se peleen. Podemos ir a seguir la fiesta a nuestro departamento ―comenta el chico con el que bailo, porque ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

―Eso me encanta, si vamos a tu casa para seguir disfrutando porque la noche es joven ―acepto enseguida y comienzo a bailar más agitada.

―Bella, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos al departamento, tú andas demasiado bebida ―reprocha Shiobhan como mamá regañona.

―Bueno, nosotros las acercamos, al menos dejemos hacer eso ―comenta el otro chico a Siobhan y le sonríe.

―Así sí, vámonos ―hablo y comienzo a avanzar pero me tropiezo.

Salimos del antro y es cierto, ya está el amanecer en el cielo, el chico con el que bailaba me ayuda a llegar el coche aunque no podemos evitar tropezarnos, y casi caernos mientras reímos a carcajadas y Siobhan solo me mira con desesperación y molestia, no le tomo importancia y sigo.

―Espérenme quince minutos en lo que mi amiga se duerme y le seguimos en el departamento la fiesta ―susurro al chico que está frente a mí.

―Me parece perfecto, Bella ―comenta también en susurros para que no nos escuchen los amigos que van adelante platicando―. ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? ―pregunta y comienzo a reír en fuertes carcajadas.

―La verdad es que no ―comento seria.

―Ok. No hay problema, yo sí recuerdo el tuyo porque tu amiga te llama así pero no recuerdo el de ella. ―Ambos reímos―. Me llamo Alex.

―Un gusto, creo que ya te lo he dicho por segunda o tercera vez, ya ni lo recuerdo. ―Comenzamos a reír otra vez.

Anuncian que llegamos y me ayudan a subir porque estoy demasiado ebria y sin zapatos. Entramos al departamento y cada una se va a su cuarto, sé que Shiobhan está enojada. Decido cambiarme de zapatos, de los tacones a unas botas de piso, y en vez del vestido ceñido paso a un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera con escote en V y manga larga y el mismo blazer que traigo. Me asomo discretamente y veo que Siobhan ya apagó la luz, así que salgo silenciosamente para que no me vea. Bajo entre tropezones y ya muy mareada pero como he dicho, para mí, hoy la noche es joven y esto aún no termina. Veo el reloj y noto que me he tardado más de quince minutos, en la puerta del edificio está este chico esperándome, una vez más he olvidado su nombre.

―¿Lista para irnos? ―pregunta en cuanto me ve.

―Por supuesto, ahora… ¿Dónde le seguimos? ―pregunto y miro hacia fuera, no hay ningún coche.

―En mi departamento, por supuesto, aunque mi amigo me abandonó también ―dice y rueda sus ojos negros―. Dijo que era el colmo que andando tan ebrios quisiéramos seguir festejando así que me bajé y le dije que se largara que nosotros nos iríamos en taxi, ¿habrá algún problema? ―me pregunta mirando hacia el suelo.

―En absoluto, si ellos no entienden que la noche es joven no es nuestro problema ―comento y lo tomo del brazo.

Tomamos el primer taxi que pasa después de haber caminado un gran rato. Él le indica la dirección que está a solo dos cuadras, nos bajamos y en el segundo piso está su departamento, entramos enseguida, nos sentamos y me ofrece una cerveza, comenzamos a beberla y no sé cómo, de un momento a otro nos estamos besando, después de un rato terminamos y tomo la botella de cerveza y la levanto.

―Bridemos porque es la primera vez en meses que estoy completamente soltera ―digo y chocamos las botellas.

Nos tomamos los pocos sorbos que quedan y nos comenzamos a besar de nuevo, esta vez se vuelve más intenso y pasional y termino encima de él, abrazándolo y acercándolo más a mi boca mientras lo tomo del cabello. Sus labios son suaves igual que los que recordaba aunque no me trasmite tanta pasión como antes.

―Edward ―susurro al terminar el beso aún con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Cómo me llamaste? ―pregunta enseguida y su voz ya no es tan gruesa, ahora es grave y no es tan sexy, y regreso a la realidad, no estoy con Edward―. No importa, en verdad ―comenta y me continúa besando.

―Necesito otra cerveza ―comento al terminar el beso.

―Yo la traigo ―dice enseguida y me levanto―. ¿Quién es el que nombraste? ―pregunta.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―contesto y me entrega la cerveza.

―Bueno, no importa, ¿por qué brindaremos ahora? ―inquiere.

―Porque estoy soltera, por eso, y porque es el momento de conocer a un hombre que solo se interese o finja, en mi plática para que me lleve a la cama ―propongo y chocamos las cervezas.

―Sí, eso es lo que quieres, yo estoy dispuesto a llevarte a la cama ―responde ante mi brindis.

―Será después de que escuches, si no la frase no está completa y no se complementa para poder volver a usarla porque no la usé correctamente ―comento y alzo la cerveza de nuevo―. Ahora brindaré porque ese idiota regresó a donde pertenecía, con la ñoña de su esposa y se perdió a esta mujeraza que soy yo ―digo y me tambaleo.

―¿Andabas con un casado? ―pregunta confundido.

―Así es y hoy soy libre, hoy se lo regresé a su esposa, que se lo trague entero, a mí ya no me interesa, por mí que se vaya al infierno o donde a él le plazca, y a mí que ya no me llame, ya no me busque porque yo ya no lo quiero más en mi vida, ni en mi corazón ―grito mientras me vuelvo a sentar entre sus piernas―. ¿Te interesa mi plática o solo llevarme a la cama? ―pregunto mientras lo veo a los ojos.

―Ambas, es interesante eso de que estabas con un casado, nunca había conocido a alguien así y sobre todo tan joven ―comenta intrigado pero comienza a besarme.

―Sí, mantuve una relación con él pero creo que era algo obsesiva, así que mejor se quede con su mujer que si lo quiere y que a mí extraños me lleven a la cama porque me he limitado por ocho meses de tener una relación con alguien que no sea él. ―comento, lo tomo de la cara y lo beso una vez más.

―Entonces pretendo ser el primero que te lleve a la cama en este momento ―dice y se intenta levantar cargándome.

Terminamos en el suelo, él cayendo sobre mí, enseguida comienza a besarme desesperadamente mientras yo acaricio su espalda, mete sus manos debajo de mi playera y comienza a tocarme mientras intento gemir pero no provoca nada en mí, al rato de estarme besando y tocándome apenas ha logrando unos gemidos, baja su pantalón y entra en mí. Cierro los ojos y la imagen de Edward entrando y saliendo de mí me embarga, pensando que es él quien está intentando hacerme llegar o solo cogiéndome, no sé ni que está haciendo este tipo.

―Edward ―grito cuando aumenta mi excitación pero sin llegar al orgasmo.

Comienzo a jadear y a gemir cuando él grita y se corre, aparto su cadera para que salga de mí, se hace a un lado a medio vestir, y me sonríe mientras se acomoda y se queda dormido.

.

.

Despierto y la cabeza quiere estallarme, me levanto con náuseas así que corro al baño y recuerdo que no estoy en mi departamento, miro a un tipo tirado al lado mío, los flashes de la noche anterior llegan, después de haberme acostado con él no recuerdo mucho más, que otras cerveza y que me volví meter con él. Maldigo entre dientes, me levanto y comienzo a vestirme. Siento una cruda moral y física que siento que nunca se va a quitar. En cuanto termino salgo corriendo y encuentro a un tipo en la sala que me saluda y le regreso el saludo, bajo rápido por las escaleras. Necesito olvidar todo. Me siento mal por haberme metido con un tipo que solo conocí en la noche, me siento mal por la cruda y me siento peor porque solo me utilizó, y porque no pude dejar de pensar en Edward mientras me intentaba follar y se suponía que esa borrachera era para olvidarlo pero ese tipo solo me hizo recordarlo más.

Veo el cielo, es en un día nublado que no deja muchos rayos de sol, deben de ser como las ocho o siete de la mañana, está haciendo frío pero no me interesa en absoluto, comienzo a caminar por la calle desértica y veo cosas que comienzo a reconocer, así que sigo caminando, a nada está el departamento y ruego que Siobhan aún no se dé cuenta de mi ausencia, en media hora llego y abro despacio; no tengo sueño gracias a la caminata, pero el olor a café recién preparado de la cafetera que está programada me da unas terribles náuseas, que me hacen ir corriendo a vomitar, me quedo un rato tirada en el baño y salgo; apago la cafetera, abro una de las ventanas de la sala y me siento en el sillón, prendo la televisión y me quedo dormida.

.

.

.

―¿Unos _ hotcakes _para almorzar o prefieres unos_ waffles_? ―pregunta Siobhan desde la cocina.

―Nada, gracias me muero de… ―No alcanzo a responder por salir corriendo de nuevo al baño.

―De una cruda que te está matando ―dice y solo asiento porque la veo de reojo en la puerta―. Báñate en lo que yo me cambio para que salgamos a comer algo, tengo flojera ―cometa y asiento de nuevo.

―Sí, yo no quiero nada por hoy ―le apoyo mientras me levanto de la taza del baño.

―Isabella Swan, me imagino que estuviste haciendo y aún así tienes que comer algo, así que te bañas porque hueles a borracho y vamos a salir a comer algo, y no vas a decir lo contrario ―dice en tono de mamá regañona y solo agacho la cabeza.

Me baño rápido e intento olvidar todo aunque es imposible, traigo moretones de caídas que ni siquiera recuerdo, marcas de los dedos del imbécil con el que estuve, que ni siquiera recuerdo bien cómo me los hizo intentando darme placer y mi cabeza no deja de regañarme y decirme que merezco la resaca que traigo.

―Por favor, solo dime que si lograste olvidarlo ―cometa Siobhan desde el umbral del cuarto mientras me comienzo a vestir.

―¿Quieres una mentira o una verdad? ―pregunto y me pongo el pantalón enseguida para que no vea nada.

―La verdad, siempre he intentado que me digas la verdad ―comenta, entra al cuarto y se sienta en la cama.

―No, al contrario se aferró más a mi memoria ―informo―, y en lugar de olvidarlo, de ya no recordarlo, lo hice porque eso de que te lleven a cama solo me hacía recordar que sus manos eran mejores, que besaba mejor y comencé entonces a imaginarlo, que era él; era ese hombre que estaba intentando hacerme sentir placer, así que no, el objetivo no se logró, y es por eso que me tengo que ir a Toronto, donde no haya recuerdos de él ―digo y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

―Eso no es necesario, solo plantéate olvidarlo, porque si te vuelves a acostar con otro hombre también vas a pasar por lo mismo, así que mejor plantéate eso ―sugiere Siobhan desesperada.

―Ese es el problema, que si yo me lo planteo no va a ser suficiente porque todo me recuerda a él, tengo en estas sábanas impregnado su olor ―comento y las jalo hacia el suelo―, en este cuarto lo puedo ver en cada rincón y lo puedo oler, lo recuerdo, me tengo que alejar de esto ―digo y cierro los ojos. Suspiro―. Ni siquiera puedo estar con alguien más sin pensar en él ―expreso y espero el regaño.

―¿Te acostaste con ese tipo? ―pregunta intentando no sonar molesta.

―¿No fue lo que te dije hace un momento? Bueno, no importa, sí, lo hice, por eso me encontraste dormida en la sala. Me salí, después que te metiste a dormir fuimos a su departamento bebimos más, nos comenzamos a besar y después nos acostamos, y fue incomodo, no me gustó y no pude dejar de pensar en él, porque ni siquiera quiero decir más su nombre ―comento y la veo negando con la cabeza.

―Pensé que ibas a ser más inteligente ―reprocha y sale del cuarto.

Después de un rato sale por completo del departamento y eso me hace sentir peor. Siento ganas de llorar pero no me dejo caer, al contrario me levanto y comienzo a ordenar mis papeles para irme lo más pronto posible, no quiero pasar más noches aquí, sé que la decepcioné, también me siento mal por eso, pero se lo dije antes, creo que se bloqueó un poco, pero eso no evita que me haga sentir mal…

.

.

El lunes llega más pronto de lo que creo. Ahora mismo me encuentro parada frente la oficina del decano para presentarle mi solicitud, con nervios llamo a su puerta y suspiro en el tiempo que espero.

―Pase ―dice la voz desde dentro.

Entro con paso decidido y trato de mostrarme segura, se levanta y me indica que me siente y así mismo lo hago, no sin antes alisar mi vestido.

―¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita, Isabella? ―pregunta cuando nos vemos cara a cara.

―Pensé que no me iba a recordar. ―Es lo primero que comento mientras pongo mi carpeta en su escritorio y levanta una ceja y me ve seriamente―. Bueno a lo que vengo es… ―digo dudosa y me pongo nerviosa―, ¿recuerda lo de la beca a Toronto? ―pregunto y él solo frunce el ceño.

―Claro, que lo recuerdo porque casi nadie rechaza una beca como la que se le ofreció a usted, bueno la aplazó y eso es raro considerando que podría considerar cursar toda su carrera en esa universidad ―explica. Me mira me sonrojo.

―Lo sé, y la verdad es que quisiera recuperarla ―digo mientras bajo la mirada.

―Señorita Isabella, no sería recuperarla, solo retomaríamos todo, me tendría que traer sus papeles y espero que los decanos de allá aún acepten su cobertura del ochenta por ciento, dependería de usted si quiere trabajar o pagarlo por su propia cuenta ―comenta y ve su computadora―. Le voy a imprimir una hoja sobre lo que necesita ―dice como máquina, en automático.

―Ya tengo la hoja y ya traigo todos los papeles ―manifiesto y se me queda viendo profundamente―, la verdad es que me gustaría que fuera algo rápido porque me necesito ir pronto ―comento y lo veo con seguridad.

―Intentaré todo lo posible, pero no me diga que esta embarazada y por eso quiere irse ―expresa y me mira a los ojos.

―No, para nada ―respondo enseguida asustada.

―Bueno, eso de verdad espero, porque necesito unos exámenes médicos de rutina, un examen de conocimientos y el chequeo de los papeles y esto se lo programaré lo antes posible ―dice y regresa los ojos a la computadora―, lo más próximo que tengo es dentro de tres semanas, ¿está bien? ―pregunta y me mira.

―¿No hay algo más pronto? ―pregunto enseguida.

―Lo dudo, lo intentaré y le llamo ―manifiesta. Me levanto, estrecho su mano y nos despedimos.

Poco a poco la vida se va a acomodando. Siobhan, después de un tiempo y de un viaje que hizo por un curso, regresó sin estar enojada; aunque las cosas no han mejorado mucho, discutimos seguido, mi temperamento cambia cada minuto, estaba harta de todo y el maldito estrés del maldito final de mes me tenía demasiado cansada, tenía que sacar buenas calificaciones porque era uno de los últimos meses para mandarlas a Toronto y así poderme ir. Me quedo dormida en cualquier lado, estoy cansada todo el tiempo, la gastritis no deja de molestar con el maldito reflujo, las náuseas, el dolor de estómago, ya me tienen cansada y la maldita gripe que traigo no se me ha quitado con nada.

Pero todo vale la pena cuando te entregan la boleta de calificaciones, ese momento fue genial al igual que llevárselas al decano para que las procesara hacia Toronto y tener una respuesta casi inmediata. Regreso al departamento rebosante de felicidad, abro la puerta y veo a mi amiga.

―Ya terminé el mes, creo que hace mucho no me sentía tan feliz. Pasé, promedio de nueve ―la saludo con un grito efusivo.

―Eso está genial ―grita Siobhan desde el sillón―, tenemos que festejar hoy mismo.

Enseguida salimos a cenar y de ahí al antro. Las cervezas pasan y llega,n y las bebemos como si no hubiera nada más que beber, al rato ya estoy demasiado ebria y me pongo a llorar, mi amiga se tambalea mientras avanzamos al baño.

―Aún lo quiero, no he logrado olvidarlo, lo bueno es que con esas calificaciones ya me voy, te deberías venir conmigo para que ya me ayudes olvidarlo ―comento todo sin sentido y Siobhan se ríe.

―Dices cosas sin sentido ―señala y se mete al baño.

―Ya sé que voy a hacer, amiga ―le grito y ella solo ríe en respuesta―, para terminar definitivamente con él, le voy a llamar y le voy a decir que ya no lo quiero, si eso voy a hacer ―comento y ella ríe.

―No tienes su número en ese celular ―se burla.

―Me lo sé de memoria ―respondo enseguida y sonrío. Saco el celular y comienzo a marcar, enseguida me manda al buzón―. Hola, Edward. Bueno no te voy a decir quién soy, porque sabes bien quién soy, porque conoces mi voz de borracha porque si lo estoy, pero claro que conoces esta voz porque fue con la voz que muchas veces me llevaste a la cama, en especial la primera vez que nos acostamos, pero eso ya fue… ¿hace cuánto? ¿Nueve meses? ¿Casi diez? No importa, pero sabes que ahora ya no me importas, ya te pude olvidar, y ahora ya no siento lo que sentía antes por ti, ya no me importas más, ya me vales y ahora quiero y deseo que te quedes con tu esposa, a ver si ella te hace lo que yo, a ver si ella aguanta lo que yo, y trágatela entera, y quédate con ella que si te soporta ―grito todo―, y si lo acepto, me gustó haber sido tu amante, nos desahogábamos y eres muy bueno en la cama pero de ahí no pasa nada más, ya te olvidé por fin, lo logré ―comento y sonrío.

―¿Por qué le dices mentiras? ―pregunta Siobhan.

―No son mentiras, es la verdad y cállate, los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad ―grito y le pego―, aparte si deseo que se quede con la estúpida de Tanya que en tanto tiempo no se dio cuenta de que salía con otra. ―Ambas reímos―. ¡Ay, no había colgado! ―Me doy cuenta y cuelgo.

Ambas salimos riéndonos y tambaleándonos. Bailamos con diferentes chicos, me comienzo a besar con uno de ellos y nos corren del antro al dar la hora de cerrar. Ambos nos separamos, llegamos al departamento, abrimos y ambas casi nos caemos, Siobhan por abrir y yo por recargarme en la puerta, reímos y nos comenzamos a desvestir desde la sala y nos dormimos en la misma cama.

El frío comienza a calarnos y jalo una cobija, me envuelvo el ella y reacomodo la almohada, comienzo a escuchar el celular y lo ignoro pero este no pretende callarse, al contrario parece tener la finalidad de taladrarme los oídos, me levanto después de un golpe de mi amiga y voy tallándome los ojos, aún cerrados para que el sol no me de con sus peores efectos, contesto sin ver nada.

―Señorita Isabella, ¿es usted? ―pregunta la voz del decano.

―Sí, soy yo, dígame ―le insto enseguida.

―Ya sé que es domingo pero es necesario verla mañana lunes para poder hablar sobre su situación para ir a Toronto ―comenta completamente serio.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―pregunto nerviosa.

―Prefiero que lo tratemos de manera personal y privada, no sé si usted podría venir a oficina mañana a esta hora ―dice y me pongo a temblar.

―Perfecto, allí estaré ―digo y él corta la comunicación.

Al salir del edificio mi corazón inicia a latir inesperadamente rápido, respiro un poco y prefiero ir caminando a ver si viendo el paisaje me relajo pero no resulta. Llego toco y no responden, veo el reloj y marca diez minutos antes de la cita, me siento en la banca, y el decano llega y me da una sonrisa de lado como saludo.

―Señorita Isabella, es muy importante lo que tenemos que hablar, porque esto puede cambiar su viaje ―cometa en cuanto entramos.

―Dígame de una vez qué es lo que pasa, lleva un mes dejándome sin noticias, necesito que me diga qué pasa ―pido y me siento.

―Mire, la verdad, es que en los exámenes de conocimientos están bien, sus calificaciones son las aprobadas, pero hay un pequeño problema ―comenta y comienza a frotar sus manos y se pone más serio.

―No entiendo que es lo que me dice, si dice que todo está bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ―pregunto inquieta.

―En los exámenes médicos no salió tan bien, pero veré que puedo hacer porque fue error del laboratorio. ―Me quedo helada y no digo nada. ¿Qué pudo a ver salido mal? Si traigo gastritis, traía gripa pero de ahí no pasó―. Al menos ahora está aprobado su viaje―dice y sonrió de lado a lado, no entiendo como estas noticias podrían arruinarse―. El problema radica en que… ―se queda callado y yo también, el silencio amenaza con volverse incomodo―, que aún no está autorizada la beca del ochenta por ciento ―comenta rápido, al parecer para aminorar el impacto.

―¿Cómo es eso posible? Si me está diciendo que todo está bien ―replico preocupada e indignada.

―Lo que sucede es que no se sabe si usted, o la otra chica que se hizo la prueba al mismo tiempo que usted podrían… ―dice preocupado y mirando hacia otro lado―. Mire señorita Isabella, como ya le dije, esa universidad no quiere dar apoyo como el que se le ofreció a usted a señoritas embarazadas y necesitará un papeleo extra, claro, si usted lo estuviera ―agrega mirándome y me molesto.

―¿Está insinuando que estoy embarazada? ―pregunto indignada.

―No, solo es por seguridad, primero tenemos que comprobarlo y bueno, eso de las muestras ya las veremos, pero al menos ya tenemos fecha para su viaje y se hará de nuevo las pruebas ―comenta y me entrega un sobre―. Esa es la fecha de su viaje, su boleto de avión y la reservación del hotel ―dice y me sonríe.

―Gracias, no sé qué decir ―digo mientras me levanto.

―Cualquier duda la consulta conmigo y bueno, yo que usted comenzaba a empacar porque eso es dentro de dos meses, cualquier cosa estoy para servirla. Fue un placer ―manifiesta mientras toma mi mano.

Salgo y voy caminando por la calle, aún incrédula, no puedo creer que en dos meses me vaya a Toronto para no regresar hasta vacaciones y en este tiempo ser libre totalmente, estudiando lo que me gusta fuera del país, aunque sé que en mi bolsa está el boleto y la reservación aún no lo puedo creer, me comienzo a marear de emoción y me paro enfrente de un restaurante que apesta a grasa, así que salgo corriendo. Llego rápido al departamento y enseguida subo, me tiro en el sillón aun, tomo el celular para llamar todo el mundo y avisarles lo que acaba de pasar, cuando llega una llamada de un número desconocido, solo alzo las cejas y contesto.

― Diga ―hablo emocionada.

― _¿Tú eres Bella?_ ―pregunta la voz femenina.

―Sí, ¿quién habla? ―contesto enseguida, y me levanto para sentarme.

―_No te lo voy a decir, aunque tú también has de conocer mi nombre perfectamente_ ―comenta molesta y con un tono de voz alto.

―La verdad si no me dices quien eres no tendré ni idea de qué me hablas y colgaré, no pienso hablar con desconocidos ―comento con voz de fastidio.

―_Ya te lo dije, no te lo diré_ ―lo repite despacio y me comienzo a molestar―, _pero solo te preguntaré… ¿Recuerdas el nombre de Edward Cullen? Él no creo que se te haga tan desconocido, ¿verdad?_ ―pregunta molesta.

―Claro que sí, no me es desconocido, lo conozco perfectamente ―respondo casi con cinismo.

―_Bueno, solo te voy a pedir atentamente, la verdad, es que te lo voy a exigir, quiero que lo dejes en paz, ya no le llames, ya no lo busques, ya perdió el interés en ti, ya se cansó de la zorra que eres_ ―comenta y eso si me emperra.

―¿Segura que se cansó de mí, Tanya? ―pregunto con sarcasmo y digo su nombre―. Eres muy mala intentando hacerte otra persona, y como que eso no se te da mucho, porque yo me cansé de él, mejor dicho, no se cansó de esta zorra que debe darle mejor placer que la frígida de la esposa ―comento sarcástica y riéndome. A mí nadie me llama zorra―. ¿Y sabes algo, querida? Hasta te puedo dar unos consejitos de cómo él prefiere las cosas en la cama, porque soy tan buena que él aunque yo lo dejé hace poco me vino a buscar para seguir con nuestra relación… y sí, podré ser una zorra, pero soy la zorra que hizo que por lo visto tu matrimonio mejorara, porque créeme Edward no habla precisamente muy bien de ti ―digo con sarcasmo, regocijándome.

―_Mira, pequeña golfa_ ―dice con desprecio―, _ahora Edward está conmigo pero por mí no porque tú lo hayas regresado a mí, así que ya regresó con su esposa y tú te quedas sola y yo sé cómo retener a mi hombre_ ―comenta con desprecio y su respiración se acelera, yo comienzo a reír.

―Mira, dudo que lo sepas complacer sino no me hubiera buscado a mí con tanta desesperación en tantos incontables encuentros que tuvimos, muy buenos, por cierto ―digo sin molestarme. No le voy a dar el gusto―. ¿Y sabes algo más? Si lo llamara tú te quedas sin él, porque yo le intereso más, porque sabes algo, yo soy como un juguete nuevo, una droga que acaba de probar, que le encanta lo que puede hacer con ella, lo que le puede tener de mí y tú eres solo costumbre, la mujer que siempre esta allí para él, más, tú eres solo eso… rutina y no más ―comento con sarcasmo―, y una notita extra, dale sexo que por eso te cambió por mí, porque ambos éramos adictos al sexo que nos dábamos uno al otro; te lo repito, tu marido es buenísimo en la cama. Créeme, lo tuve mucho tiempo entre mis piernas y lo conozco, su pación era… bueno, increíblemente agotadora. Sus fantasías… tenía tantas pero no te preocupes yo se las cumplí, ya no tienes que cumplir con eso ―comento y me rio.

―_Eres una golfa y por esa no se quedó contigo, por lo mismo, porque para esposa prefieren a la dama no a la zorra que pueden obtener en cualquier lado_ ―gruñe todo eso.

―Ok. Está bien pero jamás lo quise como esposo, si no como instructor en el arte del sexo y bueno después se convirtió en mi amante y ahora en historia, así que quédatelo, yo te lo regalo porque yo me cansé de ser su amante ―comento y sonrío para mí.

―_Maldita, solo aléjate de él_ ―grita.

―¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ―pregunto desesperada―. Ya me alejé de él, ya quédatelo, yo ya no lo quiero, ni lo necesito, así de simple, si quieres cásate de nuevo con él, vete del país o yo que sé que hagas con él, yo no lo quiero volver a ver, quédatelo, te lo dejo, ya no me interesa, y no lo voy a volver a ver. Ya no me interesa, te lo dejo para ti sola pero no sé cuánto dure eso, pero disfrútalo, yo ya no lo voy a volver a buscar ―comento y cuelgo.

Me quedo un rato con el celular apretado, lo aviento y cae sobre el sillón. Grito y comienzo a patear todo y llega Siobhan, solo me mira extrañada cómo hago mi berrinche.

―Maldita vieja, la odio ―grito y comienzo a golpear el sillón.

―¿Quién es ella? ―pregunta tímidamente desde la puerta.

―La estúpida vieja de Edward que se siente con el derecho, que lo tiene, no lo niego, de llamarme zorra, pero a mí nadie me llama zorra. Estúpida vieja que no entiende que ya no me interesa su marido, que gracias a mí ella está bien en su matrimonio de nuevo ―grito todo, del coraje siento que la cabeza me va a estallar.

―¿Para qué te llamaba aparte de insultarte? ―pregunta mientras se sienta.

―Para que me alejara de su marido, pero ¡Por Dios, yo ya hasta me voy de aquí! Por mí que se lo trague, yo ya ni siquiera quiero verlo, a mí me da igual lo que haga de su vida. La llamada del viernes fue la última y fue porque andaba bastante dolida pero de ahí no pasa, nada, sigo firme en la idea de no buscarlo, por mí que se lo trague, por mí no lo quiero volver a ver en la vida ―digo gritando y un dolor en mi vientre bajo me ataca con fuerza y me doblo.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te duele? ―pregunta Siobhan seria, su sonrisa se cae de su cara.

―No sé creo que hasta de coraje me quieren dar cólicos ―comento y me doblo porque parece no ceder―, sí, debe ser que ya me está por bajar y por eso traigo cólicos que desató esta estúpida ―grito y el dolor punza aún más fuerte.

―¿Estás segura? ―pregunta Siobhan, le sonrío y asiento―. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bajó? ―pregunta aun más preocupada.

―No la anoté ―digo por responder rápido.

El alma se me cae al suelo en ese momento, y el estómago se me quiere revolver, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me bajó, porque hace dos meses que no me ha bajado. Debe ser el estrés y el dolor es por los cólicos que me van a dar, y las náuseas y vómitos por la gastritis, espero porque si no… no sé qué me pasa, y ahora nada puede arruinar mi viaje a Toronto, es una gran oportunidad. ¡Dios que no sea lo que creo! De verdad que no, no merezco un castigo tan grande por haber sido la amante de Edward, de verdad que no.

::::::…..:::::….:::::….::::::….:::::…..::::::…::::::

Hola, chicas. Sé que me retrasé, pensaba subirlo la semana pasada pero no alcancé a terminarlo a tiempo pero ya está listo. Este es un capítulo especial porque dentro de un rato o mañana les subo la otra parte que es contada por Edward. Ya saben entre mas reviews tenga más rápido actualizo. Intento responder todo excepto los anónimos pero eso los respondo aquí, así que mándenme sus comentarios, son importantes. Estén atentas porque van a ser las dos partes y para que sepan que pasa, bueno eso es todo, ahora si me despido, no sin antes dar las gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

Lore: Me alegra que te guste y que opines eso, esa es la intención.

PattinsonStew: Bueno me encanta que te encante, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero ver tu comentario también en este.

Guest: Bueno, aquí está, espero verte

Xoxo.

Bere.


	14. Nuevo Cap 11 B

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 11: ¿Verdad o verdad?**

Salgo corriendo rápido del cuarto, no puedo estar ahí cinco minutos más, siento que el corazón se me va a salir por el pecho en cuanto cruzo la puerta, comienzo a sentir esa necesidad de regresar y decirle que deje a su esposa, que escapemos juntos lejos de aquí. ¡Malditas hormonas! Han alterado todo lo que han podido y una de esas cosas son mis malditos sentimientos, que ya estaban confundidos y ahora se revuelven más.

En cuanto salgo de la recámara del maldito hotel todo el cargo de conciencia más lo anterior se acumulan sobre mi espalda, siento el celular vibrar, lo saco y veo el nombre de la otra persona que me atormenta.

―Ya te di suficiente tiempo, Isabella, responde ahora mismo, ¿le dijiste? ―pregunta en su tono de madre regañona.

―Hola, Siobhan. ¿Cómo estás tú? Yo bien, no te preocupes, ¿sabes algo? Tengo antojo de unas malditas hamburguesas, ¿deseas acompañarme por unas? Allí podemos conversar sobre lo que pasó ―comento con sarcasmo aunque lo de las hamburguesas es completamente cierto, muero de hambre.

―No me esquives con esas tonterías, no lo vamos a hablar con hamburguesas, ahora mismo vas a ir a decirle ―dice molesta.

―No voy a regresar, ya voy caminando por el pasillo y no lo voy a hacer ―digo haciendo casi un berrinche, bueno, lo hare ―dejo el celular en mudo un momento y contesto de nuevo.

―Preguntaré una vez más, pensando que no te estás haciendo la estúpida―dice molesta―. ¿Le dijiste? ―Escucho que la puerta se abre detrás de mí, no tomo importancia voy a la mitad del pasillo cualquiera puede ser.

―No le dije ―contesto avergonzada y solo escucho una respiración en forma de reproche y me pongo roja, pero ya la quiero ver en esta situación para que sepa lo que se siente.

―¡Por Dios, Isabella! Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que decirle, Edward tiene derecho a saberlo ―me regaña la voz de Siobhan al otro lado del teléfono, solo niego con la cabeza, para que quiere que sepa si al final no lo va a conocer, pienso abortar.

―¿Qué tengo derecho a saber, Isabella? ¿Qué me tenías que decir? ―dice Edward detrás de mí y siento como se me aflojan las rodillas, no de la manera que él siempre lo logra, sino de esa manera nerviosa y me tenso enseguida, creo que se me detiene inclusive la respiración.

―¡Mierda! ― Es lo único que puedo susurrar después de tremendo susto y siento que el aire regresa a mis pulmones aunque ahora será lo ideal que se quedaran sin el precioso gas… para desmayarme o morirme mejor.

Sí, morirme y así irme en paz, sabiendo que nadie conoce mi estado y sin tener el cargo de conciencia que aborté por ser la mejor opción y sin saber que tenerlo era una de las peores cargas. Mi respiración regresa entrecortada y lo único que me recuerda que sigo al teléfono es la respiración de Siobhan.

―Creo que te dejo, Bella, háblame después de que hablen ―dice la maldita de mi amiga, dejándome sola con el problema. Guardo el teléfono en la bolsa y volteo a ver a Edward, quien tiene la ceja levantada.

―¿Qué me debiste de haber dicho, Isabella? ―inquiere mirándome a los ojos. Me muerdo el labio y trago saliva, ¿cómo se le dice a un hombre casado que su ex amante está embarazada?

―Nada, no tienes que saber nada más. Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas ―respondo, haciéndome la molesta. Mi especialidad desde ahora será la actuación.

―No creo que sea eso, porque Siobhan dijo que tenía derecho, así que quiero saberlo, dímelo por favor, ¿qué tengo que saber? Si es que tengo derecho a saberlo, dímelo, no seas tímida conmigo―comenta retadoramente.

―Sí, soy tímida, contigo y con el mundo entero y como te comento fue un mal uso de palabras de mi amiga, tú no tienes que saber nada ―replico molesta.

―¿Ahora resulta que eres tímida conmigo? No sé, es algo que no me parece, nunca lo has sido, sino no hubieras sido mi amante, y si lo fueras no estaríamos ahora mismo aquí, en el pasillo de un hotel porque no resistes las ganas de esta una vez más conmigo ―comenta haciéndome enojar. Lo veo con toda mi furia acumulada por lo que me está pasando.

―Sí, gracias por recordarme que debido a eso, ahora estoy metida en este problemón ―escupo molesta e inconsciente de lo que dije. Me pongo la mano en la boca.

― _¿Qué problema tienes Isabella? ―comenta y me ve pero ahora ya no retador sino intrigado._

―_De verdad, ¿quieres saberlo? ―comento y lo veo a los ojos, asiente ahora más intrigado―, bueno lo que venía a decirte y el problema en el que estoy metida es exactamente lo mismo, y el causante eres tú sin dudas. ―comento y me encojo de hombros._

― _¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? ―dice intrigado y a la vez confundido._

―_Estoy embarazada ―se lo suelto de golpe, supongo que así es mejor que darle un sermón antes, entre más preciso y conciso mejor._

¡Por amor al señor! En un momento me sentí en _Destino Final_, alucinando lo que iba a pasar, lo que necesito realmente son unas buenas vacaciones después de todo esto. Me voy a ir a Toronto a pasarla de lo mejor, a relajarme lejos de mi casa, de Edward y de todo lo que me lo recuerda.

―¿De qué hablas Isabella? ―comenta entre confuso y molesto. Solo sonrío. Es definitivo, no le voy a confesar la verdad, él vivirá más a gusto sin saber que una vez estuve embarazada.

―De que para olvidarme de todo esto… me voy a ir del país ―informo y se queda pasmado.

―¿A dónde te vas a ir? ―pregunta confudido con el ceño fruncido.

―Lejos, Edward, lejos, lo más lejos que se pueda para no tener que estarte recordando y llegar a esto ―respondo mientras señalo todo―. Así que como ya lo dijimos esta fue la última pero de verdad, porque no voy a regresar en un buen tiempo ―agrego mientras me doy la media vuelta.

Siento que algo se rompe dentro de mí, un chasquido que si había escuchado pero ahora era aumentado, me voy, de verdad a otro país para olvidar a Edward, quien ya está en una situación más estable con ella, esto de verdad que duele y mucho, dejo a Edward conmocionado, lo miro antes de dar vuelta y tomar las escaleras, deseo regresar pero sé que eso es retroceder y no lo puedo hacer, ahora solo tengo que enfocarme en la beca e irme a Toronto.

.

.

.

El avión llega más rápido de lo que pensé, tomo un último suspiro, sé que este es en unos meses el último poco de aire que tomo de Chicago, aunque sé que es lo mejor, para mí ahora no deja de afectarme, pero es tiempo de olvidar por completo a Edward, de largarme lejos de aquí para iniciar una nueva vida, que comenzará en cuanto trepe ese avión, iniciará la nueva vida que me merezco, desde ahora la de una adolescente normal. Me acomodo el cabello que el aire despeina, tomo mi bolso fuerte y me dispongo a subir al avión como alguien nuevo. Sonrío y me despido con la mano de mi familia, tomo fuerte el bolso y subo al avión con la frente en alto, la espalda recta, desde ahora dejo las sombras de ser la amante para ser la verdadera Isabella Swan, la nueva y renovada que acaba de nacer en cuanto subió al avión.

Al iniciar el vuelo, estoy nerviosa, odio esa sensación que me da el despegue pero sé que ahora es una sensación que merece ser recordada por todo el nuevo tiempo que iniciaré. En cuanto los anuncios de abrochar el cinturón desaparecen y las aeromozas inician su trabajo normal me levanto de mi asiento para ir al baño, las náuseas son terribles pero empeoran con la altura, corro al baño a vomitar todo lo que comí y lo que no también, me levanto después de haberme enjuagado la boca y no reconozco esa mirada de chocolate con ojos unidos y demasiada ojerosa, inclusive para mí… demacrada. Parece que cada día me pongo peor aunque intento no mostrarlo, esto me va a matar antes de que nazca, es lo primero que cruza por mi cabeza, ¿él o yo? No me agrada el rumbo que toma esto, pero tampoco puedo ser madre a los diecinueve, ¡por amor al señor! Claro que no, jamás, tengo mucho que hacer aún, estudiar, viajar por el mundo, esto solo sería un impedimento.

La mirada de cansada, dolida y demasiado triste cambia por la de una mujer que piensa ahora en tomar las riendas de su destino. Basta de malos juegos que me ha hecho esto, basta de tratarme como basura al dedicarme estar ocho meses con un hombre que no me valoró. Es tiempo de que inicies a vivir tu vida, que te trates como una mujer que tiene más valor que el que ven los demás, que tiene más carácter del que crees, pero sobre todo una mujer que tiene mucha más dignidad de la normal para no volverse a ver involucrada con alguien que no la valore por lo que es. Edward Cullen, no más, basta.

Regreso al asiento. Con esto inicia con toda una nueva experiencia, una nueva vida donde puedo reconstruir desde cero la parte de Isabella Swan que se perdió en este camino que llevo recorrido, ahora de mi vida inicia con algo mejor.

.

.

.

El frío es algo tolerable aquí, ya estaba acostumbrada a lugares más helados que estos, mi vida había tomado un buen rumbo, llevo un mes aquí; la escuela es genial y sí, tengo que confesarlo, sigo pensando en él, creo que mi empeño por olvidarlo no es tanto como debería, no puedo permitir esto, aunque ahora tengo un nuevo novio me atormenta por las noches su recuerdo, en esos momentos de oscuridad donde no hay nada más que mi alma sola en un cuarto él llega a atormentarme y aturdirme como no debería de ser. Los mejores momentos que paso son como estos, en compañía de gente que no me deja sola porque siempre tenemos un lugar a donde ir.

―Bella, tienes que pasar a cantar una canción, aunque sea un fragmento ―comenta Frank con el micrófono en la mano y me lo tiende.

―Claro que no, estás loco, yo no canto ―argumento, negando con la cabeza y lo miro con sorpresa.

―¡Por Dios! Estamos en un karaoke, no te puedes negar a cantar ―dicen todos y me obligan a pararme.

―¿Cuál se supone que voy a cantar? ―pregunto con desinterés bajando los hombros.

―La que tú quieras ―indica enseguida Shaning―. Tú dinos, ¿qué deseas cantar? ―pregunta y me sonríe.

―¿Por qué no cantas _On My Own_? ―proponen todos. Sí, lo que nos unió fue que nos gustara esa canción, gran casualidad.

―Ok ―acepto mientras subo al escenario y miro hacia la pantalla.

Nerviosa empiezo a mirar a otro lado, odio sentir todas las miradas sobre mí, me ponen el triple de nerviosa. Inicio viendo a través de las ventanas a la gente pasar y veo a Edward. Cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza, y me empiezo a reír, de verdad las alucinaciones ya son demasiado, creo que me identifico demasiado con la canción, debo dejar ir a Edward en definitiva, ya no puedo pensar más en él.

Salimos entre risas y alboroto del lugar. Todos tomamos un camino diferente, ninguno vive cerca del otro aunque eso es conveniente, yo soy la que vive más cerca del campus y por lo mismo un poco más cerca del bar en que estábamos, el cual queda demasiado cerca como para tomar un taxi, prefiero irme caminando. La nieve, la soledad de las calles y la música de mi reproductor son suficientes para disfrutar de esto. Antes de dirigirme a mi departamento paso al consultorio de la doctora por los análisis que me mandó a hacer para poder abortar, según ella para hacerlo más sencillo necesitaba hacerme un ultrasonido.

―Vengo a recoger unos análisis de laboratorio que me mando a hacer la Doctora Coleman unos días ―comento y la enfermera alza una ceja esperando más detalles―. Es un ultrasonido, para saber cuánto tiempo tengo de embarazo ―explico y a la vieja enfermera casi se le salen los ojos, es una de las cosas que más me gustan en esta vida, la reacción de la gente cuando comento cosas como esas, y si supiera quien es el padre se infarta la señora.

―Aquí tiene, señora. ―Me tiende un sobre y le sonrío.

―Señorita, aunque cueste más trabajo, aún no me caso ―manifiesto y vuelvo a sonreír. La vieja enfermera se queda pasmada, me doy la vuelta y comienzo a reír, esto es de las pocas cosas que ahora alegran mi vida.

Salgo del hospital con una sonrisa en la cara. Estos son los momentos que me dan un poco de alegría desde que me enteré de mi estado, sé que en poco tiempo me quitaré problemas, hubiera deseado hacerlo antes, así no hubiera tenido que pagar por pruebas falsas para conseguir la beca completa pero era arriesgado hacer esto en Chicago, alguien se entera y me matan y bueno, así me harían un favor; lo peor sería que me dejaran viva y cuidando un chiquillo, no, ¡qué horror!

Me siento en una banca para mirar tranquilamente el ultrasonido, la vez que lo tomaron preferí no estar presente en mente pero si en cuerpo, porque sé que así es mejor, me lo dijo la doctora, que fingiera no estar ahí, claro yo ya tenía pensado hacerlo para no desistir de mi decisión. Lo primero que sale es la foto de el ultrasonido, por más que la volteo, la pongo de lado o a contra luz no logro ver nada, saco lo más importante que es la hoja para ver en qué estado está esta cosa pero sobre todo para ver cuántas semanas tengo. Al principio no descifro nada, leo sin leer, segunda leída y ahora pretendo sí poner atención a lo que dice, como siempre mi nombre, mi dirección, mi teléfono y ahora si viene el estado del feto. Todo está de manera correcta aunque es más pequeño de lo que debería ser, agradezco eso porque es por lo que el embarazo aún no se nota, después abajo dice que tengo trece semanas de gestación, por un momento muy mínimo pongo mis manos sobre mi abdomen.

¿Cómo es posible que haya estado trece semanas dentro de mí y hasta ahora me doy cuenta? Eso se significa que quedé embaraza mucho antes de lo que pensé, pensé que había sido de mi último encuentro con Edward, antes de saber esto, pero de era de unas semanas antes, ¡mierda! Ya sé que nunca lo sabré, pero solo espero que no haya sido el día que lo busqué borracha y después llegó Tanya, porque si es malo estar embarazada es peor suponer que fue el día que su esposa casi descubre lo que ella ya sospechaba. Me levanto de la banca aturdida y empiezo a caminar sin rumbo, no me quiero ir a encerrar aún, quiero dar un paseo para dejar de pensar.

La calle se llena poco a poco de nieve y cada vez escasea más la gente, camino por esta, solo el abrigo me protege bien y comienzo a andar. Últimamente he adoptado esa costumbre de caminar sola bajo la nieve al atardecer, necesito pensar. Confirmé o más bien reconfirmé lo que ya sabía, ahora solo sé que tengo que abortar, pero sigo sorprendida de lo adelantado que está el embarazo y no me había dado cuenta aún; eso me molesta inclusive un poco más porque gasté en pastillas que de nada me sirvieron para el aborto, genial, bueno, no importa.

El frío cala pero no es lo suficiente fuerte para que un abrigo o un suéter no me permitan resistirlo. Camino como si nada por la calle, me gusta saber que toda persona tiene una historia. Decido sentarme en una banca, de nuevo, a observar la gente pasar, veo a un hombre muy parecido a Edward, niego con la cabeza y prefiero irme a caminar un poco para olvidar mis alucinaciones, ya basta de ellas, ya estuvo bueno de esto, necesito olvidarme por completo de él, con esto se romperá el último gran lazo que nos une ahora.

―¿Isabella? ―escucho que alguien grita pero solo bajo los hombros e ignoro eso.

―¿Bella, eres tú? ―Es definitivo, si después de deshacerme de _esto_ no terminan las alucinaciones me voy a meter al psiquiátrico, porque estoy bárbara, hasta alucino con su voz, es demasiado.

Me pongo los dos audífonos y sigo andando hasta que siento unas manos en mi hombro, volteo para reclamar a quien me interrumpe de esa manera, y veo esos hermosos ojos verdes que me hicieron tantas veces templar, de nuevo lo logra. Me sonríe con esa ancha sonrisa de él, que hace me derrita, aunque esta no logra llegar a sus ojos tristes. En su momento llegué a conocerlo bien, siento decirlo, como para saber que no está feliz y no es por simples problemas, es algo más profundo, que creo nunca había visto. Le sonrió yo también, no sé por qué pero me nace abrazarlo.

―¿Qué haces por acá? ―comento en su oído.

―Intentaban ser unas vacaciones ―dice y lo comienzo a soltar pero él me toma más fuerte de la cintura, ignoro eso y lo tomo solo por los hombros―. Sé que dijiste que no me querías volver a ver nunca, pero no pude resistir hablarte en cuanto te vi ―comenta y su voz se escucha avergonzada.

―¿Pasa algo además de eso, verdad? ―pregunto y me hago hacia atrás, me suelta en ese instante.

―Eso es verdad, bueno, pasan muchas cosas, solo que una es más grave que todo lo que siempre pasa y a lo que ya me acostumbré en la vida ―contesta y me sonríe de lado.

―Vayamos por un café ―sugiero y espero que no note la diferencia, siempre era una cerveza o un trago.

―Vamos en la plaza que está dentro del hotel donde hospedo hay un muy buen restaurante ―comenta y me sonríe, intentando reflejar no sé qué sentimiento pero no logra ocultar su tristeza.

Hablamos mientras caminamos muy poco. Realmente es una plática distante, al llegar al café se convierte en la de un par de viejos amigos que llevan muy poco sin verse. La verdad, no podemos olvidar el coqueteo discreto que siempre tenemos, no sé porque llegó el tema de nosotros pero ahora nos encontramos besándonos aunque sentimos varias miradas sobre nosotros, esta vez me importan menos que antes, ya me he acostumbrado.

―Vayamos a tu habitación ―susurro y él solo rie.

―Creo que no deberíamos ―comenta intentando conversen ser el mismo.

―Solo será un momento para darnos cuenta que esto es un error y quitarnos la idea de la cabeza ―argumento y me toma de la mano. Dejamos el dinero sobre la mesa en la que estábamos hablando.

Unas miradas indiscretas nos miran desde lejos, ambos las ignoramos, tomamos el asesor al ver que viene solo volvemos a besarnos. No sé por qué, si es Edward, el tiempo que llevo sin sexo o las hormonas estoy encendida. Nos besamos y nos estampamos contra las paredes sin importar que alguien nos escuche, solo importamos nosotros y nadie más. Tomamos aire en cuanto abre la puerta, enseguida entramos, avanzamos mientras nos besamos, veo que llegamos a la habitación y arrojo el bolso al suelo, no me importa donde cae; mis brazos se van al cuello de Edward termino el beso y me acerco a su oído.

―Hazme olvidar todo inclusive cómo me llamo, quiero olvidar todo por completo ―susurro y él me toma más fuerte.

―Yo deseo lo mismo y te veo con demasiada ropa ―comenta y desabotona mi abrigo.

Este cae al suelo, mira mi vestido y me lanza a la cama, ese acto me excita aun más; me quita las botas antes de subir a la cama y recorre mis piernas, enfundadas en unas molestas mayas negras, las baja hasta mis tobillos y yo las termino de quitar; recorre de nuevo mis piernas y va subiendo el vestido, llega hasta mis pechos y les da un pequeño apretón el cual me saca un ligero y casi inaudible suspiro; levanto los brazos para que salga y solo quedo con un coordinado negro, trata de abrir mi sostén cuando lo cambio de lugar.

Él queda acostado, inicio a desvestirlo, no se resiste y en unos minutos él también está en boxer. Ne siento sobre su cadera cuando empiezo a besarlo, su mano recorre mi abdomen hasta llegar a donde más lo necesito ahora e introduce un dedo que me hace jadear; su otra mano está a punto de encajarse de mi sostén, mi cadera hace lo movimientos justos para que él también comience a gemir, ambos estamos muy excitados. Me levanto y solo bajo un poco sus bóxers, él intenta lo mismo con mis bragas, las bajo hasta los tobillos. Estamos demasiado necesitados para terminar de desvestirnos por completo. Entra en mí y ambos jadeamos, lo miro y comienzo a subir y bajar, los gemidos se hacen más fuertes y los jadeos más constantes, estamos tan exhortados en esto que bien podría estallar una bomba aquí a un lado y ni nos daríamos cuenta, regreso a darle un beso corto y vuelvo a subir para susurrar su nombre mientras bajo y subo cada vez más rápido.

―¿Qué significa esto, Edward Cullen? ―Ambos escuchamos y abrimos los ojos. Edward me hace a un lado, con cuidado pero rápido.

Se sube los boxers y yo hago lo mismo con mis bragas, y me tapo con la sábana que está bastante arrugada y desacomodada, Edward me imita.

―No pretendas decirme que no es lo que creo porque lo es. No estoy ciega para no verlo y sorda para no escuchar lo que estaban haciendo ―grita furiosa y enseguida sé que ella es Tanya.

―Sé que no eres tonta y tampoco pretendía decir eso, porque si es lo que estabas viendo, sería estúpido decir lo contrario ―responde Edward y yo sigo petrificada.

―Por favor, sal de aquí ahora mismo, descarada ―grita y me avienta mi ropa mezclada con la de Edward y ambos comenzamos a vestirnos.

―¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Edward! ¡Ahora, ahora cómo pudiste! ―comienza a decir ella con sentimiento pero a la vez con demasiada furia, lo que no le permite que salga una sola lágrima de sus ojos―. ¿En la misma cama en la que dormimos te revuelcas con esta cualquiera? ―pregunta casi gritando―. ¿Por qué me haces esto Edward? ―grita furiosa, en ese momento termino de vestirme.

―¿Sabes quién soy? ―me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

―Tanya, la esposa de Edward ―contesto sin vergüenza, ni nada. Ella me mira con odio más que con furia.

―Tanya, a ella no las metas en este problema, no lo sabía, yo la traje aquí porque soy estúpido―comenta Edward y me le quedo viendo.

―No fue por estúpido, Edward, fue porque eres un maldito inconsciente. Esta es tu manera de demostrarte que no te importo ni un comino, que ya te querías deshacer de mí pero sin sentirte culpable por dejar a tu pobre esposa que siempre te ha sido fiel, pero tú sin embargo vas y revuelcas con la primer golfa que fácilmente lo hace contigo porque, te encontró por la calle ―comenta furiosa y mira a Edward con odio.

―No me llames, golfa, yo no soy una golfa cualquiera que se encontró en la calle ―digo enseguida y ella me dirige la mirada de odio, puedo casi asegurar que llamea.

―¿Cómo se le llama a la mujer que se mete con un hombre casado en la propia cama en la que duerme con su esposa? ―pregunta con desdén y no me retira la mirada―. ¿O la llamamos prostituta? ¿Cuánto quieres para que te largues del cuarto? ―inquiere y eso si me enfurece.

―Prostituta no soy, tal vez zorra sí, pero no es más que tu culpa querida, Tanya; si tú no descuidaras a tu esposo, no habría venido a mí, y créeme, que si fuera golfa ya no estaría contigo porque te hubiera dejado por mí ―comento y no desvío la mirada mientras lo digo.

―Tal vez porque tú, como la fácil, zorra, que eres le des cosas que una dama como yo jamás le podrá dar, porque yo soy eso… una dama ―comenta y se me acerca―. Y lo golfa, zorra o prostituta a ti jamás se te va a quitar, maldita quita maridos ―me dice y me planta una bofetada.

Me toco la mejilla que queda ardiendo por el golpe.

―Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a pegarme, ¡en tu vida! ―grito―. Porque quita maridos jamás seré, yo no estoy con él y no me interesa estarlo y también es tu culpa, querida; bien pudiste tú haberlo retenido si tan solo hubieras abierto las piernas de vez en cuando, en vez de encerrarte en tu religión que no te iba a quitar lo frígida que eres. ―Me planta otra bofetada.

―Seré una frígida pero jamás una prostituta como tú, maldita golfa ―grita y le regreso enseguida la bofetada―. No aguantas que uno te diga la verdad perra. ―Le doy otra.

―No me vuelvas a pegar, ni insultarme porque esto que está pasando no es más que tu culpa, ni Edward ni yo la témenos como tú. ¿Si eras tan frígida para que mantienes un hombre atado? ¡Qué ganas de hacerte la víctima tienes! Ni siquiera tienen hijos que los mantengan atados porque ni para eso sirves ―expreso y me doy la vuelta.

Me doy la media vuelta y me retiene del brazo con fuerza, me regresa hacia ella y me da una bofetada que me manda al suelo, me levanto furiosa y me lanzo contra ella enseguida, Edward interfiere y me agarra por la cintura y me retiene separada de Tanya; creo que le tocan unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos pero esta vez no me importa. Edward me zarandea para que me tranquilice.

―Isabella, no debes ponerte así, ni lanzarte contra ella, esta vez tienes que aceptar que no eres perfecta y que la del error eres tú no ella ―dice enseguida y siento que empiezan a volar objetos contra nosotros.

―Escuchas lo que me dice y defiendes a tu golfa, qué maldito eres, Edward, jamás pensé que fueras tan desgraciado ―grita Tanya ahora llorando.

―Tanya, no la estoy defendiendo en ningún momento y sí, lo siento, sí fui un desgraciado desde que hice que te casaras conmigo ―dice Edward y veo el cenicero pasar a un lado de nosotros.

―No sabes cómo me estoy arrepintiendo de ese momento, no sabes cómo lo odio, más que en otros momentos ―estalla y comienza a llorar sin derrumbarse.

―Tanya, esto no debemos discutirlo ahora, mejor relajémonos y lo discutimos en la casa, este es un hotel ―manifiesta Edward, intentado relajar un poco a Tanya que se acerca a golpearlo.

―Te odio, Edward, no sabes cuánto, ahora mismo te odio como jamás había odiado a nadie ―grita mientras toma mi bolsa―. Y quiero que tu golfa se largue en este mismo momento de aquí ―señala y me tira la bolsa que está abierta.

Vacía una parte de su contenido, no me importa, la tomo en cuanto cae en la cama y verifico que esté mi cartera, la agarro e inicio a caminar. No me importa lo que se quede.

―¿Ves, Edward? Eres más desgraciado de lo que pensaba porque la embarazaste ―dice Tanya en cuanto llego a la puerta y se me cae el alma al suelo.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―cuestiona Edward confundido.

―Lo que escuchaste, míralo tú mismo. ―Se escucha que le lanza todo. Estoy petrificada, no puedo moverme ni un centímetro. Tanya empieza a caminar hacia a mí―. ¿O acaso no es de mi marido? ¿Él no lo sabía? ―me pregunta en cuanto llega a mí. Me pone frente a ella con toda su furia―. ¿Qué no se lo habías dicho a mi marido? ¡Responde, maldita sea!

―Yo no sabía nada ―responde él sorprendido.

―Nadie lo sabía ―respondo en automático.

―Lo tenía que saber, la clásica golfa que se embaraza para retener al hombre, claro, no podía ser de otro modo el desenlace de esta historia ―comenta ella mientras me jala hacia Edward, no me atrevo a encararlo.

―Pero al menos yo tengo con que retenerlo no como tú, que eres tan patética que ni con eso lo retienes, con la lástima que le das, al menos yo le voy a dar un hijo, cosa que tú nunca pudiste ―digo y se queda pasmada.

―Yo creo que no es momento de discutir esto ―dice Edward aún sin estar al cien por ciento presente.

―Es tiempo, desde el momento en que está embarazada, ahora solo responde, Edward, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Por qué? ―pregunta Tanya intentando no llorar.

―Yo te responderé eso. Edward no va a poder este momento, le diste una noticia que no esperaba ―comento y todo se pone tenso. Tanya se limpia las lágrimas.

―No quiero escuchar las palabras de una golfa, lárgate de aquí, esto lo tengo que discutir con mi marido ―dice sin mirarme.

―Lo escucharás quieras o no, porque aquí todos nos estamos sacando los trapitos sucios ―indico y ella me mira con furia. Estoy segura que si ella pudiera me asesinaría con la mirada―. Mira, Tanya, la verdad yo te ofrecí todos mis consejos para que pudieras mantener a Edward a tus pies, no quisiste aunque de mucho no te hubiera servido el sexo, porque yo le ofrecí algo que tú nunca pudiste darle… comprensión, pasión, y no acoso y religión, no reclamos; por eso amaba estar entre mis piernas mientras platicábamos y yo jamás lo juzgué como tú lo hiciste, por eso prefería pasar el tiempo conmigo que contigo porque yo jamás fui de lastimera a llorarle algo y míralo bien, tengo trece semanas de embarazo y él no sabía en absoluto nada, por eso el prefería estar conmigo ―le digo todo mirándolo a los ojos. Esta vez la vergüenza la dejé fuera del cuarto.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste? Eso era lo que tenías que decirme la última vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad? —cuestiona Edward molesto. Me volteo para verlo, bajo enseguida la mirada.

―Sí, esa es la verdad, iba a decirte que estaba embarazada y que no podías dudar que era tuyo, tenía dos meses y tú bien sabes que en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos jamás me metí con nadie que no fueras tú, que yo cumplí ese acuerdo que hicimos de fidelidad o cómo quieras llamarlo, pero ahora ya no importa. ―Al final lo miro a los ojos y él está pasmado, no puede decir nada.

―¡Mira! ¡Quién viera esto! Una zorra quita maridos diciendo la palabra fidelidad, es algo que tú no conoces, sino no estarías con Edward o bueno estuviste con él, ¿quién te va a creer eso? ―comenta Tanya con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Siento que en ese comentario habla de manera muy diferente a la habitual.

―Tu marido o mi amante, como lo quieras ver, querida Tanya, sí lo va a creer, porque tú te preguntaste alguna vez ¿por qué salía tanto de viaje? Bueno, yo te puedo responder eso, ya que Edward aún sigue sorprendido, aunque no entiendo por qué, si tener tanto sexo eso era lo que iba a provocar sin dudas; él me iba a ver a donde estudiaba, para estar conmigo, jamás le has importado, ¿por qué insistes en estar con él? Recuerdas ese día que lo fuiste a visitar al departamento que tenía o tiene, no sé… para invitarlo a desayunar ―comento y ella se sorprende enseguida―. Sí, tu pregunta interna es cómo lo sabe, y yo te responderé aunque tal vez sea diferente la pregunta, siempre vas a tener la misma respuesta y es esta. Yo estaba ahí, ¿por qué crees que Edward no te dejó entrar al baño? Porque esa noche la habíamos pasado juntos, donde tú te sentaste a esperarlo antes allí nos habíamos acostado, entonces eso responde por qué no te dejo entrar al baño, fue el primer lugar donde me pude esconder para que no me vieras. Edward tal vez no me lo dijo así textualmente pero te quiere como a una hermana, no como su esposa, por eso sigue contigo, y solamente toma este último consejo, yo que tú con todo esto, mejor lo dejaba, porque siempre vas a sospechar de que está con otra, sea yo o sea cualquier otra, nunca vas a estar tranquila, y tal vez hasta sea yo de nuevo, un hijo nos va a unir desde ahora, lo espero con tantas ansias, no sabes cuántas ―expreso y comienzo a andar.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―pregunta Edward con una voz que nunca le había escuchado, es algo entre molesta, enojada… no sé era una combinación de muchas emociones.

―Lo siento, Edward. Ya tuve suficiente de Edward, ¿y sabes algo? Sí confirmé que esto era un error, jamás debimos volvernos a ver, como te lo dije hace mucho, ahora te lo repito… no te quiero volver a ver, esto va a hacer lo mejor ―concluyo y casi llego a la puerta.

―¿Qué jodidos estás diciendo? Vas a tener un hijo mío ―inquiere y enseguida volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

―No, Edward, no lo voy a tener, lo siento ―indico y me voy.

Salgo de ahí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten. Camino entre las calles que ahora están vacías, la única luz que hay es la de las lámparas que están encendidas, no me interesa nada, solo quiero dejar de pensar, de atormentarme pero es imposible, paso por unas pastillas para poder dormir, me vale en este momento si me hacen bien o no, solo me importa tener un poco de descanso y perderme. Llego al departamento, cierro y me voy directo a la cama, pongo fuerte la televisión e intento verla, nada me llama la atención. Me pongo mi pijama y me tomo las pastillas. Necesito descansar, el maldito dolor de cabeza me está matando.

.

.

.

Escucho unos toques. Voy a abrir a medio despertar, aún sin lavarme la cara y con mi pijama toda rota, pues no pensaba tener visitas; me miro en el espejo, que está aun lado de la entrada y me doy cuenta que ahora sí le puedo dar un susto al susto; mi cabello es un desastre, me dormí con el suelto y está todo enredado, y mis ojeras más notorias de lo normal, y hoy que por fin había podido dormir más tarde, las náuseas no me habían atacado aún, al parecer tiene un problema con la mañana, lo maldigo.

Tomo las llaves y comienzo a abrir, abro y me tallo los ojos, enseguida se me quita el sueño cuando veo quien es.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto en cuanto lo veo.

―¿De verdad, me estás preguntando? Porque sería bastante estúpido que lo hicieras, ¿puedo pasar? ―comenta y me sigue mirando de esa manera intensa que no logro descubrir aún qué significa.

―No, no puedes. Mejor de una vez dime qué haces aquí. Sí, soy una estúpida pero no lo entiendo. Pensé que ayer tú también habías tenido suficiente y pensé que quedaron las cartas sobre la mesa ―comento y no me quito de la entrada.

―Pues sí, tuve suficiente para no tener una relación extramarital en un buen tiempo y bueno, creo que matrimonio no va haber ya ―dice y rueda los ojos―, aunque nunca hubo siendo sinceros. ―Me le quedo mirando y levanto una ceja―. Claro, no vengo a eso, vengo a saber de mi hijo o hija no sé qué es, lo que sea, quiero saber de él. ―dice y le sonrío de lado.

―Edward, no hay nada que saber de él o ella, no sé, no me importa lo que sea porque como te lo dije ayer… no lo voy a tener ―explico y él me toma por los hombros―. Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño ―me quejo y hace más fuerte su agarre.

―No puedes hacer eso también es mi hijo, no puedes hacerme esto, Isabella ―reclama y me zarande, me toma más fuerte, como puedo me deshago de su agarre.

―Me hacías daño, y Edward, no es que no pueda hacértelo o no, es que ya lo decidí, y ahora no te debe afectar en lo absoluto; hasta ayer te enteraste, ignora esto y será mejor para ti ―exclamo e intento entrar a mi departamento pero me toma por la muñeca.

―Pues ahora lo sé, y no puedo ignorarlo. Te exijo que me tomes en cuenta, también es mi hijo. Tú lo dijiste, no hay dudas, soy el padre y merezco saber qué es lo que va a pasar con él ―argumenta y me toma fuerte de los brazos pero me deshago de su agarre.

―No, Edward, ya la decisión está tomada. Olvídalo y piensa que nunca existió porque padre eres desde ayer, y yo lo sé desde hace un tiempo y lo decidí. Es lo mejor, olvídalo y ya déjame, no me vuelvas a buscar. Vete no te quiero volver a ver, me alteras―digo. Me doy media vuelta e intento cerrar.

―No me puedes a hacer esto, Isabella, por favor ―dice―. Hazlo por el amor que algún día sentiste por mí ―pide y siento como se parte el corazón. Abro una rendija de la puerta pero antes pongo la cadena para que no intente pasar

―Lo siento, Edward, está tomada la decisión. Voy a abortar y tú mataste todo eso, no conscientemente, pero sí y una de las razones fue lo de ayer… acabó todo, Edward. Mejor olvídalo y pretende que nunca pasó ―digo con lágrimas en los ojos, estoy a punto de caer.

―¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso, si yo ya lo quiero? ―increpa y sus ojos se nublan.

―No, Edward, no se ama lo que no se conoce ―interpelo y se me escapa una lágrima.

―Con un hijo eso no aplica, Isabella, por favor, no lo hagas ―suplica y se acerca más a la puerta.

―No, Edward, esto es lo mejor, así sí no nos volveremos a ver y vamos a ser más felices… ambos. Edward, vete, de verdad… me alteras demasiado ―manifiesto y cierro la puerta por completo. Me quedo de espaldas a ella.

―No me hagas esto, Isabella. Yo ya lo quiero, como si lo hubiera sabido hace trece semanas, no lo hagas, Isabella, por favor ―vuelve a rogar y yo me dejo caer en el suelo.

―Edward, resígnate y ya vete, por favor. No lo hagas más difícil, vete ya. Voy a abortar, no hay vuelta atrás ―digo y lo escucho suspirar.

―Acabas de matar lo último que sentía por ti, Isabella ―expresa y escucho sus pasos alejarse.

Me tomo de las rodillas y me pongo a llorar.

―Esto es lo mejor ―lo repito una y otra vez intentando convencerme. Esta relación es demasiado desgastante para seguir con ella, y aunque me duela tengo que terminarla. Sigo llorando, no puedo evitarlo.

.

.

.

Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, mi beta sinceramente me lo regreso el día 30 de diciembre, pero se me atraviesa esto, lo otro y ya no pude subirlo, espero que haya sido tan bueno como para a ver valido la espera, espero que les haya gustado y me perdonen, ya saben me encanta recibir su opinión pero sobre todo me encanta que me hayn esperado y me den aun su apoyo, aun no sé cuándo entre pero espero que apoyen las otras historias que voy a iniciar, espero sus comentarios.

XOXO

BERe.


	15. capitulo 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

**Capítulo 12 Cuando es No, no Sera **

**Leer nota del final, muy muy muy muy muy importante. POR FAVOR CHICAS LEANLA, DESPUES DE QUE TERMINEN EL CAPITULO.**

Me observo al espejo, la toalla sigue como un turbante sobre mi cabeza envolviendo mi cabello, es lo poco que se alcanza a ver en el espejo totalmente empañado, comienzo a limpiarlo con la mano y me veo con grandes ojeras, no pude dormir bien en la noche, ni pude comer en todo el día, me la pase acurrucada en un sillón llorando con la música a todo volumen, me veo los ojos hinchados, no puedo sostener esa mirada con la mujer que se refleja, volteo hacia abajo y veo el pequeño bulto que se ha estado marcando en mi vientre bajo, inconsciente posiciono mi mano sobre él y esta duro, me volteo a ver al espejo e intento sostener la mirada.

—Es mejor que puedo hacer, es la única manera de acabar con esta relación obsesiva que tengo con Edward — me digo pero no puedo regresar la mirada de manera confiada y segura, al contrario es cristalina.

Me comienzo a vestir y a listar las cosas que la doctora me indico, suspiro al cerrar la puerta del departamento y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió que recorre toda mi columna vertebral en cuanto pongo un pie en la calle, le hago la parada a un taxi y le indico la dirección, me ve desde el retrovisor de manera algo extraña, lo ignoro y me pongo los audífonos y veo las calles, sé que no voy a ver a la doctora en su consultorio, menos en el hospital esto es un poco más clandestino, veo que las se casas más pequeñas o algunas maltratadas depende del lugar, suspiro sé que ahora si voy a estar completamente sola, le subo a la música así intentando callar mis pensamientos que pasan desde: lo que paso en el hotel, la discusión que tuve ayer con Edward y llegan hasta que se siente morir, esto me provoca unos horribles escalofríos.

"—Parece ahora mismo me bajo —", "—de vuelta atrás y regréseme a la calle done me recogió —" —son frases que aparecen en mi cabeza pero que mi boca es imposible que repita porque no siento ni siquiera energías para poder hablar, la cabeza me duele horrores, siento que va a estallar, si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar con media hora no estaría con este dolor.

El tráfico se va disminuyendo atreves de las calles que pasamos, estas dejan ver una pequeña colonia que está en cuestiones bastante marginales, pronto se deja ver un pequeño hospital, el taxista me indica que hemos llegado a mi destino, con la mano templando le entrego el dinero y el solo me dedica una sonrisa de lado pero una mirada de desaprobación, le sonrió de vuelta, me bajo y todo mi cuerpo tiempla y no es de frio, suspiro y entro. Al parecer este es lugar de nadie, todo el mundo entra y sale como quiere, veo una recepcionista y me acerco lentamente a ella, levanta los ojos de la revista y veo a una chica uno cuantos años mayor que yo, me ve con desesperación.

—Vengo con la doctora Rachel Usher, me dijo que aquí preguntara por ella —explico inquieta, muevo las manos sobre el escritorio, la recepcionista me ve molesta.

—Siéntate, te llamaran cuando sea tu turno, pero antes tienes que llenar estos formularios, es para seguridad del hospital y si no lo llenas, vas a hacer saltada hasta que lo hagas y así pasaras—me aclara de manera poco amable y me señala los sillones.

Me dirijo a ellos y veo a todo tipo de mujeres, desde más chicas que yo aproximadamente desde catorce años hasta mujeres de unos cuarenta, con embarazos que no se notan hasta embarazos más notorios que el mío, el olor a cloro mezclado con hospital me da unas terribles ganas de vomitar y las observo a todas tranquilas y la única que está moviendo el pie desesperadamente soy yo, pronto termino su formulario que era bastante sencillo de contestar, va desde la pregunta, a qué hora ingerirlo su última comida hasta cuando fue el último día que presento su última menstruación, pongo las hojas enfrente de mí en la pequeña mesa de adorno que esta hay. Me siento completamente atrás en el sillón y comienzo a dejar de mover el pie, ya que noto que a las personas les molesta, volteo hacia la puerta que ahora parece a kilómetros de mí, me siento y veo a una mujer entrar por la puerta, me le quedo viendo y veo que viene acompañada y enseguida la recepcionista deja de leer su revista descolorida, y la pone a un lado y en ese momento veo el charco de sangre que viene dejando a su paso, el hombre se acerca a la recepcionista desesperado, solo veo que levanta las manos y alega algo pero no logro descifrar que, la recepcionista enseguida le dice con señas que se tranquilice.

—Tráiganme una silla de ruedas rápido, hay que llevar a esta mujer con el Doctor — le indica una enfermera que va pasando—, esto es de urgencia está sangrando demasiado, el legrado no estuvo bien hecho—dice la enfermera y la recepcionista se pone a correr, el caos termina en cuanto las cuatro personas salen de la sala a toda prisa.

Regreso la mirada a las demás mujeres que no vieron nada, y volteo a ver que mi pie esta ahora más rápido moviéndose, suspiro y veo mi mano posicionada sobre mi vientre, la quito enseguida de ahí, me levanto y enseguida entra la doctora a la sala, tomo los papeles y se los entrego.

—Que gusto verte Francis, ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta en cuanto me ve y mi cerebro recuerda que no le dije mi verdadero nombre, preferí usar uno que saque de un libro.

—Bien doctora Rachel—respondo y la voz se me corta un poco, aún sigo impactada.

—Que gusto me da Francis, ¿Qué te parece si vamos avanzando? —pregunta y medica una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, está bien— comento en voz baja, ella me sonríe y me pasa el brazo por la espalda.

—Creme que es más relajado de lo que se dice y como se llama, es un procedimiento muy rápido, que en menos de dos horas ya vas a estar en tu casa tranquilamente acostada reposando, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—me asegura, pero no lo puedo creer, me da miedo.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, que me dirige aun baño y me lo indica, seguimos caminando y más grandes cuartos aparecen, seguimos avanzando y pasa, son varias camas y me da la última.

—Mira esta será tu cama, tu recuperación va a hacer como de dos horas después de que pase la anestesia, no es mucho pero nos gusta proporcionar una cama, cámbiate y te veo en media hora aquí, para llevarte al quirófano—dice y me sonríe mientras me tiende una bata.

Cierro las cortinas y comienzo a cambiarme de ropa, acomodo todo en el bolso que traigo y me mareo un poco, me siento en la cama y le echó la culpa al embarazo, no me comienzo a sentir muy bien pero sé que dentro de poco todo pasara, las manos me sudan, mi cuerpo completo tiempla todo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la saco lentamente para así relajarme pero al parecer no pasa nada, llega la doctora con otra gente y una camilla.

—Bueno necesitamos que te pases aquí, para llevarte al quirófano, ¿Está bien? —pregunta y se me queda viendo.

Solo asiento, y me subo a la camilla, me van dirigiendo en un pasillo largo de cuartos, después pasamos unas cuantas cosas más que no les tomo tanta importancia como al llegar a unas puertas, estas se abren y pasamos por salas enormes y llegamos una sala blanca, con luces y todo tipo de cosas, los instrumentos están sobre una mesa de metal, puedo ver todo lo que hay y de verlo me entra un terrible mareo, las enfermeras me dicen algo pero no las escucho, me siento muy mal, todo el mundo se me vuelve gris, no escucho nada, ni puedo mover nada de mi cuerpo, todo se desvanece, no puedo hablar, me voy perdiendo en un enorme hoyo negro, todo se siente terriblemente mal, no me gusta esto y me desespero, después de unos instantes porque no sé cuánto paso, comienzo a escuchar ecos y mi vista empieza regresar poco a poco.

—Señorita, ¿Cómo se siente? —pregunta una enfermera, pero muy lejano la escucho.

Siento como me pinchan un dedo y mi brazo izquierdo se siente asfixiado y comentan números que no entiendo, enseguida viene la doctora hacia mí y todo se comienza a recuperar, una interferencia muy alta y molesta esta en mi oído, llega al igual que un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, peor que el de hace rato.

—Francis ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta enseguida la doctora en cuanto empiezo a abrir los ojos y todo comienza a regresar a la normalidad.

—No muy bien me duele demasiado la cabeza y el oído me zumba, parece que tengo una interferencia dentro—comento y volteo a verla y de paso los instrumentos y de vuelta todo se vuelve negro enseguida.

—Así es la muerte, así se siente solo que no va a ver vuelta atrás para mi bebe—es el primer pensamiento que asalta mi cabeza en cuanto me empiezo a recuperar y a oler el alcohol que alguien tiene cerca de mi nariz, mi mano se va a mi vientre pero en imposible alguien la sujeta.

—Francis tranquila, tranquila—dice la doctora en cuanto me empiezo a mover inquieta, —tranquila, tranquila, ¿Cómo te sientes?—dice y yo solo quiero soltarme, con un moviente lo indica.

—No me siento bien el zumbido es peor y el dolor más agudo, aparte fue algo horrible, negro y horrible y esto es desesperante y horrible así se siente la muerte ¿verdad? —aseguro y la doctora se me queda viendo.

—Si lo que pasa es que se te bajo la presión y la glucosa por eso te sentiste así, pero aun así podemos proseguir—comenta la doctora y se me ve fijamente.

—No, ya no quiero, lo siento no puedo hacerle esto a mi bebe, como me sentí de seguro me estaba muriendo y así va a sentir el, ya no puedo—comento y enseguida la doctora se acerca más a mí.

—No Francis ya te explique qué fue lo que paso, te desmayaste y fue lo que sentiste, aparte ya estabas segura de esto y entre más tiempo pase es más arriesgado para ti el procedimiento, en tu estado hasta un día cuenta, te recomiendo que en este momento hagamos las cosas. —intenta explicarme y suspira.

—No ya no quiero, no importa lo que pase ya no quiero, me quiero ir, déjeme irme, ya no quiero—aseguro y enseguida me pongo a llorar desesperadamente.

—Vamos a hacer esto Francis, voy a llevarte a tu cuarto y lo reflexionaras, y me avisas en media hora, ¿Está bien? —comenta no muy convencida.

—Sí, está bien—respondo con la voz entrecortada

—Ok, llevemos la su cuarto—comenta la doctora y siguen sus órdenes.

Me regresan al cuarto y enseguida me bajo de la cama, me mareo y estoy a punto de caerme pero me logro sostenerme, todos salen y siguen su curso normal, en cuanto veo a todos desaparecer de nuevo cierro las cortinas y me cambio a mi ropa normal, salgo discretamente de la habitación. Me voy escondiendo entre la gente y logro evitar el hospital, camino por la calle desierta, que está en una situación bastante mala, camino rápida en busca de algún taxi pero ahora no aparece nada, sigo caminando y me comienzo a sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, comienzo a tocar todas las bolsas de mi pantalón en busca del celular, el dolor de cabeza aumenta, tomo el celular y marco el número cinco y el tono de timbre me reanima un poco.

— ¿Isabella? —pregunta la voz de Edward que en ese instante me reconforta.

—Edward, si soy yo, siento llamarte ¿Sigues en Toronto? —pregunto en un susurro, me siento en la banqueta rogando no desmayarme.

—Sí, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunta y supongo que mi voz no suena normal.

—Necesito que vengas a buscarme, por favor, esta vez en verdad lo necesito Edward—digo y espero no tener una discusión en este instante con él.

— ¿Debería de hacerlo? —pregunta y maldigo internamente.

—Edward por favor, sabes que si no me sintiera tan mal, jamás te habría llamado, por favor ven por mí—digo casi en suplica, suspiro frustración.

—Voy por ti, mándame la dirección—comenta y cuelga.

Le mando la dirección el dolor de cabeza sigue siendo muy fuerte y el zumbido fuerte oído, se quiere nublar mi vista pero intento concentrarme en el cielo, ya que ni siquiera hay coches o gente en la cual distraerme, estoy en una calle vacía y marginada, las casas estar grafiadas y no es lo máximo, pero prefiero esperar a Edward aquí ya que mi cuerpo no esta tan bien.

Después de lo que parece para mí una eternidad escucho un coche que se para a un lado, recojo las piernas y empiezo hacerme para atrás, el motor se apaga y baja Edward con ropa completamente informal, y se sienta alado.

— ¿Qué te paso? —cuestiona en cuanto se sienta y se me queda viendo.

—Se me bajo la presión y la glucosa—contesto casi inaudible.

— ¿Fue porque lo hiciste? —sigue con su voz fría y desinteresada cuestionándome.

—No pude hacerlo—confieso y me tiro a llorar en su pecho—, no pude hacerlo, simplemente me arrepentí y no pude, no pude, —repito como ciclada sin dejar de llorar, después de unos segundos me abraza—, no sé cómo pensé en hacerlo—sigo llorando y Edward me toma más fuerte.

—Vas a tener mi apoyo, al fin soy el padre—dice un poco menos frio.

—Gracias Edward, es que no sé cómo pude pensar en hacerlo, ver todas esas cosas, el desmayarme fue todo por lo que decidí que no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no pude—digo y lo abrazo más fuerte.

—Está bien, no paso—dice y me comienza acariciar la espalda, —será mejor que subamos al carro y nos vayamos a otra parte—menciona en voz muy baja y me ayuda a levantarme y me regala una sonrisa de lado. — ¿A dónde vamos ir a comer?, esto no le va a hacer bien al bebe—dice y una sonrisa diferente aparece en su cara.

Vamos al primer restaurante que nos encontramos, ambos comemos casi en silencio, comentamos lo que está pasando en la televisión que esta, o comentamos del clima, nada referente a lo que paso. Me deja en el departamento y enseguida se va por el siguiente vuelo de vuelta a Chicago, me pongo algo triste pero enseguida me voy a dormir, todo lo no había dormido el día anterior ahora se me carga.

.

.

.

¿Porque los días no se pueden hacer eternos o tan cortos que ni lo sientas?, que acaso no muchas personas desearían eso, por ejemplo: sería bueno hacerlo ahora que son vacaciones, tengo que ir a casa a celebrar la entrada del nuevo año y ya sé que no es algo que pueda evitar ya que es una tradición de año, tras año, una gran fiesta, con una enorme cena antes y después música, alcohol, y platica pero no es algo que me llame ahora, menos cuando acabo de cumplir cinco meses de embarazo y esto ya se nota, un poco más de lo que se debiera de notar unos kilos de más en mí.

—Ahora, de verdad lo siento, pero te necesito fajar—comento viéndome al vientre y sintiéndome la persona más tonta del mundo al hablarle a un ser inanimado.

Me comienzo a vestir completa y veo la hora en el reloj, ya es muy tarde y no voy a llegar al vuelo que necesito, salgo rápidamente con mi maleta y tomo el primer taxi que veo, y me lleva al aeropuerto, después de pasar por todas las revisiones, llego a las escaleras del avión, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y subo, parece que el feto sabe a dónde vamos por en cuanto me siento, siento una patada suya, me sonrió a mí misma y solo toco ligeramente donde se propino.

Pongo mi reproductor con la música a todo volumen, y me pongo a escuchar la música para que relaje mi cabeza que de tanto pensar en toda la noche de cómo iba a ocultar mi embarazo no pude dormir bien en toda la noche y ahora me está matando este dolor. Aunque aún sigo sin la respuesta a la pregunta que lleva toda la semana dejándome sin dormir:

¿Cómo se supone que enfrentare a mis padres y les diré que estoy embarazada de mi amante que antes era mi maestro y que es inclusive es 14 años más grande que yo y que estaba casado?.

Ahora no tengo la respuesta pero si la solución, si me fajo nadie se dará cuenta y cuál va a hacer la necesidad que sepan que voy a tener un bebe, si no van a saber nada después de él ya que se va a dar en adopción y no sabrán nunca que existió, así ¿Qué cuál es el problema por una semana que dure el engaño que subí un poco de peso?, no voy a afectar a nadie en verdad e inclusive así va a hacer mejor para ellos, esta pequeña mentira, los hará más felices.

.

.

.

Voy avanzando por el pasillo y enseguida veo a mi madre, hay parada moviendo la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara, se la regreso aunque por dentro una puntada de culpabilidad me atormenta y me ha sentir mal, me intento relajar y los saludo, enseguida mi madre se arroja a abrazarme y se aleja al sentir la faja, se me queda viendo y le doy una sonrisa, mi padre también me abraza y se siente extraño, enseguida vamos al coche y directo a la casa, es tan extraño regresar a esta casa, me regresan enseguida a la habitación misma en que ya estaba antes pero ahora está más limpia que cuando yo habitaba.

—A las cinco viene Charlotte para llévanos a elegir el vestido para la cena—cometa mi madre en cuanto me siento en mi ex cama.

— ¿Vestido?, que no va a hacer igual que los años anteriores—pregunto confundida y mi madre me ve y se sienta alado mío.

—No, este año, será en un salón de fiestas, porque vamos a anunciar el compromiso de tu hermana—dice mi madre y su cara se ilumina enseguida.

—A muy bien, me cambiare de ropa, y me meteré a bañar, antes para poder ir limpia y con toda la actitud—afirmo y mi madre enseguida se para y sale de la habitación.

Me tiro hacia atrás en la cama y recuerdo la experiencia viva en esta cama con Edward, enseguida agarro mi estómago fajado y lo comienzo acariciar, es algo irónico estar ahora mismo aquí, mi hermana va a anunciar su compromiso, con el hombre de su vida y yo si me cachan tendré que anunciar mi embarazado de mi ex amante y profesor, es algo extraña la vida, es una ironía de la vida esto, no puedo evitar soltar una risa.

Me levanto a desempacar, saco mis cosas y enseguida me meto a bañar, aprovecho que no hay nadie cerca y aprovecho para salir solo en toalla a mi cuarto para ponerme crema y todo tipo cremas que se pueden sobre el cuerpo. Todo el mundo está muy callado afuera, no tomo mucha importancia y continúa arreglándome y entra mi madre enseguida al cuarto.

— ¿Dónde estás escondiendo el embarazo?, te vi pasar del baño a tu cuarto. —pregunta y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿De qué me hablas? —pregunto enseguida confundida, ahora si no entiendo nada.

—De tu embarazo, te vi pasar, y noto la diferencia en tu cuerpo, tus caderas agrandaron, sus pechos están más grandes y tengo tres hijas, soy enfermera, se cuando alguien está embarazada—afirma enseguida seria.

—Si es cierto estoy embarazada—confirmo aun dándole la espalda, y volteo y me subo la blusa que traigo le enseño la faja—, aquí está el embarazo oculto, esperaba que no se dieran cuenta—digo algo avergonzada viéndola.

— ¿Quién es el padre? —pregunta enseguida.

—No importa, de todas maneras no lo conoces, el decírtelo, no va a cambiar ni va a hacer desaparecer el embarazo. —alego y enseguida se me acerca y me ve a los ojos seria.

—No cambia las cosas, pero al menos sé que mi hija no se está acostando con cualquier hombre que se encontró en la calle, y que ni siquiera sabe su nombre—dice y me toma de la mano fuerte, —así que como sé que esa no es mi hija, quiero que me digas en este instante, ¿Quién es el padre de ese bebe? —interroga molesta.

—No es de cualquiera, eso es lo que importa para lo que opinas, si no es de cualquiera, confórmate con saber que lo conozco desde hace mucho y que se perfectamente cómo se llama y que se quién es—aseguro soltándome enseguida de su agarre, me observa molesta.

—Entonces si tienes eso detalles, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién es el padre? —casi grita lo último y me empecé a enfurecer.

—Porque es algo que no te importa, y creme estas mejor sin saber quién es el padre—grito ahora sí bastante molesta.

— ¿Porque dices eso? —Ahora pregunta confundida más que alterada—, ¿Fue una noche de sexo casual? —Inicio siendo eso, — ¿Es casado? —Hasta hace unas cuantas semanas sí, — ¿Eres la otra?, ¿Que es tan malo que no me quieres decir? —aclara ya cansada y furiosa.

—Es algo por el estilo, así que ya piensa que es algo malo y que estas mejor sin saberlo al igual que todos—aclaro completamente decida—, no importa quien sea, no importa nada, lo único que importa es que lo vas a olvidar en un tiempo—aseguro enseguida y me ve extrañada

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunta más confundida que antes.

—Que después todo lo vas a olvidar y sabes que prefiero ya no hablar de esto, me duele horrores la cabeza y no quiero discutir no por hoy, vengo de un largo viaje—digo enseguida para excusarme.

—Por hoy te dejare descansar pero hablaremos antes de que te vallas, ahora quítate esa faja no le hace nada de bien al bebe, al fin ya ahora todos sabemos tu secreto—aclara bastante molesta. —pero hablaremos más adelante de eso no tengas pretexto para ese entonces—dice y azota la puerta en cuento sale del cuarto.

Me saco la faja enseguida y me aviento hacia atrás en mi cama, caigo y reboto, él bebe responde enseguida con una patada, me rio para mí y pongo mi mano encima de mi vientre, que ya es bastante prominente, me quedo dormida al igual que bebe que deja de moverse enseguida, ambos estamos cansados.

Escucho la puerta y me levanto enseguida a sentarme, aunque mi cabello ha de decir, que dormí una larga siesta, me doy cuenta que es hora de cenar y que es imposible negarme, así que sin que me digan nada salgo, la cena se pone bastante tensa, no tomo mucha importancia ya que comentan todo tipo de temas sobre la cena de mañana de la cual yo no tengo idea de que hablan, así que prefiero quedarme callada.

.

.

.

Me veo al espejo de cuerpo completo y me doy cuenta que ese vestido que me compre aumenta más mi volumen del que ya está aumentado de por si con el embarazo pero ahora no era el momento de ponerme roñosa con el vestido, de arriba está muy bien su cuello son dos tiras bordadas cruzadas formado un cuello alto y un escote en el pecho que se marca un poco más de lo que debería ya que el pecho también me ha crecido desde que me embarace, a partir de ahí era flojo hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, zapatillas negras con plateado y abrigo negro, dentro del salón lo bueno es que no hace frio, es muy agradable la temperatura, pero fuera está el frio bastante fuerte.

La gente comienza a llegar, los saludos hipócritas, los besos y todo esos rituales que hacen me molesta tanto, de verdad no entiendo porque hacer una fiesta, tan solo que se comprometan y ya, para que tanta faramalla ahora es bastante molesta, la cena ocurre en silencio y el compromiso a base de aplausos y una vez más me rio de lo paradójico que es esto.

Camino directo al baño para poder tranquilizarme de tanto caos que hay en el salón cuando me encuentro de frente a mi tía Emily quien me saluda con un fuerte abrazo y un beso bastante fuera de lugar, me molesta pero finjo una sonrisa.

—Bella, que bien te ves de la cara, pero del cuerpo como que has subido un poco de peso—comenta y se ríe al final con una risa estúpida.

—Sí, es cierto tía, subí un poco de peso—contesto con una sonrisa tan falsa que inclusive se puede ver a kilómetros—pensé que el vestido inclusive lo disimulaba—digo con sarcasmo y me río.

—No Bella, inclusive se podría decir que te ves como embarazada—comenta y me hace una mueca.

—Si verdad, será acaso porque estoy embarazada—digo con todo el cinismo que puedo, su falsa sonrisa se borra enseguida.

—Ees…—no puede terminar de formular la pregunta.

—Si es verdad, ¿Qué necesidad de mentirle tendría?, pero no se preocupe, todo el mundo ya se dio cuenta no tiene que contarle a nadie—comento y me río—ha si y nadie sabe quién es el padre para que no anda preguntando.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —pregunta enseguida incrédula.

—Pues igual que usted, ¿Gusta que le explique cómo lo hacía?, o prefiere imaginárselo, solo diré, él era buenísimo—comento y me rio y ella solo abre la boca y la cierra, —ya sé cuál es su pregunta, la del millón.

—¿Cómo se supone que una señorita decente como tu puede hacer ese tipo de cosas?,

nadie sabe ni sabrá, aunque si quiere a usted le adelanto, es mucho más grande que yo y bástate bueno—aclaro enseguida y me doy media vuelta y me encuentro con mi padre.

— ¿Qué haces hablando con mi hermana? —pregunta con tono duro.

—Nada, que no se supone que debo hablar con mis tías, no era lo que deseabas—comento enseguida y veo su reacción molesta.

—Isabella, déjate de meter en problemas—comenta serio.

— ¿En cuál otro me puedo meter? , el embarazo podía ser lo peor y ya estoy embaraza—aclaro y sigo mi camino.

Intento tomarme una cerveza y mi madre enseguida me lo impide, y me da un refresco sin decir nada, me tiro más profundo en mi silla mientras veo que todos están felices bailando, me quedo sentada en una silla gran parte de la noche, hasta que salgo un rato a tomar el aire del jardín y en automático pienso en Edward, pienso que sería mejor que estaría aquí y enseguida muevo la cabeza negando eso es imposible, ya debo de dejar de pensar en Edward o hay un futuro entre él y yo.

Enseguida que regresamos a la casa me acuesto y ahora estoy muy cansada y me siento a descansar y a leer mientras espero el sueño, pero antes prendo la computado y enseguida comienzo a buscar los vuelos más próximos para Toronto y se reanudan hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas, si es que ya se pasa la neblina, suspiro enseguida y maldigo mi suerte, necesito irme como una vil ladrona y no puedo hacerlo, eso me molesta.

Me quedo dormida hasta tarde igual que todos en la casa, me la paso la mayoría del tiempo en mi cuarto encerrada, leyendo y escuchando música, ahora realmente nadie me quiere ver y no los culpo, estar embarazada a los verte no es la edad ideal mientras estas estudiando es peor, suspiro porque mi estómago gruñe, salgo a buscar algo al refrigerador y enseguida veo a mis padres sentados en la mesa del comedor y ruedo los ojos, sé que me van a hablar y esto no va terminar bien.

—Isabella, podrías venir para acá, ahora mismo—grita mi madre y ruedo los ojos.

Arrastro los pies hasta el comedor y ambos me ven enseguida y con la mirada me indican que me siente, lo hago más a fuerza que de ganas y mi padre pone encima las manos de la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Ya sabes que va a pasar cuando él bebe nazca? — Pregunta casi de manera retórica, así que solo alzo los hombros—, sabes que no te vamos a mantener haya en Toronto después del bebe, ¿Verdad? —comenta mi padre molesto.

—No tendrían por qué hacerlo tengo una beca, así que tus no pagas nada—aclaro enseguida y me ve de mala manera.

—En tus estudios tienes la beca pero la gran pregunta es, ¿Cómo le vas a hacer con tu bebe? —pregunta enseguida y sonrió.

—Después de que nazca no va a ver bebe, esa es la solución —comento y en eso mi madre interfiere.

— ¿Lo vas a dar en adopción?, ¿Lo vas a tirar?—pregunta un poco molesta— ¿Qué pretendes hacer, de verdad? —me exige la respuesta.

—Darlo en adopción, así de simple, y es mi decían tengo veinte años, soy mayor y no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión, soy mayor y es mi vida yo decido—aclaro enseguida sin subir la voz.

—No puedes hacer eso, yo te lo impido—grita mi madre y golpea la mesa.

—No me vas a poder impedir nada, porque soy mayor de edad y es mi decisión—digo molesta sin levantar la voz.

—Pues me voy a meter porque soy tu madre y tu vida también es la mía—me grita y se me acerca—y yo te digo, que no vas a dar a ese bebe en adopción—dice un poco menos fuerte.

—No ya no es tu vida, ahora es mi vida y yo decido sobre ella, y la hago un papalote si quiero, no es algo que te valla a cortar un brazo, no porque es mi vida y yo decido sobre ella—digo yo también con la voz un poco más fuerte.

—Siempre me va importar, porque eres mi hija y yo voy a decidir e interferir en tu vida cuando sea necesario—dice mi madre molesta.

—Bueno eso es cierto, pero ahora no es mi vida la que se está decidiendo, es la de mi hijo y yo decidido sobre el cómo un día tú decidiste sobre mi así que ahora deja decidir mi vida y la de mi hijo que solo me interfiere a mí—comento y me paro.

—En eso está equivocada, también es mi nieto y voy a seguir interfiriendo—me grita y me regreso.

—No te vas a meter en mi decisión, está tomada, lo voy a dar en adopción y así me golpees no me importa, vas a dejar mi vida en paz, porque es mía no tuya—grito y enseguida me cachetea. —y esto no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión—digo con la mano sobre el cachete.

Comienzo a avanzar hacia mi cuarto rápido y enseguida cierro la puerta y meto el seguro, mi madre llega y toca, ni siquiera respondo y enseguida intenta abrir la puerta como loca, al no lograrlo mejor se va y me aviento hacia atrás en la cama, él bebe enseguida se despierta y me patea, me sorprende que no estuviera presente en toda la discusión pero supongo que es mejor. Tomo mi reproductor y pongo la música fuerte para olvidarme de todo, pero sobre todo que ya no encajo en esta casa, que soy la pieza que sobra en el rompecabezas, la que no coincide en ningún paisaje y mi bebe esta igual, no coincidimos ninguno de los dos. Me quedo dormida por horas, enseguida levanto la laptop y veo que los vuelos se reanudaron, aparto el vuelo de las seis y media y me levanto para arreglar mi maleta ya que son las cuatro y media, en cuanto la tengo salgo despacio, desactivo la alarma que dura diez minutos y salgo con toda mi maleta como una ladrona y enseguida me voy al aeropuerto, el vuelo no se retrasa al contrarió llega antes y partimos antes, en la página hubo un error, mi madre aún no llama antes de que suba y solo le mando un mensaje.

_Ya me di cuenta de que no encajo en esta casa, así que preferí irme antes de que despertarán, mi vida ya está lejos de la casa, en Toronto, no se preocupen por mi después sabrán de mí._

_Adiós_

_._

_._

_._

_Dos meses después._

La cabeza de nuevo me está matando, me levanto de la cama supongo que es porque he dejado de dormir también como antes, ahora tengo que acomodarme mucho para sentirme cómoda pero sobre toda para poder respirar eso es lo que más me molesta. Me meto a bañar para a ver si así se me baja un poco, pero enseguida el agua caliente me relaja el cuerpo, pero me revuelve el estómago, su inexistente olor que ahora capto, según yo, el último mes ha sido el más difícil ya que él bebe ha crecido más y es un poco más cansado que antes salir o anda con él cargando en mi vientre, en cuanto termino me envuelvo en la toalla, el dolor ha disminuido considerablemente, así que me quedo un rato en el baño, mientras me cepillo el cabello, me lavo los dientes y decido salir a tomar un café con una amiga, escucho el timbre y salgo algo extrañada, pero supongo que es Angie buscándome, así que lentamente camino por mi departamento y abro la puerta, sonrió al verlo parado, recargando su mano contra el marco de la puerta, viene vestido con una playera y una sudadera y pantalón de mezclilla bastante informal y me regresa la sonrisa.

— ¿Se te hará costumbre encontrarme en toalla y no llamar antes de venir? —cuestiono y levanto una ceja y el ríe.

—Lo siento, pensé en venir porque tuve la tarde libre del viernes, y dije— ¿Por qué no ir a ver a Bella y al bebe?, tal vez hoy sea cita con el ginecólogo—contesta y se sonroja enseguida.

—Era antier, te dije, pero bueno casi llegas cerca de la fecha, ¿No traes alguien quien venga a gritarme? —interrogo y ambos reímos.

—No eso ya termino, vengo yo solo y me da bastante vergüenza que mi pretexto no funciono—asegura, se sonroja y ve hacia el suelo.

—Ok, pero el venirme a visitar me agrada, bueno venirnos a visitar, por un tiempo somos como una oferta, dos por uno—le contesto y él sonríe de lado—, ¿Gustas pasar?, o ¿Vas a pensar en que dirán los vecinos? —me ve sonrojado y le regreso la sonrisa.

—No sé, tal vez si piense en eso—asegura y me sonríe sinceramente.

—Entrar te puedo ofrecer algo, claro si no te molesta que te reciba en toalla, hace frio aquí afuera y así que pasa rápido—Edward enseguida entra y le indico con una mano que se sienta en la pequeña sala.

— ¿Un vaso de refresco, un café?, ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?, ahora no tengo cerveza ya que estoy embaraza, die que gustas o pasa por el no hay problema—aseguro aun para y Edward sonríe.

—Si quieres yo paso a servirme y tu ve a vestirte—dice con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Te moleta en toalla e imaginar que debajo estoy desnuda? —Pregunto y el solo se sonroja y me desvía la mirada—porque no debería de ser así, porque aquí está la evidencia de que estuvimos muchas veces juntos—digo mientras me agarro el vientre.

—No es por eso—dice y sigue sin verme, levanto una ceja—, ok en parte sí, pero no es por lo que crees—asegura y voltea verme ahora—, me pones nervioso, es por eso , me impactas demasiado, que me pones nervioso—confiesa viéndome intensamente.

—Ahora dudo ponerte nervioso, estoy demasiado gorda, tengo diez kilos de más, piensa en eso y voy a dejar de poner nervioso y excitarte—aseguro acerándome un poco a él.

—No me importa, aun así sigues siendo la mujer sexi, guapa y hermosa que me ha tenido encantado por mucho tiempo—confiesa y me muerdo el labio.

—Bueno gracias, y solo por eso que acabas de decir me voy a vestir. —comento y me voy con una gran sonrisa a mi cuarto.

Regreso ya cambiada con una playera a rallas en cuello en V y un pantalón mezclilla especial para embarazadas y el cabello suelto mojado esparcido por la espalda, en cuando Edward me ve y me sonríe.

—Sigues igual o más hermosa que antes—asegura y me sonrojo ahora yo.

—Gracias, no me digas eso me sonrojas—comento y veo hacia el suelo, — ¿En qué pensabas antes de que llegara? —pregunto mejoro para cambiar el tema y me siento alado de él.

—En que no pensé que regresaría aquí, no pensé que nuestro bebe llegara a crecer tanto—me dice y me pone la mano sobre el vientre y enseguida la quita, le sonrió—, pensé que ese día seria el ultimo día que te vería, que ahí todo terminaría, no sabes cómo aun agradezco que no hayas abortado—asegura y pongo mi mano sobre la suya.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que no habría podido hacerlo o me hubiera arrepentido, él me hace sentir acompañada en mis momentos de soledad como ahora que asistí a Chicago—aseguro y Edward me con duda, le cuento lo que paso.

— ¿Porque no me avisaste que fuiste a Chicago? —pregunta un poco molesto.

—Fue un viaje de tres días, pensaba quedarme más pero no pude, como te digo yo no pude estar más tiempo hay, así que hui en día a las dos en la mañana, me salí antes de que todos se despertaran. —aseguro y ahora me sonríe.

— ¿Les dijiste que yo soy el padre? —pregunta preocupado.

—No, no les dije quién era, no les invite nada, les dije que no era de su incumbencia y que después de todo, se olvidarían de todo, que yo daría al bebe en adopción—aseguro y a Edward se le sale casi los ojos—, eso era mi idea en ese momento que estaba furiosa, pero la verdad es que ya no me puedo deshacer de él, como te lo acabo de decir es mi compañía, y no pensaba que fuera yo a decirlo, pero lo quiero, no me puedo separar de él —aseguro y enseguida los ojos de Edward cambian.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, pero lo de darlo en adopción definitivamente me opongo por completo—inclusive su voz cambia a una dominante y llena de furia escondida.

—No Edward, eso no va a pasar, él es mío y tuyo, si alguien tiene que decidir su futuro somos nosotros no nadie más y ya veré como me las arreglare pero me quedare con mi bebe. —comento y acaricio mi vientre, él bebe patea.

Tomo la mano de Edward y la pongo sobre el latido del bebe, se sorprende y sus ojos brillan con alegría.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas se que desean matarme, saber donde vivo, y volverme a matar y rematar, lo entiendo perfectamente pero la verdad es que no tengo ya la imaginación para escribir esto, esa es la verdad, tengo imaginación para escribir otras cosa que es lo que estado haciendo, la verdad ahora mi especialidad son los poemas, pero como había comentado, ahora ya estoy bien, pero no estuve en la mejor situación del mundo, bueno pero esto que importa es paja para lo que vengo a informar realmetne que es lo siguiente, ya decidí retirarme por completo de Fanficcion, por varias razones,

1 Y creo que la más impórtate, así como breve resumen de contexto, como saben estoy estudiando merca (y diran que fregados hace hay si quiere ser escritora) bueno esto tiene una razón, me gusta la merca y de eso si se como, de escribir, todos sabemos que las paginas y las letras pues no se comen, meno en un país como mexico, así que fui esta semana a un foro, donde aprendí que para hacer algo, tengo que hacerlo yo, así que ya basta de volarme otros personajes con mis historias que les pueden parecer interesantes así que creare mis propios personajes, mis historias, después no se cuando me anime, comenzare a escribir un blog, x si alguien se interesa, comuníquese conmigo.

Claro este blog y todo va a ser con mi nombre real.

2 en economía da inspiración para escribir historias diferentes, mi vida ahora esta un poco revuelta, xq parece q no salgo de un problema, cuando entro a otro, entonces no tengo tiempo para dedicarle tiempo a esto de escribir una historia así que no pueda tener en mi carpeta de la escuela, como es esta historia, xq ya la uni, no es la prepa, ya no tengo 16 años, entonces también por eso lo dejo.

3 ya necesito inciar algo como yo, para las que no sabe mi verdadero nombre es Bereniss, no me llamo Abigail, este es un seudónimo, y bueno insisto para las que si en algún momento dice. –Nos llama la atención que tipo de poemas hace, o que tipo de cuentos o historias ahora está escribiendo, mándenme un correo, a este correo que es el real también, el que usa Bereniss, no Abigail.

senirebs_18

De todas maneras, les agradezco mucho su apoyo, sin ustedes ahora no decidirá hacer esto, esa es la verdad, yo espero que sigamos en contacto, para las que les interés ya saben un correo y nos comunicamos, y pues bueno mátenme, ráyenmela, yo se que me lo merezco pero este es el último capítulo que escribí bien y bueno el siguente va ha hacer un resumen, que le hice a mi beta.

Ahora si me despido, un gusto como siempre.

GRACIAS TOTALES (diría Cerati)

Adios.

XOXO

Bereniss Teran


	16. resumen final

Resumen de la Historia Un Pecado Con Sabor a Placer Maduro

Bueno mira sinceramente estos capítulos no estaban en la historia original, los agregue porque la historia va tomando otro giro del que había tenido originalmente cuando pensé la comencé a escribir pero mucho más cuando la imagine, así que a ciencia cierta que te pueda decir que va a pasar exactamente es un poco complicado.

Mira en resumen ( ya sé que lo es, expresión que tengo, malo):

En el siguiente capitulo vendría siendo totalmente nuevo, esto no pasa en la otra historia, ella va al centro médico para abortar como lo tenía pensando, pero decide no hacerlo, después va a chicago de regreso a pasar las fiestas ( no decido que porque traigo un pequeño problema con qué mes es y no se tampoco, [una sugerencia es aceptable]) , entonces descubre su familia su embarazo, decide decirle a Edward pero no le dice a su familia quien es el padre del bebe y decide darlo en adopción, en este mismo capítulo seria el parto (lo más seguro ) pero se complica (aún no sé porque, te digo esto es un poco complicado porque no sucede en la otra ), pero por esta situación decide quedárselo y avisarle a Edward, ambos habla y deciden que él bebe se debe quedar con Edward, obviamente su familia no está de acuerdo y ella se regresa de Canadá pero no a Chicago, le ofrecen otra beca en Nueva York y decide irse para haya.

Pasan los años y ellos siguen unidos por la niña que tienen ( aún no se el nombre, ya que no me gusta el de la otra historia), ella llega un día muy borracha al departamento de Edward y están a punto de acostarse pero se queda dormida, aquí reanudan esa relación extraña y obsesiva que tienen, sin importar que el tiene pareja, así continúan por algún tiempo, (claro en este tiempo pasando cosas pero no muy trascendentales), por alguna razón, se queda sin trabajo en Nueva York y decide regresar a Chicago definitivamente, y inician una relación ya ahora si formal y después de un tiempo tengo calculado que en la historia pase como un año, ella queda embarazada, y deciden formalizarlo más, pero al contarle a Kate (hermana de Edward por si no recuerdas) esta entra en furia al saber que Bella fue la razón del divorcio de Edward, ella empieza a meterle ideas en la cabeza a Bella cada vez que puede, estos se la pasan discutiendo y en una de esas discusiones pierde al bebe y es entonces de unos meses cuando deciden separarse definitivamente.

Ella decide irse de regresa a Nueva York donde busca de nuevo trabajo y hay conoce a Dean Collins (un personaje mío :D ) se hacen novios y ella decide iniciar una especialización y deciden irse a vivir juntos, pronto se comprometen pero ella no está segura porque aún no olvida por completo a Edward.

Por circunstancias del destino se vuelven a rencontrar pero de manera romántica, porque no se han dejado de ver , pero Bella lo encuentra en la cama con otro un día que está a punto de romper el compromiso con Dean y eso la decepciona, llega el día de la boda y ya está todo listo, pero un semanas antes está en Chicago arreglando el viaje de sus familiares y el de su hija y se acuesta con Edward, eso le hace tambalear todo lo que había planeado y se pregunta enserio si quiere a Dean. (mira de esto si pasara pero no tan asi, no estoy segura).

Mira yo creo que por hoy te mando esto, lo de los finales te los mando otro día porque no sé cómo plantearlos pero si voy a necesitar mucha ayuda eso tenlo por seguro.


End file.
